Hopelessly devoted to you
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Claire Dilthey, reportera de la BBC junto a Gunther Glick y Chinita Macri está en el Vaticano debido a la muerte del Papa. Pero se verá envuelta en una serie de asesinatos rituales de una forma inimaginable. Detalles del libro y la peli. Patrick/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Ángeles y demonios_ no me pertenecen, únicamente el personaje original incluido en esta historia lo hace. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Este disclaimer es válido para el resto de capítulos.

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 06:30 de la mañana. Nada fuera de lo normal teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un día laborable, pero Claire Dilthey seguía sin aprender que no debía salir hasta tarde los domingos por la noche. La joven suspiró de cansancio y se volvió pesadamente hacia su mesilla de noche intentando apagar a ciegas ese dichoso aparato que emitía ese pitido estridente cada vez más fuerte. Pero no había manera de alcanzarlo por más que estirara los dedos de las manos, el maldito parecía esconderse. Entonces el pitido se hizo especialmente insoportable, y ella empezó a dar manotazos al aire, hasta que…

¡Crash!

La primera reacción de la joven fue de alivio, y se volvió sobre sí misma dispuesta a acurrucarse entre las sábanas y dormir hasta mediodía, pero aunque pareciera carecer de él a primera vista, Claire Dilthey tenía cierto sentido de la responsabilidad. Se incorporó con pereza y se pasó las yemas de los dedos por los párpados, intentando hacer que el sueño y el cansancio se marcharan, pero eso no serviría de mucho, al contrario que una buena ducha de agua fría. Se quitó las sábanas color verde claro de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama buscando las zapatillas a tientas con los pies, pero encontró otra cosa.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó ella.

Ya había tardado en pisar el suelo sabiendo (o sin saberlo, cualquiera sabe algo recién levantado) que probablemente estaría lleno de trozos del reloj roto. Encendió la luz de la lamparita de la mesilla de noche y se miró la planta del pie derecho, un hilillo de sangre había comenzado a brotar debido a un corte con lo que parecía ser un pequeño trozo de cristal. Claire acercó la vista lo más que pudo y sacó el cristal mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba claro que nunca aprendería, pensó ella, no era la primera vez que rompía un despertador, y estaba segura de que tampoco sería la última, por eso la joven los compraba cada vez más baratos. Esquivando el resto de cristales del malogrado aparato, Claire se dirigió hacia la cocina de su diminuto apartamento de Londres en busca de una escoba y un recogedor. Cuando hubo limpiado todo el desastre, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera: 06:40

- Muy bien, ya puedes pedir un milagro para llegar a tiempo a la redacción - murmuró la joven.

Encendió el reproductor de CD de su habitación, donde empezó a sonar "My girl" de The Temptations. Tras girar un par de veces sobre sí misma al son de la música, se recogió el pelo rubio en una coleta y entró en la ducha donde, mientras se despejaba debido al frío contacto del agua, intentaba recordar por qué se encontraba tan fatigada. Ok, había salido anoche hasta tarde, algo que sin duda no debería haberse ni planteado. Pero, ¿cómo iba a negarse? Era el cumpleaños de una amiga y últimamente estaba pasando unos días de auténtica locura en el trabajo, sólo necesitaba desconectar un rato con alguien como su amiga Violet, la única persona en el mundo a quien se le ocurriría la feliz idea de organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños un domingo por la noche.

Cuando hubo terminado se enrolló en una toalla azul y salió de la ducha, el amanecer londinense la saludaba desde las ventanas de su salón: un nuevo día en la vida de una reportera de la BBC. A eso se dedicaba…

Recién cumplidos los 29 trabaja desde hacía dos años en la BBC londinense, después de haber estado dando sus primeros pasos en el mundo del periodismo, tras licenciarse en su Escocia natal, en la BBC Scotland, eso sí como becaria. Había trabajado muchísimo hasta que le dieron la oportunidad de los reportajes, empezó haciendo reportajes de cosas tontas como un loro al que sus dueños habían enseñado decir las primeras líneas de Peter Pan o el no sé-cuánto aniversario de una tienda vieja que hacía siglos que nadie pisaba. Pero con el poco material que le daban, Claire sabía desenvolverse en su trabajo y eso le había favorecido de tal manera que había llegado a Londres hace dos años.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a cambiarse e inaugurar una nueva semana de trabajo en las calles de Londres con los ánimos renovados, una melodía comenzó a hacer vibrar su móvil desde la mesa del salón de Claire. La joven rubia se acercó para comprobar la identidad del remitente de la llamada, probablemente sería su madre para hablarle de Eddie, pero no era su madre, ni su padre, ni Eddie. Era Gunther Glick.

Claire resopló, no aguantaba a Gunther Glick. Era el compañero de trabajo más idiota que le podían haber asignado jamás, siempre parecía estar ridículamente obsesionado con las ansias de encontrar una noticia que le catapultara de sus reportajes mediocres al estrellato absoluto. Descolgó el teléfono y se llevó el aparato al oído, preparada para oír el mal humor mañanero del señor Glick:

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Claire? ¿A qué dios debo dar gracias porque me has cogido el teléfono? - dijo la voz alborotada de Gunther desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco: adiós al buen humor mañanero. No era que no le cogiera el teléfono, muchas veces Claire buscaba tiempo para ella y ponía en silencio el móvil, aunque luego se encontrara mil llamadas perdidas necesitaba que su tiempo libre, fuera eso, su tiempo libre. Le sentaba fatal que Gunther Glick viniera a amargarle las mañanas con sus prisas y sus historias sólo porque creyera que la oportunidad de despegar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo había oído muchas veces murmurar que debería estar presentando en vez de ese estúpido de Leonard Head. Que apenas tenía talento y era un enchufado. Sí, nadie mejor para animar una mañana que Gunther Glick.

- ¿Qué quieres, Gunther? - murmuró Claire apoyando el móvil entre su oído y su hombro a la vez que abría el armario.

- ¿Que qué es lo quiero? ¡Quiero que dejes aparecer esa cara bonita por la redacción ahora mismo! ¡Tenemos reunión para decidir los contenidos de los reportajes! - farfulló Gunther enfadándose cada vez más.

- ¿Te recuerdo a qué hora entramos, Gunt?

- ¿Te recuerdo qué valoran los jefes más que nada? Las horas de curro, Claire. La clave para alcanzar la cumbre es la entrega en el día a día, la pasión por la profesión…

Bien, ahora Claire no le estaba escuchando. Había dejado a Gunther desahogarse desde la mesa del salón, mientras ella iba a cambiarse a su habitación. Muchas veces Gunther hablaba hasta hartarse, sin necesitar a alguien que realmente le escuchara la misma arenga de todos los días. Se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca, y se puso ante al espejo para quitarse la coleta que se había puesto para no mojarse el pelo en la ducha. Se soltó el cabello rubio ondulado sobre los hombros hasta que quedó presentable, y se echó en las puntas algo de perfume. Miró su reloj de pulsera: las 07:10, ya iba siendo ahora de volver a prestar atención a Gunther Glick. Se giró sobre sí misma para coger el teléfono móvil, pero al acercarse comprobó que Gunther había colgado el teléfono. Claire se sintió mal por un instante, pero se le pasó en cuanto pensó que ya tendría tiempo para escuchar sus interminables discursos durante la jornada. No había hecho más que darse la vuelta para echar un último vistazo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Claire suspiró, apagó el equipo de música y respondió la llamada.

- ¿Hola?

- Soy Gunther. Claire, pon la TV. - contestó con voz impasible su compañero de trabajo.

Ella se extrañó, ¿qué había pasado con el Gunther de hacía unos minutos escasos?

- Vaya, ¿qué ha pasado con el exaltado Gunther Glick?

- Pon la TV - se limitó a contestar.

Vale, estaba empezando a asustarse. Se dirigió con paso veloz hacia su salón, cogió el mando del aparato y encendió el televisor. Apareció en la pantalla la última cadena que había estado viendo la noche anterior, la BBC, para que luego Gunther dijera de 'entrega en el trabajo'. Sin embargo, la calma de la noche anterior respecto a noticias parecía haber desaparecido. Mostraban imágenes recientes de la Plaza de San Pedro, en Ciudad del Vaticano, donde se estaban empezando a instalar pantallas gigantes y cada vez iba acercándose más y más gente.

- Dios mío - pensó Claire, sentándose en el sofá - Ya hay mucha gente, debe de haber… ¿Cuántas? ¿50.000, 60.000 personas?

Empezó a leer uno de los muchos subtítulos que corrían veloces en la parte inferior de la pantalla para averiguar a qué se debía tanta expectación, pero entonces comenzó a emitirse un vídeo que probablemente ya habían emitido unas cuantas veces. El anciano portavoz del Vaticano leía unos folios detrás de un escritorio con el símbolo del Vaticano. Tomaba aire y murmuraba:

- Nuestro amado Santo Padre ha regresado a la casa del Padre

Claire no puso evitar sorprenderse, abriendo ligeramente los ojos y la boca. ¿El Papa había muerto? Vale, no era un niño de Primera Comunión pero tampoco tenía edad para morir, debía tener unos 60-70 años, nada más. Antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, una compañera de trabajo que reconoció al instante apareció en un edificio que mostraba una impresionante vista de la Plaza de San Pedro. Pantalla verde, por supuesto. Debido a la repentina muerte del Pontífice era imposible que nadie estuviera ya allí destinado a cubrir ese acontecimiento, además se podía apreciar en un reloj lejano que la fecha era distinta de la actual.

- …Como han podido escuchar, el Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica ha fallecido esta madrugada debido a un ataque de apoplejía - comenzó a narrar la reportera haciendo pausas dramáticas y remarcando con la voz los datos más importantes - Tal y como marca la tradición vaticana, el camarlengo Patrick McKenna…

Claire se pasó la mano por la frente. Increíble, en los próximos días no iban a hablar de otra cosa y con razón. El fallecido Pontífice era muy progresista y, por lo tanto, muy querido y respetado, no sólo entre los católicos, sino entre gente de todas partes del mundo y religiones posibles. Comenzaron a pasar algunas de las imágenes en las que el Pontífice mostraba su cara más carismática, y Claire no pudo evitar apenarse profundamente. Quien quiera que le sucediera, no podría hacerle sombra… Ya podían rezar para que no saliera elegido alguien ultra conservador que significara un retroceso respecto a lo que había conseguido el difunto Pontífice.

- ¿Claire? - preguntó Gunther al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Estás ahí?

- Sí, sí, estoy - dijo Claire saliendo de sus pensamientos - Es… Es muy fuerte

- Fuerte esto, adivina a quiénes les han cargado el muerto - dijo Glick con su habitual amargura.


	2. Chapter 2

El cuerpo sin vida del Pontífice aún permanecía en la cama de los aposentos papales en Ciudad del Vaticano. La piel de su rostro era totalmente pálida y las mejillas estaban hundidas. Debía haber muerto durante la noche, esa misma mañana, al ver que no contestó cuando llamaron a su puerta, habían llamado al camarlengo, la única persona que podía entrar en el dormitorio papal sin previa anunciación. Y allí le habían encontrado. Todo indicaba que había sufrido uno de sus muchos ataques de apoplejía, sólo que éste había sido mortal.

Horas después, el amanecer comenzaba a brotar tras los elementos arquitectónicos que formaban el horizonte que se avistaba tras las ventanas de los aposentos del Papa. Ya estaban reunidos allí todos los altos mandos en esos momentos. Los médicos y monjas que cuidaban del sumo Pontífice se encontraban arrodillados rezando junto al cadáver, los cuatro cirios habituales en estos casos ya habían sido encendidos a los pies de la cama papal, y el aceite y el hisopo con agua bendita estaban sobre la mesilla de noche.

En ese momento, el camarlengo Patrick McKenna entró en la habitación con un nudo en la garganta, cuidando sus pasos. La visión del cadáver del anciano le atormentaba sobremanera y, aunque sabía que era su cometido el rito del martillo, procuraba mantener el menor contacto visual posible con el cuerpo sin vida de esa persona que había sido tan importante para él durante toda su vida. Iba vestido de violeta, en señal de duelo, y le acompañaban un pequeño séquito de guardias suizos con alabardas como muestra de respeto. Entre ellos se encontraba el Teniente Chartrand, buen amigo del camarlengo. Era rubio y debía tener poco más de 20 años, probablemente nunca antes había visto un cadáver y el hecho de que fuera el de la persona al que, como guardia suizo, había jurado la más profunda y sincera lealtad no ayudaba. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para impedir que las lágrimas brotaran en sus ojos y mantener la compostura.

Cuando hubieron terminado las oraciones, el Cardenal Strauss tendió al camarlengo una bandeja acolchada con terciopelo rojo sobre el que reposaba un pequeño martillo de plata, no mayor que un sonajero. Tras vacilar unos instantes, tomó aire y cogió el martillo de plata. Se acercó al lecho de muerte del Pontífice, con la mano temblorosa, dio un pequeño golpe en la frente del fallecido y le llamó por su nombre de pila, así una vez, otra y otra más. Las tres veces que debía comprobar, de manera totalmente ritual, si el Papa había muerto. No obtuvo respuesta y, para ser sinceros, tampoco la esperaba. Strauss le quitó el anillo pastoral que había llevado desde el momento en que fue elegido Sumo Pontífice y se lo dio a Patrick McKenna para que hiciera lo que debía hacer.

Patrick tomó el anillo y lo llevó a la mesa del despacho, donde ya habían dispuesto otro martillo más consistente y una vara redondeada. Traspasó el anillo en la vara, lo colocó sobre la mesa y se dispuso a destruirlo. Aquel anillo simbolizaba todo lo que el Papa había sido en vida, destruirlo era como borrarlo para siempre de la faz de la Tierra y, aunque el joven camarlengo sabía que era lo que se debía hacer para evitar futuras falsificaciones, no podía evitar sentir pena ante ello. Dio el primer martillazo, ya rodeado por los cardenales allí presentes, sin apenas fuerza y el anillo quedó ileso. Superado ya por la rabia y el dolor, comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el anillo quedó totalmente deformado e inservible. Patrick suspiró abatido y notó como el cardenal Strauss le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo: él sabía muy bien lo especial que había sido para Patrick el Sumo Pontífice.

- Aquí ya hemos terminado, sólo queda una cosa por hacer. Patrick, sólo una y por hoy se habrá acabado. - murmuró el cardenal Strauss animando al joven.

El camarlengo tragó saliva y asintió. Todos y cada uno de los presentes fueron abandonando la habitación hasta quedar sólo el joven camarlengo. Se giró hacia el cuerpo sin vida del Papa una vez más y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un ayudante le dio una cinta medio blanca, medio amarilla, los colores de la bandera del Vaticano y un sello de lacre rojo. Con cuidado, Patrick selló la cinta al lado izquierdo del picaporte, otra vez a la derecha del picaporte y otra vez por encima de él. Ya está. Ya había acabado, al menos por hoy. Notó que los demás se marchaban y se quedaba el cardenal Strauss a su lado, Patrick levantó la cabeza hacia él.

- Por hoy ha terminado, hijo mío, pero pide a Dios que te conceda fuerza: los próximos días van a ser agotadores. Ahora es cuando tendrás que actuar como el Camarlengo, todo el mundo querrá hablar contigo, eres el cabeza visible de esta Iglesia ahora.

Patrick asintió, Strauss le dirigió una sonrisa cálida de apoyo y se alejó también por el pasillo. El joven se quedó, aún aferrado al picaporte de la puerta del dormitorio papal. Había perdido a una persona que era extremadamente importante para él, esa sola idea de por sí ya hundiría a cualquier ser humano, pero ahora era el momento en que daba inicio el periodo de sede vacante. Tenía que encargarse del gobierno provisional de la Iglesia, de los preparativos de las exequias del Pontífice y, pasadas dos semanas, convocar el Cónclave. Sin duda le esperaban los días más difíciles y duros de su vida. Agotado, el joven apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y, mientras sonaban las campanas en señal de duelo, al fin, lloró.

-

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Claire ya estaba preparando la maleta a toda prisa: se iba a Ciudad del Vaticano a cubrir la muerte del Papa. La blusa blanca y los vaqueros habían desaparecido para dejar paso a un traje de chaqueta sencillo, era más apropiado para lo que tendría que retrasmitir ese día. Era alucinante cómo un lunes normal y corriente podía transformarse de repente en una vorágine de trabajo por delante. Ella lo veía como la oportunidad de oro que Gunther tanto había esperado, pero él no estaba nada contento. El hecho de que lo mandaran con Claire y Chinita al Estado más pequeño del mundo a cubrir un acontecimiento que no ocurría precisamente con regularidad era más un castigo que otra cosa.

- ¿Nos mandan a cubrir la muerte del Papa y te disgustas? Lo tuyo ya es crónico - murmuró Claire al teléfono. - Todo el mundo estará pendiente de lo que pase en estos días, deberías estar agradecido, en un par de días no habrá nadie que no te conozca por la calle

- Claire, ¿a quién le puede interesar eso? Estamos en el siglo XXI, a nadie le importa ya que un viejo pedorro haya estirado la pata y ahora sus amiguitos vayan elegir a otra momia más pedorra todavía - farfulló Gunther.

Claire abrió mucho los ojos ante tal afirmación, vale que Gunther no era precisamente creyente, hasta Claire podía decir eso de sí misma, pero de ahí a insultar de esa manera había un trecho importante. No obstante, no esperaba que Gunther fuera diplomático después de la 'decepción' que se había llevado. Esperaba que al situarse en Roma cambiara de opinión.

- Bueno - dijo Claire intentando convencerle - Mejor un club de viejos pedorros, como tú dices, que estar por aquí en Londres haciendo reportajes sobre chismes londinenses

Tocado y hundido. Gunther Glick había estado trabajando, antes de llegar a la BBC, en el _British Tattler, _una especie de magazine que no destacaba precisamente por la credibilidad de sus reportajes de investigación. Claire recordaba muy bien la cara que se le quedó cuando uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le pasó un artículo que había escrito Gunther en sus 'años de gloria en el Tattler', trataba sobre la vida sexual secreta de la reina con los alienígenas. Sobraban los comentarios. Aunque lo hubieran destinado a cubrir la muerte del Papa, lo que seguramente significaría una conexión en directo de máximo 15 segundos de duración hasta que llegaran los funerales y el cónclave, Gunther tendría que reconocer que era muchísimo mejor de lo que había hecho hasta el momento, y así se lo hizo saber con el mayor tacto que pudo. Gunther Glick no respondió, únicamente soltó un bufido y dijo:

- Te veo en el aeropuerto - dicho esto colgó

Aunque ahora iba a estar especialmente insoportable en el viaje, Claire aprovechó este abrupto final de la conversación para conectarse una última vez a Internet antes de guardar su ordenador portátil en su maleta correspondiente. La BBC les había enviado las credenciales necesarias para no tener problemas una vez que llegaran a la Ciudad del Vaticano, además de la reserva de los billetes del avión a nombre de los tres enviados. Mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para permanecer, seguramente, algo más de dos semanas (según se desarrollara el cónclave); Claire había estado descargando de Internet todo lo que encontró relativo al protocolo a seguir tras la muerte del Sumo Pontífice y todo lo que encontró sobre la muerte del Papa anterior. Por lo poco que había leído todo le había parecido muy… Muy poco del siglo XXI para ser sinceros. Ella no recordaba el anterior cónclave ni nada por el estilo, así que la experiencia de retransmitir un antiguo ritual y comprender a la vez que el resto del mundo el significado de lo que estaban viviendo. Dios, todos esos protocolos antiguos… Es algo que le encantaría a Eddie. Claire sintió como si depositaran lentamente una piedra sobre su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Eddie. Apenas le dio tiempo para apenarse, un SMS de Chinita llegó a su móvil diciendo que ella ya salía de su casa, que se verían en el aeropuerto.

Claire sonrió y se sintió algo mejor. Chinita era una persona adorable, se alegraba de que fuera con ellos, sería mucho más fácil soportar las arengas de Gunther con ella. Chinita era una cámara afroamericana, algo rellenita y realmente encantadora, parecía conocer a Gunther desde hace mucho tiempo y parecía saber muy bien cómo tratarle, y se llevaban bastante bien, a Claire todavía le quedaban muchas cosas que aprender sobre eso.

Cerró el portátil, lo metió en su maleta correspondiente y agarró el otro equipaje que tenía guardado. Le echó un último vistazo a la TV antes de apagarla: en la Plaza de San Pedro ya no cabía un alfiler y los primeros medios de comunicación italianos ya habían llegado al lugar. Hicieron un plano de toda la Plaza: era increíblemente bella, trasmitía espiritualidad donde quiera que mirases, y tanta gente allí congregada la hacía sentir como si todo el mundo fuera testigo del devenir de la Historia en ese momento. La joven sonrió antes de apagar el televisor, ¿cómo Gunther podía no estar emocionado?

-

Llevaban ya media hora volando, el equipo de reporteros de la BBC ya se dirigía hacia Ciudad del Vaticano. Gunther cabeceaba en su asiento, Chinita miraba las nubes por la ventana con aire distraído y Claire se disponía a consultar la información que había logrado descargar de Internet antes de tener que desconectar el equipo en su casa. Abrió la carpeta y empezó a buscar archivos de vídeo, de Word, imágenes… Todo lo que había podido encontrar y que creía que podía serle de utilidad, algo así como una especie de guía.

Según leía en el documento de Word que tenía abierto en su portátil, no estaba permitido practicar autopsias a los difuntos pontífices, ya que al sucesor de San Pedro se le llama "Su Santidad" por su cercanía a Dios y practicarle una autopsia sería un acto sacrílego, como profanar algo prácticamente sagrado. Aquella forma de actuar no obstante, había sido pasto de miles de teorías conspiratorias, cada una más alocada que la anterior. Pero eso no le servía ahora, sólo era una simple curiosidad.

Lo que sí leyó que podría serviles en este viaje era saber que tras la muerte del santo Padre, el camarlengo era el encargado de certificar la muerte de éste de manera oficial, de proceder a destruir el anillo del pescador y quien debía organizar los funerales y el cónclave posteriores. Además, el gobierno provisional de la Iglesia caía en sus manos. El Colegio Cardenalicio sería convocado a cónclave 15 o 20 días después de la muerte del Papa.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Chinita asomándose a la pantalla del ordenador.

Claire giró el portátil y se lo mostró.

- No sé tú, pero yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en este momento

- Nunca está de más informarse, ¿no? - sonrió Chinita - ¿Crees que nos tendremos que quedar en Roma tanto tiempo? - dijo señalando los días que debían pasar desde la muerte del Papa hasta la convención del Cónclave.

- Bueno, no está tan mal. Vamos a pasar casi un mes en Roma con los gastos pagados - dijo Claire bromeando - Y créeme, hace tiempo que Gunt necesita vacaciones

- Touché - dijo Chinita dándole la razón a su amiga. - Sólo que tendremos que estar prácticamente todo el día en la plaza de San Pedro, no sé ni para qué nos pagan el hotel.

- Igual… No sé, la semana que hay desde el funeral hasta el inicio del Cónclave parece que la vamos a tener de uso y disfrute, _Felici ferie, _Chinita. - dijo Claire guardando el portátil y recostándose en el asiento.

- _Vada, guarda chi sta praticando lingue _- contestó Chinita ante la mirada atónita de Claire - ¿Qué? No eres la única que sabe italiano… Yo hice un curso

- Yo… La verdad es que no he entendido nada de lo que me has dicho - confesó Claire, provocando las carcajadas de su compañera.

- ¿Y lo de _Felici ferie_? - preguntó Chinita.

- Vamos, ¿quién no ha ido a Venecia de viaje de estudios? - dijo Claire - Felices vacaciones es una de las pocas cosas que aprendí a decir

- ¿Y qué más aprendiste a decir? - inquirió Chinita.

- …Cosas que no me servirán de mucho en el Vaticano - dijo Claire, provocando un nuevo estallido de carcajadas de Chinita.

Un asiento por delante, Gunther Glick se desperezaba y se volvía hacia sus compañeras de reportaje con una sonrisa atontada debido, probablemente, al cansancio y al hecho de que acabara de despertarse repentinamente.

- Sí, vosotras reíros, pero ha muerto una persona

Dicho esto, se volvió de nuevo y se recostó buscando el sueño perdido. Chinita pareció compartir la idea de Glick, tras compartir una mirada divertida con Claire debido al comentario de Gunther, se apoyó cerca de la ventanilla del avión y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dar una cabezada. Sabiendo que no iba a poder mantener ninguna conversación con sus compañeros, Claire se desperezó con cuidado y se acurrucó como pudo en su asiento de primera clase. Antes de cerrar los ojos, miró durante unos momentos por la ventanilla más próxima: el cielo era totalmente azul, el avión atravesaba las nubes como si fueran finas cortinas de humo blanco y puro. Si había una imagen más relajante para dormir, no sabía cuál era.

-

En aquel momento, escondido en algún recoveco de la Ciudad Eterna, una figura de ojos negros contemplaba la Plaza de San Pedro. El corazón del hombre era incapaz de contenerse, estaba eufórico, esa mañana había comenzado todo. Había caído la primera pieza de dominó y tras de él caerían todas las demás, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, de paciencia. Paciencia... La paciencia era un don que no le había sido concedido, pero se veía obligado a seguir las instrucciones de Jano si quería que todo saliera como había estado esperando tanto tiempo. Hacía sólo unas pocas horas que Jano le había informado del asesinato del Papa.

- Ilusos - pensó el hombre dirigiendo su mirada a la creciente multitud que se asentaba en la Plaza de San Pedro - No tenían ni idea de lo que iban a presenciar los próximos días.

Por fin se iba a hacer justicia, se iba a desencadenar una batalla más en una guerra que mantenían ambos bandos desde hace siglos, una guerra que todo el mundo había olvidado hasta el punto de convertirla en mito. Una vez la emoción llenó el corazón del hombre, estaba impaciente por derramar la primera sangre. Jano había iniciado bien su trabajo, pero pronto todo el honor y la gloria de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer le serían concedidos sólo a él. Jano le había dicho que la fase dos comenzaría a su debido tiempo, que descansara. ¿No lo entendía? Descansar es para los débiles y él era un guerrero obligado a observar a su presa desde la lejanía como un león enjaulado.

Dejarían que la gente pensara que el papa había muerto de pura decrepitud, antes de desvelar la devastadora verdad al mundo. Y él estaría allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde el despegue en el London Heathrow Airport, cuando el boeing de British Airways que transportaba a los reporteros de la BBC destinados a Ciudad del Vaticano aterrizó en la Terminal C en el Aeroporti di Roma-Fiumicino, renombrado Aeropuerto Leonardo da Vinci. No tuvieron ningún problema a la hora de recoger el equipaje puesto que no había nada que recoger, la BBC se había encargado de que el equipaje llegara al Hotel Columbus, un hotel de cuatro estrellas situado en la Via Della Conciliazione, una avenida que si seguías de forma recta te llevaba a la Ciudad del Vaticano, no había pérdida posible. Nada más salir del aeropuerto ya les estaba esperando la furgoneta que la BBC les había facilitado con todo el equipo necesario para empezar a emitir desde ya en la Plaza de San Pedro. Gunther, Chinita y Claire se identificaron como reporteros de la BBC con las credenciales que les habían facilitado y subieron a bordo de la furgoneta.

- Gunther, mira - dijo Chinita a su compañero enseñándole el folleto del hotel desde el asiento del copiloto - ¿No está mal, eh? Ahora se empieza a notar que somos los dueños de la BBC estos días

Claire sonrió desde el asiento de atrás, ni la perspectiva de pasar el poco tiempo que tendrían libre en un hotel de 4 estrellas parecía animar a Gunther Glick, no era un hombre fácil de compensar. Gunther apenas miró el anuncio, pero se adivinó por unos segundos en su rostro que la idea del hotel de 4 estrellas compensaba, al menos una mínima parte. Tardarían por lo menos una hora en llegar a Ciudad del Vaticano donde empezarían inmediatamente su trabajo, aunque sólo fuera para que la pobre Amanda tuviera dejar de hacer el tonto con un micrófono delante de una pantalla verde repitiendo la misma información que había anunciado durante toda la mañana y hablando del protocolo a seguir durante la muerte de un Papa… Otra vez. Gunther y ella tendrían que hacer más o menos lo mismo, pero por lo menos tenían la posibilidad de hablar con los fieles o con algún sacerdote que se encontrara entre ellos, con muchísima suerte podían hablar incluso con un cardenal. Mientras seguía el GPS de la furgoneta para no perderse entre esas carreteras italianas, Gunther preguntó:

- ¿Qué hora es?

Tanto Chinita como Claire se dispusieron a mirar el reloj de pulsera, pero Gunther dijo:

- Aquí, no en Londres

- Creo que es una hora más aquí, así que son las 11:46 de la mañana - dijo Claire poniendo su reloj en hora, gesto que imitó Chinita.

Gunther gruñó y tomó una curva: había perdido una excusa para quejarse. Chinita se volvió hacia Claire y le dijo:

- Facturaste el portátil, ¿no? Intenta ver si Amanda ya ha dejado la pantalla verde

Dicho y hecho. Claire abrió el ordenador portátil sobre sus rodillas e intentó conectarse a la BBC mediante un programa de televisión en directo. Tras unos momentos de espera, la imagen de Roger, otro compañero de redacción, estaba "retransmitiendo" desde Ciudad del Vaticano. Aunque las imágenes de la pantalla eran recientes, Roger, evidentemente, no estaba en Ciudad del Vaticano. La BBC seguía tirando como podía hasta que Gunther, Chinita y Claire llegaran al lugar de los hechos.

- Ahora está Roger Camp - informó Claire a sus compañeros.

Gunther rió. Roger Camp era un miembro de la BBC relativamente novato, hace poco habían estado la fiesta que había organizado como motivo de su primer año en la cadena londinense. Lo solían destinar a actos benéficos a los que acudía algún miembro de la familia real en la capital británica. No era de extrañar que la gente pensara que realmente podía estar en Ciudad del Vaticano, aunque Claire no creía que la gente te fijara mucho en quién informaba, sino en la información que les daba.

El teléfono de Chinita sonó e inmediatamente se puso pálida. Comenzó una conversación con el jefe, quien parecía preguntarles con algo de presión si aún no habían llegado a Ciudad del Vaticano. Tras unos breves momentos de conversación, Chinita colgó el teléfono y dijo:

- Acelera Gunther, rodarán cabezas si no estamos allí dentro de media hora.

Gunther pisó el acelerador haciendo que los tres ocupantes de la furgoneta quedaran momentáneamente pegados al respaldo del asiento.

-

El camarlengo Patrick McKenna estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio del despacho papal. Aún digería los breves pero cruciales momentos que había vivido esa mañana, y los que aún quedaban por llegar… Se pasó las manos por el rostro, prefería no pensar en ello, aunque en cierto era inevitable. Apoyó la mejilla en un puño y empezó a hacer un itinerario mental respecto a lo que tenía que hacer ahora según el protocolo vaticano: había muerto por la noche, el funeral debía ser unos cuatro días después, antes había que exponerlo a la Curia, preparar a la capilla ardiente… Alguien al otro lado de la puerta golpeaba con los nudillos pidiendo el paso, Patrick apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y murmuró:

- _Avanti_

El teniente Chartrand asomó por la puerta y avanzó hacia el escritorio:

- _Signore_ - comenzó a decir el joven - Ya ha acabado el proceso de conservación del Santo Padre, me piden su autorización para trasladarlo a la Capilla Sixtina, si lo ve oportuno o quizás deberíamos esperar a mañana.

Esperar a mañana. El camarlengo dirigió la mirada a la ventana que daba a la Plaza de San Pedro, donde la gente ya se había reunido para rezar, pronunciar cánticos o simplemente a curiosear. Eran casi las 12:00 de la mañana, ¿qué iban a hacer el resto del día con el cadáver? Patrick decidió que era mejor que los ritos funerarios comenzaran cuanto antes, no veía sentido esperar al día siguiente.

- ¿Pueden trasladarlo hoy a la Capilla Sixtina y daría tiempo a avisar a los cardenales?

- La mayoría de ellos ya están aquí, los que no, vienen de camino: estarán aquí a lo largo del día.

Llegarían a tiempo, el joven camarlengo había convocado a la curia cardenalicia para el velatorio que tendría lugar en cuanto acabaran de embalsamar el cuerpo sin vida del Pontífice.

- Pueden llevarlo ya hacia allí, avisaré a los cardenales que se encuentren en Roma - acabó diciendo Patrick McKenna.

El teniente hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar se volvió y dijo:

- Patrick - dijo Chartrand saltándose el protocolo, hablando a su amigo - Él está con Dios

El joven guardia suizo sabía, como todos en el Vaticano, lo mucho que el camarlengo apreciaba al fallecido Papa. Cuando Patrick McKenna era sólo un niño había sobrevivido a un atentado en una iglesia cuando iba a misa con su madre: fue el único superviviente de la tragedia y se quedó huérfano. Los medios le llamaron "El milagro de San Francisco", debido al santo de la capilla donde habían encontrado al pequeño inconsciente. El difunto Pontífice, por aquel entonces obispo, había visitado al niño en el hospital, se había hecho cargo de su educación y lo había protegido durante toda su vida, nombrándolo camarlengo cuando fue elegido sucesor de San Pedro: eran como padre e hijo. Finalmente, Patrick McKenna asintió y murmuró:

- Lo sé

Chartrand asintió y abandonó el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Las palabras de Chartrand habían hecho a Patrick reaccionar, era normal que se sintiera así, pero su padre ya estaba con El Padre, no había que sentirse mal por eso, ahora él debía llevar a cabo todo lo que debía hacer en los días posteriores. Debía convocar a los cardenales, pero antes debía pedir fuerza a aquel que le salvó una vez. Tomó el rosario de madera que había encima del escritorio, se lo enrolló en la mano derecha, tomó una de las cuentas con la izquierda, cerró los ojos y murmuró:

- _Pater noster, qui es in caelis…_

-

Claire sujetó el portátil entre los brazos, le echó un breve vistazo y vio que había perdido la señal de la TV online. Puso los ojos en blanco y llamó a su compañera:

- ¡Chinita! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?

La afroamericana se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- El anuncio oficial lo hicieron esta mañana, creo que los únicos que no se lo han perdido han sido los medios italianos. Están vendiendo las imágenes al resto de las cadenas. Bien por ellos, han sido listos.

- Más bien di que han tenido suerte. - murmuró Gunther tomando una curva.

- Sí, les pilla al lado, no tienen que desplazarse apenas. - contestó Claire intentando volver a tener conexión para ver el anuncio oficial en la RAI.

- También hay que decir: ya les vale a los del Vaticano, han dado el anuncio oficial esta mañana cuando la muerte del Papa no eran más que un corre-ve-y-dile entre curas. - protestó Chinita - Sólo la RAI y alguna más había enviado gente a la Plaza de San Pedro.

- Bueno, creo que esta vez va a ser bastante distinto, no va a haber cadena que no esté en esa plaza dichosa. - dijo Claire sin levantar los ojos de las teclas del portátil.

- Yo te diré quiénes no van a venir: los americanos. Ellos ya no pierden el tiempo en estas cosas. Usarán la pantalla verde para informar cuando realmente pase algo. - dijo Gunther, parecía que le hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba el tema - Ellos no envían a sus reporteros a…

- Un hotel de cuatro estrellas, ahí es donde no los envían, Gunt. - dijo Claire, ya se estaba hartando del mal humor constante de su compañero - ¡Gunther, es una GRAN oportunidad, todo el mundo va estar viendo la TV estos días, y si no te das cuenta es que eres idiota!

Gunther tomó aire, y su tiempo para contestar también. Se volvió parcialmente hacia el asiento trasero y murmuró:

- No hace falta insultar, aunque todos sabemos que andas medio loca desde lo de Eddie...

- ¡No hables de Eddie! - dijo Claire, con rabia, al instante - No tienes derecho a hacerlo, y da gracias a que estás conduciendo que si no ya te hubiera partido la cara.

Chinita se volvió hacia Claire, que había vuelto a esconder la mirada en su ordenador, no podía creer que la joven rubia se hubiera exaltado de esa manera, aunque reconocía que a veces Gunther podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera, y esa mañana estaba especialmente mosqueado. Claire suspiró, se quitó un mechón rubio de la frente y tecleó buscando el anuncio oficial de la muerte del Pontífice. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, sacó unos auriculares de su bolso, los conectó al ordenador, se los puso y prestó toda la atención posible al vídeo, aunque solo fuera para olvidar por un momento a Gunther Glick. Si hubiera levantado la mirada, hubiera visto, a través del parabrisas, los primeros edificios de la Ciudad Eterna.


	4. Chapter 4

Finalmente, el equipo de reporteros de la BBC llegó, con dificultades, debido a toda la gente que ya se había reunido allí, a la Plaza de San Pedro en Ciudad del Vaticano. Situaron la furgoneta junto a las otras de otras cadenas informativas y salieron de la misma. Claire echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor: había gente de todas las edades y razas posibles, algunos rezaban, otros cantaban, y otros simplemente hablaban a la espera de que ocurriera algo. La voz de Chinita hizo a Claire abandonar la inspección visual del entorno:

- Bueno, ya que estamos en tierra, vamos a aclarar las cosas - dijo Chinita hablando a Gunther y a Claire - Que no vuelva a ver un show como el de la furgoneta, ¿ok? Creo que lo que pido es bastante simple. Claire, tú no debiste insultarle, y Gunther, lo de Eddie ha sido un golpe bajo.

Claire agachó la cabeza, cruzó los brazos y esperó la respuesta de Gunther Glick. En el fondo sabía que la culpa había sido suya, no debía haber saltado, debía haber dejado que Gunther se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, realmente no hacía daño a nadie con ello, pero no había aguantado que le mencionara a Eddie.

- Estamos todos muy estresados, hasta hace cinco horas nos enfrentábamos a una jornada laboral normal de todos los días y, sin darnos cuenta, estamos en el Vaticano cubriendo la muerte del Papa. Pero vamos a hacerlo bien, que se queden alucinadas las demás cadenas - siguió diciendo Chinita - Para eso debéis hacer las paces vosotros dos.

Gunther miró a Claire por el rabillo del ojo, lo mismo hizo ella. Aunque sólo fuera porque la situación le recordaba ridículamente a la de dos niños discutiendo por una pelota en el patio del colegio, Claire tomó aire y dijo:

- Siento haberte insultado, no debería haberlo hecho y no tengo excusa.

- ... Siento haber utilizado a... - Claire asintió con la cabeza como dando a entender que no era necesario que volviera a nombrarlo - Haberle utilizado para cabrearte.

- Ahora daos la mano - dijo Chinita en plan madre con sus dos problemáticos hijos.

Claire no pudo evitar sonreír, esa situación era ya absurda, pero tendió una mano a Gunther Glick, quien la estrechó inmediatamente: se ve que él también tenía ganas de que todo eso acabara. Chinita sonrió divertida y dijo:

- Ahora un beso

- Piérdete - murmuró Gunther, metiéndose en la furgoneta para sacar el material de grabación.

Chinita soltó una carcajada y se volvió hacia Claire:

- ¿No ves qué pronto se soluciona todo? Ahora vamos a empezar esa dichosa transmisión antes de que nos ejecuten.

Gunther ya había sacado la cámara, los micrófonos, los pinganillos y estaba uniéndolo todo de manera que todo saliera genial. Cuando estuvo todo listo, Chinita se cargó la cámara al hombro y preguntó:

- ¿Quién de los dos va a ser la víctima?

Cuando los dos reporteros se señalaron mutuamente, Chinita suspiró y dijo:

- Claire, ponte tú, que a Gunther se le ve todavía estresado del viaje.

La joven no discutió, se colocó el pinganillo en la oreja, tomó el micrófono y se situó delante de la cámara. Chinita le recordó que lo tenía que decir era más de lo mismo, apenas una conexión en directo (y esta vez de verdad) de 30 segundos para que los jefes se quedaran tranquilos. Cuando Gunther dijo que la señal estaba preparada, Chinita enfocó bien la cámara, Claire tomó aire y...

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

- En directo desde Ciudad del Vaticano - comunicó Claire, casi podía oír el suspiro de alivio del presentador que se encontraba en Londres -, Claire Dilthey. Los hechos se han producido esta mañana, el cuerpo sin vida de su Santidad ha sido hallado en el dormitorio papal, todo apunta a un ataque de apoplejía durante la noche. Nos encontramos a la espera de que se abra la capilla ardiente, lo cual ocurrirá después del velatorio que se celebrará en la Capilla Sixtina, en que sólo participará la Curia Cardenalicia.

- ¡Claire! - oyó la joven al otro lado del pinganillo, se llevó la mano al mismo para dar a entender a Chinita que le estaban hablando - El velatorio en la Capilla Sixtina ya ha empezado, los cardenales que no se encuentran en Roma ya se disponen a ir hacia allí.

- Me comunican que la ceremonia del velatorio por parte de los cardenales aquí reunidos ya ha comenzado - dijo Claire poniendo énfasis en las palabras necesarias -, y se encuentran a la espera de la llegada de los cardenales que, debido a lo repentino de la situación, no se encontraban en la Ciudad Eterna en el momento del óbito del Pontífice. La capilla ardiente abrirá sus puertas mañana por la mañana.

Chinita hizo la señal de cortar con una mano y dejó de grabar.

- Muy bien - murmuró Chinita - Ya tenemos a los jefes contentos por ahora, la próxima conexión la haces tú, Gunt.

Gunther alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación desde el interior de la furgoneta. Claire dejó el micrófono pero mantuvo el pinganillo por si volvían a conectar con ellos desde la redacción. Se sentó en la furgoneta y se limitó a admirar la grandiosa obra arquitectónica en la que se encontraba: la Plaza de San Pedro. Era extraordinaria, Bernini se debía haber dejado media vida en esa plaza, fue diseñada por él y también eran suyas todas las esculturas de santos que se encontraban sobre la balaustrada que se hallaba sobre las enormes columnatas que bordeaban la elíptica plaza.

- Claire - llamó Gunther - Pon las noticias en tu ordenador, a ver qué están diciendo, no vamos a estar recibiendo instrucciones sin más.

- ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho al pasota de Gunther? - dijo Claire asombrada - Creía que no te importaba nada de todo esto.

- No te dan el Pulitzer por pasar de tu trabajo, enciende el ordenador. - contestó él.

Claire cogió el ordenador y lo colocó sobre el asiento de atrás de la furgoneta de manera que tanto Gunther como Chinita pudieran ver la pantalla. Más de lo mismo, quedaba un día para que pasar algo mínimamente interesante y las cadenas repetían reportajes sobre los próximos días: los funerales, el cónclave, los papables... La joven rubia se acomodó en la furgoneta junto a sus compañeros: quizás Gunther tenía algo de razón en todo esto y les iba tocar pasar horas y horas esperando a que sucediera algo. La verdad es que no tendrían que esperar tanto.

-

Capilla Sixtina. Los frescos de Miguel Ángel contemplaban el velatorio del Santo Padre, uno de los muchos que habían ocurrido entre sus muros a lo largo de los años. Los cardenales ya estaban allí, al menos una mayoría de ellos. Muchos residían en Roma, otros acababan de llegar nada más conocer la noticia, sólo quedaban algunos por llegar desde las zonas más alejadas del mundo. El cardenal decano del colegio cardenalicio, Saverio Strauss, conversaba con algunos de los recién llegados y les hablaba de la situación. Sentado en uno de los asientos de los cardenales, Patrick McKenna observaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra: era obvio que los cardenales estaban haciendo sus propios planes, ya había escuchado a muchos hablar sobre votaciones, fumatas y cónclaves; seguramente muchos vieron los cielos abiertos con la noticia de la defunción del Pontífice: habían visto su oportunidad.

El joven camarlengo volvió a dirigir la mirada a los muchos folios que tenía sobre sus rodillas, los había llevado consigo en un intento de apartar la atención del cuerpo sin vida del Pontífice que se encontraba en medio de la Capilla Sixtina. El cuerpo del Papa, con la cabeza recostada bajo tres cojines, reposaba sobre un catafalco realzado revestido por almohadas y una tela de damasco beige. El Pontífice portaba los hábitos pontificales: sotana blanca y casulla roja. Sobre la cabeza tenía la mitra y apoyado sobre el cuerpo, en la parte izquierda, le fue colocado su tradicional báculo terminado en una cruz.

- Hijo

Patrick se sobresaltó levemente y vio a su lado, de nuevo, al Cardenal Strauss. El joven camarlengo intentó fingir que se había distraído leyendo uno de los folios sobre el protocolo a seguir por un camarlengo tras la muerte de un pontífice.

- No debes estar aquí si eso te atormenta - murmuró de forma paternal el viejo cardenal. - Su Santidad ya no está aquí, lo que yace en medio de la capilla es sólo su forma terrenal.

- No, estoy bien, solo... - dijo Patrick obligándose a mirar de nuevo los documentos - Estaba pensando una cosa.

- ¿Qué pensabas?

En realidad, Patrick había estado dándole vueltas toda la mañana, aún no lo había propuesto porque sabía muy bien que muchos cardenales no le tomaban en serio. Ya lo sabía cuando vivía el Pontífice, incluso algunos de ellos habían procurado instar al Papa a que delegara el cargo de camarlengo a una persona más capaz que el joven sacerdote, alguien con más experiencia. Pero su Santidad nunca les hizo caso, a decir verdad, parecía ser una de las pocas personas que realmente confiaban en que, llegado el momento, Patrick McKenna lograría hacerse con el control de la situación. Procuró transmitir convicción y serenidad, entonces habló:

- Son estos protocolos, la gran mayoría son los mismos que hace siglos... Son complicados hasta para un sacerdote, puede que incluso hasta para un cardenal algunos puntos sean difíciles de entender, imaginaos para la gente que está ahí fuera...

- Y bien, hijo, ¿qué es lo que propones? - inquirió Strauss.

Vale, había llegado el momento de la verdad, entonces sabría si sería capaz de ser el camarlengo, o simplemente una marioneta de los cardenales.

- Quizás deberíamos explicar al mundo lo que va a pasar estos días. Los medios sacan la información de Internet, pueden sacar informaciones equivocadas o anticuadas... Quiero decir, parece que son ellos los que tratan de seguirnos y, que somos nosotros los que les damos la menor información posible... Como si hubiera una barrera invisible en medio de la Plaza de San Pedro.

El cardenal Strauss parecía escucharle, lo que dio confianza al joven.

- Mi padre decía que muchas veces nos olvidábamos del mundo humano, que estábamos demasiados pendientes del divino. Creía que a veces uno debe bajar y entrar en contacto con el mundo humano. Creo que debemos establecer una comunicación con ese mundo, con la gente que, de forma desinteresada, se ha reunido en la Plaza de San Pedro. Merecen saber algo que nosotros mismos les digamos, para demostrar que esa barrera invisible de la que te he hablado no existe.

Strauss asintió y miró brevemente al resto de la Capilla Sixtina. Luego se volvió hacia el camarlengo, que esperaba una respuesta con el corazón en un puño.

- Creo que podríamos reunir al Secretario de Estado, al Cardenal Secretario de Estado y al portavoz del Vaticano. Podemos reunirnos nosotros cinco ante los medios de comunicación e informarles de todo lo que quieran saber sobre los próximos días.

Por unos momentos, y por primera vez en horas, el rostro del camarlengo se iluminó.

- Siempre que no te importe hablar, es tu deber hacerlo, Patrick. Estos días vas a ser el cabeza visible de esta Iglesia, háblales conforme al cargo que sustentas ahora.

El camarlengo asintió y murmuró:

- ¿Podrías hablar con Carlo, el portavoz, en la sala de prensa? Se encargará de avisar a los medios, yo tengo que iniciar la oración aquí dentro de poco. - dijo Patrick dejando los documentos a un lado y poniéndose la estola blanca sobre la sotana violeta, con el fin de ir a comenzar la oración en el altar mayor.

- Cumple tus deberes como camarlengo de esta Iglesia y luego nos ocuparemos de estos asuntos del nuevo siglo. Hijo, hace unas horas te dije que rezaras, que le pidieras al Señor fuerzas para lo que te depara estos días...

Patrick se detuvo ante las palabras de Strauss.

- Parece que tus oraciones han sido escuchadas, al menos de momento - pasó por su lado con una sonrisa afable - Suerte, camarlengo McKenna.

Dicho esto, Strauss se dirigió hacia su asiento, mientras que los otros cardenales tomaban los suyos: ya estaban prácticamente todos, habían ido llegando a lo largo del día. El camarlengo cerró las puertas de la Capilla Sixtina, las cuales podían ser abiertas en caso de que llegara algún cardenal con retraso sin ningún tipo de problema protocolario. Con las manos entrelazadas, recorrió la Capilla Sixtina hasta llegar al altar mayor, se volvió hacia los cardenales, se llevó la mano a la frente, gesto que imitaron todos los presentes, y comenzó la oración:

- _In nomine Patris, et filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amén._

_-_

Claire Dilthey cabeceaba sobre el hombro de Gunther Glick, para total disfrute de éste. Junto a Chinita, los tres se habían sentado en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, Gunther sostenía sobre sus rodillas el ordenador de Claire, mientras que esta se encontraba a su derecha y Chinita, a su izquierda. La joven rubia se pasó las manos por la cara en un intento de espantar el sueño, pero lo cierto es que la fiesta de la noche pasada y toda la serie de desplazamientos hasta llegar a la Plaza de San Pedro estaban pudiendo con ella.

- Cielo, deberías echarte agua en la cara o no aguantarás lo que nos queda de día.

- Estoy bien - murmuró Claire - Creo que voy a salir a estirar las piernas, estar sentada me amuerma.

Abrió la puerta corredera y salió a la plaza de San Pedro. Hacía más sol, debía ser mucho más tarde desde la última que comprobó la hora. Según su reloj de pulsera eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Debía haberse dormido en la furgoneta, eso seguro, esperaba que fuera suficiente para el resto de jornada. En la plaza ya no se podía apenas dar un paso, estaba totalmente llena de gente que había ido llegando a lo largo del día, algunos con imágenes del fallecido, otros con rosarios con los que rezar por su alma… La verdad es que Claire se encontraba un poco como pez fuera del agua, hubo un tiempo en que se hubiera identificado fácilmente con cualquiera de los fieles reunidos allí, pero no ahora, no después de lo que había pasado. En ese momento vio a los reporteros que estaban por ahí distribuidos de medios italianos, franceses, españoles, americanos… Todos volver prácticamente volando a sus furgonetas, sacar cámaras, trípodes, micrófonos y salir disparados como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Qué…? - murmuró Claire.

En ese momento vio a Chinita dirigirse a ella cargada con la cámara, el trípode, cables y lanzándole un micrófono a Claire. Detrás de ella, no menos estresado, iba Gunther.

- Chinita, ¿qué pasa? - dijo Claire dándose prisa y yendo con ellos - ¿Se ha estrellado un OVNI en la cúpula de San Pedro?

- Algo más raro todavía: una rueda de prensa en el Vaticano - contestó Gunther por encima de los cables. - Ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

Sala de prensa del Vaticano. Había costado pero ya estaban allí: había habido carreras, empujones, Gunther casi le había partido la cara a uno que le había dado con la cámara en la cara pero al final estaban allí. La sala, aunque era enorme, tampoco era nada del otro mundo: tenía las paredes pintadas de color blanco hueso, había una mesa alargada con cinco micrófonos y los carteles con los nombres de las personas que se iban a sentar ahí y el cargo que ocupaban. Presidiendo la sala estaba el emblema del Papa (dos llaves cruzadas bajo una mitra), situado en la pared que había tras la mesa en la que se sentarían los religiosos para contestar las preguntas de la prensa.

Claire Dilthey y Gunther Glick se encontraban sentados en los asientos de las tribunas repasando la información que les habían dado sobre las preguntas que podían hacer y las que no. Mientras Claire ojeaba la hoja de información pensó que las preguntas que no podían hacer eran las que hubieran interesado a un medio como el British Tattler, pero no a la BBC. Es decir, las preguntas relativas a profecías, conspiraciones o sobre el patrimonio de la iglesia no podían hacerse; en realidad, sólo estaban autorizados a preguntar lo que quisieran sobre los funerales del fallecido, el proceso de elección de un nuevo Pontífice…

Gunther se quejó al lado de Claire: tenía el lado de la cara en el que le habían dado el golpe totalmente colorado y tenía pinta de dolerle mucho:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se interesó Claire.

- Bueno, prácticamente me he comido la cámara del tipo ese de la RAI, pero por lo demás… - dijo Gunther palpando con cuidado el lado dañado de su rostro.

- A ver, abre el ojo así - dijo Claire abriendo mucho los suyos.

Gunther la imitó en un gesto de diva cómico, y Claire no pudo evitar reírse.

- Dios, tiene mala pinta, veo el ojo algo enrojecido, menudo animal… - dijo Claire volviéndose hacia el cámara de la RAI que permanecía al final de la sala junto a los dos demás cámaras.

En ese momento, Chinita acudió hacia ellos haciendo aspavientos. Llegó hasta donde estaban sentados y dijo:

- Nuevos datos desde Londres… Gunt, ¿qué te ha pasado? - dijo Chinita al ver el estado de la cara de su compañero.

- Creo que he cabreado a un italianini…

- Bueno, lo que os decía, traigo nuevas. - Gunther y Claire prestaron atención a Chinita - Quieren que habléis con el camarlengo.

- ¿Con quién? - preguntaron casi al unísono Gunther y Claire, aunque a ella le sonaba de haberlo leído en Internet pero no estaba segura.

- El Papa en funciones, como si dijéramos, el que manda ahora, creo que tiene que organizar los funerales o algo así. En fin, que los jefes quieren que habléis con él, es paisano nuestro, irlandés. Se llama Patrick McKenna.

- No sé tú, pero yo soy de Glasgow - dijo Claire - En fin, ¿qué le tenemos que preguntar?

- Pues, lo típico: sobre su cargo, el protocolo a seguir… Invéntate algo, pero los jefes quieren que preguntéis por encima de todo si puede salir elegido como sucesor del Papa. - dijo Chinita.

- Ya están los irlandeses querían nacionalizar al mundo, hay que fastidiarse… - murmuró Gunther pasándose la mano con cuidado por la cara.

- ¿A cuento de qué le vamos a preguntar eso? - preguntó Claire - ¿En plan, 'Hola señor McKenna, cabe la posibilidad de que dé algo de gloria a los irlandeses siendo elegido Papa?'

Chinita sonrió, puso una mano en el hombro de Claire y le susurró al oído:

- Créeme, cuando le veas no habrá pregunta en el mundo que no quieras hacerle, podrás decirle todo lo que aprendiste en el viaje estudios.

Claire, como pudo, le dio con el puño en el hombro mientras Chinita volvía entre risas a su puesto junto a la cámara:

- ¡Estás enferma! - le dijo Claire por encima de las conversaciones de los demás.

- ¿Por qué Chinita está enferma? - quiso saber Gunther Glick, tomando el micrófono y poniéndose en pie al ver que todos los reporteros hacían lo mismo.

- Porque… - dijo Claire poniéndose en pie ella también - Está fantaseando con un señor que podría ser el abuelo de todos los aquí presentes. Y acabamos de llegar, si está así ahora, dentro de unos días no va a haber quien la conozca.

Gunther sonrió y se volvió hacia Chinita, que ya estaba con el resto de los cámaras dispuesta a grabarlo todo. La conexión se iba a hacer en directo, aunque los reporteros no debían sentirse presionados por eso. Como era normal en las ruedas de prensa sólo se iba a grabar al entrevistado, el entrevistador no tenía ninguna relevancia aquí.

Entró la primera persona, el portavoz del Vaticano y empezó la lluvia de flashes. Parecía que había una pequeña tormenta de relámpagos en la sala. Detrás del anciano entraron dos cardenales y…

Detrás de los dos cardenales entró un sacerdote joven y detrás de él un anciano al que Claire no pudo prestar atención. Era… Era increíblemente joven, debía de acabar de estrenar los treinta, tenía un rostro muy agradable y atractivo, y unos ojos azul muy claro que emanaban una paz y, al mismo tiempo, un agotamiento imposibles de esconder. Por Dios santo, y nunca mejor dicho pensó Claire, ¿qué se les pasaría a estos chicos por la cabeza para ordenarse sacerdotes y, de este modo, hacerse inaccesibles al resto de los mortales?

Claire se volvió buscando la mirada de Chinita entre los cámaras, no la pudo ver, pero sí vio su mano saliendo detrás de la cámara y hacer el signo de la victoria. Ojalá estuviera en otro momento y lugar para poder reaccionar de una forma normal y no de una forma tan contenida, tampoco es que quisiera ponerse a dar gritos y saltos en plan histérica hormonada adolescente, pero pedirle perdón a Chinita por llamarla enferma no estaría de más ni mucho menos. Había tomado a Patrick McKenna por un anciano decrépito, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado a alguien tan joven con un rango de tanta responsabilidad. Era sólo un niño comparado con la edad media de Ciudad de Vaticano.

La joven se volvió justo a tiempo de volver a sentarse con el resto de sus compañeros, aunque lo hizo de una forma un tanto torpe por la sorpresa. Con una media sonrisa, Gunther le dijo:

- Te has perdido lo que han dicho

- Pues han sido muy breves - se defendió ella mirando a su compañero - ¿Qué han dicho?

- Más o menos lo que pone aquí, no te has perdido nada - dijo Gunther, mientras preguntaba un periodista alemán, señalando la hoja informativa que les habían dado al entrar - Vaya, vaya, mira por dónde, no sabía que te iban los curas.

Claire le fulminó con la mirada nada más acabar Gunther la frase:

- No me van los curas, a saber cómo hubieras reaccionado tú si hubiera entrado en la sala Jessica Alba vestida de monja.

- Pero te has puesto nerviosa. - la picó Gunther, divertido.

- Pero bueno, qué pesado eres. - se quejó Claire, y añadió de forma divertida - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celoso?

- No te atreves a preguntarle. - tatareó su compañero por lo bajo.

Para sorpresa de Gunther Glick, la joven rubia le quitó el micrófono de las manos y, en el momento en el que el periodista alemán se sentó después de que el Cardenal Strauss le hubiera contestado una pregunta sobre la convocatoria del cónclave y su función en ella, Claire Dilthey se puso en pie. Si para algo se había licenciado en Periodismo era para aprender a desenvolverse hablando en público, el hecho de que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de ella ya apenas la ponía nerviosa. Apenas.

- Padre McKenna, en momentos de Sede Vacante, cómo éste en que nos encontramos - señaló Claire, mientras sentía cómo todas las miradas de la sala, inclusive la del entrevistado se dirigían a ella - es la figura del camarlengo, usted, la que asume los preparatorios del cónclave y su convocatoria, los funerales, y además la función de jefe de Estado de Ciudad del Vaticano. ¿Podría darse el caso de que fuera usted elegido sucesor del fallecido Pontífice?

Silencio absoluto en la sala. Había hablado más de la cuenta enumerando datos para demostrarle al idiota de Gunther que no estaba nerviosa, y eso se había convertido en una espada de Damocles que se cernía de forma peligrosa sobre ella. Patrick McKenna tenía expresión estupefacta, bajó la mirada un momento y, tras contener una risa, murmuró:

- De repente me siento presionado.

La sala de prensa rió en distintos grados ante el comentario del camarlengo, oportunidad que Claire aprovechó para reír liberando la tensión acumulada. El cardenal Strauss sonrió ante el carisma del camarlengo, aunque el secretario de Estado frunciera el entrecejo debido a la "irregularidad". Era curioso: era irlandés y debía llevar mucho tiempo viviendo en Italia, sin embargo no tenía el característico acento italiano. Un irlandés con acento italiano. De sólo pensarlo, Claire tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no echarse de nuevo a reír.

- ¿Tu nombre? - preguntó el joven sacerdote cuando el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Perdón? - contestó Claire inclinándose levemente hacia delante.

- Que cuál es tu nombre - repitió Patrick sin perder la mirada amable.

Claire cerró los ojos por un microsegundo, había olvidado la regla número 1 con respecto a las preguntas en una rueda de prensa: presentarse así misma y a la cadena para la que trabajaba.

- Claire Dilthey, de la BBC.

- Bien, contestando a su pregunta, señorita Dilthey, yo soy un simple sacerdote. El cargo temporal - dijo el joven remarcando esta última palabra - que ostento no me convierte ni en obispo, ni en cardenal. Los cardenales menores de 80 años son los que pueden ser elegidos de forma canónica.

La joven rubia asintió: había logrado colar la pregunta estúpida que le habían mandado los jefes y había conseguido hacerla de un modo casi-normal. Dio las gracias al camarlengo y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, evitando mirar a Gunther a la cara. Finalmente, se giró hacia él y murmuró:

- No te burles de mí…

Para su sorpresa y desconcierto, Gunther le tendió la mano, la cual ella tomó mientras él la sacudía lentamente.

- Felicidades… - Claire se quedó totalmente desconcertada - No he visto a nadie hacer tanto el ridículo en tiempo.

Claire se hizo la indignada y le dio con el folio en la cara. Mientras tanto, el camarlengo, de nuevo, escuchaba la pregunta de una reportera italiana de la RAI, cuyo compañero cámara se había convertido en el enemigo número 1 de Gunther. Todos los nervios, que Claire había podido sentir antes de hacer su pregunta al sacerdote, se habían desvanecido cuando él le contestó. Era una persona absolutamente normal, desprendía una naturalidad, una seguridad cuando hablaba que hacía, de forma indirecta, que sintieras que era alguien en quien se podía confiar. Además, al ser tan joven, no era tan estirado como los otros sacerdotes: era carismático, parecía conectar fácilmente con la gente, y sin duda alguna pertenecía a los nuevos tiempos, los cuales entendía y aceptaba. Claire sintió un extraño alivio al pensar que era él quien estaba al mando ahora, aunque se tratara de algo sumamente breve comparado con el Pontificado de cualquier Papa.

La rueda de prensa se prolongó durante una hora, durante la cual Claire tomó apuntes por la cara no escrita del folio que les habían entregado, y Gunther se estrenó como reportero en el Vaticano dirigiendo una pregunta sobre la duración del cónclave al Cardenal Strauss. Apenas prestaron atención al resto de las preguntas, puesto que iban a ser repetidas sin cesar en los próximos días. Cuando se dio por finalizada la rueda de prensa, los cinco religiosos se incorporaron, a la vez que algunos periodistas impacientes, y dispusieron a abandonar la estancia. La joven estaba recogiendo el micrófono y el folio, donde había estado tomando notas durante el resto de la rueda de prensa, cuando alzó la mirada para ver desaparecer tras una puerta lateral a dos viejos cardenales, al secretario de Estado e instantes después a Patrick McKenna. El sacerdote se volvió brevemente hacia la multitud de periodistas que hablaban entre ellos y abandonaban la sala, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Claire, la reconoció y le dirigió un breve saludo con la mano antes de abandonar la sala. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el saludo: parecía una persona realmente agradable. Lástima que no fuera alguien más cercano a su entorno, pero en fin, no podía quejarse.

Chinita recogió a sus compañeros y los 'escoltó' a través de las masas de periodistas hasta la salida, les dijo que los jefes les daban permiso para irse al hotel hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque la rueda de prensa había sido emitida en directo, harían debates, repeticiones… En fin, que llenarían el espacio sin complicaciones y sin necesidad de que sus reporteros tuvieran que pasar la noche en una incómoda furgoneta en la Plaza de San Pedro. La afroamericana, en cuanto salieron a la calle, abordó a Claire y se puso a preguntarle si no le había parecido tan guapo, tan atractivo y otras cosas que Claire se ruborizaba de sólo pensar. Lo dicho, a ella le había parecido una persona bastante normal y amable, después de intercambiar unas palabras con él no entendía la exaltación casi adolescente de Chinita.

Ya habían comenzado a caminar por Via Della Conciliazione donde se encontraba el hotel donde se hospedaban, cuando el teléfono móvil de Claire empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta:

- ¿Es él? - preguntó Chinita curioseando la pantalla - ¿Dónde has quedado con tu Romeo?

- Venga loca, para ya, no te pases con el pobre chico - rió Claire, la pantalla del móvil mostraba de forma intermitente "número oculto".

A veces la llamaban de redacción utilizando ese sistema, aunque no era lo normal ni mucho menos, seguramente serían sus jefes que, esta vez la llamaban a ella. O podía ser su padre que a veces la llamaba desde el trabajo. En cualquiera de las dos opciones, debía contestar el teléfono. Presionó el botón del teléfono verde y se llevó el móvil a la oreja:

- ¿Sí?

- Supongo que las piezas empiezan a moverse esta noche. - se oyó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Cómo? - se extrañó ella - ¿Quién es usted?

- Siempre ha existido esta guerra, y pronto será el enfrentamiento final. Esta vez nosotros ganaremos - susurró el Hassasin al otro lado del teléfono, estaba exaltado al escuchar la voz de la joven, el leve tono de terror que había percibido en su voz había que su corazón le martilleara contra el pecho.

Claire se detuvo en mitad de la calle, tomó aire durante un segundo y contestó con la voz más tranquila que pudo:

- Lo siento, no le conozco.

- Tranquila preciosidad, me conocerás.

- Oiga, ¿quién es usted? No tiene gracia - preguntó la reportera de forma firme.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el pitido de desconexión de la llamada al otro lado del teléfono.


	6. Chapter 6

La Ciudad Eterna no es precisamente una de las más fáciles de conocer en unas semanas. Si imaginas un monumento o escultura, lo más probable es que se encuentre en Roma. En los días siguientes, a Claire no la volvió a molestar ninguna llamada extraña, acabó por pensar que había sido un pirado que había querido asustarla, aunque en los días siguientes tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en una llamada de apenas 30 segundos de duración. La rueda de prensa del camarlengo McKenna había servido de mucho, los medios parecían saber mejor el curso por el que iban a seguir los acontecimientos. También había sido muy positivo que una persona joven, del siglo XXI, fuera quien habló, principalmente, en esa rueda de prensa, era como afirmar que la Iglesia no era una institución anticuada a la que únicamente se aferraban los ancianos y aquellos que tenían una desesperada necesidad de creer en algo más…

A Gunther se le habían relajado un tanto los nervios, le había hecho falta ver cómo iban a vivir en el hotel Columbus durante el tiempo que tuvieran que quedarse en Roma para darse cuenta de que, en estos días, tanto Claire como él eran las caras más conocidas de la BBC. A Claire no la conocían tanto como podían haberlo hecho, el fragmento de su pregunta a Patrick McKenna en la rueda de prensa había sido repetido hasta la saciedad; por alguna razón que la joven no alcanzaba a entender a la gente le divertía mucho esa escena.

Al día siguiente a la rueda de prensa instalaron la capilla ardiente abierta al público. Los reporteros enviados a Ciudad del Vaticano agradecieron enormemente las acreditaciones de prensa, de otro modo nunca habrían llegado hasta el velatorio del Pontífice. Los restos mortales habían sido trasladados desde la Capilla Sixtina a la nave central de la Basílica de San Pedro, junto al famoso baldaquino de Bernini. Los medios de comunicación habían sido convocados antes de que la gente comenzara a entrar a dar su último adiós. Sólo se hallaban un grupo reducido de sacerdotes, los jefes de Estado que ya habían llegado a la capital italiana y algunos miembros de la Guardia Suiza. Por una vez, parecía que Gunther, Claire y Chinita estaban de acuerdo en algo: ninguno de los tres podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo sin vida del anciano. No tenía buen aspecto, quizás no había sido una buena idea exponerlo al público.

- Habrá que hacerse a la idea, vamos a estar aquí hasta que cierren la capilla. - murmuró Chinita a sus compañeros.

- Y no van a ser cuatro gatos precisamente, la gente ya está haciendo cola ahí fuera, cuando se vayan los jefazos de Estado - dijo Gunther - llegarán en plan marabunta.

Claire no dijo nada, seguía sin apartar la mirada del cadáver. No era la primera vez que veía a una persona muerta, pero no era agradable, menos en ese caso.

- No creo que dure mucho todo esto, miradle y murió ayer - dijo Claire en voz baja a sus compañeros - No creo que lo tengan expuesto los… ¿Cuántos eran?

- Creo que unos dos o tres días - contestó Chinita.

- Ni en broma - murmuró la rubia recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta - Como mucho un día y medio.

- Claire… - murmuró Gunther indicándole algo que estaba a su espalda.

La reportera se giró. Una pequeña procesión de cardenales encabezada por el camarlengo Patrick McKenna avanzaba hacia el cuerpo del Pontífice. Claire se echó a un lado para que Chinita no tuviera problemas con el zoom. Esa era la segunda vez que veía al camarlengo McKenna, quien parecía estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Tenía aspecto cansado y las ojeras empezaban a aparecer bajo sus ojos azules. Los cardenales se dispusieron a ambos lados del cadáver mientras el camarlengo bendecía el cuerpo con un hisopo de incienso, para después hacer una leve reverencia, visiblemente conmovido. Entonces algunos jefes de Estado se acercaron a hablar con él y dirigirle el pésame en nombre de sus respectivos países.

- El que no aguanta otros dos días va a ser él. - murmuró Claire a su compañera señalando levemente con la cabeza al sacerdote - Tiene mala cara, y todo esto sólo acaba de comenzar.

- No seas así, con la que le ha caído encima normal que tenga mal aspecto, creo que puede lidiar con todo esto, estará bien - contestó Chinita.

Claire dirigió una mirada al joven sacerdote y asintió, aunque al principio fuera duro, estaba segura de que estaría bien. El día transcurrió de forma normal dentro de las expectativas, un interminable desfile de fieles fueron a dar su último adiós, por lo que les transmitían sus jefes a través de los pinganillos, la gente ocupaba la plaza de San Pedro y parte de la Via Della Conciliazione, tardarían por lo menos 24 horas en visitar todos la Basílica de San Pedro, y eso que procuraban que la gente no se quedara demasiado tiempo con el fin de agilizar las visitas.

Como esperaban los allí congregados, la capilla ardiente no duró todo lo que tenía previsto durar debido al progresivo deterioro del cadáver, a quien la embalsamación a la que le habían sometido le había servido de bien poco. Se estaba haciendo todo muy rápido, apenas dos días después de la defunción del Papa se produjo el multitudinario funeral. Una vez más, la plaza de San Pedro se llenó de miles de fieles, a pesar del inaguantable calor que acontecía los últimos días en esa zona de Europa. Habían llegado de todas partes del mundo, venían en grupos, con banderas, era bastante fácil identificarlos entre la multitud. Por la mañana, Gunther y Claire habían estado haciendo breves entrevistas a la gente que iba llegando, algunos venían con sus familias, algunos venían del otro lado del mundo, y otros venían porque era un acontecimiento histórico.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana cuando sacaron a hombros el féretro del Pontífice de la Basílica de San Pedro, provocando los aplausos de los fieles. A pesar de la multitud congregada allí, mucha gente había ocupado también las vías adyacentes a la Plaza de San Pedro para presenciar el funeral a través de las pantallas gigantes que habían sido instaladas en distintos puntos de la Ciudad Eterna, así como en la propia plaza de San Pedro. El oficiante de la ceremonia religiosa fue el Cardenal Strauss, quien estuvo acompañado en todo momento por el camarlengo del Papa, que, de nuevo, parecía no haber pegado ojo la noche anterior. Entre los fieles, lágrimas, oraciones y pena contenida, muchos seguían la ceremonia enfrascados en una oración, mientras otros rompían el protocolo irrumpiendo en aplausos durante el funeral.

Los días siguientes al entierro fueron más bien monótonos, el Cónclave se debía convocar unas dos semanas después de las exequias papales, semanas que la prensa aprovechó para descansar un poco de lo ajetreado de los días anteriores, y los reporteros de la BBC no fueron una excepción. En las dos semanas que siguieron a los funerales, sólo se desplazaron a la Plaza de san Pedro cuando necesitaban hacer alguna breve conexión en directo, ya que no había apenas nada novedoso que contar. En esas dos semanas, Claire olvidó la llamada de teléfono, y, en cierta medida, también olvidó al camarlengo McKenna.

Sin embargo, el primer día de cónclave llegó antes de lo que les hubiese gustado, pero otra parte significaba que todo iba a acabar y, en breve, volverían a casa. O eso creían.

Durante la mañana, Claire había estado retransmitiendo cada breve momento para anunciar el comienzo del cónclave esa misma tarde. La gente ya empezaba a hacer cábalas y apuestas sobre quién sería el nuevo Papa, los partidarios de las teorías de la conspiración empezaban a informarse sobre antiguas profecías en Internet. Definitivamente, todo parecía volver a su curso informativo normal en los días anteriores a la muerte del Pontífice. La mañana pasó y llegó el turno de Gunther Glick de retransmitir, lo que Claire aprovechó para hacer un poco de turismo por la Ciudad Eterna. Las cosas eran así, Claire retransmitía por las mañanas y Gunther por la tarde, al menos hasta que saliera la fumata blanca, momento en que ambos tendrían que estar presentes en la Plaza de San Pedro.

-

Palacio Apostólico. Cinco menos cinco minutos de la tarde. Una hilera de cardenales avanzaba en solemne procesión a través de las majestuosas estancias del Palacio Apostólico hasta su lugar de destino: la Capilla Sixtina. Todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos días les conducía hasta allí, hasta el lugar donde de iban a reunir en cónclave para elegir a un nuevo Pontífice.

El camarlengo avanzaba al lado de los cardenales, pero no a su mismo ritmo. El del joven sacerdote era más acelerado, caminaba deprisa buscando un rostro específico entre el de los ancianos cardenales. Subía escaleras enormes, con más agilidad y juventud que de la que gozaban sus superiores hasta hace dos semanas, con guardias suizos custodiando la marcha de los prelados hasta la Capilla Sixtina. Cuando las escaleras finalizaron y llegaron a la gran sala contigua a la famosa Capilla de Miguel Ángel, el camarlengo Patrick McKenna divisó al cardenal Strauss, que permanecía de pie observando a los cardenales ir entrando poco a poco en la mencionada capilla. El joven atravesó la procesión, disculpándose ante los cardenales a los que importunaba con su paso, pero era preciso que debía hablar con el cardenal Strauss. No hacía mucho que un experto en Simbología llamado Robert Langdon, acompañado de una física del CERN llamada Vittoria Vetra, había insistido en verle, anunciándole que había una importante amenaza de bomba en el Vaticano, hecho que los comandantes Richter y Olivetti habían procurado ocultarle, lo que le había indignado más de lo que había mostrado. Además había podido llegar a hablar, delante de Langdon, Vetra y Olivetti, con el hombre que andaba tras toda esa locura: sus intenciones eran claras y no respondía a razones.

Casi sin aliento, el joven llegó al encuentro del cardenal Strauss, él le sabría aconsejar sobre qué debían hacer, si el cónclave debía seguir su curso o si debía suspenderse. El anciano posó sus ojos sobre el camarlengo, y éste habló:

- ¿Está al corriente de la situación?

El anciano asintió y se dirigió, seguido de Patrick, hacia las puertas de la Capilla Sixtina.

- Creo que deberíamos cerrar las puertas del cónclave.

- ¿A estas horas? - se sorprendió Patrick - Eso sería muy poco ortodoxo.

- Pero lícito, estoy autorizado, soy el gran Elector. - afirmó el cardenal Strauss mientras seguía su marcha.

- El honor más cruel de la cristiandad. - apuntó Patrick con una media sonrisa.

- No ambiciono nada personal, Patrick. - prosiguió el anciano prelado - Sólo el bien de mi iglesia: la iglesia de San Pedro, que está siendo atacada en su momento más vulnerable, lo cual no es una coincidencia.

Viendo que el cardenal no tenía intención alguna de detenerse a discutir con el joven, éste se interpuso en su camino:

- No se vendrá abajo en un día… - y añadió en un susurro, tras comprobar que los otros cardenales no le prestaban atención - Hay que evacuar la Ciudad del Vaticano.

- Ah, eso es exactamente lo que quieren: publicidad y pánico. - dijo Strauss poniendo especial hincapié en esas dos últimas palabras - No, no hay que alimentar el fuego de los medios.

- Pero, ¿y la gente de la Plaza de San Pedro? - indagó el camarlengo, no satisfecho con lo que el cardenal Strauss le decía.

- A ellos les importa tanto su iglesia como a nosotros. - añadió el cardenal juntando las manos - Su fe les sostendrá.

- Su fe no les protegerá de una explosión. - contestó inmediatamente el joven, subiendo un poco la voz.

- Ah, al final el destino de todos es el cielo, ¿verdad?. - dijo Strauss dando por finalizada la conversación.

El anciano se adelantó un par de pasos, pero el joven, indignado, le siguió:

- Habla como quien ha gozado de las bendiciones de una vida larga y plena.

- Patrick, - comenzó a decir el cardenal con tono cansado, como si estuviera intentando explicarle a un niño de cinco años lo que estaba pasando - No confundas el poder del cargo que temporalmente ostentas con tu real posición aquí, - dijo el anciano señalando con enfado el suelo - en el Vaticano. Disfrutabas de la simpatía de su Santidad… Pero su Santidad está con su padre ahora - dijo Strauss señalando el cielo.

Patrick cabeceó. Estaba visto que, tras los primeros días de apoyo en los viejos rituales, aburridos y de poca importancia real, a medida que se acercaba la hora en la que sería elegido un nuevo Papa, Strauss recordaba al joven que, realmente, sólo era un simple sacerdote, poco más que el criado del difunto Papa. En él no encontraría apoyo ni soluciones reales. No hacía falta que le recordara que su Santidad ya no estaba: Patrick no había dejado de recordarlo cada vez que amanecía, la mayoría de las veces sin haber podido pegar ojo, durante los últimos quince días. Pero no quería seguir discutiendo.

- _Mea culpa _- murmuró finalmente el camarlengo, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Strauss asintió satisfecho, bajo la mirada acusante del padre Simeón, y le ordenó al joven camarlengo:

- Cierra las puertas.

-

Piazza Navona. Seis y media de la tarde. Claire estaba sentada en la fuente mientras hacía algo que no pensaba que haría hasta cumplir los setenta: dar de comer a las palomas que había por allí. En la plaza había algunos pocos turistas (todos parecían encontrarse en la Plaza de San Pedro, de ninguna forma dispuestos a perderse nada) que iban de aquí a allá hablando entre ellos o comprando souvenirs en los puestos cercanos. Claire podía haberse quedado en el hotel, pero prefería estar cerca por si anunciaban al nuevo Papa antes de tiempo y por fin podían volver a casa. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el móvil comenzó a sonar. Sin ni siquiera mirar el remitente, Claire descolgó, llevándose el teléfono al oído:

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Claire! Hola, ¿cómo estás? - contestó al otro lado del teléfono una voz conocida.

- ¿Papá? - el rostro de la joven se iluminó con una sonrisa - ¡Hola! Estoy bien, algo cansada, llevo toda la mañana en la Plaza de San Pedro con un sol de justicia, pero supongo que ya lo sabrás, ¿cómo estás tú?

- Bien, bien, por aquí todo sigue igual.

- ¿Eso va también por mamá? ¿Está mejor? - preguntó Claire.

- Dale tiempo, Claire, es lo que necesitamos todos - murmuró su padre - Poco a poco va animándose.

Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Estaba notando otra vez la familiar piedra sobre el corazón y se apresuró a contestar:

- ¿Sabéis? Deberíais coger un avión y veniros para Roma, es un sitio precioso y te aseguro que se necesitan varios días para visitarlo todo. Así estaríamos juntos.

- No te preocupes por nosotros, cielo, estamos bien, además está Emily con nosotros.

- ¿En serio?

Como respuesta obtuvo un pitido y una voz robótica comunicando que había un problema con las líneas, que intentara volver a llamar más tarde. Claire maldijo entre dientes, los últimos días parecía haber problemas con los móviles en cuanto menos lo esperaras, a Chinita le habían robado el suyo hacía un par de días. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando el móvil volvió a sonar:

- Lo siento, últimamente los teléfonos van fatal en Roma.

- Totalmente de acuerdo, preciosidad.

Vale, esa vez no era su padre. Era la misma voz que había olvidado semanas antes. El acento árabe era inconfundible. Al parecer, el gracioso se aburría.

- Cómele el coco a otro, estoy esperando una llamada. - contestó Claire de mal humor.

- Yo creo que te interesa lo que tengo que decirte. - susurró el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- No, lo siento, no tengo tiempo para bromas. Voy a colgar.

- No vas a hacer, Claire.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. ¿Ese pirado sabía cómo se llamaba? ¿La conocía?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién le ha dado este teléfono?

- Eso no importa, lo que importa - siguió diciendo el Hassasin - es lo que ha empezado esta misma tarde…

- ¿El cónclave? Mira, no sé quién eres. ¿Eres de alguna cadena estilo Al-Jazeera? - contestó Claire pensando por un breve instante que podría tratarse de un corresponsal.

- Ha empezado un antiguo ritual, el mundo está observando y esperando, por tanto, es el momento ideal para ejecutar nuestra venganza.

Esa última frase había conseguido poner a Claire los pelos de punta, no sabía si por el contenido de la frase en sí, si por la susurrante voz anónima que estaba hablando con ella o por el hecho de que estuviera cada vez más segura de estar hablando con un perturbado. Se retiró el móvil del oído: número oculto de nuevo.

- ¿Venganza? ¿De qué narices estás hablando?

Un pitido sonó en el oído de la reportera haciendo que lo retirara de inmediato. Había llegado a su teléfono un archivo multimedia y la llamada se había cortado. Claire no sabía cómo agradecer al remitente del archivo multimedia el hecho de haberle enviado el mensaje, fuera quien fuera le había quitado de encima a ese pirado. Abrió el archivo, se trataba de un vídeo. La reportera le dio al play y comenzó el clip: no sabía donde lo habían grabado, pero se trataba de un lugar muy oscuro. Apreciaba movimiento, pero de cualquier manera no veía nada. De repente, la imagen se detuvo, debían haber puesto la cámara sobre algo fijo. Y se hizo la luz. Una pequeña lámpara de butano estaba iluminando la estancia, parecía tratarse de algún tipo de lugar subterráneo. Había una especie de mueble en mitad de la sala, pero de repente… El corazón de Claire dio un vuelco y tuvo que sujetar el móvil para que no se le cayese al suelo. No era un mueble, se movía, era una persona. Era un anciano, parecía estar enterrado hasta la cintura en el suelo y tenía una quemadura en el pecho. Una figura se le acercó con un saco, por un momento la reportera pensó que iba a cubrir el resto de su cuerpo con él, pero no. Lo que vino a continuación fue mucho peor. Forzándole a abrir la boca, empezó a vaciar lo que parecía tierra en la garganta del anciano. Tras un par de interminables segundos, el vídeo acabó y el teléfono volvió a sonar. Sin apenas saber lo que hacía, actuando de forma autómata, una consternada Claire contestó al teléfono:

- De esto estoy hablando.

- … ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Estás loco! ¿Quién era ese hombre? - dijo Claire alzando la voz.

- No grites, no querrás llamar la atención de la gente. - dijo el hombre con una voz asombrosamente calmada.

- Pero… ¡Has…! - dijo la reportera, muy alterada.

- Cálmate, si no lo haces, te mato.

Aunque con esta última frase la había asustado, la imagen del anciano siendo obligado a ingerir toda esa tierra seguía atormentando su cabeza, ¿con qué clase de psicópata estaba hablando?

- Buen intento, no te creo, voy a ir a la policía. - dijo Claire poniéndose en pie, dispuesta a colgar el teléfono y dirigirse al agente de policía más cercano.

En ese momento, una de las palomas que estaban cerca de la reportera de la BBC cayó de forma fulminante al suelo: estaba muerta. La joven se agachó un poco para verla: la habían disparado y nadie en la plaza parecía haberse dado cuenta. Asustada, Claire retrocedió y se dejó caer donde antes había estado sentada.

- Créeme si intentas hacer algo raro ya sabes lo que hay.

- Psicópata… ¿Qué narices quieres? - murmuró ella con el corazón martilleándole el pecho.

- Lo que quiero es bastante simple, quiero que lleves lo que te acabo de enviar a la _Radiotelevisione Italiana_. - prosiguió diciendo el Hassasin con voz tranquila.

Claire no cabía en sí de miedo y estupefacción.

- ¿A la RAI? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ¿Por qué no a cualquier otra cadena? ¿Por qué quieres que la gente lo sepa? - murmuró Claire con rabia subiendo el tono de voz a cada pregunta que formulaba.

- Porque necesito hacer otra cosa mientras tanto, y porque tus compañeros ya tienen lo que necesitan para seguirme.

- ¿Seguirte? … Es un farol…

- ¿En serio? Debes de tener una mirada más amplia, Gunther Glick no ha cuestionado nada de lo que le he dicho.

- ¿Gunther? Oye, bastardo, ni les toques…

- No me interesan ni Glick ni Macri, ahora levántate, dirígete a la RAI o te hago un piercing en el cerebro, preciosa. Por favor. - dijo el Hassasin con voz siseante.

Al no ver ninguna alternativa que la librara de ese asesino, Claire tomó aire y se puso en pie, temblando de pies a cabeza. Se puso en marcha, sabía dónde se encontraba la RAI, no muy lejos de Ciudad del Vaticano. Divisó a un policía no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, pero el Hassasin pareció adivinar su pensamiento y murmuró:

- Una sola tontería: un gesto, una voz, un ademán de huir y…

La joven oyó al otro lado el cargador de un arma de fuego y contuvo la respiración para que el pánico no se apoderara por completo de ella, aunque el corazón no paraba de golpear contra su pecho, de retumbar contra sus tímpanos, estaba sudando y ya no era sólo por el calor italiano. Decidió pasar de largo e intentar que todo acabara lo antes posible, aunque no estaba segura de que ese psicópata la dejara marchar después de entregar ese documento a la RAI. Caminó presurosa por las calles de Roma, aún con el móvil al oído por dónde el Hassasin la advertía sobre no caminar demasiado deprisa.

Mientras tanto, la reportera pensaba de forma desesperada qué hacer, cómo conseguir eludir a esa persona que amenazaba con dispararla si intentaba escapar. Los pensamientos e ideas se agolpaban atropelladamente en su cabeza: ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿A quién podría acudir? Cuando estaba llegando al final de _Borgo Pío, _una idea acudió a su cabeza. No estaba nada lejos del Palacio Apostólico Pontificio, donde se encontraba el cuartel de la Guardia Suiza. Sólo tendría que correr unos 200 metros y ya estaría allí. Eran momentos desesperados, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad y no podía pensar con claridad. Debía tomar una decisión ya, sin pensarlo un segundo más. Cuando un grupo numeroso de peregrinos se cruzó en su camino, Claire Dilthey, velozmente, dejó el móvil en su bolsillo y echó a correr hacia el Palacio Apostólico mezclándose bruscamente entre ellos, ante las protestas de los fieles.


	7. Chapter 7

Era una locura. Todo lo que había pasado para ella a partir de las cinco de la tarde lo había sido, pero esa situación, sin duda, ganaba a todas las demás con una gran ventaja. Estaba desesperada, había buscado una forma de huir a toda costa de ese árabe que parecía ser un asesino en serie en potencia, cualquier cadena mataría por tener una exclusiva así, más en Roma, más en el primer día de cónclave. Pero Claire no pensaba en la BBC, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando frenéticamente en cómo salvar el cuello.

Irrumpir en un grupo de creyentes con el fin de despistar al francotirador quizás no había sido la decisión más ética, pero la reportera estaba segura de que, fuera quien fuera ese tipo, no se arriesgaría a ponerse a disparar a lo loco, herir o matar a la persona equivocada y a que la gente se volviera loca. Oía los gritos y abucheos de protesta, pero eso ahora mismo tampoco le importaba. El corazón le latía a tal velocidad que creía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y temía con toda su alma lo que podría pasar cuando saliera de ese grupo de fieles.

Había muchos, pero no los suficientes como para llegar hasta la entrada del cuartel de la Guardia Suiza sin separarse de ellos. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir y entonces volvería a estar sola en el punto de mira, y estaba segura de que a ese psicópata no le habría hecho ninguna gracia adivinar lo que Claire pretendía hacer. La entrada estaba cerca, cerquísima, la reportera ya podía ver sin ningún problemas a dos oficiales haciendo guardia a ambos lados de la entrada con esos ridículos trajes a rayas, mitad amarillos, mitad azules, totalmente renacentistas. Había oído que fueron diseñados por Miguel Ángel… Debía haber tenido un mal día. Como el que estaba teniendo ella ahora, siglos después.

Y la hilera de fieles terminó. De nuevo, la reportera sentía el corazón latir violentamente, le rebotaba en los tímpanos, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Pero ya estaba tan sumamente cerca que apenas tenía miedo, sólo tendría que dar un par de zancadas sola y ya estaría allí. Durante un segundo imperceptible, tomó aire y salió corriendo del grupo, de nuevo, entre protestas de los fieles. Ya estaba ahí, estaba prácticamente delante de la entrada, estaba delante de la entrada. Sin mediar palabra con los guardias suizos, atónitos, que guardaban la puerta que, por fortuna, se encontraba abierta, Claire se lanzó hacia la entrada, pero súbitamente, los guardias le cerraron el paso con las alabardas. Que le impidieran el paso era algo con lo que no había contado, pero la situación era crítica. Intentó colarse pero los soldados la sujetaron mientras ella forcejeaba, le decían no se qué en italiano.

- ¡Escúchenme, por favor! ¡Tienen que dejarme pasar, es…!

- _Scusi, non può entrare qui_

Entonces un silbido cortante en el aire hizo que el tiempo se parara por un instante, Claire sintió una quemadura en el cuello, se llevó la mano al lateral del mismo y cuando se miró la palma de la mano estaba llena de sangre. Ese psicópata había disparado, había fallado, apenas le había rozado el cuello, pero la herida sangraba bastante. Un instante después recibió un segundo disparo, éste último de lleno en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que la reportera diera un breve sobresalto. Entonces uno de los guardias reaccionó, sujetó a Claire por debajo de los brazos y la metió rápidamente en el edificio:

- ¡_Chiude la porta, imbecille_! - ordenó el guardia que había ayudado a Claire al otro, que permanecía estupefacto en la puerta, que cerrara la misma.

Claire estaba apoyada en la pared de la entrada con gesto de dolor contenido mientras se llevaba la mano al brazo herido, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Las lágrimas caían veloces por su rostro y ni siquiera sabía si era por el miedo o por el dolor. Uno de los guardias le quitó la chaqueta para ver el alcance de la bala, la reportera apretó los dientes conteniendo un sollozo cuando tuvo que sacar el brazo malherido de la chaqueta. La camisa blanca que llevaba debajo estaba llena de sangre. Pero incluso en esa situación sintió alivio: había conseguido llegar al cuartel de la Guardia Suiza, que seguro sabrían qué hacer, y estaba viva, herida de bala, pero viva al fin y al cabo. Los buenos pillarían al malo, el malo iría a la cárcel y ella podría volver a Glasgow. Fin de la historia. O eso pensaba.

- Escúchenme, tengo que hablar sobre algo importante. Tengo que hablar con la persona que está al mando aquí, por favor. - suplicó ella.

Los guardias se miraron durante un par de segundos sin saber qué hacer, a Claire se le hicieron eternos, llegó a pensar que no la habían entendido. La situación no era normal, le habían disparado dos veces mientras ella trataba de entrar al cuartel de la Guardia Suiza, pero debía de haber algo más cuando uno de ellos tomó un walkie y empezó a hablar en italiano con algún superior. La joven había aprendido algo de italiano nuevo en los días que llevaba en Roma, gracias a Chinita, y entendió palabras sueltas de la conversación del guardia, lo suficiente para saber que no sabían qué hacer con ella. Lo normal sería llevarla a un hospital, pero visto lo que había pasado no era una buena idea sacarla fuera del edificio sin saber quién había disparado. En ese instante, el guardia que había estado hablando por el walkie se marchó sin mediar palabra con su otro compañero. Al rato volvió con lo que parecía que era un botiquín bajo el brazo. Le dijo algo a su compañero señalando a Claire, entonces el otro guardia señaló un banco de madera que había en la entrada y luego a la joven. Quería que sentara, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso. Sin apartar la mano derecha de la herida sangrante del brazo, Claire se sentó en el banco, y a su lado se sentó el otro guardia. Comenzó a sacar del botiquín gasas, vendas, alcohol… y unas pinzas.

Eso dejó a Claire sin respiración: le iban a extraer la bala del brazo ahí mismo, y le iba a doler, le iba a doler mucho. La reportera tomó aire y contuvo un par de lágrimas antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el guardia, quien le tendía una pequeña toalla mientras se señalaba los dientes. Con el brazo derecho tembloroso, Claire tomó la toalla doblada y se la puso entre dientes, apretando con fuerza. El guardia tomó las pinzas y Claire miró hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos. En unos segundos, la reportera se dio cuenta del bien que había hecho la anestesia al mundo. No había palabras para describir el dolor que sintió cuando notó las afiladas pinzas abriéndose paso a través de la herida, buscando la bala. Profirió un grito ahogado por la toalla y el otro guardia tuvo que sujetarla como pudo, mientras su compañero seguía buscando la bala. Tras unos instantes que le parecieron horas, el guardia extrajo la bala, pequeña y ensangrentada.

La joven se sentía tan dolorida que podría fácilmente haberse desmayado ahí mismo, pero tomó aire y murmuró señalando la chaqueta, mientras le curaban y vendaban la herida:

- Hay un… Un vídeo en el teléfono, tienen que verlo, por favor…

El guardia que sostenía la chaqueta ensangrentada de Claire, buscó en los bolsillos hasta sacar el teléfono móvil, y se lo tendió a la joven. Ella, aún temblorosa, buscó el archivo que le había enviado ese árabe demente hasta que lo encontró en la carpeta de archivos recibidos. Incapaz de verlo una segunda vez se lo tendió de vuelta al guardia, quien miraba el móvil como si no hubiera visto uno en su vida. Pasados unos instantes, la cara de pasmo del guardia suizo se convirtió en confusión y luego en terror, ella debía de haber puesto una cara parecida al ver el vídeo. Acto seguido, sin decir una palabra a ninguno de los dos, se llevó el teléfono y desapareció tras una puerta contigua. La reportera tomó aire y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, parecía que todo había acabado. Al menos eso le pareció hasta que minutos después, por la misma puerta por la que se había marchado instantes después, apareció el guardia suizo acompañado de dos hombres más. Uno de ellos era sesentón, rubio y más bien gordo; otro parecía estar situado en la mitad de la treintena, y ser de algún país de Oriente, hecho que sobresaltó a Claire.

- Por favor, acompáñenos - murmuró el sesentón con cara de pocos amigos cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Claire les miró a los dos sin poder disimular una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, ¿a qué venía eso? Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, los dos guardias suizos que ya conocía la levantaron por los codos y la condujeron, siguiendo a los dos recién llegados, hasta una especie de oficina llena de pantallas con vídeos borrosos, como si hubieran sido grabados en la oscuridad, pero se adivinaban figuras en ellas. Temiendo que fueran más vídeos como el que ella había recibido, agachó la mirada y miró al suelo hasta que llegaron a una especie de despacho muy simple, apenas tenía el escritorio, un teléfono y un flexo. Sentaron a Claire en una silla y el sesentón se sentó tras el escritorio. Ese tío estaba empezando a caerle muy mal. También estaban allí el otro hombre que había venido con él y un chico rubio que parecía haber acabado de estrenar la veintena. Les miró a todos y murmuró:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Soy el comandante Richter. Hemos encontrado en su teléfono móvil una grabación muy importante - dijo el tal Richter inclinándose en su asiento. - ¿Dónde la grabó?

La reportera abrió la boca de par en par:

- ¿Qué?

- Le estoy preguntando dónde grabó ese vídeo. - repitió Richter.

- ¡Yo no lo grabé! ¡Me lo han mandado al móvil! - protestó Claire indignada, ¿para eso había recibido dos disparos?

- Se lo han mandado al móvil… - murmuró el comandante haciendo que sonara una tontería - ¿Quién se lo ha mandado?

- Yo… No lo sé, por la voz parecía un hombre árabe, aunque puede haber usado un distorsionador, no sé, no sé quién me ha enviado… eso - dijo la reportera precipitadamente.

El comandante Richter intercambió una mirada con el chico rubio que se encontraba allí, el joven parecía creerla, pero ese tal Richter estaba visto que no.

- ¿Sabe? Últimamente el mundo musulmán está muy agitado: guerras, revoluciones, revueltas, atentados… Se producen hechos bárbaros en nombre de Alá, hechos producidos por musulmanes o por gente muy cruel que aprovecha la reputación de los musulmanes en estos días que nos toca vivir. - dijo en apenas un susurro el comandante Richter dando vueltas en torno a Claire y el escritorio, hasta detenerse de nuevo detrás de su propio asiento.

- ¿Está loco? ¡Yo no he matado a nadie! ¡Les he traído la prueba de un asesinato, me han pegado dos tiros por ello! ¿Y creen que he sido yo? - gritó Claire al comandante.

- ¿Ha oído hablar de la inmolación? Esos hombres están tan locos que están dispuestos a sacrificarse a sí mismos en nombre de lo que creen que está bien y que les conducirá a la gloria. - contestó Richter alzando el tono de voz él también.

- Sea sincero, ¿¡le parezco árabe!? - dijo Claire indignada, era rubia y de ojos azul claro, no parecía en absoluto una mujer musulmana - Soy reportera de la BBC, me enviaron a Roma para cubrir la muerte del Papa.

Richter guardó silencio ante este dato, pero no dejó de acusarla con la mirada. El chico joven parecía estar incómodo en esa situación, y no paraba de observar a su superior, buscando algún signo de rendición. Pero no lo había.

- ¿Dónde están los otros cardenales? - preguntó Richter.

- ¿¡Y ahora de qué puñetas me está hablando!? - exclamó la reportera - ¡Sí, yo maté a Kennedy, y también hundí las Torres Gemelas! ¿Contento?

El comandante sonrió de forma sarcástica y la estudió con la mirada una vez más. Pasados unos instantes, Richter dijo al joven rubio:

- Chartrand, me gustaría saber qué hace una reportera de la BBC con un vídeo en el que se muestra un asesinato, y sobre todo, ¿por qué nos lo trae a nosotros?

El tal Chartrand estaba confuso, no sabía qué decir o sí lo sabía pero no quería provocar la ira de su superior. Carraspeó y murmuró:

- Quizás deberíamos comprobar su versión.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Richter, volviéndose hacia la reportera.

- Soy Claire Dilthey, reportera de la BBC, ya se lo he dicho.

- ¿Tiene algún tipo de acreditación que así lo demuestre? - preguntó Chartrand.

A Claire se le cayó el mundo a los pies: no, no la tenía. La había dejado en el hotel, después de todo no esperaba necesitarla hasta el día siguiente, no esperaba que el nuevo Papa fuera elegido en la primera jornada de cónclave.

- No, es decir sí, pero no la llevo conmigo. - admitió la reportera.

Eso pareció ser todo lo que Richter quería escuchar. Le hizo unas señas a Chartrand y abandonaron la sala para desaparecer por el pasillo por el que la habían llevado hasta ahí, dejando sola a Claire. La joven barajó sus posibilidades: no creía tener muchas, estaba visto que el comandante no se fiaba de ella un pelo y también que estaba pasando algo más, se había dado cuenta cuando le había preguntado por los otros cardenales, ¿qué otros? ¿El señor que habían matado era cardenal? Lo más probable es que dieran parte a la Policía Italiana, y entonces se habría metido en un gran lío. También recordó que el tío que la había disparado seguía por ahí fuera, seguramente haciendo más prácticas de tiro con palomitas y la joven no quería ni pisar la calle hasta que ese psicópata no estuviera entre rejas. Sólo le quedó una opción: tenía que esconderse. Se encontraba en el Palacio Apostólico Pontificio, era un edificio muy grande con un montón de salas, si no llamaba la atención… Sabía que era una locura, pero no podía dejar que la culparan a ella. Tomó la chaqueta y se puso con cuidado de no hacerse demasiado daño en el brazo herido: llamaría menos la atención si no se veía a primera vista esa manga blanca de la camisa llena de sangre.

Se puso en pie en silencio, giró el picaporte: estaba la puerta abierta. Se deslizó por ella y cerró tras de sí. Miró a su alrededor, Richter y Chartrand se habían marchado por un pasillo que se encontraba a la derecha y había unas escaleras a la izquierda. Claire recordó que en sus primeros años de adolescente se había colado en un teatro con Eddie, habían recorrido plantas esquivando a los trabajadores hasta llegar al mismo desván lleno de viejos decorados y disfraces sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban allí. Bueno, el teatro de su ciudad no tenía la misma seguridad que el Palacio Apostólico, pero confiaba en tener la misma suerte que tuvo entonces. Oyó la voz de Chartrand decir a su superior que no había nadie acreditado con ese nombre y el pánico hizo presa de ella: tenía que actuar.

Tomó aire y subió escaleras arriba. Era consciente de que su escapada no duraría mucho, que pronto volvería a estar en el mismo lugar, pero tenía que intentarlo todo para que no la culparan de ser cómplice o algo de lo que había sugerido el comandante Richter. Cuando llegó a la primera planta se dio cuenta del lugar en que se encontraba: era un lugar realmente majestuoso, enorme… De repente recordó que en ese mismo complejo de edificios se hallaba la Capilla Sixtina, donde ahora mismo estarían los cardenales reunidos en Cónclave… Se había metido de lleno en la boca del lobo, debía de haber gente por todas partes entre guardias, sacerdotes, monjas… En un ataque de pánico, la reportera siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, pensando en encontrar algo parecido al desván donde se escondió con Eddie cuando su madre quería ver una obra que a ella no le gustaba nada. Estaba desesperada, sabía que tarde o temprano la iban a encontrar y sería peor, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Oyó unas voces provenientes de la planta baja cuando ella ya se encontraba en la segunda y se asomó al hueco de la escalera: Richter y Chartrand ya habían advertido que había huido de esa sala de interrogación, y no parecían precisamente contentos, al menos Richter, cuya fuerte reconocía incluso dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro en italiano. La reportera retrocedió, pensando frenéticamente en la excusa que iba a dar cuando la encontraran. Se dispuso a salir disparada en dirección contraria a las voces, y cuando lo hizo se dio de bruces con otra persona. Claire se sobresaltó, miró a la persona con quien se había chocado y vio los cielos abiertos: era el camarlengo Patrick McKenna. La reportera se quedó sin palabras y el sacerdote también. La situación era demasiado extraña e inesperada para hacer otra que no fuera mirarse como si no hubieran visto otro ser humano en toda su vida. Claire apreció que los ojos azules del joven camarlengo parecían incluso más cansados que la última vez que lo vio, de lejos, en la capilla ardiente, parecían los ojos de alguien que está pasando los peores momentos de su existencia; Patrick no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hacía allí una joven con la chaqueta parcialmente cubierta de sangre y con esa expresión tan asustada. Entonces recordó:

- …¿Claire? ¿Claire Dilthey? - preguntó Patrick, perplejo.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, de puro alivio. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz al oír su nombre.


	8. Chapter 8

El corazón de Claire daba saltos: el camarlengo la había reconocido, se acordaba de ella, él podría decirle a los demás que su historia era verdadera, que era reportera de la BBC porque él recordaba haber contestado una pregunta suya en la rueda de prensa. Dios, se sentía tan agradecida con sólo haberle oído decir su nombre que si fuera mucho más desinhibida de lo que ella era, le hubiera abrazado ahí mismo como si se hubiera reencontrado con un viejo amigo. La emoción le duró poco, instantes después aparecieron en planta el comandante Richter, Chartrand y un pequeño grupo de guardias suizos con ellos. Si hubiera tenido unos años menos, el primer impulso de Claire hubiera sido el de esconderse tras la figura del sacerdote, pero en vez de eso permaneció donde estaba, sin tenerles ningún miedo a los guardias. Ahora no.

- En nombre de Dios, ¿qué está pasando aquí? - habló Patrick McKenna dando, difícilmente, crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- Camarlengo, esa mujer ha irrumpido en el cuartel, cubierta de sangre y llevando en su bolsillo una grabación del asesinato del cardenal Ebner - exclamó el comandante Richter señalando de forma acusadora a la reportera de la BBC.

Patrick McKenna palideció un poco más ante ese dato. En cuanto a Claire, vale, ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla. ¿Cómo era capaz de trastocar tanto lo que había sucedido?

- Estoy cubierta de sangre precisamente por haber venido aquí - contestó Claire al comandante, luego se volvió hacia el camarlengo - Padre, le juro por Dios…

- Eso no es necesario, hija mía - la interrumpió con amabilidad el camarlengo McKenna.

- Lo siento, quiero decir, le prometo que yo no le he hecho nada a nadie, ese vídeo no lo grabé yo - rectificó ella de inmediato.

El camarlengo miró a Claire con aire confundido y luego dirigió su mirada a Chartrand:

- ¿Tiene una grabación del asesinato del cardenal Ebner?

Por alguna razón, Chartrand parecía gozar de más confianza con el camarlengo que el comandante de la Guardia Suiza, a quien este detalle no gustó un pelo. El joven rubio carraspeó y murmuró:

- Sí, muestra al señor cardenal siendo obligado a ingerir tierra… - el camarlengo cerró los ojos, apesadumbrado, ante este último dato - En fin, muestra su asesinato. La señorita insiste en que ella no se encontraba presente en el momento de la grabación, dice que un hombre árabe le mandó el archivo vía móvil.

A pesar de lo poco que había hablado, Claire tuvo claro que Chartrand le caía muchísimo mejor que el viejo Richter. Al menos el joven guardia suizo no se había referido a ella en ningún tono acusador e insultante, sino más inclinado a creer la versión de la joven.

- ¿Puedo verlo? - preguntó el camarlengo tras meditarlo un momento.

- No se lo recomiendo, padre - contestó Claire de inmediato.

- ¡Usted se calla! - bramó Richter.

Claire dio un leve respingo y el camarlengo levantó levemente la mano, indicando al comandante que se calmara y dejara hablar a la reportera. Todo el mundo calló y Patrick McKenna miró a su alrededor:

- ¿Podemos discutir esto en otro sitio? No quiero que cunda el pánico entre los demás cardenales - dijo el sacerdote.

- ¿Cardenales? ¿No están eligiendo al nuevo Papa? - preguntó Claire extrañada.

- … De momento, aún siguen votando - murmuró el sacerdote, después habló a los demás - Comandante Richter, teniente Chartrand, creo que los guardias no son necesarios aquí. Acompáñenme, ustedes y la señorita Dilthey.

Claire sonrió una vez más al oír su nombre y se volvió hacia el comandante Richter con aire de triunfo. El hombre estaba ordenando de mala gana a sus guardias que volvieran a sus puestos, mientras que él y el teniente Chartrand se reunían con el camarlengo. Cuando Patrick McKenna se puso en marcha, Claire le siguió de cerca, para nada del mundo quería quedarse otra vez con ese comandante tan desesperado por endosarle un crimen, mientras que el susodicho y el teniente les seguían de cerca. Mientras caminaban, Claire se fijó más en el camarlengo McKenna, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había visto por primera vez, y sin embargo parecía una persona muy distinta: aunque pareciera tomarse con calma la situación, parecía muy atormentado y cansado. Más bien agotado. El cansancio parecía haber ido en aumento desde que le vio en la capilla ardiente del Papa, y sin embargo seguía adelante, debía tener una fortaleza interior inmensa para hacer frente a todo en solitario. No debía ser muchos años mayor que ella, pero Claire le veía capaz de mucho más que la gente de su edad. Pero por muy joven y cansado que pareciera, nada podía quitarle ese aura de serenidad, carisma y autoridad casi más propia de una estrella consagrada a la que todo el mundo adorara, que de un sacerdote ejerciendo de forma breve la jefatura de Estado. Fuera lo que fuera, Claire sabía que mientras estuviera con él, las cosas irían bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a unas puertas que Claire reconoció de inmediato, para algo había estado informando sobre el protocolo vaticano: eran las puertas que daban a los despachos papales, los apartamentos habían sido sellados por el camarlengo tras la muerte del Pontífice y sólo se abrirían ante el nuevo sucesor de san Pedro. Patrick McKenna giró el picaporte del despacho papal e indicó a los demás que pasaran. El teniente Chartrand fue el primero en entrar, después Claire y luego el comandante, quien no quería perderla de vista ni por un momento. Nada más entrar en la sala, la reportera se quedó boquiabierta: aunque en decoración no fuera tan ostentoso como había imaginado, tenía varias ventanas, una de ellas de mayor tamaño que las demás que daban a la Plaza de San Pedro. Acercándose poco a poco, vio perfectamente cómo el sol abandonaba la plaza por momentos a pesar de ser relativamente temprano. Veía las grandes pantallas de televisión instaladas en el lugar, la gente, sus pancartas, sus banderas… Era una imagen increíble… Lo que Chinita hubiera dado por grabar una toma desde allí, la visión era perfecta. Con esto último recordó lo que había dicho el Hassasin: que Gunther había estado dispuesto a escucharle. ¿Y si se le había pasado por la cabeza…? Se giró para dar esa información al teniente Chartrand, pero vio que los oficiales ya habían entregado el teléfono móvil al camarlengo, quien se encontraba sentado tras el único escritorio que había en la habitación. Claire agradeció profundamente que ese documento careciera de audio, porque no quería volver a percibir nada de ese vídeo nunca más. Patrick McKenna parecía horrorizarse más a cada segundo de vídeo que veía y, finalmente, dejó el móvil encima del escritorio y se pasó la mano por el rostro, visiblemente abatido. Tras permanecer unos segundos en silencio, el camarlengo se persignó y murmuró:

- ¿Saben desde dónde se ha enviado este… - Patrick McKenna se tomó unos breves instantes para encontrar el adjetivo apropiado - horrible vídeo?

- Lo hemos intentado localizar, _signore_, pero tiene un codificador al otro lado de la línea. Podemos intentar burlarlo, pero creemos que llama desde un teléfono móvil del que podría deshacerse fácilmente si se viera en un compromiso. - contestó el comandante Richter.

- ¿Cómo ha llegado ese documento a tus manos? - preguntó el camarlengo a Claire en un tono nada inquisidor. Parecía que realmente quería entender su situación. - Habías mencionado una… llamada telefónica o…

- Sí, ehm… - empezó la reportera a pensar cómo decir las palabras adecuadas - Esta tarde contactó conmigo una persona, un hombre que me dijo cosas sobre… Sobre una venganza, una guerra, yo que sé, cosas en plan fanático y después me envió ese vídeo. Quería que lo entregara a la RAI.

- A la _Radiotelevisione italiana_ - murmuró Richter - Ya, mire, señorita, su historia no hay por dónde cogerla. Dice que un asesino se pone en contacto con usted, entre todas las personas del mundo, y le dice que lleve este documento… - dijo sosteniendo el móvil, como si le estuviera explicando para qué servia - … a la RAI, y usted, al contrario de lo que nos ha dicho, no consta como reportera de la BBC en las acreditaciones…

- De hecho - interrumpió Patrick, poniéndose en pie - ella es reportera de la BBC, se llama Claire Dilthey, la recuerdo, fue la primera persona que me dirigió una pregunta en la rueda de prensa de hace quince días. A decir verdad, creo que puede ver los vídeos de las retransmisiones de la BBC estos últimos días y saldrá ella.

Claire sonrió. El camarlengo le estaba cayendo muy muy bien. No sólo parecía ser una buena persona, de las que ya creía que no quedaban, sino que le estaba salvando el cuello contradiciendo al que parecía el manda más de la guardia suiza, la reportera no quería ni pensar en dónde se encontraría en ese preciso instante si no se hubiera dado de bruces con el sacerdote en su huida. La gratitud que estaba sintiendo hacia él era inmensa, y de haber estado Chinita presente, hubiera sacado conclusiones. La reportera procuró disimular una sonrisa nerviosa: a Chinita le encantaba montarse castillos en el aire y ver cosas donde no las había.

El comandante Richter pareció rendirse ante esa declaración del camarlengo, aunque no podía explicarse por qué no aparecía el nombre de la joven en la lista de acreditaciones de prensa, ni por qué precisamente a ella, entre todas las personas del mundo…

- Nos enfrentamos entonces a un francotirador… - murmuró Richter como para sí mismo.

- Podrían tratarse de varias personas. - intervino el teniente Chartrand - Parece poco probable que este mismo hombre sea responsable de todo lo que está pasando.

- ¿Francotirador? - murmuró Patrick McKenna, mirando a los allí presentes - ¿Se ha producido un tiroteo?

Tanto Richter como Chartrand se volvieron hacia Claire, la reportera agachó la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y quitó con cuidado la manga izquierda de la chaqueta, haciendo el dolor volviera por un instante al rozar la herida, dejando al descubierto la camisa blanca llena totalmente de sangre. El camarlengo palideció y dijo:

- Y, ¿por qué la retienen aquí? - dijo el camarlengo estupefacto - Llévenla a un hospital…

- ¡No! - dejó escapar Claire ante la idea de volver al exterior y verse expuesta de nuevo a ese psicópata. Al ver que el tono de su voz había sonado más desesperado de lo que le hubiera gustado, añadió - Estoy bien, de verdad, es mucho menos aparatoso de lo que parece a simple vista…

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes y para horror infinito de Claire, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar sobre el escritorio del camarlengo. La reportera se llevó la mano al rostro, asustada; Richter se inclinó sobre el teléfono y murmuró:

- Número oculto

- Es él - susurró Claire aterrada - Dios mío, estoy muerta

- Quizás deberíamos contestar - murmuró Chartrand buscando la aprobación de los demás - No creo que dé tiempo a llamar a ningún negociador, y después de lo esta tarde… Sinceramente, no creo que le interese negociar

- Entonces, ¿qué quiere? - preguntó Patrick sin apartar la mirada del teléfono.

- De momento, parece que hablar con la señorita Dilthey - dijo Richter volviéndose hacia Claire.

La reportera sintió como si le diera un vuelco el corazón. No quería volver a oír la voz de ese hombre, de sólo pensar le daban náuseas, pero… Sabía que la llamada no duraría mucho, ahora no estaba sola, estaba a salvo y podría saber qué había querido decir exactamente con lo de que había dejado que Gunther y Chinita le siguieran.

- Voy a contestar - murmuró Claire, notando que todas las miradas se centraban en ella - Quizás… Puede que diga algo más sobre… Sobre lo que piensa hacer.

Tras un momento de meditación, el camarlengo asintió y, con un gesto de la mano, invitó a que Claire contestara la llamada telefónica. Una invitación que a Claire no le gustaba nada aceptar, pero no tenía otra opción si quería quedarse tranquila acerca de Gunther y Chinita. La reportera se acercó al escritorio y pulsó el botón de descolgar dos veces: una para descolgar y otra para activar el manos-libres. No se sentó en ninguna de las dos sillas de madera que había a su lado del escritorio, pero permaneció lo suficientemente cerca del móvil como para poder escuchar. Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, Claire cerró los ojos un momento y murmuró:

- ¿Diga?

- Es curioso - sonó en la estancia la ya famosa voz casi susurrante con acento árabe, Claire volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando calmarse: ya había visto de lo que ese tío era capaz y no quería enfadarle más - La última vez que hablamos no parecía muy dispuesta a escucharme… Esta vez tengo una sensación totalmente distinta.

La reportera miró al camarlengo, al teniente y al comandante: ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Los tres guardaban silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder ahora.

- No es necesario que guardéis silencio, Claire si te miras el brazo izquierdo sabrás tan bien como yo, que sé que me has traicionado.

¿Traicionado? No, ese verbo podía dar lugar a algún tiempo de confusión frente a los guardias y el camarlengo, y eso era lo último que quería conseguir en ese momento.

- Técnicamente, traición significa renegar a un compromiso de lealtad, entre tú y yo no hay compromiso de ningún tipo - habló Claire con la voz más calmada que pudo - Antes mencionaste a Gunther y Chinita…

- Verás, me encanta oír tu voz, pero realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora… - murmuró el Hassasin en un tono que Claire encontró repugnante - Todo a su debido tiempo.

- ¿¡Dónde están!? - exclamó Claire perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba en las últimas horas.

- Tranquila… - dejó escapar Patrick McKenna.

Claire miró al sacerdote sintiendo cómo el poco color que debía conservar se desvanecía en su rostro, y se levantó de la silla, empezando a pasear de forma intranquila por la estancia. La voz del Hassasin no tardó en volverse a escuchar desde el teléfono.

- Bien, por fin nos dejamos el teatro a un lado… Camarlengo, ya le dije que no voy a perdonar la vida a sus viejos cardenales, ¿lo recuerda? Cuando se encontraba con ese profesor de arte y esa… - el Hassasin se tomó su tiempo para continuar - … esa magnífica científica.

La reportera no daba crédito a sus oídos: ¿ese hombre ya se había puesto en contacto con el Vaticano antes? Y había otros cardenales en peligro, pero se suponía que todos estaban reunidos en el cónclave: ¿qué estaba pasando? El comandante Richter tomó cartas en el asunto e inclinándose ferozmente hacia el teléfono preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está el cardenal Ebner?

- De hecho, hace unos minutos que han encontrado al cardenal Ebner, ¿sabe? Yo mismo he visto al profesor entrar en _Santa María del Popolo_, Capilla _Chigi, _para ser más precisos… Como ven, ya no tienen que preocuparse del cardenal Ebner - continuó hablando el Hassasin, como regodeándose a cada dato que aportaba a los allí presentes.

El comandante Richter hizo una señal al teniente Chartrand, quien, inquieto, tomó su walkie, y abandonó la estancia intentando ponerse en contacto con alguien mientras hablaba en italiano. El camarlengo McKenna parecía estar estudiando frenéticamente sus posibilidades, cómo podría convencer a ese hombre que lo que estaba haciendo era un crimen sin sentido… Pero el Hassasin veía un sentido muy claro a todo lo que hacía: poner a la Iglesia en el sitio que creía que le correspondía. La única esperanza estaba depositada en el hecho de que la Guardia Suiza, con ayuda de la Policía Italiana, le atrapara antes de que causase más daño. El sacerdote pareció tomar una decisión y se dirigió hacia el teléfono:

- _Signore_, no… - empezó a advertirle Richter, pero el camarlengo le ignoró.

- ¿Por qué quiere que los medios sepan lo que ha hecho? ¿Por qué mediante una reportera de la BBC? Eso sólo facilitará que le encuentren. - habló Patrick McKenna, cuya voz iba perdiendo poco a poco la calma para dar paso a la desesperación - Lo he jurado, he jurado por Dios que los cuatro cardenales regresarían sanos y salvos al Cónclave.

Una risa metálica y fría surgió del altavoz del teléfono, al Hassasin parecía divertirle mucho la situación, pero al mismo se veía dispuesto a llevar sus planes hasta el final.

- Bueno, tendría que tener cuidado con hacer promesas que no puede cumplir… Sus hombres son unos necios si piensan que unos cuantos de los suyos podrán detenerme, lo que ha empezado esta tarde no tiene vuelta atrás. Y, verá, creo que el mundo tiene derecho a saber lo que realmente está pasando, y… Cuando ví su nombre en las acreditaciones… - esta vez los ojos azules del camarlengo volvieron a posarse en Claire, quien contemplaba la situación como si estuvieran hablando en un idioma que ella desconocía - …Supe que se trataba de lo que su gente hubiera interpretado como una señal…

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - contestó el sacerdote a la vez que miraba incrédulo al comandante Richter.

- Por favor, mírenla… - susurró el Hassasin - Hasta usted se habrá dado cuenta de que es una mujer nada despreciable… - Claire apartó la mirada de sus dos acompañantes, le hervía la sangre oír a ese psicópata hablando de ella como si fuera una pieza de caza - …Además, Claire Dilthey - una risita se oyó al otro lado de la línea - ¿Acaso puede ser más obvio? _Clarus_…

- "Iluminada"… - murmuró Patrick McKenna como para sí mismo.

- "Iluminada" Dilthey, imposible no escogerla a ella…

- Cuelgue - dijo Claire volviéndose hacia el camarlengo - Ya he oído bastante de este psicópata, cuelgue - la reportera no parecía darse cuenta en ese momento a quién estaba mandando órdenes - ¡Hágalo!

- No importa, de todos modos he de marcharme ya y… Me has traicionado, estarás muerta antes de que acabe la noche.

Había colgado. El comandante Richter llamó a Chartrand a través del walkie, Claire se pasó los dedos por los párpados para limpiar las lágrimas que habían empezado a agolparse en sus ojos de puro terror, y el camarlengo se dejó caer en la silla que había tras el escritorio, con una mano sobre el rostro. Pasados unos momentos, Richter habló:

- Chartrand afirma que Olivetti le ha confirmado la información. A las ocho han encontrado el cadáver de Ebner en _Santa María del Popolo_, tenía la garganta llena de tierra y una quemadura en el pecho con el ambigrama correspondiente.

Los ojos del camarlengo se llenaron de profundo pesar. Claire intentó ponerse en su lugar: era una situación extremadamente delicada y difícil, ni ella misma entendía todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? - dijo el comandante Richter - ¿La llevamos a un hospital?

- ¿Cómo? Ese tío ha dicho que estaré muerta antes de que termine la noche, ¡está loco si piensa que voy a moverme de aquí! - exclamó ella, estaba aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo bastante como para querer volver a exponerse a que le pegaran un tiro.

- Bien, acompáñeme entonces al cuartel, donde permanecerá hasta que todo esto acabe - contestó Richter saliendo del despacho papal, esperando que la reportera le siguiera.

- Ni loca - dijo Claire, recordando lo bien que se llevaban, especialmente cuando ese tío intentaba endosarle un crimen. No se sentiría cómoda allí.

- Que se quede - murmuró el camarlengo.

Tanto Richter como la propia Claire se volvieron hacia el sacerdote, estupefactos:

- ¿Bromea? Aún no sabemos su verdadera posición en este asunto - Claire abrió los ojos como platos ante tal afirmación, ¿cómo que no sabían de qué lado estaba? - ¿Realmente estaría tranquilo si quedara aquí?

Patrick miró a Claire. Tras unos instantes de duda, el camarlengo asintió y dijo al comandante:

- Sí, lo estaría. Que se quede.

La reportera sintió un alivio tan grande casi se mareó. Se llevó la mano a la frente y respiró hondo. La gratitud hacia el joven sacerdote aumentaba por momentos, cuando toda esta locura acabara sería la primera en firmar para que le canonizaran. Richter se dio por vencido y salió del despacho. Claire se volvió hacia el camarlengo, quien se había incorporado y avanzaba hacia ella:

- Lamento que se haya visto involucrada en todo esto. Lo lamento de verdad. ¿Se encuentra bien? - dijo cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

Claire asintió y murmuró:

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando a una la acaban de amenazar de muerte… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Por favor, no voy a informar de esto a mi cadena, lo prometo.

- Lo sé. Se lo contaré, pero… - contestó Patrick - …Convendría que se sentara.


	9. Chapter 9

Agua. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento era el agua fría. Tenía los ojos cerrados, contenía la respiración todo lo que podía, pero no podría aguantarla mucho más. Se quedaba sin aire, tenía que salir, ahora. Claire sacó la cara del lavabo dando leves bocanadas en busca de aire. Se miró en el espejo que tenía delante, dios santo, daba miedo: tenía los ojos azul claro muy abiertos, el rostro empapado con pequeñas gotas de agua, algunos mechones rubios le caían mojados sobre la frente a pesar del recogido rápido que se había hecho para no empaparse el cabello por completo, y eso sin hablar de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta parcialmente llena de sangre seca. Se apoyó con las dos manos a los dos lados del lavabo y suspiró.

Nada como el agua fría para intentar calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenía debido al estrés de la situación. Se giró y se asomó un poco por la rendija de la puerta abierta: Patrick McKenna seguía sentado en el escritorio del despacho papal, esperando a que ella volviera. De repente sintió vergüenza, el camarlengo tenía sobre sus hombros el peso de todo lo que estaba pasando en el Vaticano: el cónclave, los secuestros de los cuatro preferiti, el asesinato del cardenal Ebner, la amenaza de la muerte de los otros tres (que serían sacrificados en los "altares de la ciencia" cada uno con su elemento natural correspondiente), los Illuminati… Sin olvidar, por supuesto, la antimateria que se encontraba escondida en algún rincón del Vaticano esperando a que su batería se agotara para hacer explosión y llevarse media Roma por delante con sus correspondientes habitantes. Sí, tras la estupefacción inicial ante tantos peligros acechando, Claire había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad contenido, ya que apenas dejó transmitirlo al sacerdote, él ya debía de estar suficientemente preocupado. Ahora empezaba a entender el aspecto tan agotado de Patrick McKenna. Y, a pesar de todo, el joven asumía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor con una entereza y un valor extraordinarios; Claire le admiraba por ello, deseaba ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera, pero… Demonios, no había podido evitar el ataque de pánico inicial. Aunque, bien pensado, todo aquello unido al hecho de que un árabe psicópata le había jurado que estaría muerta antes de terminar el día, estaba dirigido a dar un ataque a cualquiera. Pero es en tiempos desesperados cuando se ha de tener la cabeza más fría y analizar las cosas con calma, y ella intentaría hacer eso.

La joven dejó de mirar al camarlengo y se volvió hacia el espejo. Ya había tenido suficiente agua fría, ahora debía volver al mundo real. Metió la mano en el lavabo y quitó el tapón que había puesto para que se llenara y poder meter la cara, y se secó el rostro con una toalla. Entonces se fijó mejor en su camisa: era un absoluto desastre y tenía que limpiar toda la sangre que debía tener bajo la camisa. Se giró, ¿en serio se veía capaz de quitarse la camisa en el lavabo del Papa con el camarlengo esperándola fuera? Cerraría la puerta, total, sólo sería un momento. Se acercó hasta la puerta, la cerró del todo y se volvió de nuevo al reflejo del espejo. Claire no pudo evitar sentirse rara: no debía ser muy común que una mujer estuviera sin camisa en el lavabo del Papa. Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa lo más rápido que podía hasta que no quedó ni uno abrochado. Tenía el brazo izquierdo y parte del costado lleno de sangre, también un poco en la herida del cuello, por no hablar del vendaje que llevaba, que ya parecía hecho de tela granate. Abrió el grifo y empezó a echarse agua en el brazo, agua que volvía a caer en forma rojiza, resbalando por el lavabo de mármol. Estaba un poco seca, dificultaba un poco el quitarla, pero no mucho. Ya estaba terminando cuando, horrorizada, oyó el cric de la puerta abrirse. Sin siquiera darse la vuelta, se precipitó hacia atrás hasta chocar la espalda con la puerta de modo que no pudiera abrirse, haciendo que la puerta que se estaba abriendo se cerrara de golpe.

Claire oyó un leve quejido al otro lado de la puerta y enrojeció por completo: el camarlengo, al ver que tardaba, debía haber ido al lavabo para ver por qué tardaba tanto, y ella le acababa de dar un buen golpe.

- ¿Le he dado? - dijo Claire, aún apoyada en la puerta, para que el sacerdote la oyera.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, oyó la respuesta:

- Sólo un poco, no se preocupe.

La joven cerró los ojos y maldijo con rabia su mala pata. Sin separarse de la puerta, alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar su camisa medio-blanca, medio-sangre para volver a ponérsela rápidamente y acabar con esa escena cuanto antes. Desearía poder cambiarse de ropa, pero eso era pedir demasiado, y no creía que en el Vaticano tuvieran nada apropiado para ella. Cerró el grifo, se puso la camisa a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta, intentando hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nada más abrir la puerta vio al camarlengo McKenna, paseaba por el magnífico despacho papal, llevándose de vez en cuando la mano a la nariz. Claire se acercó a él murmurando:

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí

El camarlengo negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

- Un golpe sin importancia.

- No, no lo creas - dijo Claire conteniendo una sonrisa, y alargando las manos para palpar con cuidado el tabique del sacerdote, para sorpresa de éste - Mi hermano una vez se estampó contra una pared en casa jugando al fútbol, creíamos que no se había hecho nada, pero a los dos días tenía la nariz totalmente hinchada y… Bueno, resultó que sí era algo a tener en cuenta.

- Vaya… - murmuró Patrick mirando a la joven como si se hubiera vuelto loca, mientras ella continuaba su particular examen - ¿Fue algo grave?

Claire negó con la cabeza, mientras le presionaba levemente la parte superior del tabique, donde se suelen apoyar las gafas.

- No, se quedó igual que estaba… ¿Te duele? - preguntó ella.

- No - insistió el camarlengo - No ha sido nada, de verdad.

La reportera se dio por convencida de que no le había partido la nariz al cerrarle la puerta del lavabo y dejó caer los brazos. Al dejar caer el izquierdo notó un pequeño tirón en la herida y se mordió el labio inferior, llevándose instintivamente la mano a la zona herida. Tendría que acostumbrarse a usar ese brazo lo menos posible.

- ¿Y tu brazo? - preguntó el camarlengo al ver que la joven se quejaba. - ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a un hospital…?

- No, no, estoy bien - se apresuró a decir Claire, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento habían empezado a tutearse - Es sólo que se me olvida que no lo puedo utilizar como antes… Al menos de momento. Además… Por nada del mundo quisiera salir con ese… Con ese hombre aún fuera.

El joven sacerdote asintió, entendiendo la situación de la reportera, y Claire se giró hacia el ventanal: la noche había llegado a la Plaza de San Pedro. La gente seguía allí, con sus velas encendidas, sus oraciones y cánticos y siguiendo toda noticia en las pantallas gigantes que habían sido instaladas. No parecían tener intención de marcharse de allí. La reportera se volvió hacia el camarlengo, que estaba encendiendo el flexo del escritorio para combatir la falta de luz natural. Además, según la tradición, las luces del despacho y apartamento papal no debían ser encendidas hasta que fuera elegido un nuevo Pontífice; tendrían que apañarse con el flexo esa noche, que prometía ser muy larga.

- Te llamas Patrick, ¿no? - preguntó Claire, a la vez que el susodicho levantaba la mirada hacia ella desde el escritorio - ¿Te molesta si te llamo así? Es que me parece raro llamar a alguien por el cargo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el camarlengo contestó con una leve sonrisa:

- Por supuesto que no me molesta, hija mía, ¿cómo me iba a molestar por algo así? Ni este despacho ni este cargo temporal me convierten en santo…

No, quizás no fueran ni el cargo, ni el despacho en el que se encontraban, pero el valor y fortaleza que estaba demostrando ante la adversidad más absoluta, según el punto de vista de la reportera, sí le acercaban a los altares, aunque él no se diera cuenta. Claire esbozó una breve sonrisa y murmuró:

- En realidad, Claire estaría mejor… - mencionó la joven preguntándose si se estaría tomando demasiadas licencias.

- De acuerdo, entonces Claire… - murmuró el sacerdote señalando con la cabeza una silla que había en el lado contrario del escritorio en el que él se encontraba - Siéntate, por desgracia ahora mismo no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Ella asintió y tras echar un último vistazo a la espectacular imagen de la Plaza de San Pedro, se acercó y tomó asiento frente al camarlengo McKenna, quien había sacado unos folios y una pluma estilográfica de un cajón del escritorio. Pensando en el hecho de que ahora se llamaran el uno al otro por el nombre de pila, Claire esbozó una triste sonrisa y murmuró:

- No puedo creer que algo tan trivial como mi nombre me metiera en todo este lío…

Patrick la miró y, bajo esa tenue luz del flexo, Claire pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de lo que Chinita le insistía tanto acerca de él: era muy atractivo, eso era innegable, sus ojos azul claro, por muy cansados que parecieran, no dejaban de ser hermosos y, ahora que los veía más cerca, poseían algo casi hipnotizante. Miraba con tanta intensidad, que la periodista casi podía sentir cómo le faltaba el aire. Casi como un ángel bajado del cielo, Claire se volvió a regañar por haberle podido romper la nariz y estropear ese rostro tan bello, que le transmitía tanta seguridad y confianza.

- Es curioso, pero creo que se trató de algo más que de tu nombre de pila, Claire - dijo el camarlengo, apartando la mirada de los documentos que tenía frente a él.

- ¿Cómo, qué quieres decir? - se interesó ella, extrañada, y después sintió cómo se sonrojaba un poco: el Hassasin no se había cortado un pelo en decir delante del camarlengo y del comandante Richter lo "nada despreciable" que le parecía, la joven nunca se había sentido tan asqueada ante un comentario sobre su aspecto físico.

- Claire, ¿qué sabes de Wilhelm Dilthey? - preguntó el camarlengo enlazando sus manos encima del escritorio.

La susodicha cerró los ojos por un momento, aliviada de que no se tratara de lo que había estado pensando. Se pasó la mano por la frente y murmuró:

- Salvo que podría ser un primo lejano… No mucho, la verdad - terminó reconociendo la reportera de la BBC.

El camarlengo esbozó una leve sonrisa, se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a hablar:

- Verás, Wilhelm Dilthey era un filósofo alemán que dedicó toda su vida a la hermenéutica, - empezó a contar con voz calmada, serena, que transmitía seguridad - al estudio de las interpretaciones y significados de los textos. Según Dilthey, los estudios del ser humano debían centrarse en una realidad "histórica-social-humana". En pocas palabras, lo que este filósofo defendía era que la historia explicaba todas las dimensiones de la realidad, del ahora.

Claire, algo sorprendida por los conocimientos del sacerdote, puso las ideas en orden en su mente y dijo:

- Los Illuminati creen que lo que hacen ahora es justo, teniendo en cuenta lo que la Iglesia hizo una vez con ellos. Creen que la historia explica… Que justifica el ahora. Lo que van a hacer.

- Eso es… Pensando como uno de ellos, era imposible que no te escogieran a ti - explicó el camarlengo con cierto pesar en los ojos.

"Lunáticos", pensó Claire al recordar el papel de los Illuminati en todo este embrollo. Poseían el papel protagonista, el principal, no cabía la menor duda. Tenían unos deseos irrefrenables de venganza, y con tal de llevarla a cabo no dudaban a asesinar a cuatro ancianos, destruir la Ciudad del Vaticano, a la gente que había cerca… Sería una catástrofe, y sólo sería el comienzo. Un escalofrío recorrió a la reportera: si no encontraban la antimateria antes de media noche, todos los que se encontraran allí morirían: los miles de personas que se hallaban en el Vaticano esos días (fieles, periodistas, sacerdotes, guardias, curiosos…), todas las obras de arte que albergaba el Vaticano desaparecerían bajo los escombros y… Estaba claro que nada podría volver a ser igual. Y todo por volar un edificio. Esa situación le recordaba a Guy Fawkes y su intento de volar por los aires el Parlamento Británico en 1605. Lo recordaba porque en Inglaterra, todos los 5 de noviembre (fecha en la que estaba prevista la destrucción del Parlamento) se celebraba en Inglaterra la Noche de las Hogueras, todo el mundo salía a la calle y quemaban peleles que representaban al terrorista (o héroe, para algunos) truncado. Pero Fawkes quería hacer explotar el Parlamento para hacer acabar las persecuciones religiosas a las que se veían sometidos los católicos, y esta situación era todo lo contrario. La periodista suspiró y apoyó la frente en la palma de la mano:

- Sé que he dicho que no voy a informar de esta situación a mi cadena, y, puede confiar en mí, nunca diré nada de lo que hablemos aquí, - el camarlengo pareció agradecer esa muestra de lealtad hacia su persona, debido a la expresión que cruzó su rostro por un instante- pero… - añadió ella señalando la ventana que daba a la plaza de San Pedro - …esa gente está en peligro. Deben encontrar a ese hombre, antes de que haga daño a nadie más, él debe saber donde se encuentra la antimateria, puesto que fue él quien la escondió.

- El comandante Olivetti, nada más conocer la existencia de la antimateria en esta casa de Dios, se negó a hacer un registro ocular propiamente dicho, creía que se trataba de una treta. - Claire percibió cierta amargura en la voz del sacerdote, era obvio que, por muy camarlengo que fuese, la gente del Vaticano no tomaba demasiado en serio su cargo - Tras acceder a comenzar la búsqueda, me recordó la oración de San Francisco, ¿la conoces?

La periodista intentó hacer memoria: su madre, Elizabeth, era una mujer muy religiosa, lo cual había tratado de transmitir a sus hijos, con mayor o menor grado de éxito. Pero esa oración en especial…

- Creo que… ¿Es esa de "Señor, dame fuerzas para aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar" o algo así? - terminó diciendo Claire, creía que recordar que su madre la había puesto con un imán en la nevera no hace mucho.

- Esa es. - asintió Patrick - Pues el comandante Olivetti mencionó que el destino de los cardenales es una de esas cosas…

Claire enmudeció. ¿De verdad ya daban a los cardenales por perdidos?

- Y, ¿qué hay de evacuar el Vaticano? Allí fuera hay miles de personas, que ni siquiera saben que existe amenaza de bomba…

- De hecho, el cardenal Strauss opina que es eso lo que quieren los Illuminati: alimentar las habladurías de los medios, de hecho, a él no le gustaría nada que estuviera hablando de esto con una periodista. - habló el camarlengo McKenna, sin poder ocultar el desánimo en su voz - En cuanto a los fieles, dijo que el destino de todos es el cielo, de cualquier modo. Me ha recordado que el cargo que temporalmente ostento no tiene nada que ver con mi real posición aquí.

De repente sintió una oleada de compasión hacia el camarlengo: veía sobre sus hombros una carga pesada, muy pesada que nadie le ayudaba a llevar. Era como una marioneta del resto de la gente que trabajaba en el Vaticano, gente que creía tener todo bajo control y desdeñaba las aportaciones y soluciones de quien, realmente, pesara a quien le pesara, estaba al mando ahora. Por eso parecían darle de lado, asumiendo que aún ellos tenían el poder, que todo el poder pudiera haber tenido el camarlengo McKenna había muerto con el Sumo Pontífice. Durante unos instantes, ambos permanecieron en silencio, pero era obvio que los dos pensaban en la amenaza terrorista que se cernía sobre el Vaticano, y cómo saldría todo si realmente conseguían lo que se proponían. El comandante Richter había mencionado que aún no sabían de qué lado estaba Claire, ella lo tenía muy claro: desde ese momento, hasta que todo acabara, iba a permanecer leal al camarlengo McKenna, al igual que el joven teniente Chartrand parecía serlo, iba a depositar toda su confianza en el joven sacerdote. Sabía que no era mucho, sabía que eso no haría cambiar demasiado su situación pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

- De todas formas, hay un experto en Simbología y una física de alto nivel - añadió el sacerdote, tras esos minutos en silencio - que están intentando averiguar cuáles son esos "altares de la ciencia", donde el asesino piensa asesinar a los cardenales… Por lo que me han comunicado, descubrieron que el primero era la Capilla _Chigi_, en _Santa María del Popolo, _pero por desgracia no llegaron a tiempo.

- Esperemos que lleguen a tiempo a los otros. - murmuró Claire - Pero, ¿y la antimateria?

- Ya están buscándola, pero si dan las once de la noche y no la han encontrado… Tendrán que proceder a la suspensión del cónclave y al desalojo de la Ciudad del Vaticano. Si dejan de buscar la antimateria, los hombres de Richter tardarían treinta minutos en desalojarla. - terminó de explicar el camarlengo.

- No es la solución perfecta, seguramente habría heridos. O algo peor, y el Vaticano sería reducido a escombros. - mencionó ella.

- Pero dentro de nuestras posibilidades, si no atrapamos a ese hombre, es nuestra mejor solución. - contestó apesadumbrado el sacerdote.

El ambiente se estaba tornando demasiado pesimista y negativo. Con la situación que se les presentaba parecía imposible mantener un humor alegre y positivo, sino que invitaba más bien a la reflexión y a la búsqueda mental desesperada de una solución que fuera óptima. A la periodista se le ocurrió una idea. Puede que estuviera fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta la ocasión, pero… Al cuerno, sentía que debía hacerlo.

- "Preguntad mañana por mí, - comenzó a decir Claire mientras entrelazaba sus manos y jugaba con un anillo - y me hallaréis tan silencioso…"

- "Como un muerto…" - terminó de decir el camarlengo con una leve sonrisa, para feliz sorpresa de la periodista - Shakespeare.

- Diez puntos para Patrick McKenna - admitió Claire asintiendo sonriente con la cabeza, al menos había conseguido sacar al sacerdote de ese aura tan pesimista, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, teniendo en cuenta lo culto que parecía estaba segura de que adivinaría la cita del dramaturgo inglés - Cuando las cosas parecen ir tan mal, tan absolutamente mal… Créeme, sólo se puede ir a mejor, encontrarán a ese tío, y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Parecía que el sacerdote quería decir algo, pero lo interrumpieron el doblar de las campanas anunciando que acababan de dar las nueve de la noche. Era increíble lo cercanas que se sentían. Tras unos breves segundos, después de que la última campana sonara, un alboroto empezó a crecer en la Plaza de San Pedro: se oía como un caos terrible, confusión, desorden mediante la voz en forma de gritos. El camarlengo se levantó de inmediato de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, Claire, sobresaltada, le siguió hasta ponerse a su lado frente al ventanal.

En medio de la plaza de San Pedro, a los pies del gigantesco obelisco que se encontraba en el centro de la misma, se adivinaba ver una figura tendida en el suelo, de la que todos los demás se apartaban lo más que podían, haciendo la visión de lo que ocurría muy clara. Patrick McKenna permanecía sorprendido, enmudecido y ligeramente pálido. Al verle así, Claire se acercó más al cristal de la ventana, apartando con una mano las cortinas blancas, y cuando vio con total claridad lo que estaba pasando en la plaza ahogó un grito y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. La figura que se encontraba tirada a los pies del obelisco vestía una sotana negra, que parecía estar abierta por el pecho, estaba rodeado de sangre, dos personas estaban tratando de reanimarlo hasta que llegó una ambulancia y, tras unos momentos de angustiosa espera, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que cubrir el cuerpo tendido con una sábana blanca que enseguida se tiñó de rojo.

- Aire… - murmuró el abatido sacerdote, tras unos segundos.

La reportera, en estado de shock, se volvió hacia él, sin entender lo que acababa de decir:

- ¿Qué?

- Alrededor del obelisco… - murmuró Patrick con un nudo en la garganta - Hay unos bajorrelieves que representan las diferentes direcciones en las que sopla el viento…

Incapaz de seguir hablando, el sacerdote se persignó y, abatido, como superado por los acontecimientos, entrelazó las manos y cerró los ojos en una oración. La periodista, con los ojos vidriosos, se volvió a tiempo de ver cómo retiraban el cuerpo y lo introducían en la ambulancia. Mientras tanto, unos agentes hacían que la gente retrocediera hasta permanecer a una distancia prudencial de la escena del crimen.

- Un altar de la ciencia - pensó Claire - Ya sólo quedan dos cardenales con vida.

- Dices que cuando las cosas van tan mal, sólo pueden mejorar. - dijo el sacerdote abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia la reportera, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran - Me gustaría mucho creerte.

Afligida, apretó el hombro del sacerdote en señal de apoyo. Quería animarle, infundirle esperanza y valor, pero mientras permanecían contemplando la Plaza de San Pedro, uno al lado del otro, Claire sentía que toda la esperanza que había tratado de transmitir al joven camarlengo los abandonaba a ambos, desvaneciéndose, elevándose, como el alma del cardenal Lamassé, sobre el cielo de la noche italiana.


	10. Chapter 10

Durante los minutos siguientes, el camarlengo y Claire no hicieron otra cosa que permanecer en silencio. Patrick McKenna había regresado al escritorio, intentando encontrar algo en los documentos que había tenido que supervisar los días anteriores que le ayudara a apartar la mente de la terrible escena que acababa de contemplar, levantando la mirada de vez en cuando para observar a Claire. La reportera, prácticamente, no se había movido del mismo lado del ventanal donde antes había permanecido con el sacerdote. Observaba la plaza de San Pedro con un mano en el mentón, como si estuviese meditando o analizando profundamente la situación, de vez en cuando se pasaba con delicadeza las yemas de los dedos por las mejillas, apartando las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos de forma inesperada.

No poder hacer nada salvo esperar siempre es algo terrible en una situación delicada, los segundos se convierten en minutos, los minutos en horas… Era curioso cómo podía cambiar la situación es cuestión de segundos: antes era Claire quien trataba de mantener la esperanza del camarlengo McKenna viva, y ahora era ella la que veía en la situación una ratonera, un callejón sin salida. Se pasó la mano con cuidado por la herida de bala, suerte que no le había alcanzado una arteria, si no ya estaría prácticamente desangrada. Se giró hacia Patrick, quien agachó la cabeza de nuevo hacia sus folios, aún sabiendo que ese papeleo no serviría de nada si a las doce de la noche no habían encontrado la antimateria. De repente, la joven pensó que, si al menos ella no conseguía ser fuerte por ella misma, debía serlo por él. A pesar de que empezaba a pensar que esa noche, muy bien podría ser la última si permanecía en el Vaticano.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó Claire, sin apenas apartar la vista de la ahora desierta plaza.

El camarlengo pareció tomarse unos segundos antes de contestar:

- Rezar, Claire - murmuró desde el escritorio - Sólo nos queda rezar

La reportera se volvió hacia Patrick, sorprendida y, a la vez, algo decepcionada. Vale, el joven en algo se parecía a todos los demás sacerdotes que había conocido: la solución para todo era rezar. Hubo un tiempo en que, quizás podría haber sido una opción a tener en cuenta, pero no ahora, no esa noche.

- ¿Rezar? - exclamó Claire, provocando que el sacerdote, sobresaltado, la mirara con aire extrañado - ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí rezando, sin más? Por Dios, ¡eres el camarlengo! Aunque a los demás no parezca importarle, debe de haber algo que puedas hacer aquí. Aparte de rezar.

Patrick McKenna dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó del escritorio con aire cansado y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Claire:

- Esta situación me altera tanto como a ti, puede que incluso más porque, como tú dices, soy el camarlengo y soy el responsable de lo que pase durante el periodo de Sede Vacante. - por el tono de voz, aunque no fuera tan acusante como la del comandante Richter, dejaba ver que le había ofendido - He concedido a un profesor de Simbología, quien tuvo un turbio incidente con la Iglesia, el permiso de inspeccionar los Archivos Vaticanos, a los que a veces ni algunos de nuestros cardenales pueden acceder, para poder localizar los altares de la ciencia. Aunque con eso me haya ganado enemigos en el clero, pero considero la vida de mis cardenales más valiosa que eso. Tú eres una reportera de la BBC, ninguno de los cardenales sabe que estás aquí, ni siquiera Strauss, y si lo supieran, si supieran que te he dicho todo sobre los secuestros, los Illuminati, la antimateria… Ya no quedarían amigos aquí para mí; y sin embargo, estás aquí, conmigo, porque sé que es preferible a una celda del cuartel de la Guardia Suiza.

Claire le sostuvo la mirada, pero sólo por puro orgullo, aún sorprendida por la reacción del sacerdote, no había sido violenta, pero chocaba con su carácter tranquilo y apacible. Estaba avergonzada, no sabía que le fuera a molestar tanto lo que le había dicho. En el fondo sabía que no podían hacer mucho, menos ella que él, pero nunca hubiera pretendido recordarle, de algún modo, cómo le veía el resto del personal del Vaticano. El sacerdote también la miraba a los ojos, pero de repente los cansados ojos del camarlengo parecían distraerse en diferentes partes del rostro de la joven: su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios… Como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que ella estaba allí, delante de él. La reportera de la BBC no era una joven especialmente atractiva, no tenía ningún rasgo exótico como Vittoria Vetra, pero tenía un rostro agradable y dulce que inspiraba tranquilidad y confianza. Había algo en ella que…

- Lo siento - se apresuró a disculparse Claire, haciendo que Patrick volviera a mirarla a los ojos, abandonando sus pensamientos - Sé que debe de ser… Desquiciante ver lo que está pasando y sentirse atado de pies y manos.

El sacerdote sacudió la cabeza y asintió. Se pasó la mano por la frente en señal de cansancio, apretó los ojos y murmuró:

- No te disculpes, yo… No ha sido el mejor modo de hablarte…

- Déjame disculparme. - insistió ella de forma enérgica - Ha sido el modo más comprensible, el más humano…

Patrick guardó silencio. Las palabras de Claire le habían recordado lo que una vez su padre le había dicho: que un Papa era un hombre dividido entre el mundo real y el divino, pero no por ello debían olvidar el mundo real, el humano. Le mencionó a la reportera la similitud entre unas palabras y otras, Claire sonrió, relajada, y dijo:

- Bueno, tu padre demuestra ser un hombre muy inteligente - reconoció ella - Son palabras sabias.

- Créeme, lo era - dijo el camarlengo antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su escritorio.

Ella se extrañó y le siguió hasta el escritorio, donde el sacerdote estaba de nuevo hurgando en los cajones:

- ¿Tu padre murió? - dijo Claire apoyándose ligeramente en el escritorio y observando lo que buscaba el sacerdote McKenna.

Finalmente, Patrick dejó lo que estaba haciendo (que en realidad no era sino un modo de tratar de mantener la mente ocupada, y darse tiempo para hacerse entender que ese acercamiento tan poco adecuado con la joven no había sido más producto del estrés vivido esos días y esa tarde-noche), cerró un último cajón y apoyó los brazos encima del escritorio.

- ¿Por qué te extraña? - preguntó el sacerdote.

- Bueno, pues porque… Verás, mi padre tiene cincuenta años recién cumplidos y… Me ha extrañado. Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, lo entiendo perfectamente, no pasa nada. - se apresuró a decir Claire, no quería volver a meter la pata.

El camarlengo se extrañó ante la edad del padre de Claire y murmuró:

- Antes has dicho que tienes, al menos, un hermano, el que se cayó y se hizo daño en la nariz… - dijo Patrick señalando levemente la suya - ¿Es mayor que tú?

La reportera hizo un gesto con la cabeza y finalmente añadió:

- Dos años mayor que yo, y no somos más hermanos. Mis padres se conformaron con la parejita.

- Entonces tu padre debía ser muy joven, debía tener unos veinte años cuando nació tu hermano. - añadió el sacerdote - El mío no lo era tanto. Ley de vida, supongo.

- Lo siento mucho - terminó diciendo Claire, de forma sincera, pasados unos minutos - La muerte de un ser querido es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida.

Patrick hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia, aún sabiendo que la tenía, y mucha, pero no quería padecer más angustia de la que ya le esperaba esa noche, ni tampoco despertar la compasión de su acompañante: debían centrarse en manejarse de la mejor forma que pudieran en una situación tan difícil como esa. Ella no dijo nada, tragó saliva y murmuró:

- Tu padre… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te dijo aquello sobre los Papas? - vale, demasiadas preguntas, pensó Claire al ver la mirada del camarlengo - Es que es algo raro…

- ¿Raro? - se extrañó Patrick, pocas veces olvidaba el otro punto de vista de la gente, pero en situaciones tan tensas no podías pedirle peras al olmo.

- Bueno, no es la típica frase padre-hijo. No es "mira a las estrellas, Simba" - dijo ella más o menos sonriente, intentando quitar tensión post-asesinato-en-directo del ambiente.

El sacerdote no pudo contener una risa, haciendo que Claire no pudiera evitar sonreír: le hacía sentir bien saber que incluso en situaciones tan extremas podía hacer que Patrick se riera con ella.

- ¡Ajá! - dijo la reportera muy contenta señalándole con el dedo - Te he hecho reír, eso son 10 puntos para mí y ya estamos en empate.

Patrick recuperó la compostura un poco y contestó cordialmente a Claire:

- Citas a William Shakespeare y a la media hora a "El rey león". Curiosa mezcla la tuya.

- Por favor. - dijo Claire sorprendida - "El rey león" es como "Hamlet" con leones, no me digas que no pensaste eso… - y al momento calló, por muy cercano que pareciera todavía no podía imaginarse al camarlengo McKenna sentado en el suelo, abrazado a un cojín, viendo películas de Walt Disney. - Bueno, - dijo ella como si fuera una madre cediendo con su caprichoso hijo de cinco años - si te hace más feliz volveré con las difíciles… "Cielo o infierno, ¿qué importa?". ¿Está a tu altura?

- Eso es de "Las flores del mal", de Baudelaire… - contestó el camarlengo tranquilamente, como si no le hubiera supuesto el menor esfuerzo.

Claire abrió mucho los ojos: vale, no había esperado que adivinara precisamente ésa, había procurado ponérsela difícil, pero nada… El camarlengo McKenna parecía ser una de esas personas que leen mucho y retienen todo lo que leen, una Wikipedia con patas.

- ¡Pero bueno! - se indignó ella - ¿Qué clase de libros dejan leer a los curas? "Romeo y Julieta", "Las flores del mal"…

- Que sea sacerdote no implica que haya perdido la vista, ni el gusto por la buena literatura tampoco.

- Tú… Tú eres un cura muy atípico… - acabó diciendo Claire impresionada.

Patrick McKenna sonrió satisfecho y Claire supo que se había anotado mentalmente otros 10 puntos: por identificar la cita y por dejarla sin palabras. En ese momento se oyó un toqueteo al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que el camarlengo y la reportera fijaran su atención en la misma: alguien pedía entrar en el despacho papal.

- _¡Avanti! _- dijo Patrick poniéndose en pie.

La puerta se abrió y entró un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos años, seguido por una mujer que debía estar acabando la treintena y por el teniente Chartrand. Hubo un dato que no pasó inadvertido, ni siquiera en una noche como ésa: al igual que Claire, el cincuentón tenía la ropa cubierta parcialmente de sangre. La joven abrió un poco la boca ante este dato y se desanimó un poco: por mucho que intentara hacer como que era una noche normal y tranquila, esa noche estaba a años luz de serlo.

- Disculpe, _signore_, ¿puedo ir un momento al lavabo? Necesito quitarme esto de encima… - dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación cubierto de sangre al camarlengo.

- Claro, por favor, cómo no. - dijo el sacerdote de inmediato, y luego se volvió hacia la joven rubia que contemplaba la escena estupefacta - Claire, ¿puedes acompañarle? Hay otro lavabo torciendo la esquina a la izquierda y todo recto, allí habrá toallas nuevas.

La joven asintió y con cierta inseguridad indicó al hombre que le siguiera. Una vez salieron del despacho papal, dejando al camarlengo hablando aceleradamente con el teniente Chartrand sobre las nuevas noticias, el hombre, que ahora miraba a Claire como si fuera un alien, habló:

- Tú tampoco has tenido un gran día, ¿no?

Claire sonrió, mientras seguía guiándole a través de la segunda planta del Palacio Apostólico:

- No, no ha sido de los mejores… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- He… intentado reanimar a un hombre al que le habían perforado los pulmones. - Claire no pudo contener una cara de horror, y el hombre siguió hablando - Ya sabes, intenté hacerle la respiración asistida, pero… Fue inútil.

- ¿Fue usted? Desde la ventana el camarlengo y yo hemos visto a dos personas intentando reanimar al segundo cardenal…

- Sí, pero no llegamos a tiempo. Por cierto, soy Robert Langdon. - se presentó finalmente el hombre tendiéndole una mano.

- Claire Dilthey. - se apresuró a presentarse ella también apretando la mano de Langdon - Es un placer conocerle.

Finalmente llegaron hasta las puertas del lavabo y Claire se detuvo.

- Bueno, yo creo que ya me quedo aquí, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo más? - preguntó la joven.

- No me vendría mal algo para cambiarme - dijo el profesor desapareciendo tras la puerta de los lavabos.

La reportera se quedó algo perpleja: ¿cambiarse? ¡Ella también quería cambiarse! No le hacía ninguna gracia pasearse por aquí con la camisa blanca llena de sangre seca, creas que no, llamaba la atención. Pero bueno, a ver qué encontraba. Divisó un sacerdote cruzar caminando al final del pasillo y Claire se apresuró a alcanzarle para preguntarle, aunque cuando lo hizo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber dejado a Robert Langdon colgado sin ropa limpia. Debía estar rozando los sesenta años, tenía una expresión muy desagradable en el rostro, como inquisidor y amenazante.

- Disculpe… - comenzó a decir ella, no tenía ni idea de cómo hablarle a ese tío, parecía la antítesis de Patrick McKenna, la clase de sacerdotes con los que ella había tenido la desgracia de tropezarse hasta hace quince días - Hay un hombre en los lavabos que necesitaba ropa limpia, me preguntaba si usted…

- ¿Tengo aspecto de asistenta del hogar? - preguntó el sacerdote, enfadado.

- No, claro que no. - se apresuró a decir Claire.

- Y, ¿quién demonios es usted? - contestó el sacerdote, mirándola de arriba abajo, indignado.

- Soy… - empezó a decir la reportera temiendo poner a Patrick en un compromiso - Claire Dilthey… - el sacerdote bufó, evidentemente se había enterado de que ella estaba allí - Sólo quería saber si conoce a alguien que pudiera ayudarme…

- Pregúntele al camarlengo McKenna, dada su real posición en el Vaticano sabrá perfectamente cómo resolver el entuerto. - sentenció rudamente el viejo sacerdote y continuó sus pasos hasta, precisamente, el despacho papal.

Claire se había quedado perpleja: ¿real posición en el Vaticano? Dios santo, si el pobre chico tenía que soportar todo eso a diario se estaba ganando realmente el título de santo. ¿Qué se había creído ese señor? No se puede tratar así a las personas y le había hervido la sangre cuando había hablado de Patrick con ese menosprecio. Ese hombre no tenía ningún derecho a hablar así de él. Le daba la impresión de que no le conocía lo suficiente, si le viera como ella le veía ahora… La joven salió de su ensimismamiento y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia el despacho papal. Entró por la puerta, que habían dejado entreabierta. Patrick parecía estar debatiendo algo importante en italiano con el viejo sacerdote (que hablaba de forma acalorada) que Claire había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse por el pasillo, y no quiso molestarle y menos para seguirle el juego a ese imbécil.

Allí seguía la mujer que había llegado con el profesor Robert Langdon, quien tenía la mano apoyaba en la frente en señal de cansancio y estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde Claire había estado hasta hacía unos minutos. También se encontraba allí el joven teniente Chartrand y Claire vio una posibilidad.

- Disculpa… - murmuró la joven acercándose al teniente Chartrand, quien enseguida se giró hacia ella - ¿Podrías ayudarme? El profesor Langdon tiene la ropa totalmente ensangrentada y necesita cambiarse.

- Sí, claro. - contestó Chartrand con un fuerte acento, y tras pensar un momento dijo - Venga conmigo un momento.

Claire asintió y le siguió a través de las puertas del despacho papal, dejando atrás a Patrick McKenna y su discusión con el sacerdote. Ya se encontraba otra vez caminando por los pasillos del Palacio Apostólico, ya había caído la noche y la oscuridad daba un cierto toque de misterio a la enorme estancia. Mientras caminaban, el teniente Chartrand carraspeó y la reportera se volvió hacia él:

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Yo… Quería pedirle disculpas por el incidente de antes. - comenzó a decir Chartrand con su característico acento - El comandante Richter está sometido a mucha presión últimamente, estaba muy unido al difunto Papa y esta situación le tr… ¿Cómo se dice?

- ¿Trae de cabeza? - preguntó Claire, recordando el carácter del viejo Richter.

- Eso es. - acabó de decir el joven teniente - No se lo tome en cuenta, es un buen hombre.

La reportera asintió: era posible que, a pesar de todo, Richter estuviera siendo una presa más del pánico y, si era eso, no debía tenerle rencor. Eso en la teoría es muy fácil de aplicar, pero en la práctica.

- Teniente Chartrand - dijo el joven rubio tendiéndole la mano, sirviendo a la vez de presentación y de disculpa.

- Claire Dilthey - murmuró ella sonriente - Y disculpas aceptadas.

El teniente le devolvió una breve sonrisa y siguieron avanzando por el mismo pasillo que Claire y el profesor Langdon habían atravesado hacía unos pocos minutos. El profesor seguía en el lavabo, ya que podían oír el grifo abierto y el chapoteo del agua. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Chartrand se había dirigido a una de las paredes que había en una sala contigua, sacando unas llaves del bolsillo de su impecable traje: había accedido a un armario empotrado que había en dicha sala, no es que estuviera oculto ni nada por el estilo, pero como tenía el mismo color de las paredes había pasado inadvertido para la reportera. A los pocos segundos, el teniente Chartrand tenía en sus manos un traje negro, sencillo… Pero de sacerdote.

- ¿Le vas a llevar eso para que se cambie? - murmuró la joven sorprendida.

- Es todo lo que le puedo conseguir aquí - contestó con educación el joven suizo.

Claire no dijo nada, pero se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse: estaba segura de que a Langdon no le haría ninguna gracia, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. De repente, la reportera se sintió muy feliz consigo misma por no haber pedido algo para cambiarse: prefería ir así y cambiarse cuando fuera que ir por el Vaticano vestida de monja o algo así, sería lo último para completar la noche, que de por sí se presentaba difícil.

El teniente llamó a la puerta del lavabo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el ruido del agua cayendo debía ensordecer al profesor Langdon, así que abrió levemente la puerta y dejó el traje en un perchero cercano, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

- Asunto arreglado - murmuró el teniente - Volvamos al despacho papal.

Claire asintió y siguió al teniente Chartrand a través del pasillo, aunque ya conocía el camino tras haberlo recorrido un par de veces. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Claire pensaba en cómo, cuando todo parecía ir bien, volvían a cambiar las tornas. Pero se corrigió: las cosas no iban ni bien ni mejor que antes, sólo que hablando con el camarlengo se sentía como si hablara con un viejo amigo de toda la vida, aquel con quien te puedes evadir hasta en las situaciones más irregulares, pero las cosas seguían igual de mal. A mitad del camino, Chartrand pareció recordar algo y se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos del traje, de allí un pequeño teléfono móvil y se lo tendió a Claire:

- Lo hemos examinado y no hemos encontrado nada raro, pero no ha dejado de sonar.

La joven se apresuró a coger el teléfono y vio que tenía nada más y nada menos que 17 llamadas perdidas. Al abrir el menú pudo ver la mayoría eran de Chinita. Dios, debía haberlo imaginado: el asesinato de un cardenal en la Plaza de San Pedro sin duda había llamado enormemente la atención de la prensa y la reclamaban allí. Pero no podía ir, no ahora, no podía dejarlo todo e irse a la plaza a informar. Sabía que su presencia allí no era ni mucho menos necesaria, pero por nada del mundo querría ahora abandonar al camarlengo McKenna. Sentía que debía permanecer con él, animarle para seguir adelante, sentía que era lo correcto. Era increíble cómo las situaciones difíciles unían más a dos personas que décadas de monotonía y rutina. Claire se sonrojó un poco al pensar eso, Dios santo, lo que diría Chinita si estuviera allí. Pero no fueron las llamadas de su compañera lo que llamó su atención. Entre las llamadas perdidas había un par de ellas de Eddie. A pesar de la sorpresa, Claire no pudo pensar en ello mucho tiempo, porque el walkie de Chartrand comenzó a sonar. El joven empezó a comunicarse, una vez más en italiano, con su interlocutor, mientras Claire seguía mirando perpleja las llamadas perdidas de Eddie. No se lo podía creer.

- Disculpe, creo que debemos volver ya, la situación ha empeorado. - dijo Chartrand haciendo que Claire abandonara sus pensamientos.

- … ¿Eh? ¿Empeorado? ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella levemente distraída.

- Los Illuminati acaban de reivindicar el asesinato del Sumo Pontífice.

- ¿Cómo? Pero eso es imposible… ¿No murió de un ataque de apoplejía? - recordó Claire totalmente shockeada.

- Ya no sabemos qué creer y qué no, sólo sé que es de las últimas cosas que querría saber el camarlengo. - prosiguió Chartrand guardando el walkie.

- ¿Estaban muy unidos? - preguntó Claire, recordando lo afectado que había visto a Patrick la primera vez que le vio: era curioso, parecía que había sido hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo había olvidado ni por un momento.

- Como cualquier persona está unido a su padre. - murmuró el teniente paseando la mirada por la estancia.

- ¿Su padre? - dijo Claire sorprendida.

- El camarlengo quedó huérfano cuando era niño, el Santo Padre era por entonces obispo y le adoptó. Le ha protegido durante toda su vida.

La joven levantó la mirada, totalmente sorprendida. Muchos periodistas se elevarían sin frenos hacia el Pulitzer si conseguían informar al mundo de todo lo que ella estaba conociendo esa fatídica noche. Pero Claire Dilthey no pensaba en el Pulitzer, ni en sus compañeros, ni en la BBC… Lo único que podía pensar era cómo debía haber afectado la noticia de esa terrible reivindicación al camarlengo McKenna. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan preocupada por una persona.


	11. Chapter 11

En el gran pasillo que conducía al despacho papal reinaba un silencio casi absoluto. Se oían algunas voces desde la citada estancia, pero no eran nada más que pequeños murmullos que resonaban en mayor o menor volumen, según el tono de la conversación. Además, el silencio también se veía interrumpido por el leve sonido de las teclas de un teléfono móvil. Claire Dilthey estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo, mientras volvía a teclear por no-se-cuánta vez el número de teléfono de Eddie.

Ni siquiera se había planteado el llamar a su compañera Chinita Macri: no podía llamarla sólo para decirle que no pensaba acudir a la Plaza de San Pedro, no quería discutir con ella. La joven rubia sabía que tenía varios motivos para ignorar a la BBC esa noche, uno de ellos era que ahí fuera había un psicópata matando a gente que le había jurado que no pasaría de esa noche, y por otra, no quería dejar solo al que ya consideraba su amigo en un entorno tan… Hostil podría ser perfectamente la palabra adecuada. Estaba segura de que, cuando todo acabara, su cadena comprendería su situación; tanto que la joven ni siquiera se preguntaba qué pasaría si no lo hacían.

Con un bufido, Claire colgó el teléfono: era desesperante, siempre que le urgía hablar con una persona, esa persona parecía haber abandonado a su teléfono en el rincón más recóndito de la Tierra, y la batería de su teléfono no aguantaría mucho más. Giró la cabeza hacia las puertas del despacho papal, sabía que los Illuminati habían dicho que habían asesinado al Sumo Pontífice a través de una carta que fue encontrada junto al cuerpo del cardenal Lamassé y que, al parecer, había tenido algo que ver con una medicación que solía inyectarse el anciano. Todo esto lo iba sabiendo a través del teniente Chartrand, quien parecía confiar lo necesario en ella para contarle todo eso sin pararse a pensar que la reportera podría informar de ello a sus compañeros en el exterior. Al parecer, conocer la promesa que le había hecho al camarlengo McKenna de que no lo haría era más que suficiente para el joven suizo.

Al rato, vio que la gente empezaba a salir del despacho: primero vio salir al sacerdote sesentón a quien Claire le había pedido ayuda para encontrar algo para que el profesor Langdon se cambiara, no parecía precisamente feliz, parecía estar muy furioso, lo que la joven atribuyó, pensando orgullosa, a que el camarlengo McKenna había sabido ponerle en su sitio; después salió el comandante Richter, quien parecía más preocupado que la última vez que le vio, lo que le hizo recordar las palabras del teniente Chartrand; y, por último, vio salir al profesor Langdon acompañado por el susodicho teniente, mientras el joven sacerdote les despedía en la puerta. Claire despegó la espalda de la pared y se dirigió hacia él, quien levantó la mirada, sorprendido, al verla allí:

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó el camarlengo McKenna, no detectó reproche en su voz, era… ¿preocupación quizás?.

- El teniente Chartrand me ha devuelto el teléfono móvil, y tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Pensé que podría ser algo importante. - explicó Claire con calma, y negó con la cabeza - Y no tiene nada que ver con la BBC, vaya eso por delante.

El sacerdote asintió y se apartó levemente, para que la joven entrara de nuevo en el despacho. Claire esbozó una leve sonrisa y entró en la estancia, divisando a la mujer que había llegado con el profesor Langdon sentada al otro lado del escritorio principal, enfrascada en unos libros escritos a mano, tanto que ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que la reportera estaba también en la habitación. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta al pensar eso, pero hubiera preferido que no se encontrara allí. Durante toda la tarde, se había sentido bien al lado de Patrick McKenna, había llegado a pensar que era imposible que realmente apenas le conociera, cuando parecía que se conocían desde hace muchísimo, y la idea de tener a esa extraña al lado lo que quedaba de noche no era algo que le atrajera lo más mínimo, no se sentiría igual de libre para hablar como se sentía con el sacerdote a solas.

- Claire, - habló entonces el susodicho, haciendo que tanto la nombrada como la no-nombrada se giraran hacia él - ella es Vittoria Vetra, es científica del CERN, está estudiando unos diarios de su compañero de investigación sobre la antimateria. Señorita Vetra, Claire Dilthey, reportera de la BBC.

Vittoria Vetra sonrió y le tendió la mano a Claire, quien la aceptó de modo igualmente sonriente, aunque no recordaba la última que había tenido que disimular tanto. La física del CERN era una mujer muy guapa, morena tanto de cabello como de piel y parecía una persona agradable y simpática, y Claire se riñó mentalmente por tenerle ese rechazo inicial, pero no lo podía evitar. Científica del CERN… Claire se desanimó un poco, estaba segura de que Vittoria Vetra sí podría ser de gran ayuda allí, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sí misma. La física podía perfectamente dar datos de interés sobre la antimateria, puede que hasta fuera capaz de decirles dónde se encontraba y salvar el día. ¿Y ella por qué estaba allí? Porque no podía estar en otro sitio, simplemente por eso, porque no tenía donde caerse muerta o… Más bien porque tenía muchísimos lugares donde caerse muerta. Entonces cayó en la cuenta: ¡ella era la física que acompañaba a Robert Langdon en su búsqueda de los altares de la ciencia! Casi lo había olvidado, bien otros diez puntos para ella, aunque en realidad valían por mil: Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra eran los Indiana Jones esa noche.

- ¿Dónde está el profesor Langdon? - preguntó Claire, recordando que había salido con el teniente Chartrand.

- Debe acceder a los Archivos Secretos de nuevo, le he pedido al teniente que lo acompañe - respondió Patrick dirigiendo la mirada hacia la periodista, Vittoria Vetra no levantó la vista de los manuscritos.

Claire asintió, y sintió que no tenía mucho más que decir, de repente se sentía algo inútil allí. El camarlengo suspiró y se volvió hacia el ventanal que daba a la Plaza de San Pedro, a la gente le estaba siendo permitida la entrada a la misma de nuevo, tras haber rastreado los hombres de Richter toda la zona. Era increíble cómo la gente quería estar allí, a pesar del asesinato que acababan de presenciar los fieles. A decir verdad, quizás era precisamente ése el atractivo que tenía ahora la plaza, Claire se jugaría el cuello a que ahora iba a venir más gente que antes, morbosos y curiosos hay en todas partes. Recordaba una vez que había tenido que retransmitir un incendio con Chinita, en las afueras de Londres: nada más verlo en la TV, mucha gente cogió sus coches y se dirigieron allí sin pensarlo, sólo para contemplar el edificio arder y ver a los bomberos evacuar a los heridos, para vivir el directo: ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta de que eran un estorbo en una situación dramática.

Vaya… Esa situación le estaba empezando a sonar mucho.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil de la reportera empezó a sonar, haciendo que los presentes en el despacho se sobresaltaran levemente, volviéndose hacia la dueña del aparato. Claire, por su parte, nerviosa miró la pantalla del móvil: esta vez la llamaban desde casa. La reportera miró al camarlengo y murmuró:

- Tengo que contestar, ¿puedo salir afuera un momento?

- Claro, cómo no - contestó el sacerdote de inmediato, como si le sorprendiera que le pidiera permiso para contestar una llamada telefónica.

Claire se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta, dejándola entreabierta. Se sorprendió al ver allí a dos hombre con traje hablando dos guardias con trajes azules renacentistas, aunque, visto el giro de la situación, lo raro sería que nadie estuviera haciendo guardia en las puertas del despacho papal. Se volvieron hacia ella cuando advirtieron su presencia, pero debían estar al tanto de todo lo referido a su presencia allí ya que sólo la miraron de forma extraña cuando la vieron contestar al teléfono con rapidez:

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Claire? Gracias al cielo, ¿dónde te metes? - oyó la agitada voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea.

- Papá, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó la reportera algo desconcertada, ignorando las miradas de los guardias - ¿Es sobre mamá?

- No, hija, es sobre ti - Claire se extrañó ante esta aclaración - Chinita Macri nos habrá llamado como unas 30 veces esta tarde para ver si sabemos algo de ti. Dice que te ha llamado varias veces y que no contestas, estaba muy preocupada. ¿Qué está pasando?

¿Que qué estaba pasando? Ojalá pudiera decírselo, aunque sólo fuera para desahogarse y que su padre le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Tenía que inventarse una excusa y rápido. Dios, eso no se le daba nada bien.

- Ya he hablado con Chinita y está todo solucionado, estaba haciendo una encuesta. - se apresuró a decir Claire, aún sabiendo lo estúpido que sonaba, y cambió de tema - Escúchame, he… Recibido un par de llamadas de Eddie… ¿Sabéis algo?

El padre de Claire guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego preguntó alarmado:

- ¿Sigues guardando su número en el teléfono?

- Sí, bueno, yo que sé… - murmuró Claire, algo avergonzada, oía hablar a Vittoria Vetra al otro lado de la puerta con su exótico acento, y la reportera sintió que no podía estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo. - Papá, luego hablamos… - recordó cuándo podría ocurrir ese "luego", con una amenaza de bomba y otra de un árabe psicópata lo vio un poco difícil. Tragó saliva levemente y murmuró - Te quiero muchísimo, papá.

Oyó a su padre decir algo, pero para entonces ya había terminado la llamada, y el móvil de Claire, tras iluminarse con pitidos un par de veces terminó por apagarse, agotando su batería. La reportera tomó aire y se giró hacia la puerta cuando oyó la voz del camarlengo McKenna murmurar con voz afligida:

- …Él era muy importante para mí

- Sí, le entiendo - murmuró la compasiva voz de Vittoria tras una breve pausa.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, la joven se había quedado paralizada donde estaba al oír aquellas palabras. Estaba sorprendida: había pasado con Patrick McKenna, probablemente, la tarde más intensa de su vida, podía ser incluso que fuera la última. El sacerdote y ella habían sido un apoyo mutuo, era como si… Confundida, Claire apoyó la palma de la mano en la frente: genial, estaba celosa, y para una persona calmada y tranquila como lo era ella, eso era preocupante. Si se detenía a pensar las cosas con objetividad… Dios, apenas le conocía y ya estaba celosa de que hubiera confiado sus sentimientos a una física que llevaba menos de media hora en su despacho, y no a ella, con quien llevaba toda la tarde… Desanimada, la reportera pensó que no era mucha diferencia, ni en media hora ni en una tarde se puede llegar a conocer a una persona, pero… Si compartes con una persona una situación tan extrema como era aquella, es normal que te sientas más unida a ella de lo que realmente puedes estar. No había motivos para ser celosa.

Oyó al camarlengo llamar a uno de los guardias que estaba fuera de la estancia, sacando a Claire de sus pensamientos. Uno de los hombres con traje se acercó un poco, ya que el camarlengo McKenna había salido del despacho y se dirigía al susodicho:

- _Signore_, quisiera que nos escoltaran a la señorita Vetra y a mí hasta la cripta, bajaremos ahora.

- Patrick… - le llamó Claire acercándose a él - ¿Qué pasa?

- Claire - dijo él volviéndose hacia ella, al contrario de lo que la reportera había llegado a pensar, Patrick McKenna no había olvidado que ella estaba ahí - La señorita Vetra y yo vamos a bajar a la cripta vaticana. Según dice ella, deben de haber signos en… Bueno, cree que hay un modo de saber si lo que dicen los Illuminati es cierto.

Iban a profanar una tumba, y la de su padre adoptivo, nada más ni nada menos, algo que nunca se había hecho en la historia reciente, ni siquiera cuando murió un Papa al poco más de un mes de ser elegido, habiendo declarado que iba a hacer cambios importantes que no gustaban del todo al colegio cardenalicio. Patrick McKenna sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era normal, que ni siquiera estaría bien visto y esperaba que Claire Dilthey abriera esos ojos azul claro como platos y le preguntara si se había vuelto loco o algo así, pero no fue así. Ella asintió comprensivamente y murmuró:

- No mencionaste que era tu padre adoptivo…

- Iba a decírtelo, Claire, pero entonces la conversación dio un giro y empezamos a hablar de… De Walt Disney y Charles Baudelaire. Puedes quedarte en el despacho, ¿estarás bien? - preguntó dubitativo Patrick McKenna.

- ¿Y tú? - devolvió la pregunta la reportera de la BBC - Puedo ir contigo si quieres…

- No quiero que lo veas, no creo que sea algo agradable, Claire - contestó el camarlengo.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Vittoria Vetra ya había salido del despacho papal, y dirigía la mirada a Claire y después a Patrick McKenna, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, los guardias trajeados ya estaban esperando, pero pasaron unos momentos hasta que Claire lo percibió, suspiró y dijo:

- Venga, ve. Estaré esperando aquí.

El camarlengo asintió y tras intercambiar una última mirada con la reportera, pasó por su lado seguido de Vittoria Vetra y los guardias que habían estado esperándole. La física del CERN se volvió durante un breve instante y dirigió una breve sonrisa a Claire, y ésta, una vez se riñó mentalmente, Vittoria parecía una buena persona. Se quedó un rato observándoles marcharse a lo largo del gran pasillo, hasta que giraron una esquina y les perdió de vista.

- Patrick, mil y una veces buena suerte - murmuró Claire para sí misma, antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del despacho papal.

Uno de los guardias que estaban a ambos lados de la puerta del despacho papal, se giró para verla entrar en el mismo, quizás la había oído, pero no le dio importancia alguna: estaba demasiado estresada para darle importancia a una cosa tan nimia. De repente, las oficinas del Papa le parecían enormes, como si fueran diferentes de la última vez que había estado allí, aunque obviamente se trataba de la misma estancia en la que había permanecido casi toda la tarde. Ahora que el camarlengo se había ido, parecía totalmente diferente, aunque no sabía decir por qué.

Caminó por la sala, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ¿qué podía hacer sino esperar a que Patrick volviera y le dijera qué había pasado y cómo habían de actuar? Giró sobre sí misma, se cruzó de brazos y esperó, paseando la mirada por la habitación vacía. Vio que sobre el escritorio había una serie de papeles que parecían todos iguales, colocados de forma ordenada uno sobre otro formando una pequeña pila de papel. La reportera de la BBC se acercó cautelosamente al lado del escritorio en el que se encontraban hasta hallarse lo suficientemente cerca para averiguar de lo que se trataba: eran algo así como boletines de información del Opus Dei. Claire bufó enfadada, cogió el primero de ellos, lo rasgó en dos pedazos y lo tiró a una papelera cercana; pasados unos momentos, la joven pareció pensarlo mejor y los tiró todos, si el Vaticano volaba por los aires a medianoche a nadie le importaría que ella hubiera tirado eso a la papelera.

- ¿Ha oído hablar del Opus Dei?

Claire se giró sobresaltada hacia la entrada a las oficinas papales, donde pudo ver al sacerdote que había estado discutiendo con Patrick McKenna mientras ella estaba buscando ropa para el profesor Langdon, aquel mismo que le había preguntado si le parecía una asistenta del hogar. Quizás no una asistenta, pero sí tenía toda la pinta de ser un hombre nada agradable, era moreno, tenía una expresión agria en el rostro, como si hubiera ingerido un litro de vinagre. La miraba acusante, Claire adivinó que probablemente había visto lo que acababa de hacer.

- He tenido la desgracia, sí - dijo la joven rubia cruzándose de brazos.

El rostro del viejo sacerdote se agrió más si cabía y fulminó a la reportera con la mirada:

- Que, inexplicablemente, goces de la confianza del chambelán del Pontífice no te da derecho…

- Oiga, ¿sabe qué? - contestó Claire sin dejar que ese hombre la cohibiera - En el Vaticano hay una amenaza de bomba, todos podríamos estar muertos a medianoche, creo que la última preocupación del camarlengo esta noche es que haya unos boletines informativos en la papelera.

Sin dirigirle una palabra, el sacerdote permaneció en la misma actitud durante unos instantes y después avanzó firmemente hacia el escritorio papal. Lo hacía con tanta vehemencia que la reportera retrocedió un poco, pero no se dirigía a ella, si nos a los cajones que había en el escritorio, los cuales empezó a abrir a toda prisa:

- Oiga, ¿qué está haciendo? - exclamó Claire entre sorprendida e indignada.

El hombre no contestó, siguió buscando en los cajones hasta que se detuvo ante uno en concreto y finalmente sacó una serie de libros escritos a mano, llevándolos consigo, la reportera le siguió durante un par de pasos:

- ¡Eso es una propiedad privada!

- Estos diarios llegaron de Ginebra hasta Ciudad del Vaticano, por lo cual pasan a manos del comandante Richter: los devolverá cuando sepa que no son cruciales para la investigación - le contestó de forma brusca el sacerdote.

Dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta con los libros en los brazos. La reportera se pasó la mano por la frente, perlada de sudor y maldijo entre dientes a ese hombre tan desagradable. Le recordaba horrores a un profesor que había tenido la inmensa desgracia encontrarse en la facultad, en tercer año creía recordar, en la asignatura de Maestros y Figuras del Arte Contemporáneo…

De repente, Claire tenia 23 años y salía con paso firme de la facultad de Periodismo de su universidad. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, con el profesor, con la mala suerte que había tenido, en fin, no era uno de sus mejores días. Aún llevaba los apuntes bajo el brazo, esos mismos apuntes de los que no había despegado los ojos durante un mes y medio, y ¿para qué? Una vez que hubo salido del edificio, agachó la cabeza decepcionada y se pasó la mano por la frente:

- ¡Venga, que lo peor ya ha pasado! - la llamó una entusiasta voz.

Claire levantó la mirada y vio un joven delgado, con el pelo pajizo, vestido de forma informal que sostenía entre sus manos un cartel que rezaba: Felicidades. Sí, felicidades, precisamente ahora no debía felicitarla.

- Hola Eddie - murmuró la joven sin ganas avanzando hacia él.

- No me gusta esa cara - sentenció Eddie negando con la cabeza de forma rotunda y, a la vez, cómica.

- Eddie, no estoy para bromas, el examen me ha salido horriblemente mal - dijo ella sentándose en un banco cercano y llevándose las manos a la frente.

El chico suspiró, dejó el cartel a un lado y se acercó a ella. Claire se fijó más en el cartel y recordó algo:

- Esta mañana, cuando he salido de casa para venir aquí… Me he encontrado por el camino como unos cincuenta folios, puestos en semáforos, postes, muros, todos ponían: Ánimo, seguro que apruebas. ¿Has sido tú?

- Sí - dijo Eddie como si eso le hiciera muy feliz - Ya sabes, es imposible que te salga bien con ese estrés que llevas, llevo como dos semanas sin verte el pelo.

- Hombre, muchas gracias, Ed. - murmuró Claire cabeceando ligeramente ante las palabras del chico.

- No, si no lo digo porque el examen te haya salido mal, es que la mayoría vais a los exámenes pensando que vais a suspender y eso no es nada bueno. Así que, decidí hacer algo para animarte. - dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Claire levantó la mirada para contemplar a Eddie: ¿era realmente posible que no desanimara nunca? Porque era eso lo que parecía.

- De verdad, Eddie… Dios mío, a este paso no voy a acabar la carrera nunca - se lamentó la futura reportera de la BBC sintiendo como la preocupación y los nervios empezaban a invadirla.

- Claire, es imposible que no te supieras el examen… Debes de haber dejado moho en la silla en la que sientas a estudiar de tanto estar ahí - añadió Eddie dejando finalmente el cartel en el banco.

- Si me lo sé, pero es que la pregunta 3... - protestó ella, recordando la hoja de examen.

- Mira, debes de tener una mirada más amplia - dijo Eddie tomando la mano y tirando de ella hasta hacer que se levantara del banco, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y con el otro señaló al horizonte como si fuera a decir un discurso histórico - Has mandado al carajo esos apuntes, Claire. Bien hecho: la victoria es tuya.

- Eddie… - comenzó a decir ella, pero el susodicho no la dejó seguir.

- Ah, ah, déjame hablar - dijo el inquieto joven interrumpiendo a Claire, para resignación de la misma - Claire, llevas muchísimo tiempo de exámenes, sin salir por ahí, aún está en el cine esa peli que querías ver… ¡Vacaciones! - exclamó Eddie extendiendo los brazos, haciendo que algunos estudiantes se volvieran hacia él para sobresalto de Claire - Ya llevas el examen preparado, no es culpa tuya que te haya tocado un profesor imbécil, sólo te queda pulirlo un poco durante las vacaciones y ya está: adiós a ese montón de tíos muertos cultos.

- … Eddie, estás loco de atar - dijo la joven mirando estupefacta la entusiasta actitud del joven, parecía que las vacaciones se las hubieran dado a él.

- Se hace lo que se puede - asintió el chico con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Finalmente, Claire sonrió y murmuró:

- Muchas gracias, Eddie.

- De nada - contestó éste recogiendo su cartel del banco, para después pasar su brazos los hombros de Claire - Venga, vámonos por ahí.

Tan repentinamente como había vuelto a tener 23 años en Glasgow, volvía a tener 29 en Roma. Seguía en el despacho del camarlengo y éste aún no había llegado. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la papelera, donde aún podía ver las papeletas del Opus Dei… Dichosa secta protegida del Vaticano, si no hubiera sido por ellos…

La puerta del despacho papal se abrió, haciendo que Claire se girara hacia la misma: el camarlengo entró cabizbajo, taciturno… La joven permaneció mirándole, esperando a que hablara, a que dijera qué había pasado. Finalmente, Patrick levantó la mirada del suelo para dirigirla a la joven permanecía mirándole de forma expectante junto al escritorio de la estancia. El joven tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y parecía no saber muy bien cómo decir lo que iba a decir, los hombros de Claire bajaron de forma desanimada: ya podía imaginar lo que había ocurrido.

- Fueron ellos… - murmuró finalmente el camarlengo McKenna, con un nudo en la garganta.

Claire no necesitó oír una palabra más y avanzó rápidamente hacia el sacerdote, rompiendo la distancia que había entre ambos. Antes de que éste pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la reportera se había abrazado a él como si el camarlengo pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro.

- Lo siento mucho, lo siento muchísimo, Patrick, de verdad - murmuró Claire compungida, ladeando la cabeza hasta quedar apoyada bajo la barbilla del sacerdote.

El susodicho, por su parte, parecía sorprendido, pero a la vez sentía que la reportera había hecho lo que otros no habían hecho por "decoro" y protocolo. Hacía mucho que Patrick McKenna necesitaba un gesto de apoyo, sentir esa calidez de ese abrazo que ahora le invadía poco a poco… Eso era más de lo que podía decir que había recibido del resto de cardenales. Dubitativo, levantó sus brazos hasta situarlos en la espalda y la nuca de la reportera, respondiendo al abrazo de la chica. Claire respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, entregándose a ese abrazo, respirando el dulce olor que emanaba el sacerdote de sus ropas, Dios santo, ojalá pudiera pasar así lo que quedaba hasta la media noche. Claire se alarmó y se separó de él, rompiendo el abrazo, quizás un poco más bruscamente de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero… Al mirar el rostro entristecido del camarlengo, supo que había hecho lo correcto. La reportera esbozó una leve y triste sonrisa y le pasó a Patrick las manos por los brazos, como protegiéndole de un frío inexistente.

- Todo va a salir bien - murmuró la joven con voz convincente, aunque ni ella podía creerlo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa de igual modo y murmuró:

- …Hay que decir a la gente de ahí fuera, a las millones de personas que esperan expectantes en sus hogares lo que está pasando. Merecen saber la verdad, saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Claire asintió y preguntó:

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Quizás, pero no quiero involucrarte más en esto… - empezó a decir el camarlengo negando con la cabeza.

- Oye, estoy contigo. Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, tanto si te gusta como si no. - afirmó la reportera de forma amable pero firme. - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Patrick McKenna esbozó una breve sonrisa y, pasados unos instantes, dijo:

- Creo que necesitamos a tus compañeros de cadena.


	12. Chapter 12

Los pasos resonaban en toda la Basílica de San Pedro, en ese momento totalmente desierta. No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, lo único que sabía es que era de noche y que el interior de la basílica sólo se podía describir con una palabra a esas horas: sobrecogedor. Cuando había tenido que retransmitir la capilla ardiente del fallecido Papa apenas se había dado cuenta de la magnitud del lugar donde se encontraba. La había impresionado, claro, pero el hecho de estar trabajando junto a un cadáver al que la embalsamación había servido de bien poco hacía que Claire no hubiera estado lo suficientemente atenta al magnífico lugar en el que se hallaba.

Era por eso que Claire Dilthey no podía evitar estudiar con la mirada cada rincón de la iglesia a cada paso que daba al lado del camarlengo McKenna. El sacerdote había hecho llamar a Gunther y a Chinita, con quienes debían encontrarse en la basílica para tratar el tema de cómo iban a informar al mundo de la amenaza de los Illuminati. Dios santo, Claire aún no podía creer lo que Patrick McKenna estaba a punto de hacer. La Iglesia siempre había guardado silencio ante los escándalos que se cernían en torno a ella, nunca jamás habían mandado un comunicado para desmentir una afirmación, ni tampoco para dar demasiada información a la gente, la verdad es que Claire no tenía muy clara cuál era la función del portavoz del Vaticano… Pero todo eso parecía haber cambiado desde la muerte del Pontífice, ahora que era el joven camarlengo quien estaba, temporalmente, al mando: ruedas de prensa y ahora le parecía que la BBC les iba a coronar en el cielo y en la tierra si volvían a Londres; la información que Patrick McKenna les iba a dar era algo por lo que iban a matar las demás cadenas…

La reportera miró a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo: no podía evitarlo, le admiraba, le admiraba más a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, admiraba cómo a pesar de su juventud y de que todo el mundo en el Vaticano pareciera subestimarle, el joven sacerdote continuaba adelante, con una entereza y saber estar que rozaba lo sobrehumano. Claire estaba nerviosa de pensar en interrumpir el Cónclave, algo que jamás de los jamases se había hecho, y eso que ni siquiera era ella quien tenía que hacerlo sino Patrick, pero de igual modo, se sentía nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionarían los cardenales cuando Patrick McKenna, el protegido del fallecido Papa, irrumpiera en la Capilla Sixtina con un equipo de televisión a sus espaldas. Le daba la impresión de que el camarlengo se estaba jugando todo a una carta y a Claire le daba un miedo terrible que la cosa no saliera como esperaba.

Sin darse cuenta, la joven reportera dio el siguiente paso con el zapato ligeramente torcido, lo que hizo que diera un pequeño traspiés, hubiera acabado en el suelo si no hubiera sido porque el sacerdote reaccionó a tiempo y la sujetó con cuidado por el antebrazo.

- ¡Cuidado! - dijo el camarlengo aún sujetando a la reportera - De menudo golpe te has librado.

- Gracias - agradeció Claire, y se pasó la mano por la frente con aspecto cansado. - Si es que no se puede andar con la cabeza en otra parte.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - inquirió Patrick.

Ella se apresuró a asentir y murmuró:

- Muy bien. Sólo me he mareado un poquito, pero me encuentro bien.

El sacerdote no pareció muy convencido, miró a su alrededor y dijo:

- Tus compañeros no han llegado aún, siéntate conmigo un rato, a ver si se te pasa.

- Estoy bien, en serio… - empezó a decir ella, pero al ver la mirada de Patrick supo que por mucho que dijera lo contrario no lo iba a convencer - Está bien.

Los bancos donde los fieles se sentaban a oír misa no estaban allí, por lo que la reportera siguió al sacerdote hasta unas pequeñas escaleras de mármol que había junto al famoso baldaquino que presidía el altar mayor de la basílica. Conforme se iba acercando al mismo, Claire tuvo que bajar la mirada: le asustaba que fuera tan enorme, en su vida no recordaba haberse sentido más pequeña. Algo parecido a cómo se tuvo que sentir Gulliver cuando despertó en el pueblo de los liliputienses, sólo que al revés. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, la reportera se sentó en uno de los escalones, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda:

- De repente me doy cuenta de lo cansada que estoy - dijo Claire, con la frente perlada de sudor, mirando a Patrick, que se había sentado a su lado en los escalones de mármol y la escuchaba con atención - Está siendo un día muy muy largo, esta misma mañana he pasado cinco horas retransmitiendo en la Plaza de San Pedro y parece que fue hace mucho.

- Todo acabará en unas horas, se solucionará - contestó el camarlengo intentando animarla, pero había conseguido todo lo contrario: hacía mucho que Claire pensaba que las cosas no iban a solucionarse, que llegaría la medianoche, la antimateria estallaría y… Todo habría acabado, pero no de la forma que Patrick McKenna pensaba.

Por su parte, el camarlengo no dejaba de estudiar a la joven con la mirada mientras ella miraba a ver si se había hecho daño en el tobillo al tropezarse, y, mientras lo hacía él no podía dejar de pensar en el abrazo que habían compartido hace unos minutos en el despacho papal. La mente del sacerdote se esforzaba de veras por mantenerlo en el contexto: ella sólo había tratado de animarlo en un momento que había considerado que necesitaba consuelo, nada más. No sabía por qué se torturaba tanto si, realmente, apenas la conocía, pero dicen que es en las situaciones de vida o muerte cuando le gente se muestra tal y como es, sin medias tintas ni nada que esconder. Por lo que había llegado a conocerla esa tarde, podía decir que Claire Dilthey era culta, con fortaleza interior (aunque ella pensara que carecía de ella), también impetuosa, aún recordaba cómo le había ordenado cortar la llamada con el hombre que la había disparado sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar a quién estaba mandando órdenes, y valiente, en cierto modo, para poder aguantar todo lo estaba aguantando esa fatídica tarde-noche sin que le hubiera dado un ataque de histeria y hubiera pedido a gritos que la llevaran a un hospital. Sabía que era porque el hombre que había intentado matarla seguía ahí fuera, pero Patrick no podía evitar pensar que no se trataba tan sólo por eso, desde el primer momento le había mostrado lealtad absoluta, aunque él no se la hubiera pedido, y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, era un detalle que había agradecido.

La reportera suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia la bóveda principal de la basílica, a través de las lejanas ventanas veía el cielo azul marino, parecía que había algunas nubes… ¿Cómo era posible que realmente fuera una noche como todas las demás cuando lo que se avecinaba parecía algo menos que el Apocalipsis? Jamás de los jamases había pensado que… Nunca había pensado que pasaría el último día de su vida en el Vaticano, como a todo el mundo, alguna vez le habían hecho la típica pregunta de "¿qué harías si murieras mañana?". Todo el mundo solía decir cosas como estar con la familia, con la gente a la que quería… Bueno, en cierto modo, Claire estaba empezando a notar que quizás algo de eso si podría concordar.

- Es extraordinario, ¿no crees? - oyó Claire decir al camarlengo McKenna, quien creía que la joven estaba admirando el aspecto arquitectónico del interior de la basílica.

- Es muy hermoso - admitió ella asintiendo - Pero, la verdad, nunca me han gustado este tipo de iglesias.

- ¿Por qué no? - se extrañó Patrick, la basílica de san Pedro era la mayor iglesia de la cristiandad y era impresionante miraras por donde la miraras, nunca había sabido de alguien a quien no le agradara.

- Es que… - contestó Claire dejando de mirar al cielo y volviendo la mirada hacia su acompañante - Me siento una hormiga aquí dentro, sobrecoge un poco, quizás esta noche en particular más que nunca.

Parecía que el sacerdote iba a decir algo, pero de oyeron pasos en el templo. Era increíble, aunque fuera un lugar tan enorme, en absoluto silencio se podía oír hasta el revoloteo de una mosca. Tanto Claire como Patrick irguieron un poco la cabeza buscando al autor de los pasos, y por fin le vieron. El camarlengo y la reportera habían tenido el dudoso honor de tratar con él esa tarde-noche, Claire sólo hace unos minutos en el despacho papal cuando el viejo sacerdote había entrado hablando del Opus Dei y llevándose los diarios de Vittoria Vetra. El hombre advirtió la presencia de los jóvenes allí, pero les ignoró tan pronto como les dirigió una mirada fulminante, y desapareció por una puerta contigua.

- Parece que no le caes nada bien al padre Simeón - dijo Patrick McKenna mirando a Claire.

- Dilo, me odia - le corrigió la reportera de forma risueña - Y no te hagas el tonto, que he notado que también tienes tus diferencias con el padre Simeón… Dios, qué bien poder ponerle nombre de una vez.

- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó el camarlengo pensando qué habría percibido exactamente la joven.

Claire le miró arqueando una ceja:

- Bueno… es evidente. No se diferencia mucho del comandante Richter en carácter, sólo que éste habla un poco menos. - suspiró y añadió - Cuando estaba sola en el despacho papal apareció y estaba hecho una furia…

- ¿Por qué estaba furioso?

- Al principio pensé que era porque me había pillado tirando a la papelera unos boletines del Opus Dei… Lo siento, no te molestes - añadió ella por si acaso, pero el sacerdote hizo un gesto invitándola a seguir hablando - Pero creo que ya venía furioso de antes, pero no sé por qué… - y terminó de decir ella, mirando sonriente al sacerdote - Pero creo que tú tienes algo de culpa.

Patrick esbozó una leve sonrisa y, pasados unos instantes, preguntó:

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Yo primero - pidió ella, se le había ocurrido una cosa que quería saber acerca del sacerdote mientras había estado pensando en cuánto parecía disgustarle el joven al padre Simeón.

- De acuerdo - asintió el sacerdote sorprendido a la par que halagado.

- Mmm… ¿Desde cuándo eres el camarlengo? - preguntó Claire apoyando la mejilla en la mano, atenta a la respuesta de Patrick.

Tras unos instantes en los que el sacerdote estuvo haciendo memoria, para sorpresa de Claire: si tenia que recordar tanto debía de haber sido hace muchísimo tiempo; Patrick McKenna respondió:

- Fue un par de años después de hacer el servicio militar, aquí en Italia. Tendría unos 20 años cuando mi padre fue elegido Papa.

Ignorando lo raro que sonaba que un sacerdote le dijera que su padre fue elegido Papa, la joven comentó en voz alta:

- ¿El servicio militar? No te veo en plan recluta… - señaló ella con sinceridad.

- No, me alisté en la aeronáutica. Pilotaba helicópteros para llevar a los heridos al hospital… - explicó Patrick.

- ¿Sabes pilotar un helicóptero? - exclamó la joven subiendo un poco el tono de voz debido a la sorpresa, el sacerdote asintió un poco risueño ante la cara que se le había quedado a Claire - Guau… Y yo que pensaba que era genial por ganarle al FIFA a mi hermano.

- Has acabado haciendo tres preguntas en lugar de una - señaló el camarlengo sin ningún tono de reproche en la voz - Mi turno.

- Touché - dijo la reportera aún estupefacta, y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa - Pregunta.

- ¿Qué tienes en contra del Opus Dei? - preguntó con tacto el camarlengo McKenna.

La joven le miró algo dubitativa, parecía como algo cohibida y abrumada ante la cuestión del sacerdote:

- No respondas si no quieres - añadió Patrick al ver la reacción de Claire, quien se apresuró a interrumpirle con un pequeño gesto.

- No, no es nada… ¿Eres del Opus Dei? - preguntó ella estupefacta.

- No - dijo el sacerdote negando con la cabeza.

Claire tomó aire y murmuró:

- Vale, era por saber cómo de sincera puedo ser. Mira, - dijo ella situándose más cerca de él para explicárselo - sinceramente, no sé cómo el Vaticano puede financiar algo así. Para mí… Es una secta de ultras religiosos, lava-cerebros, y muy agresiva. No se detienen ante nada…

Patrick observó que la reportera parecía demasiado entristecida como para haber vivido esa situación tan sólo de lejos.

- ¿Alguien que conoces es miembro del Opus Dei?

La reportera se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía con la cabeza: no soportaba pensar en Eddie.

- Se fijan en una persona, una persona pura e inocente, una persona buena. - murmuró Claire poniendo especial énfasis en esa última palabra - La atraen, la engañan, la separan de la gente que los quiere de verdad, y cuando te das cuenta… - ella agachó la cabeza - Cuando te das cuenta no la reconoces: se ha convertido en alguien totalmente distinto a quien tú conocías, para conocer a un extremista capaz de cosas muy muy malas en nombre de aquello en lo que supuestamente cree.

- ¿Cosas muy malas? Me temo que no te entiendo - contestó Patrick McKenna, sin comprenderla muy bien. - ¿Qué podría hacer una persona así?

- Cosas… - dijo Claire recordando - Cosas terribles, con las que se hacen daño a ellos mismos y a la gente que de verdad les quiere… Abandonan a sus seres queridos. El fanatismo es como un veneno… Te invade y te nubla la razón. Las peores cosas que pasan en el mundo están propulsadas por el fanatismo.

El camarlengo pareció quedarse perplejo ante la respuesta de la periodista, quien se había quedado algo desanimada tras explicar sus razones para no simpatizar con el Opus Dei. La reportera seguía pensando en lo mucho que podía cambiar una persona y el daño que podía llegar a hacer a la gente que les quería por… Por nada, por una tontería, por gente a quienes ni siquiera les importaba.

Tal como había pasado en el despacho papal, los recuerdos remontaban a Claire Dilthey hasta el día de su graduación en la Universidad. Tenía 25 años, el pelo algo más corto y ese traje de graduada con birrete ridículo a juego. Poco después de haber posado con sus compañeros para la foto de grupo y con el diploma aún en la mano, la joven buscaba con la mirada entre la gente que se abrazaba y felicitaba entre sí, hablando de cómo, al fin, se habían librado de la universidad. Irguió la cabeza buscando por encima de la gente: Dios santo, como se le hubiera olvidado le mataba…

- ¡Bu! - exclamó alguien cogiéndola por los hombros repentinamente desde detrás, provocando que la chica diera un leve sobresalto.

Claire se quitó el birrete y se lanzó a la persona que la había asustado, que se desternillaba de risa.

- Eddie, cada día eres más predecible… - señaló la chica regañándole en broma, después de todo no podía enfadarle nada un día como ése.

- Pues has pegado un buen brinco, no disimules. ¡Enhorabuena! - terminó exclamando el joven abrazando a Claire - ¿No te has quedado en la gloria?

- ¡Sí! - dijo ella risueña - Dios mío, no voy a volver a memorizar ningún término periodístico nunca en mi vida: prefiero la muerte.

- Amén - sentenció Eddie estrechando fuertemente la mano de la rubia - Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche? Te llevo a donde quieras, cueste lo que cueste.

- Mm, no me tientes, no vaya a ser que te arrepientas - rió Claire.

Una chica de pelo castaño rizado, vestida también con el traje de la graduación. se acercó a Claire, totalmente emocionada:

- ¡Claire, enhorabuena! - saludó ella efusivamente.

- ¡Emily! A ti también, ¡eres un crack! ¿Ves como al final todo ha salido bien?

- ¡Eh! Esa frase es mía - señaló Eddie.

- Hola Eddie, ¿cómo va todo? - saludó Emily también al joven - Claire, vamos a ir después a una discoteca, ¿vienes no?

- Sí, claro, supongo. Es una graduación, ¿no? - asintió Claire risueña.

- Si vais a hacer una hoguera con los apuntes yo me apunto, todavía me quedan algunos de mi carrera que están molestando, para que luego digan que el saber no ocupa lugar… - afirmó Eddie revolviéndose ligeramente el pelo.

- Claro, vente. - dijo Claire risueña. - Pero… - añadió cogiendo a Eddie por el hombro - Recuerda que me debes una cena.

- Las que tú quieras, preciosa. - dijo Eddie besando la frente de Claire - He visto a Billy por ahí, voy a ver qué tal le va. Os veo luego.

La rubia se despidió con un gesto de la mano, sonriente.

- Un chico interesante… - señaló Emily mientras veía cómo Eddie se acercaba a hablar con otro compañero - Me encanta la gente tan sociable y amena.

- Sí, muchas veces me pregunto si el golpe que se dio de niño jugando al fútbol no le habrá desatado. - rió Claire - Me ha preguntado muchas veces por ti, podrías… - añadió con gesto coqueto - No sé, acercarte un poquito a él esta noche…

- Celestina de pacotilla - contestó la castaña sonriente pero ligeramente ruborizada. - Bueno… De momento nos vamos a una fiesta, ya veré lo que hago.

- Claire

Y, como había pasado antes, volvía a tener 29 años, estaba en la basílica de san Pedro, con una herida de arma de fuego en el hombro izquierdo y bajo una amenaza de bomba: ojalá hubiera podido quedarse en el día de su graduación. Aunque tenía un motivo para no arrepentirse de haberse podido quedar entre sus recuerdos. Patrick McKenna la miraba como si la reportera pudiera desvanecerse de un momento a otro, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Estás bien?

- …Sí, muy bien - asintió Claire, como quitándole importancia, pasándose la mano por la frente - Sólo… Estaba teniendo un flash-back, ya sabes, como en "Perdidos"…

El sacerdote no dijo nada, sino que siguió examinando a la chica con la mirada: desde hacía un tiempo estaba notando que había algo en ella, no sabía el qué, porque ni siquiera la veía como una tentación propiamente dicha, no estaba interesado en eso, era más su forma de ser, lo que le estaba cautivando era la forma de ser de la joven, el hecho de que, sin apenas conocerle, se hubiera mostrado totalmente leal a él… Ese algo desconocido que flotaba entre ellos que le invadía y le estaba nublando el juicio y, a pesar de la definición que había hecho Claire, podía jurar que no era fanatismo. Parecía otra cosa.

- Deja de mirarme así, estoy bien - oyó decir Patrick a la voz risueña de Claire.

- ¿Qué? No te estaba mirando - se apresuró a decir el camarlengo.

La reportera puso cara de incredulidad:

- Me tienes justo aquí delante y no me estabas mirando…

El sacerdote guardó silencio durante un momento: la verdad sea dicha, había sido una respuesta muy estúpida. Era obvio que la miraba, ella estaba a su lado y, sí, la estaba mirando. Pero, ¿cómo? Claire había dicho que dejara de mirarla "así", ¿así cómo? No podía saberlo, apenas se había dado cuenta de que la había estado observando, estaba pensando en… Dios, estaba pensando en ella.

- ¡Claire! - resonó una voz en la basílica.

La susodicha giró la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con el camarlengo, quien salió precipitadamente de su cruzada mental, hacia el punto de donde provenía la voz y tras unos instantes de sorpresa, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se apoyó en el brazo derecho para levantarse y salió corriendo hacia la persona que la había llamado:

- ¡Chinita! - dijo la joven abrazando a su compañera cámara, sintiendo que las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca - No sabes lo que me alegro de verte, Dios mío, estaba tan asustada por vosotros.

- ¿Por nosotros? ¡Y nosotros por ti! Pero Claire, ¿qué te ha pasado? - exclamó Chinita fijando en toda la cantidad de sangre seca que había en la camisa de la reportera. - Cariño, no es por ofender, pero tienes un aspecto horrible…

- Es… Es un poco complicado, no os lo ibais a creer - terminó diciendo Claire, dirigiendo la mirada a Gunther Glick, que se acercaba a sus compañeras de cadena, pocas veces se había alegrado tanto de verle - Gunt, qué alegría verte.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Sabes todas las explicaciones que le hemos tenido que dar a los jefes? Todo el rato llamando: "¿dónde está Claire?", "¿dónde está Claire?"… - exclamó Gunther como haciendo que hablaba por el móvil - Claire, ahí fuera… Ahí fuera se nos está materializando el Pulitzer: ¡se están cargando a gente!

- Qué me vas a decir a mí… - murmuró la joven con cansancio, no sabía cómo explicarles todo lo que le había pasado esa tarde-noche.

- Ay, menos mal que estás bien - acabó diciendo Chinita volviendo a abrazar a su compañera, le hizo algo de daño en la herida, pero no dijo nada, le devolvió el abrazo con cariño a su amiga.

Claire respiró hondo: se había asustado mucho cuando el Hassasin había mencionado a sus compañeros por teléfono y si a ella le había pegado dos tiros, no la había matado de milagro, ¿qué no podría hacerle a sus amigos? Estaba feliz de verles a ambos allí, sanos y salvos. Sin que ninguno de los tres trabajadores de la BBC se hubiera dado cuenta, el camarlengo McKenna se había acercado al grupo, después de todo era él quien les había mandado llamar y era él quien tenía que decir el plan que tenía en la cabeza. De veras tenía que concentrarse en _ese_ plan. Permaneció en silencio hasta que Chinita se separó de Claire, advirtiendo su presencia allí. Claire podría jurar que, por la cara que había puesto su amiga, Chinita no había olvidado al joven sacerdote:

- Chinita, Gunther - dijo Claire, dando un par de pasos hacia Patrick - Él es el camarlengo Patrick McKenna, pero supongo que ya lo sabréis.

- Absolutamente… Encantada - murmuró Chinita como hipnotizada pero paró cuando Claire le hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza indicándole que no fuera por ahí.

- Un placer - respondió el sacerdote a los dos compañeros de Claire - Supongo que querrán saber por qué les he mandado llamar.

- …Bueno, ¿no es por ella? - afirmó Gunther señalando a Claire, que se encontraba cruzada de brazos entre Patrick y Chinita.

- Bueno en parte es por esa razón - asintió el camarlengo - Pero el verdadero motivo es lo que está ocurriendo esta noche en el lugar en que nos encontramos. Nos ataca un viejo enemigo…

Patrick comenzó a contarles a Gunther y Chinita lo mismo que le había dicho a Claire en su momento, cuando ella llegó al Palacio Apostólico. Sólo esperaba que Gunther y Chinita tuvieran un poco más de estómago y nervios de acero, y no tuvieran la misma reacción que ella, que había tenido que tranquilizarse a base de agua fría en la cara. Pero Gunther y Chinita no parecían tan asustados como ella: a Chinita sí se la iba viendo algo inquieta a medida que iba sabiendo más datos de lo que estaba pasando, pero miraba a Gunther, que estaba con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los ojos como platos, y podría jurar que sabía cuál era la única palabra que estaba rondando por su cabeza en ese único momento, y no era ni "miedo", ni "angustia"… Era "Pulitzer".

Oyéndole hablar a sus compañeros, Claire se sorprendía que haber olvidado cómo el sacerdote sabía transmitir naturalidad y seguridad cuando hablaba en público, simplemente cautivaba. No es que con ella hubiera distinto, lo había sido, en cierto modo, pero hablando de tú a tú era mucho más él sin perder ninguna de las virtudes que demostraba hablando en público. La reportera sonrió pensando que ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Pensar así cada vez la alarmaba menos, pero sí pensaba que era poco menos que preocupante.

Finalmente, el sacerdote dijo a Gunther Glick y Chinita Macri que les cedería todo el material del que disponía la Guardia Suiza relativo a los asesinatos de los cardenales, a los Illuminati… Que el mundo tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba pensando, y que sería algo que los Illuminati no esperarían. La Iglesia siempre había callado, siempre había permanecido en silencio ante los mayores escándalos y ante las mayores nimiedades, no esperarían que esta vez fuera distinto. Quizás lo único que había hecho falta era alguien joven, más dispuesto a cambiar cosas. Alguien con quien esos psicópatas no habían contado.

- Si son tan amables de seguirme - oyó decir Claire al camarlengo McKenna, quien se volvió hacia ella - Claire…

- Sí, voy - asintió ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

El sacerdote se adelantó con paso decidido, mientras Claire, Chinita y Gunther le seguían unos cuantos pasos por detrás, ocasión que Chinita aprovechó para intercambiar una mirada divertida con la rubia, quien la miró entre confusa y divertida: conocía a Chinita lo suficiente para saber lo que quería decir sin ni siquiera preguntarlo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Claire en voz baja, aún sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba Chinita.

- Venga, no me obligues a decirlo a mí, ¿qué está pasando aquí? - contestó Chinita de forma coqueta. Vale, la rubia sabía que con ese tono no se podía referir al "rollo iluminado".

- Aquí no está pasando nada - sentenció Claire con la cabeza.

- Venga ya, no te he visto mirar así a nadie en tiempo… - sonrió Chinita - Reconócelo, te gusta…

La joven esbozó una breve sonrisa y ladeó un poco la cabeza, la expresión de Chinita cambió por completo: ahora era expresión de total y absoluta sorpresa.

- ¡Qué fuerte! - exclamó la cámara del grupo, haciendo que Gunther prestara atención a la conversación y la rubia mirara a su alrededor sobresaltada y pidiera a Chinita que se tranquilizara - Claire, te estaba tomando el pelo, pero… Dios mío, qué fuerte.

- ¿Qué es tan fuerte? - preguntó Gunther en un murmullo a Chinita, quien le susurró algo al oído al periodista. - ¿Qué has hecho qué? Corruptora… - preguntó éste a Claire en voz baja, totalmente alarmado.

- ¡Chinita, no distorsiones, que yo no he hecho nada! - se indignó la joven, intentando mantener el tono de voz bajo - Simplemente… Ay Dios mío -murmuró Claire pasándose la mano por la frente - Creo que me gusta.

- A ver Claire, diferencia, gustar… Es simplemente cosa de carisma, gustar me ha gustado hasta a mí - dijo Gunther, provocando la risa de sus compañeras. - No pasa de ahí, ¿no?

- No - afirmó la joven de forma rotunda, quería acabar con ese temita ya - Sois vosotros que os inventáis las cosas. Oye, tengo que deciros una cosa que me preocupa…

Chinita se llevó la mano a la boca de forma dramática:

- No me digas que tienes un retraso

- No, graciosilla. - dijo Claire como si estuviera cansada de hablar de ese tema con dos niños de cinco años - Me ha llamado Eddie.

Tanto Chinita como Gunther dejaron de andar y se quedaron mirándola como si no la hubieran visto en su vida o como si de repente Claire se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Eddie… ¿Tu Eddie? - murmuró Gunther.

- Sí, mi Eddie. - asintió Claire - Dos veces.

- ¿Le has cogido el teléfono? - dijo Chinita algo nerviosa.

- No, no he podido. He visto las llamadas perdidas en el móvil, luego he tratado de llamarle pero nada… La verdad no me esperaba otra cosa. - murmuró Claire sin saber muy bien qué decir, sensación que parecían compartir Chinita y Gunther.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron sorprendidos entre sí y luego volvieron a mirar a Claire:

- …Pero si, desde que empezó todo ese rollo del Opus… Las cosas se pusieron horribles y… Ay, Claire, que no puede ser. - terminó diciendo Chinita.

- Igual… No sé, otra persona tiene su móvil… Es que tenía tantas ganas de, simplemente, poder hablar con él. - admitió Claire pensando que había sido una necia al pensar que Eddie podría haberla llamado para algo.

- ¿Me acompañan? - oyó decir al camarlengo McKenna bastantes pasos por delante de ellos, quien, gracias al cielo, había permanecido sin advertir la conversación de los corresponsales de la BBC.

- Sí, claro, ya vamos - dijo Claire presurosa, volviendo a reiniciar el camino junto a sus compañeros. Tenía muchísimas cosas que pensar, y todas y cada una de ellas parecían importantes de forma vital. Ya pensaría en ellas, ahora tenían un cónclave que interrumpir, algo que no se había hecho nunca jamás, algo que hizo que Eddie desapareciera de su ajetreada mente, algo que la hizo volver al lugar donde debía permanecer esa fatídica noche: al lado del camarlengo McKenna, apoyándole, siendo leal a él en un entorno hostil, dándose cuenta a cada minuto que pasaba que cada vez se le hacía más difícil pensar que llegado el momento todo terminaría, y no volvería a verle jamás.

Pensar eso le afectaba más de lo que debería pero, simplemente, no podía evitarlo y, a estas alturas, tampoco quería.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya era como una especie de tic, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa: entrelazaba las manos y las apretaba con cuidado. Era algo de lo que sólo se daba cuenta la gente que la conocía muy bien, Eddie lo sabía y actuaba en consecuencia, sus compañeros de la BBC también lo sabían, pero en ese momento se encontraban hablando con el camarlengo Patrick McKenna.

Claire alzó la mirada para ver al sacerdote dar las últimas instrucciones a Gunther y a Chinita sobre lo que iban a hacer, eran ellos dos los que iban a llevar a cabo la retransmisión, Claire no iba a hacerlo por razones obvias: que una reportera de la BBC se pusiera a retransmitir cubierta parcialmente de sangre no era lo ideal para que no cundiera el pánico. Dios, a los cardenales no les iba a gustar un pelo lo que el joven se disponía a hacer, la reportera pensaba que se estaba jugando demasiado a una sola carta, quizás podrían hasta excomulgarle, depende del nuevo Pontífice… Bueno, si es que la Ciudad del Vaticano no había sido reducida a escombros blancos humeantes a medianoche.

La periodista se encontraba sentada en un banco del lateral del pasillo en el que se encontraba la Capilla Sixtina, por fin estaban allí. Dos guardias suizos se encontraban vigilando la entrada al cónclave a ambos lados de la puerta, que estaba sellada con una cadena y un sello de lacre. Al estar ligeramente desplazada en el plan del camarlengo, Claire había vuelto a pensar en Eddie, mejor dicho, a obsesionarse con la idea de que hubiera recibido dos llamadas suyas cuando era imposible que realmente él la hubiera llamado. Ojalá a su móvil no se le hubiera agotado la batería, podría haberse cerciorado de que no había sido una alucinación fruto del estrés… Pero ella sabía lo que había visto.

Se encontraba agotada, sólo deseaba que, para bien o para mal, todo acabara de una vez; pero, Dios, cada vez que miraba al camarlengo McKenna veía cómo sus fuerzas parecían minar a más velocidad que las suyas a medida que avanzaba la noche, Claire había notado que se había pasado los dedos por los párpados un par de veces mientras hablaba a Chinita y a Gunther, que debía estar frotándose las manos mentalmente ante la exclusiva que se le presentaba y rezando para que no fuera un sueño.

- ¿Está seguro? - oyó decir a Gunther, con el entusiasmo reprimido en la voz.

- Los Illuminati están a punto de descubrir que se han pasado de listos - afirmó el camarlengo.

Claire sonrió ante esa última frase: podrían amenazar todo lo que quisieran, pero por nada del mundo podrían coaccionar al joven camarlengo, no habían contado con que una persona como él estaría al mando en esos momentos, ni ella misma había contado con ello y se había llevado una grata sorpresa. Suspiró y pensó que más le valía intentar no pensar en lo mucho que le atraía, aunque no hubiera querido admitirlo de manera total con Chinita, porque aquella actitud no llevaba a ninguna parte, bueno sí, a una: a pasarlo mal cuando todo acabara. Aunque, quién sabe, quizás Gunther tenía razón, tal vez era cosa sólo de carisma y admiración… Dios, ¿a quién pretendía engañar?

Oyó pasos acercarse por el gran pasillo de la estancia en la que se encontraba, así que la rubia se giró para comprobar la identidad de la persona que se acercaba y, al contrario de la sensación que solía tener al ver a otra persona, por lo general desagradable, del Vaticano, Claire se levantó del banco de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la persona que se acercaba a ellos. Realmente se alegraba de verle:

- Teniente… - murmuró Claire algo sorprendida pero tranquila también: en esa noche de locos nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar - Me alegro mucho de verle, ¿hay alguna novedad?

El joven suizo asintió, el agotamiento parecía ser algo que flotaba en el ambiente porque el teniente parecía estar dando lo más de sí posible y, de momento, sin obtener los resultados que esperaba. Debía de ser realmente frustrante.

- Un sentimiento común, señorita Dilthey - afirmó Chartrand de manera cortés - pero me temo que no traigo buenas noticias. Empezando por el hecho de que al profesor Langdon y a mí han tratado de asesinarnos…

- ¿Cómo? - exclamó la joven, por un momento se había quedado en blanco - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Cuando nos encontrábamos en el Archivo Vaticano alguien desconectó la luz, dejándonos sin oxígeno. Yo mismo he llegado a perder el conocimiento - explicó el joven teniente.

Dios santo, Claire no se lo podía creer: alguien había desconectado la luz precisamente en el momento en que Chartrand y Langdon se encontraban en el Archivo Vaticano, y visto cómo parecían sucederse los acontecimientos esa noche podía jurar que no había sido por casualidad: habían intentado matarles.

- Y acabamos de encontrar el tercer altar de la ciencia en la iglesia de Santa María della Vittoria - continuó explicando el teniente a la reportera.

- ¿C-cómo está el cardenal? - preguntó Claire no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

- Muerto. Le habían encadenado por los brazos y colgado de dos columnas, en medio de una hoguera - la joven cerró los ojos apesadumbrada, intentando apartar la horrible imagen que acababa de llegar a su mente, pero ¿cómo podía existir gente tan cruel? - Cuando hemos llegado estaba vivo, pero, lamentablemente, no hemos podido evitarlo. Allí estaba también el asesino, se ha producido un tiroteo, pero ha logrado escapar, y hemos perdido a varios hombres, entre ellos al comandante Olivetti.

Claire asintió mientras sintió que todo zozobraba por momentos, se hundía, cada vez se daba más cuenta de la cruda realidad de lo que significaba el hecho de que la Guardia Suiza pareciera llegar siempre tarde a los lugares donde los Illuminati habían manifestado que sacrificarían a los ancianos. Esta vez incluso habían muerto varios agentes y un comandante de la Guardia Suiza, y, sin embargo, ese psicópata había logrado escapar…

- He de informar al camarlengo - declaró el teniente suizo.

La periodista asintió y dejó paso al teniente Chartrand para que informara al sacerdote, quien ya había advertido la presencia del joven suizo y había observado la conversación que habían mantenido, aunque sin percibir ninguna palabra de la misma. Chartrand se acercó a Patrick McKenna y empezó a informar en italiano todo lo que le había contado a la reportera de la BBC; la reacción fue más o menos similar a la de Claire, pero la de la joven no era comparable a lo que debía haber sentido el camarlengo ante un nuevo fracaso de la Guardia Suiza. Se quedaban sin tiempo, todo jugaba en contra de la pequeña resistencia que presentaban.

Tras recibir las fatídicas noticias, Patrick McKenna asintió visiblemente abatido y pidió al teniente Chartrand que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en su mano para encontrar con vida al último cardenal y le dijo en voz baja algo que Claire no pudo llegar a escuchar. El joven teniente hizo una leve reverencia y volvió a abandonar el lugar, tras intercambiar una breve mirada con la periodista, con la que ella trató de infundirle ánimos, después de todo Chartrand se iba a enfrentar a los Illuminati de una forma más directa y por nada del mundo quería que acabara igual que el comandante Olivetti.

Tras unos momentos en lo que no parecía hacer otra cosa que meditar, Patrick McKenna se dirigió hacia las puertas de la Capilla Sixtina, tomó aire durante un instante y, finalmente, se dispuso a romper la cadena con la que él mismo había sellado la entrada al cónclave hacía tan solo unas horas. Chinita Macri cargó en el trípode que le había sido proporcionado la cámara de la BBC y empezó a ponerla en marcha, a la vez que Gunther permanecía a su lado visiblemente nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado. Claire no estaba muy segura de querer presenciar lo que iba a ocurrir, ojalá… Si tan solo pudiera ir hasta el camarlengo y decirle una vez más que todo iba a salir bien, aunque ella misma dudara de ello… Necesitaba hacerle saber que ella estaba a su lado, mil y una veces si hacía falta y que, mientras durara esa locura, jamás iba a abandonarle, que sólo lamentaba el hecho de que, inevitablemente, tuvieran que alejarse de forma permanente cuando todo acabara. Pero no podía hacer eso, no ahora, delante de Chinita, Gunther, Chartrand y los guardias suizos… Ojalá pudiera…

Claire suspiró y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que todo le saliera bien a Patrick McKenna, esperaba que su plegaria fuera escuchada, esta vez lo necesitaba mucho, aunque no ese hecho no solía ir acompañado del resultado que deseaba. Se situó al lado de Chinita, que ya había preparado la cámara, al otro lado se encontraba Gunther, quien finalmente no iba a retransmitir nada, no lo veían oportuno: simplemente entrarían en directo, iban a sorprender al mundo.

El crujido de la cadenita que sellaba la puerta del cónclave rompiéndose fue la señal que Chinita esperaba para saber cuándo empezar a grabar, así que susurró una breve cuenta regresiva y la luz roja que indicaba que estaban en directo se iluminó en el aparato de filmación. Claire cruzó los dedos, Patrick McKenna pareció persignarse momentos antes de abrir las puertas de la Capilla Sixtina con una solemnidad que casi parecía no ser de este mundo.

Al abrirse por completo las puertas, los murmullos de los asombrados cardenales fueron en aumento, más aún a medida que el camarlengo entraba en la capilla, y conforme los ancianos iban advirtiendo la presencia de los reporteros de la BBC.

- ¡_Signore_! - exclamó el cardenal Strauss, mientras Patrick McKenna caminaba con paso decidido hasta el altar mayor - ¡Es inaceptable que un camarlengo entre en la capilla una vez iniciado el cónclave!

- Discúlpenme, ha ocurrido algo… - se excusó el joven sacerdote, como pidiendo la comprensión de los ancianos, pero no minando por ello su seguridad.

Acto seguido comenzó a explicar a los cardenales de todas partes del mundo

allí congregados los acontecimientos que se habían sucedido en las últimas horas, durante el cónclave los ancianos quedaban aislados hasta que hubieran elegido un nuevo pontífice, así que no había manera de que supieran todo lo que había sucedido. Al escuchar lo que el joven camarlengo les decía, dirigiéndose a todos ellos, muchos de los cardenales comenzaron a santiguarse al oír cosas como el secuestro de los cuatro preferiti, el asesinato de tres de ellos (aún no habían encontrado al cardenal Baggia), la antimateria y la reivindicación del asesinato del Sumo Pontífice.

Después, el camarlengo comenzó a hablar de cómo la ciencia parecía haber ocupado el lugar de Dios en el mundo, que la ciencia había ganado la batalla a la religión y que lo aceptaba y se daba por rendido en nombre de toda la Iglesia. Los cardenales comenzaron a mirarle como si se hubiera vuelto loco, a Claire le costaba creer que hubiera dicho eso, sabiendo que, literalmente, todo el mundo le estaba escuchando. No sabía a dónde quería llegar con ese comienzo de discurso. El sacerdote añadió que, sin embargo, la victoria de la ciencia había sido pagada con un precio muy alto:

- … Nos ha dejado en un mundo sin prodigios. Nuestras puestas de sol se han reducido a longitudes de onda y frecuencias. Las complejidades del universo han sido destripadas en ecuaciones matemáticas… - siguió afirmando con convicción Patrick McKenna - Hasta nuestra valoración como seres humanos ha sido destruida. La ciencia afirma que el planeta Tierra y sus habitantes son puntos sin importancia en el gran esquema de las cosas. Un accidente cósmico.

Mientras hablaba, Chinita Macri le seguía cuidadosamente enfocando con la cámara y Claire no podía evitar pensar que el camarlengo McKenna tenía más razón que un santo en lo que estaba diciendo. Muchas veces, la joven se había encontrado viendo la distinta tonalidad de colores de las nubes en un atardecer y pensaba que era imposible que tal belleza y armonía fuera un mero producto del azar… Dudaba mucho que la ciencia, aunque reconocía que había hecho muchísimo bien para el avance de la humanidad, pudiera alguna vez explicar la magnitud de la naturaleza en el mundo. La joven seguía con la mirada a Patrick McKenna, que cada vez atraía más la atención de los cardenales, algunos de ellos se habían inclinado levemente sobre las mesas en las que se encontraban dispuestos. El joven sacerdote hablaba sin referirse a la Biblia, con términos modernos, fáciles de comprender y, sobre todo, con una sinceridad aplastante. Claire estaba segura de que la gente que estuviera viéndole a través de sus televisores en sus casas estarían tan cautivadas como ella lo estaba en ese momento.

- Y mientras tanto, proclaman la ignorancia de la Iglesia. Pero, ¿quién es más ignorante, el hombre incapaz de definir el relámpago, o el hombre que no respeta su asombroso poder? La Iglesia intenta tenderles la mano. A todo el mundo. Pero cuanto más no esforzamos, más nos rechazan. Muéstrennos la prueba de que Dios existe, dicen. ¡Usen sus telescopios para explorar el universo, y explíquenme cómo es posible que Dios no exista, digo yo! - proclamó el joven camarlengo ligeramente abatido - …¿Es que no ven a Dios en su ciencia? ¿Cómo es posible tanta ceguera?… Crean o no en Dios, tienen que creer en esto.

Fue entonces cuando la reportera de la BBC se dio cuenta de la brillante jugada que Patrick McKenna había realizado. Había interrumpido el cónclave y había llamado a un medio de comunicación, sí, pero el sacerdote parecía estar desafiando al mundo, amigo o enemigo, a que abriera los ojos ante esa locura. Ojalá hubiera más personas como el joven sacerdote en la Iglesia: estaba segura de que las cosas irían muchísimo mejor, Patrick había conseguido muchísimo sin prácticamente sin ayuda de nadie y Claire estaba segura de que, si el camarlengo tuviera poder suficiente poder podría… Dios, no exageraba cuando pensaba que podía cambiar el mundo.

- La fuerza, aunque poderosa, no es invencible. El bien puede triunfar. Escuchen a sus corazones. Escuchen a Dios. Juntos podemos alejarnos del abismo… - Patrick McKenna se acercó hasta el altar, arrodillándose - Rezad conmigo.

Los cardenales se unieron a él en oración, también los fieles que se encontraban en la plaza de san Pedro, así como los millones que lo seguían a través de la televisión e Internet. Por unos momentos, Claire permaneció sin aliento ante lo que acababa de presenciar: el camarlengo había estado arrebatador. Simplemente impresionante, todo: su emoción, sus palabras, su energía, su capacidad de conectar con la gente... Claire comprendió a Gunther, muy probablemente una conexión como la de esa noche era digna merecedora del Pulitzer, y no lo decía por orgullo propio. Había puesto cara a la Iglesia, no era meramente una institución, sino personas… Personas como los cardenales, como Patrick… Había hablado a amigos y enemigos al mismo tiempo, había desafiado a los Illuminati… Había logrado tantísimo con una simple retransmisión de apenas veinte minutos. Se sentía tan orgullosa de él, estaba segura de que aquello que había vivido que tardaría muchísimo tiempo en ser olvidado…

Tras unos breves instantes de conmoción, Claire Dilthey entrelazando las manos, se unió a la oración del camarlengo, de los cardenales y de los millones de personas que habían presenciado el arrebatador discurso de Patrick McKenna. Chinita Macri desconectó la cámara terminando la conexión y miró a su compañera, totalmente perpleja:

- Simplemente espectacular… Claire, de esta nos coronamos en el cielo y en la tierra, ¡nos ha tocado la lotería! - dijo la afroamericana con los ojos brillantes de emoción y se volvió hacia Gunther - Gunt, ya no veo lo del Pulitzer tan inalcanzable…

Gunther asintió, aunque parecía demasiado impresionado como para articular palabra: seguramente durante toda su vida había esperado poder tener una exclusiva semejante y, ahora que la tenía, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Por su parte, el camarlengo permanecía aún en el interior de la Capilla Sixtina, cuando terminó la oración se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el cardenal Strauss, dirigiendo el Cónclave como gran elector. No sabía muy bien el efecto que había tenido en el anciano lo que el joven acababa de hacer, su rostro no dejaba adivinar fácilmente las emociones.

- _Signore_, - comenzó a hablar Patrick al cardenal Strauss bajo la atenta mirada de los dos cardenales entre los que se encontraba el Gran Elector - le pido… Le suplico que suspenda este cónclave… Hay que evacuar la plaza de san Pedro.

- ¿Por qué las cámaras de televisión, Patrick? ¿Eran realmente necesarias? - murmuró el cardenal Strauss con un leve tono de molestia en la voz.

- Era realmente necesario que el mundo supiera la verdad sobre lo que está pasando esta noche. Mejor que lo sepan por nosotros que por otras fuentes menos fiables y menos predispuestas a la verdad. - aseguró el camarlengo, aún sabiendo que lo que había hecho no parecía haber hecho especial ilusión al viejo cardenal.

El cardenal Strauss guardó silencio, parecía meditar todo lo que le había dicho el joven sacerdote. Se llevó la mano al mentón, y sin apartar la vista de una de las muchas actas de los votos llevados esa tarde-noche en el cónclave, murmuró:

- Aguarda fuera, Patrick, hemos de tomar una decisión.

El susodicho asintió, ligeramente esperanzado, y tras intercambiar una mirada con los otros dos cardenales, se giró y abandonó la capilla Sixtina mientras sentía que la mirada de todos los cardenales se posaban en él, algunas molestas como Strauss, otras valorando la iniciativa del joven y otros desaprobando la intrusión que había cometido. Atravesó las puertas de la capilla y las cerró tras de sí del mismo modo que lo había hecho horas antes, sintió un ligero _deja vu_: era curioso cómo podían cambiar las cosas en apenas unas horas, la primera vez que cerró las puertas del cónclave aún no conocía a… Bueno sí, sí la conocía, había sido unos quince días antes en la rueda de prensa: ella fue la primera periodista que le hizo una pregunta y… Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Claire Dilthey, y nunca hubiera imaginado que se iba a ver en una situación así con ella, quién se lo iba a decir.

Por otra parte, el camarlengo McKenna seguía manteniendo un serio dilema mental: sabía que Claire le importaba, también sabía que en algún momento de esa tarde ese sentimiento había cambiado y eso le preocupaba mucho. Durante toda su vida se había preparado para ser lo que era en ese momento, realmente nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de conocer a alguien que le hiciera cambiar de idea, su padre nunca se había movido por ambientes que hubieran propiciado una situación así, aunque lo hubiera hecho de manera inconsciente. Además esa noche tenía muchas otras en las que pensar, debía pensar que esa situación no duraría mucho, que una vez que acabara todo ella se iría y sólo sería una anécdota en su vida. Tenía que poner todo su empeño en creer que así era, aunque hubiera una pequeña vocecita que le decía todo lo contrario, pero debía ignorarla: después de todo apenas la conocía, no sabía realmente cómo era… Aunque por lo poco que la conocía, sentía que quería saber todo de ella y esa situación le torturaba sobremanera.

Finalmente se volvió tras cerrar las puertas de la Capilla Sixtina: ahora sólo quedaba esperar, una situación a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse esa noche. Allí estaba la cámara de la BBC, que ya había cortado la conexión en directo, el reportero Glick que no cabía en sí de entusiasmo por mucho que lo intentara disimular por decoro, y también estaba Claire, quien parecía mantener la actitud más normal, ligeramente preocupada pero intentando no exteriorizarlo. Lo peor de todo es que, por mucho que se convenciera mentalmente de que lo que estaba sintiendo por ella no era nada, todos sus razonamientos se desvanecían cada vez que la miraba. Simplemente, nunca se había sentido tan perdido en su vida. Se acercó a los reporteros, que esperaban instrucciones:

- La Guardia Suiza les ha preparado una selección de imágenes y documentos con las que podrán informar al mundo de lo que está pasando. Sólo advertir que son imágenes duras, deben avisar de ello a la audiencia.

- Tranquilo jefe, nos la apañaremos, tratamos a menudo temas como éste - dijo Chinita recordando los atentados de Londres de 2005. - Puede confiar en nosotros.

El camarlengo asintió y se giró hacia uno de los dos guardias suizos que custodiaban la entrada a la Capilla Sixtina:

- _Può aiutarmi, per favore? - _le pidió Patrick McKenna al guardia, que acudió firmemente al momento - _Necessito che scorti al signore Glick ed alla signorina Macri al quartiere della Guardia Svizzera_

Su italiano era muy fluido, no le costaba ningún trabajo. Después de todo, Claire sabía que el servicio militar lo había hecho en Italia y, si no se equivocaba, comenzaba a los 18 años… Debía haber pasado toda su vida en Italia: le envidiaba, era realmente un lugar precioso en el que vivir. El guardia suiza hizo una breve reverencia y el camarlengo se volvió de nuevo hacia los reporteros:

- Señor Glick, señorita Macri, este oficial les escoltará hasta el cuartel de la Guardia Suiza, donde les proporcionarán el material que antes le he mencionado. De igual modo les acompañarán hasta su punto de trabajo en la Plaza de San Pedro.

- ¿Y Claire? - inquirió Gunther - ¿No viene ella también?

- Dado que la señorita Dilthey ha sido amenazada por el brazo ejecutor de los Illuminati encontramos preferible que permanezca aquí, a salvo, al menos hasta mañana. Esperamos atrapar a ese individuo esta noche. - afirmó Patrick McKenna procurando evitar el contacto visual con Claire.

Chinita abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió hacia Claire, quien se apresuró a decir:

- Te dije que era algo complicado, pero estoy bien, en serio. Estoy segura de que pillarán a ese tío.

- ¿Podemos contar eso en antena? Sería una bomba - preguntó Gunther.

Patrick McKenna iba a decir algo para oponerse a dicha idea, pero Claire se le adelantó:

- Gunt, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

- No te preocupes, respecto a ese tema vamos a estar mudos - afirmó Chinita con convicción - Los jefes lo entenderán cuando todo esto acabe.

Claire esbozó una breve sonrisa y Chinita la abrazó a modo de despedida:

- Bueno, hasta que todo acabe… Y, sobre Eddie… - siguió diciendo Chinita - Claire, debe de haber sido una alucinación, sabes que es imposible que te haya llamado.

La joven rubia asintió, si de verdad había sido una alucinación no le extrañaba nada: no había nada que deseara más que volver a hablar con Eddie, y creía que el balazo estaba empezando a hacer mella en ella, le dolía la cabeza y estaba muy cansada. Chinita se cargó la cámara al hombro y se despidió de ella con un gesto con la mano mientras se situaba al lado del guardia suizo que les iba a escoltar; Gunther estrechó la mano de Claire:

- Buena suerte

- A vosotros también. Nos vemos pronto. - dijo Claire con una sonrisa.

Sus dos compañeros se pusieron en marcha detrás del guardia suizo, con su pintoresco atuendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad del enorme pasillo del Palacio Apostólico. Claire miró al camarlengo, se habían vuelto a quedar solos… Bueno, no del todo porque aunque quedaban tres guardias suizos en el lugar escoltando las entradas a distintas puertas, entre ellas la de la Capilla Sixtina. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir. Patrick McKenna tenía los brazos tras la espalda y parecía sumamente interesado en las baldosas de la estancia, Claire esperaba cruzada de brazos y los guardias suizos estaban como si fueran estatuas vivientes. Tanto el sacerdote como la reportera encontraban esa situación extraña, si algo habían hecho esa tarde era hablar, de todo, de cualquier cosa, de lo divino y lo humano… Entre ellos dos flotaba lo innegable y, a pesar de lo mucho que se resistían, lo inevitable también.

- Tu discurso ha sido alucinante - acabó diciendo Claire rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que Patrick se decidiera a volver a mirarla - Sabía que sabías hablar en público pero… Guau, ante tantísimas personas y en una situación como ésta… Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

- Sólo he hecho lo que haría cualquier miembro de esta iglesia por salvarla - dijo el camarlengo con modestia, aún sabiendo que no podía creer lo que decía, porque ninguno de los cardenales habían hecho nada por evitar esta situación en la que se encontraban.

- Ojalá toda la gente que he conocido perteneciente a la iglesia fuera como tú - confesó Claire emocionada. - No te quites mérito, has estado genial.

- Me da la impresión de que no has conocido a mucha gente de la iglesia a la que recuerdes con cariño - señaló Patrick McKenna, olvidando de nuevo el dilema mental que le había estado atormentando.

Claire esbozó una leve sonrisa y añadió:

- Si yo te contara…

- Cuéntamelo - pidió el joven camarlengo, deseoso de conocerla más. - Hasta que el cardenal Strauss me comunique la decisión del Colegio Cardenalicio no tenemos otra cosa sino tiempo.

- No es un cuento muy agradable - señaló Claire negando con la cabeza. - ¿Qué tienen que decirte?

- He pedido la suspensión del cónclave y la evacuación de la Plaza de San Pedro. Ya no falta tanto tiempo para medianoche y si la antimateria no aparece… Tenemos que tomar una salida, no es perfecta, pero es la mejor que tenemos - afirmó Patrick.

- Vale… Y yo que creía que estabas seguro de que encontraríais la antimateria a tiempo - dijo Claire.

- Sigo guardando esa esperanza, pero debemos saber cómo actuar si las cosas no salen como esperamos. - contestó el joven sacerdote.

Claire guardó silencio durante un momento: nunca había tenido demasiadas esperanza en que la Guardia Suiza encontrara la antimateria, tenían muchas cosas de las que ocuparse y todas debían solucionarlas a contrarreloj. En ningún momento había tenido muchas esperanzas, casi creía que ésa era su última noche, y, sin embargo, ese pensamiento no la aterrorizaba.

- Es curioso, mi hermano y yo solíamos quedarnos hablando hasta las tantas de la mañana sobre cómo seríamos cuando tuviéramos cincuenta y tantos años… - murmuró Claire - Cuando ambos estuviéramos casados, con hijos probablemente… Él hasta hizo un dibujo de cómo serían sus hijas, decía que iba a tener dos… Quién me iba a decir que ninguno de nosotros iba a llegar a vivir tanto…

El camarlengo se sobresaltó y se giró hacia Claire, que parecía seguir perdida en sus recuerdos. No era sólo que la periodista pensara que no iba a sobrevivir a esa noche, si no que había dicho que "ninguno de los dos":

- ¿Ninguno de los dos? - inquirió Patrick desconcertado, la periodista asintió - Tu hermano… ¿Murió?

- … Hace casi dos años - acabó confesando Claire a la vez que asentía levemente con la cabeza, más triste de lo que Patrick recordaba haberla visto nunca y, por una razón que cada vez se hacía más evidente, no podía verla así, simplemente no podía.

Le llamaba la atención el hecho de que el hermano de Claire, que según recordaba era tan sólo dos años mayor que ella, hubiera muerto, pero no quería preguntarle qué le había pasado, no quería hurgar en la herida. Intentó que no pensara sólo en su muerte:

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano? - terminó preguntando el sacerdote.

La periodista ladeó un poco la cabeza y murmuró:

- Edmund, aunque él odiaba que le llamaran así - dijo la joven sonriendo con cariño al recordar ese dato - Siempre le llamamos Eddie.


	14. Chapter 14

Durante unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada: Claire parecía bastante cansada y ahora también apenada por el recuerdo de su hermano, de quien Patrick sólo conocía que se llamaba Edmund, que era dos años mayor que su hermana menor y que de niño se había dado un golpe tremendo en la nariz jugando al fútbol. La periodista se pasó la mano por los párpados con aspecto agotado y murmuró:

- Patrick, me siento muy cansada, si te parece bien, ¿podría esperarte en otro sitio?

- …Claro, cómo no - acabó diciendo el sacerdote - Le pediré a uno de los guardias que te escolte hasta el despacho papal.

- No te vayas a quedar solo mandando a escoltar a tanta gente - dijo Claire medio en broma, medio en serio - Después de lo que le ha pasado a Chartrand…

- No creo que me quede solo, esta noche la Guardia Suiza no descansa - contestó Patrick.

Claire le miró durante un momento, y también miró a los guardias suizos de la estancia, quienes no parecían prestar atención a la escena, sostenían la firme mirada al frente. Finalmente, avanzó hasta unos pasos hacia el joven camarlengo y, cuando se disponía a darle un abrazo, Patrick McKenna le tendió la mano. La reportera se detuvo a tiempo de evitar hacer el ridículo, pudo disimular con facilidad su intento fallido de abrazar al camarlengo. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás podría haber estado un poco fuera de lugar. Finalmente, Claire estrechó la mano del sacerdote:

- En serio, ten mucho cuidado. Si se han atrevido con un teniente de la Guardia Suiza, no creo que les tiemble el pulso a la hora de… Cuídate, por favor.

- Lo tendré - afirmó el camarlengo en el tono más tranquilizador que podía - Claire, no me va a pasar nada…

La reportera suspiró y soltó con cuidado la mano de Patrick, casi acariciándola con suavidad, como si le costara…

- Ya basta - pensó Claire, a quien toda esta situación empezaba a inquietarla de verdad.

Tras intercambiar una última mirada con el sacerdote, la periodista de la BBC se dio la vuelta para disponerse a abandonar la estancia al lado del siempre inexpresivo oficial de la guardia suiza, con ese pintoresco uniforme. Nada más comenzar a alejarse del lugar, Claire pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el cuartel de la guardia suiza, aunque por otra parte ni ella misma podía creer que pensara eso. Como todo en este mundo, habría tenido sus pros y sus contras, quizás incluso más contras que pros, pero al menos…

Mientras caminaba al lado del guardia suizo que la escoltaba, Claire Dilthey miró hacia el techo de la estancia: beatos, santos, referencias a pasajes de la Biblia por todas partes… Se respiraba historia, Claire se preguntaba cuantísimas personas a lo largo de los siglos habrían contemplado esos frescos como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento; arte, y sobre todo espiritualidad. La primera sensación que tuvo al entrar en la Basílica de San Pedro fue de sobrecogimiento, la segunda fue de humildad… Parecía un lugar construido para que vivieran en él seres de otro mundo, bueno, después de todo por algo a las iglesias se las llamaba "casa de Dios"; pero Claire Dilthey también podía imaginarse sin ninguno tipo de problemas a ángeles recorriendo esas espaciosas e impresionantes salas, ir de un lado a otro, emanando paz y serenidad a su paso…

La reportera agachó levemente la cabeza y se preguntó si la situación no la estaría desbordando: imaginaba a ángeles paseando por la Basílica de San Pedro, recibía llamadas de su hermano muerto, y, por si fuera poco todo lo anterior, sentía que se estaba enamorando del camarlengo Patrick McKenna.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Claire, el camarlengo paseaba de un lado a otro a las puertas de la Capilla Sixtina esperando la decisión del Colegio Cardenalicio, quienes parecían tomarse su tiempo para escoger la manera más correcta de actuar o simplemente estaban dejando pasar el tiempo estratégicamente para que lo atropellado de los planes de los Illuminati fueran suficiente para apartar de los pensamientos del joven camarlengo la idea de suspender el cónclave.

La cabeza de Patrick seguía siendo un hervidero de pensamientos, sabía que esa noche iba a ser larga y difícil, pero el joven sacerdote no había imaginado ni por un solo momento que el Señor fuera a poner en su camino uno de los obstáculos más difíciles de superar a los que había enfrentado nunca. Se sentía mal por verla en ese momento como un obstáculo, pero ya simplemente su mera presencia le estaba nublando el juicio. Él le había hecho una promesa a Dios, y no podía romperla, es más, no debía hacerlo, su bendita madre se lo había dicho ya cuando Patrick McKenna no era más que un niño que miraba con ojos fascinados las esculturas y óleos de la iglesia a la que asistía religiosamente con su madre, María.

Era muy joven cuando entró en el seminario, el ahora camarlengo ni siquiera se había parado a contemplar otra posibilidad de futuro que no fuera el sacerdocio. La influencia de su padre adoptivo, el fallecido Papa Celestino, sin duda había sido vital en la decisión del entonces adolescente, aunque el hombre no lo hubiera dispuesto así a propósito. Había hecho el servicio militar italiano, sí, pero eso no significaba que algún momento hubiera pensado en seguir ese camino: sólo lo había hecho porque quería comprender el mal, el porqué del mal en el mundo, pero a los pocos días de estar allí, cuando le habían ordenado que empuñara un arma se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba: realmente allí no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta, sino instrucción de cómo llevar a cabo una guerra sin que nadie te da una buena razón para hacerlo, si es que realmente existía alguna. Recordaba haber telefoneado a su padre, exponiéndole angustiado su situación allí, sólo tres palabras bastaron para que la incertidumbre del adolescente desapareciera sin dejar ni rastro:

- Aprende a volar

Patrick se alistó en el servicio de aeronáutica, donde la gente parecía mucho menos dispuesta a guerrear por guerrear, le habían enseñado a pilotar helicópteros: así podía llevar a los heridos al hospital, hacía el bien sin más y se sentía en paz consigo mismo por ello. Y saltos en paracaídas, aún recordaba la primera vez que saltó en paracaídas: fue algo… No sabía muy bien cómo describirlo, pero estar allí arriba contemplando la magnífica obra que Dios había hecho creando este mundo, con cada cosa en su lugar, con su lógica natural: era una sensación de plenitud que difícilmente podía compararse con algo que la gente conociera más.

No habían pasado ni tres años desde que volvió de hacer el servicio militar cuando el hombre que le había acogido cuando su madre murió en aquel atentado fue elegido Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica. Con veinte años y apenas unos meses siendo sacerdote fue nombrado camarlengo por su padre adoptivo, hecho que provocó que muchos cardenales que aspiraban a tal honor se llevaran las manos a la cabeza y trataran de convencer al nuevo Papa de lo terriblemente equivocado que se encontraba al tomar esa decisión. Su principal argumento, aparte de la juventud del nuevo camarlengo, fue que la función de camarlengo debía desempeñarla única y exclusivamente un sacerdote que ya fuera cardenal, y Patrick McKenna evidentemente no lo era.

Esa fue una de las primeras reformas que el padre adoptivo del sacerdote llevó a cabo, pero no fue la última; había llevado a cabo muchas reformas que habían hecho que la Iglesia se abriera más a los nuevos tiempos saliendo del aura casi medieval que la rodeaba, le había supuesto el cariño y el respeto del mundo, creyentes o no, era una persona muy carismática, como también lo era Patrick McKenna. Pero hubo algunas que, por fuerzas mayores, no pudo llevar a cabo como lo eran las relativas al Opus Dei o al celibato que conllevaba el sacerdocio, ésas cosas que llevaban mucho más tiempo de aceptar: se dio cuenta de ello cuando su propio hijo puso esos ojos, entre azules y verdes, que había heredado de su querida María, totalmente como platos al oír las intenciones del Pontífice.

- ¿Qué?…¿Por qué? - preguntó el joven demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar de otra manera.

- Patrick, sabes tan bien como yo el daño que las crisis de vocaciones están haciendo a nuestra Iglesia. - habló con serenidad el Pontífice - Ahora más que nunca. ¿Sabes cuál es la principal causa de ello?

- Padre, vivimos en un mundo en el que parece muy fácil vivir sin Dios - dijo Patrick desde el sillón del despacho papal donde se encontraba sentado.

- No confundas ideas. Hijo, hay gente muy devota que elige una vida familiar en lugar del sacerdocio y ése es precisamente la cuestión. - explicó el sucesor de san Pedro acercándose a donde se hallaba sentado su hijo - Los jóvenes no quieren ser sacerdotes porque eso conlleva renunciar a la experiencia única en la vida de formar una familia.

El joven sopesó las palabras de su padre y sabía que en parte tenía razón, aunque fuera en contra de lo que siempre le habían dicho, pero no sabía si la Iglesia estaba preparada para dar un paso tan grande, y temía la reacción de la Curia Cardenalicia. Después de que Patrick fuera nombrado camarlengo habían hecho todo lo posible, de una forma sutil y casi imperceptible, para que el chico no desempeñara su deber todo lo bien que podía, ya fuera sacando un libro del archivo que Patrick necesitaba para terminar un estudio de Teología o informándole de forma errónea sobre el horario de eucaristías. El joven camarlengo nunca se quejaba, no quería dar la imagen de veinteañero inmaduro que se enrabietaba cuando las cosas no le salían bien, Patrick McKenna estaba muy lejos de responder a ese patrón de conducta. El chico cabeceó y murmuró algo incómodo:

- Padre, no sé…

- Patrick… - dijo el hombre sentándose en el sillón más cercano a su hijo, quien le miraba algo desconcertado, tenía que hacerle comprender… Si no entendía eso, ¿cómo entendería cuando le dijera que era su padre biológico? - Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie, eres un muchacho joven, atractivo… - Patrick arqueó la ceja ante esa última anotación - Seguro que te has visto alguna vez en una situación en la que habrías deseado escoger otro camino distinto al que elegiste en un principio.

El joven camarlengo guardó silencio, sabía lo que su padre insinuaba: le estaba preguntado indirectamente si alguna vez se había enamorado y hubiera deseado seguir adelante con el sacerdocio y con esa supuesta chica a la que adoraba. Patrick sólo conocía esa sensación de lejos: sólo cuando había estado en el servicio militar había podido ver el cariño con el que llevaban sus compañeros las fotos de sus novias y hacerse una idea aproximada de lo que debía ser sentirse así, pero en ese momento no le había interesado demasiado, por no decir nada en absoluto.

- No, sinceramente no - admitió el joven negando con la cabeza, mientras se preguntaba si el nuevo Papa no estaría sufriendo unos momentos de locura transitoria.

El padre de Patrick asintió, la verdad es que no esperaba otra respuesta: el chico había estudiado en un colegio sólo de niños y había entrado muy joven en el seminario, demasiado joven quizás, le hubiera gustado que se lo pensara un poco más, aunque le halagaba que Patrick hubiera decidido seguir sus pasos y el hecho de que hubiera permanecido firme en su decisión le hacía pensar que el joven había tomado la decisión correcta al fin y al cabo.

- ¿En serio lo harías? - preguntó Patrick al ver que su padre guardaba silencio - ¿En qué nos diferenciaríamos de los protestantes?

- Sigues confundiendo ideas, Patrick. Hay más diferencias entre protestantes y católicos que una simple norma. Es más… - siguió explicando el Pontífice - Es algo que, aunque no sea hoy ni mañana, me gustaría intentar llevar a cabo. Es… Como si me lo pidiera el corazón.

- ¿El corazón? - el joven no podía estar más desconcertado, le había aliviado oír a su padre decir que era un proyecto a largo plazo, quizás, con un poco de suerte hasta se le iba la idea de la cabeza, pero que se lo pedía el corazón…

- Es parecido a cuando sientes la llamada de Dios, la que te impulsa a dedicar tu vida a predicar su mensaje… ¿De dónde viene esa voz, Patrick?

El joven miró a su padre y, tras unos momentos, negó con la cabeza:

- No sabría explicarlo, padre… - admitió el camarlengo.

- Del corazón. La voz de Dios es la de tu corazón, y debes seguirla cuando te encuentres ante una situación que te cause dolor - dijo el viejo sacerdote levantándose de su asiento y paseándose por la estancia - Las mejores decisiones de este mundo se toman con el corazón.

Patrick siguió a su padre con la mirada mientras pensaba en lo que su padre le había dicho y, por primera vez desde que se había sentado esa tarde a hablar con él, pensó que tenía toda la razón del mundo y que debía recordar esa frase en el futuro.

- Patrick, por cierto, ¿has acabado ya de hacer la relación de textos de Santo Tomás de Aquino? - dijo el Pontífice volviéndose hacia el joven.

El camarlengo cabeceó durante un momento:

- Casi

- ¿Casi? Patrick, no lleva tanto tiempo hacer… - se sorprendió su padre, el chico siempre había sido muy de estudiar textos antiguos y no solía tardar demasiado en terminar las tareas que le asignaba de catalogar y demás.

- No he podido encontrar una copia de De Veritate, por ningún lado, debe de haberlo sacado algún sacerdote - se explicó Patrick.

- Patrick, ningún sacerdote acude ya a fuentes tan antiguas, suelen estudiar textos algo más actuales, ¿seguro que no está?

- He estado buscando una semana y media por los 65 Km. de estanterías, padre, no está… - razonó el chico recordando las tardes que había pasado en los archivos, saliendo de vez en cuando para aguantar la falta de oxígeno - Además he consultado la relación de archivos extraídos: lo tiene otro sacerdote.

- ¿Quién? - se sorprendió el Pontífice.

- … El padre Simeón - acabó diciendo casi a regañadientes el veinteañero.

El viejo sacerdote escuchó a su hijo, en todos los sentidos en que le podía llamar hijo. Pasados unos momentos de reflexión, el Pontífice no se sorprendió: el padre Simeón siempre había tenido un carácter muy arisco, pero era especialmente agrio desde que Patrick era camarlengo. El padre Simeón había sido el camarlengo del anterior Pontífice, y aunque sabía que no era normal que los camarlengos permanecieran en su cargo de un Papa a otro, guardaba cierta esperanza, sin embargo, el actual Pontífice creía que era más el haber sido reemplazado por un sacerdote que podría ser su hijo sin demasiados problemas lo que había terminado de agriarle el carácter.

El crujido de una de las puertas de la Capilla Sixtina al abrirse sacaron al ahora treintañero sacerdote de sus pensamientos, quien detuvo su paseo por delante de las puertas de la capilla para esperar la respuesta de la Curia Cardenalicia por boca del Cardenal Strauss, para eso era el gran elector en ese cónclave. El anciano salió con paso lento, casi solemne de la Capilla, mientras otros cardenales curioseaban desde la puerta junto al padre Simeón, que resaltaba sobre todos los prelados al no llevar sotana roja, que una vez más le fulminaba con la mirada, Patrick se había preguntado a veces si no sabía mirar de otra forma.

El joven camarlengo permaneció en medio de la antesala a la Capilla Sixtina, prácticamente en penumbra, hasta que el cardenal Strauss llegó hasta donde se encontraba:

- Hijo mío… - comenzó a decir el anciano - Dios responde a todas las plegarias… Pero a veces responde "no". El Colegio no suspenderá el cónclave…

Patrick tragó saliva y miró brevemente hacia los lados: estaba perplejo y decepcionado, ¿de veras no entendían que las circunstancias obligaban a detener el cónclave? ¿Que ahora mismo eso carecía importancia?

- Te sugiero que dediques tus esfuerzos a ayudar a la guardia suiza a encontrar el explosivo, si es que existe… - siguió diciendo el cardenal. - Y que dejes el liderazgo de la iglesia a sus líderes…

Vale, recordarle que no era nada más que un simple sacerdote que era criado del fallecido Pontífice, quien se había encargado muy bien de protegerle, era algo que no podía faltar. Ahora su futuro en el Vaticano era más bien incierto. Era curioso, el cardenal Strauss le había apoyado durante los primeros días después de la muerte del Papa, cuando la función del camarlengo era meramente tradicional, una vez que todos esos rituales habían acabado le había dado de lado, como casi todos.

- Y respecto a la escena de los medios… - siguió diciendo el anciano, haciendo que Patrick le prestara atención unos momentos más, a pesar de que sabía que ya no iba a conseguir nada por parte de la Curia Cardenalicia - Eres joven, es explicable pero totalmente inaceptable que hayas permitido la entrada de las cámaras de televisión a este santuario. Creí que eras algo menos influenciable, no debiste caer en la triquiñuela de la reportera para darle la exclusiva.

El camarlengo sintió algo raro dentro de él cuando Strauss mencionó a Claire de forma indirecta, era como si le hubieran pisado sobre el pecho:

- No, fue idea mía. - se apresuró a decir Patrick, disculpando a Claire - De hecho, creo que ella no estaba nada conforme con mi decisión, aunque la respetó.

- Patrick, - habló el cardenal Strauss de forma pausada, como intentando que lo que iba a decir se grabara a fuego en la memoria del camarlengo - el padre Simeón me pide que te recuerde que la tentación es mucho más difícil de evitar cuando es hermosa y huele a rosas.

En ese instante, Patrick agradeció la penumbra que reinaba en la estancia porque estaba sintiendo enrojecer las mejillas de tal manera que el cardenal Strauss hubiera sacado unas conclusiones equivocadas. El comentario de Simeón había hecho que prácticamente le hirviera la sangre, ¿cómo podía hablar así de Claire, como si ella sólo fuera algún tipo de objeto? Ni siquiera la conocía. Ahora recordaba lo que Claire le había dicho: que el padre Simeón había estado en el despacho papal con ella mientras él se encontraba en la cripta. Estaba claro que había sido más que suficiente para que el padre Simeón se diera cuenta de que la reportera era atractiva y también a estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para saber que olía a flores, pero no era a rosas, sino más bien a vainilla, lo había notado cuando ella le había abrazado cuando volvió de la cripta vaticana. Pensar que ese hombre hubiera estado tan cerca de Claire, simplemente le ponía furioso, como si se quemara por dentro. Procuró permanecer inexpresivo y no mirar al padre Simeón, inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia el cardenal Strauss, a modo de demostrar obediencia, y se alejó por el gran pasillo del Palacio Apostólico, haciendo que sus pasos resonaran en la estancia.

Por su parte, Claire se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro del despacho papal, Dios, empezaba a estar harta de estar encerrada, una sensación que al principio no había notado, pero conforme iba avanzando la noche y ella seguía paseando por los mismo rincones del Vaticano la sensación de claustrofobia había empezado a aflorar un poco. Aunque a pesar de eso, prefería estar donde estaba ahora que en la Plaza de San Pedro donde, a pesar del discurso del camarlengo y la información que había dado a los medios, la incertidumbre debía reinar de lleno en el lugar. Se acercó una vez al ventanal que daba a la mítica plaza, apartando con cuidado las cortinas blancas que la ocultaban: Dios, cada vez había más gente, en las pantallas gigantes no paraban de salir reporteros hablando o extractos del reciente discurso de Patrick McKenna. Era simplemente de locos.

Y, hablando de locos, Claire sentía que quería que todo acabara cuanto antes, porque mira que pensar que Eddie la había llamado cuando era imposible porque llevaba casi dos años enterrado… Quizás el estrés de la situación y el hecho de que durante los últimos días estuviera acordándose tanto de su hermano eran la causa de una simple alucinación o… Pero Claire no pensaba que hubiera estado viendo visiones en ningún momento, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, se sentía bastante cuerda. Si no se le hubiera acabado la batería del teléfono, podría comprobar fácilmente cuánto había de verdad en lo que creía haber visto pero…

Como venía siendo habitual esa tarde, volvía a recordar algún momento del pasado relacionado con su hermano mayor: esa vez tenía 27 años y era novata de la BBC, se había mudado a Londres hace relativamente poco. Tenía muchísimo trabajo por hacer, pero no estaba acostumbrada a no ver a su familia, así que hizo un hueco para escaparse un día a Glasgow. Avisó a sus padres y a Eddie con una semana de antelación, pero cuando llegó se encontró con que su hermano mayor no pensaba aparecer:

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Claire desconcertada, al llegar a casa de sus padres.

- No lo sé, hoy tenía médico pero ha salido ya. - dijo su padre mirando el reloj - Bueno, pero nos ha dicho que no venía, debe de haberle surgido algo importante.

Y tan importante, pensó Claire. Eddie nunca quería perderse una sola oportunidad de ver a su hermana y siempre contaba los días que faltaban para que volviera para contarle todo lo que había pasado con sus padres o con Emily, con quien Eddie ya llevaba un tiempo saliendo. La amiga de Claire se había hecho de rogar, la reportera sabía perfectamente que a Emily le gustaba Eddie, pero a Eddie le gustaba coquetear; había pasado un tiempo hasta que Emily había comprobado que realmente Eddie quería estar con ella.

- Dios bendito, llueve muchísimo. He llamado a Edmund hace un rato - dijo Elizabeth, la madre de Eddie y Claire, entrando en el salón - Me ha dicho que está en la iglesia - acabó de decir la mujer con voz llena de orgullo.

- ¿En la iglesia? ¿En cuál? - se sorprendió la joven.

Su madre la miró durante un momento y luego murmuró:

- Claire, si tu hermano está en medio de una oración no debes molestarle, es un momento muy personal…

- Papá, ¿tú sabes dónde puede estar Eddie? - preguntó Claire a su padre, cortando la charla que su madre siempre aprovechaba para echarle sobre la religión.

El hombre miró a su mujer, luego a su hija y dijo a Claire que no estaba seguro, pero podría ser en la catedral, la iglesia más cercana a la casa de los Dilthey. Tenía el cabello totalmente empapado y también los hombros cuando entró en la catedral de St Andrew, en el centro de Glasgow. No era horario de misa, ni había ninguna ceremonia especial, la iglesia estaba abierta al público pero totalmente desierta… Salvo por una persona. En medio de ese ambiente oscuro y apagado, podía ver a una sola persona rezando en los bancos bajo la tenue luz de las velas.

Claire suspiró y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el primer banco de los dispuestos para las oraciones de los fieles, donde se hallaba un joven de rodillas con las manos entrelazadas en oración. La joven rubia llegó hasta donde él se encontraba, pero no pareció ni siquiera advertirlo: estaba enfrascado entre rezos susurrantes con los ojos cerrados.

- Ha sido la primera vez que no me recoges en la estación - murmuró Claire cruzándose de brazos.

El joven abrió los ojos y se giró hacia la chica, parecía que no sabía muy bien qué decir:

- Claire, yo…

- Mira, Eddie… - dijo la joven apartándose un mechón rubio de la frente - Sabes que son raras las veces en las que me puedo escapar para venir a Glasgow a veros… Y que decidas, simplemente ignorar ese dato me preocupa.

- Estás enfadada - dijo Eddie.

- No, decepcionada… ¿De veras vas a quedarte aquí? Sabes que me hacía ilusión que comiéramos con mamá y papá, tengo que volver a Londres mañana, he hecho un hueco como he podido para venir… - explicó ella.

Eddie agachó la cabeza y apoyó la mano en ella, como si le doliera:

- Mira Claire, ese mismo hueco lo puedes hacer otro día…

- Pero ¿qué te pasa? - exclamó Claire - Sabes que acabo de entrar en la BBC, tengo muchísimo que hacer y… Parece que te da igual.

- Claire, quizás y solo quizás - contestó Eddie poniéndose en pie - Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que salir…

- ¿Con tu hermana? ¡Eddie, no te veía desde Navidad! - dijo la joven intentando convencerle.

El joven suspiró y dijo negando con la cabeza:

- Mira, Claire, otro día.

- Me estás ocultando algo, Eddie. ¿Sabes? Se te nota muchísimo - contestó Claire firmemente - Y eso me asusta más que nada. ¿Cuándo te ha pasado algo y no me lo has dicho? Nunca.

- Claire, ¿tan raro te resulta que, de repente, no sea tu perrito faldero? - contestó el joven de mala gana - Te has marchado a Londres, no puedes pretender que todo siga siendo igual, así que ¿por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?

Tras unos momentos de sorpresa e incredulidad, Claire acabó diciendo:

- …¿Qué te ha pasado? No eres el mismo Eddie - contestó ella con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos tras echar un vistazo a la iglesia - Ya veo dónde están tus prioridades… Mamá estará que se sale de oírte hablar así…

Parecía que Eddie quería decirle algo, pero no lo hizo, volvió a sentarse en el banco y dejó que su hermana se marchara, quien pisaba todo lo fuerte que podía para intentar disipar la decepción y tristeza que la invadía. El joven sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, revolviéndose levemente el cabello pajizo, sin hacer otra cosa que pensar: no quería haberle hablado así a su hermana, pero sólo quería que se marchara, pero pensó que Claire, tarde o temprano, se iba a acabar enterando, no quería que ella terminara odiándole por una tontería. Se sujetó al banco para ponerse en pie e intentó llamar a su hermana, pero al levantarse sintió como si le hubiera dado un tremendo tirón en la cabeza, dolía tanto que parecía que iba a partirse en dos, y de repente todo se volvió menos… visible.

Un golpe sordo se oyó en la iglesia, que hizo que la llorosa reportera se volviera sobresaltada:

- … Dios mío, Eddie - murmuró antes de salir corriendo hacia su hermano.

La periodista de 29 años suspiró y miró el cierre de la ventanal que daba a la plaza de San Pedro de Ciudad del Vaticano: si tan sólo pudiera hacer que entrara algo de brisa, podría despejar las ideas en su cabeza. Quizás era lo único que necesita: encontrar un momento de tranquilidad en toda esa locura. Alargó el brazo izquierdo, pero en enseguida notó un pequeño tirón en la herida de bala y se mordió el labio inferior un momento: aún dolía y tenía la sensación de que se le estaba reabriendo un poco, pero podía agradecer a todos los santos del cielo que la bala no le hubiera dado de lleno en una aorta, sino estaba segura de que ya se habría desangrado. Se miró un poco el vendaje, levantando el cuello de la camisa, ya estaba totalmente lleno de sangre, era casi como una esponja, era una sensación muy desagradable tener eso pegado al brazo. Alzó el brazo derecho para intentar abrir la ventana, pero en cuanto intentó accionarla se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser algo ni mucho menos fácil, parecía estar totalmente atrancada. La chica intentó moverla una vez más, pero seguía igual de firme e imposible de accionar.

- Está atrancada, tienes que tirar un poco a la vez que giras - dijo el camarlengo al entrar de nuevo al despacho papal y ver a la reportera tratando de abrir la ventana.

Claire se volvió un poco, pero aún sin soltar la manivela de la ventana. Todo parecía volverse algo diferente ahora que Patrick estaba allí, de repente las cosas no iban tan mal:

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - inquirió la reportera.

El camarlengo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y miró la ventana:

- Déjame que te ayude con eso primero - dijo avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Claire. - Es una ventana vieja, sólo hay que cogerle el truco.

Patrick tomó la manivela de la ventana, rozando inevitablemente la mano de Claire, quien se apresuró a retirarla con cuidado, sentía como si ya tuviera que llevar cuidado en todo lo que hacía cuando estaba con el camarlengo. El susodicho la miró durante un instante, pensando en ella, en él, en qué demonios había visto el padre Simeón para hacerle aquella advertencia. Tras un breve momento, pensó que había visto lo que él se resistía tantísimo a ver.

- Es muy fácil - dijo el sacerdote volviendo la vista hacia la manivela - Tira y gira a la vez.

La ventana no se abrió, probó una vez y otra, pero no había manera, y Claire no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la perplejidad de Patrick, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa ventana?

- Menos mal, estaba empezando a pensar que no había nada que no pudieras hacer, y te soy sincera: daba un poco de miedo - afirmó Claire, divertida.

Patrick sonrió y soltó la manivela:

- Se me dan mejor los discursos, ¿no?

- Definitivamente - afirmó Claire de forma rotunda. - ¿Qué te han dicho los cardenales? ¿Van a cancelar el cónclave?

- …No - acabó diciendo el sacerdote.

Claire abrió muchísimo los ojos y exclamó:

- ¿Qué?

- Claire, tranquila… - murmuró Patrick al ver la reacción de la reportera.

- ¿Cómo que tranquila? - protestó ella, haciendo que ahora el sorprendido fuera el sacerdote, muy pocas personas le habrían hablado de esa manera por el simple hecho de ser el camarlengo - Estoy más que harta de que pasen de ti. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es que no ven que si no hacen nada a medianoche salimos volando? Dios santo… Tú eres quien manda ahora, ellos son un grupo de viejos retrógrados, que se agarran a la iglesia medieval como si fuera un clavo ardiendo. Tú eres el camarlengo, tu padre te eligió a ti porque vio algo especial en ti, como lo veo yo, algo que ellos está claro que no ven, ¿cómo es posible ser tan necio? Ay, Dios… - dijo Claire llevándose una mano a la frente - Patrick, ¿de verdad vas a hacerles caso…?

El camarlengo parecía enmudecido ante las palabras de la periodista, no esperaba que le importara tanto su situación en el Vaticano o la obediencia que le pudieran mostrar los cardenales, no recordaba haberla visto tan indignada en toda la tarde.

- Primero de todo, muchísimas gracias - reconoció Patrick, ligeramente conmovido - Y ya he comunicado a la guardia suiza que comiencen el desalojo de Ciudad del Vaticano.

Claire, durante unos breves momentos, permaneció totalmente muda, luego miró ilusionada al camarlengo y dijo:

- Muy bien. Más que muy bien, ¡es genial!

- Debía hacerlo, mi corazón me lo pedía - declaró el camarlengo, quitándose mérito - Mi padre solía decir que la voz de Dios era la de mi corazón, y que debía seguirla siempre.

- Muy buen consejo. - murmuró Claire asintiendo levemente. - Tu padre y mi hermano se hubieran llevado muy bien, Eddie también era un adicto a los consejos…

Patrick miró a la joven, cuyo rostro parecía haberse ensombrecido levemente de nuevo al mencionar a su hermano. El sacerdote esbozó una triste sonrisa y le pasó la mano por el brazo a Claire, tratando de animarla; ella dejó escapar un suspiro:

- Si todo esto acaba mal, supongo que esta noche volveré a verle.

- Claire, no digas eso. - dijo Patrick de manera rotunda. - No va a pasarte nada…

- Patrick, esto me supera… - murmuró Claire con los ojos vidriosos. - Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el camarlengo, sorprendido.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había recibido unas llamadas de teléfono? El nombre de mi hermano aparecía en la pantalla - dijo la joven con un nudo en la garganta.

En cualquier otra situación, se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes y hasta tres, pero en esa situación, con esa persona, no pudo evitar avanzar hacia ella y abrazarla con cuidado contra sí: sabía lo mucho que debía echar de menos a su hermano. Claire, aunque sorprendida y algo nerviosa de repente, le devolvió el abrazo, estrechándole con fuerza y escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del camarlengo.

- …No estás loca, bastante bien llevas esto, simplemente le echas mucho de menos. - murmuró Patrick, pasando la mano con cuidado por la nuca de Claire, haciendo que sus dedos se enredaran ligeramente en el cabello rubio de la chica; no podía creer que siempre que la tenía cerca, todos los conflictos internos que tenía parecían esfumarse, para dar paso a una sensación de calidez que hacía mucho que no sentía. - …¿Quieres hablar de tu hermano?

La periodista lo pensó unos momentos, hacía mucho que procuraba no hablar de Eddie, todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente recuperada, pero… Asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba la mejilla en el hombro del camarlengo McKenna: ya iba siendo hora de hablar de Edmund Dilthey.


	15. Chapter 15

La periodista se tomó su tiempo para empezar a hablar. El camarlengo le había dicho si quería hablar de su hermano, con el fin de que se desahogara y no se sintiera tan mal por dentro, pero hacía tanto tiempo que Claire no hablaba largo y tendido sobre Eddie, que la idea de hacerlo se le hacía un poco difícil. Patrick McKenna estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio del despacho papal, esperando a que ella empezara a hablar. Finalmente, Claire se sentó en una silla que había justo al lado de la del camarlengo, esa situación le recordaba mucho a cuando su madre llevaba a sus dos hijos a la iglesia a confesar cuando eran niños: se sentaban al lado de un sacerdote, normalmente casi decrépito, quien escuchaba con atención cómo los niños decían que a veces no le hacían caso a sus padres o que se aburrían en la escuela. Cosas nimias, sin importancia, pero que parecían tenerla para los dos adultos.

La joven suspiró y se giró para mirar a Patrick: definitivamente, no tenía la misma sensación con él que con ese viejo sacerdote de la infancia; a decir verdad, no recordaba haber tenido esa sensación con ningún otro sacerdote y, si lo pensaba, podría ser que tampoco con ninguna otra persona. Le gustaba estar con él, tan simple y complicado como eso, era una persona con quien había conectado casi desde el primer momento, pero sin hablar de amor a primera vista, ni mucho menos… Durante los quince días que habían pasado desde que le vio por primera vez hasta ésa precisa tarde, casi le había olvidado… Es decir, no era haberlo visto y caer rendida a sus pies… Entonces, ¿era eso? ¿Amor? Por Dios, no podía sentir eso, ni debía, pero todo parecía apuntar en esa dirección: conocía la sensación que se siente al empezar a enamorarse de una persona y si no era la que tenía ahora, se le parecía muchísimo.

Y eso que apenas le conocía: podía decir de él que era una persona muy culta, carismática, abierta a los nuevos tiempos, una persona muy cercana, valiente, altruista…; pero a la vez veía a una persona muy frágil, no sabía por qué, quizás fuera el hecho de que en el Vaticano todo el mundo pareciera ignorarle, la única persona que parecía respetarle (a parte de ella misma) era el teniente Chartrand.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Claire Dilthey se encogió de hombros y dijo al camarlengo:

- No sé por dónde empezar… - admitió ella.

- Por el principio, suele ser la mejor manera de entender los hechos… - murmuró Patrick, estaba deseando saber más cosas sobre ella, aunque eso implicara que... Que hacía tiempo que había dejado de verla como una persona más en su complicada vida.

- Entonces, ¿algo así como en David Copperfield? - preguntó la joven con una media sonrisa.

El sacerdote sonrió y murmuró:

- Al estilo Dickens si tú quieres

Claire asintió, tomó aire y tras meditarlo unos instantes empezó a hablar:

- Como ya dedujiste, mis padres eran muy jóvenes cuando nació mi hermano: tenían 20 años, pero con ayuda de mis abuelos todo fue muy fácil… Mi hermano nació el 9 de enero de 1978, ahora tendría un par de años menos que tú… Mis padres, ya lo habrás notado, son unos adictos a la literatura clásica, ya lo eran cuando eran jóvenes, y le llamaron Edmund por el personaje de "El Rey Lear" de Shakespeare…

- ¿Por esa obra? Pero ese personaje es el villano, un villano terrible… - apuntó el camarlengo, sorprendido ante ese dato.

- Ya, pero de cualquier manera, mi padre pensaba que seguía siendo un personaje fascinante… - explicó Claire al sacerdote - La verdad es que discrepo bastante, pero bueno, no importa demasiado eso ahora.

- ¿Y a ti por cuál te llamaron Claire? - inquirió Patrick antes de la periodista comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

- ¿A mí? - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, realmente le gustaba la compañía del sacerdote - A mí por ninguno… Dejaron escoger a mi hermano, ya ves tú, con dos añitos que tenía… Y dijo Claire, si fuera por mis padres seguro que me habría acabado llamando Juliet o algo así…

El camarlengo se acomodó en su asiento sin apartar la mirada de la periodista y murmuró:

- ¿Por qué nombres de personajes de literatura clásica?

- Ellos dicen que les gustan esos nombres y creo que es verdad, pero también creo que lo hicieron… Como para demostrar que el hecho de que hubieran tenido hijos tan pronto no significaba que fueran ignorantes, ¿lo entiendes? - explicó la rubia.

Patrick asintió, trataba de imaginarse a la familia de la periodista en su mente: por lo poco que sabía de ellos, los retrataba como una familia creyente asidua a la lectura, necesitaba más datos para conseguir una imagen más nítida:

- Continúa, por favor…

- En fin, mi hermano siempre fue una persona muy vivaz, caía bien a casi todo el mundo porque era muy resuelto y fácil de tratar… Quizás sólo cuando estábamos en casa dejaba ver un poco más al Eddie calmado que había en él, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, Eddie no era de esa clase de personas que cambian al entrar en casa, simplemente era así…

"Siempre quiso estudiar arte dramático, adoraba el teatro, creo que iba muy acorde con su forma de ser; mis padres se opusieron y él respetó su decisión, estudió medicina en lugar de arte dramático, aunque siempre fue su gran hobby… En fin, entre él y yo las cosas siempre fueron muy bien, teníamos personalidades distintas: él era muy extrovertido, yo algo más tímida… Era mi mejor amigo, no había nada que no nos contáramos… Cuando me mudé a Londres, las cosas cambiaron un poco… Aunque el pobre no tuvo la culpa…"

- ¿A qué achacas ese cambio en vuestra relación? - preguntó Patrick McKenna.

- A que Eddie empezó a callarse cosas que no debería haberse callado…

- ¿Fue ésa etapa la del Opus Dei? - inquirió el joven camarlengo.

La joven se volvió hacia él, como si no acabara de entender lo que había dicho:

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si fue esa etapa cuando tu hermano ingresó en el Opus Dei - razonó Patrick.

- … Mi hermano nunca perteneció al Opus Dei - dijo Claire de forma pausada a la par que asombrada.

Vale, ahora el sorprendido era el camarlengo McKenna. Intentó recordar la conversación que había mantenido con la reportera a los pies del baldaquino de san Pedro: estaba seguro de que ella había mencionado que un familiar había cambiado mucho desde su ingreso en el Opus Dei, y así se lo recordó a la periodista, que tras escuchar sus razonamientos, explicó:

- No me refería a Eddie, a él nunca le fueron demasiado esas cosas… - afirmó Claire negando con la cabeza - ¿Eddie del Opus Dei? Dios, creo que antes se hubiera tirado por el balcón… La que sí lo era fue mi madre: ella siempre trataba de comernos el coco… No te ofendas - puntualizó ella - Con esas cosas sobre Jesús, que debíamos demostrarle nuestro amor en cada pequeña cosa insignificante que hiciéramos en nuestro día a día… Pero nada que se saliera de lo normal, creo al menos… No me dí cuenta hasta qué punto tenía la doctrina del Opus Dei grabada en el cerebro hasta que Eddie le dio el primer ataque…

- ¿Estaba enfermo?

- Muy enfermo - puntualizó Claire con la mirada perdida. - Yo no lo sabía, creo que nadie lo supo hasta la primera crisis, Eddie no quería preocuparnos.

- ¿Qué enfermedad padecía? - preguntó el camarlengo, aunque imaginándose ya la respuesta.

- No quiero decirlo, es una palabra horrible - dijo Claire negando con la cabeza - Pero si te digo que es un signo del zodíaco… - Patrick cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza: lo que imaginaba - … Enseguida sabrás qué tenía.

"Cuando le dio el primer ataque, yo estaba con él, en la iglesia, de hecho… Le estaba echando la bronca porque no quería venir a comer con nuestros padres, y ahora entiendo por qué no quería… Después de ese, vino otro, y otro… No sé cuántos llevaba cuando nos dijeron en el hospital que necesitaba un trasplante…"

Llevaban ya más de dos horas en la sala de espera: Claire, entonces con 27 años, se paseaba de un lado a otra de la habitación de forma inquieta, su madre estaba sentada en un sillón sin parar de rezar. Ambas estaban tan sumidas en sus respectivos pensamientos que apenas advirtieron la llegada de un médico de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Tan pronto como la joven le vio, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él, ansiosa de noticias:

- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

- Hemos logrado estabilizarle, pero creemos conveniente decirles que, a menos que le ingresemos las crisis continuarán de manera constante. - explicó el médico con calma- Tenemos la suerte de que la enfermedad apenas se encuentra desarrollada, y lo único que el paciente necesita es un transplante de médula con el sistema HLA idéntico, y es muy difícil encontrar uno…

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó la mano a la frente, de repente de encontraba desesperada. La madre de Claire se removió ligeramente en el sillón y miró a través del cristal de la ventana:

- ¿Han encontrado un donante?

- Por suerte, todos los familiares cercanos a Edmund Dilthey tienen ficha aquí: sus padres, su hermana… - dijo el médico mirando a las dos allí presentes - Somos afortunados de poder decir que usted - mencionó esta vez dirigiéndose a Elizabeth Dilthey - tiene un sistema HLA idéntico al de su hijo. Tan sólo necesitamos que firme una autorización en la que dé su consentimiento para la operación.

Claire se llevó las manos a la boca, totalmente feliz, apenas se lo podía creer: Eddie se libraba, gracias al cielo, nunca estaría más agradecida… Pero había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

- No voy a firmar nada

Tanto el médico como Claire se quedaron paralizados ante esa afirmación, la joven sólo acertó a decir:

- ¿Qué?

La madre de Claire dejó de mirar a través de la ventana para encontrarse con la mirada de su hija:

- ¿Existe algún otro tratamiento? - dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al médico.

- …Sí, podríamos comenzar un tratamiento de quimioterapia, pero sería algo mucho más agresivo y no tendría el mismo porcentaje de curación como lo podría tener…

- Hágalo, si existe esa posibilidad me gustaría que la pusieran en práctica.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa de perplejidad y murmuró al doctor:

- ¿Nos disculpa un segundo?

- Claro, tómense el tiempo que necesiten: no es una decisión fácil.

- Sí que lo es - afirmó Claire.

El médico asintió y se marchó de la habitación, fue entonces cuando la joven se encaró con su madre:

- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo?

- Ayudar a tu hermano - dijo Elizabeth sin menor remordimiento.

- No, así lo condenas, mamá. - dijo Claire perdiendo los papeles - Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que no ves cómo está Eddie?

- Veo que Dios está poniendo a prueba a tu hermano, deberías agradecerlo…

- ¿Agradecerlo? Mamá, despierta de una vez: si no le donas a Eddie lo que necesita… - Claire se mordió el labio inferior, realmente era difícil decirlo - Se morirá. Tendrías que agradecer que la ciencia haya avanzado lo suficiente como para que tu hijo tenga alguna posibilidad…

- La ciencia no es Dios, Claire. ¡El hombre no es Dios! Los transplantes son… Son una aberración - protestó la madre de la joven.

- Si dejas morir a Eddie, tú serás la aberración, mamá. Deja los pensamientos de secta en casa, lo que ahora necesita tu hijo… - dijo Claire desesperada poniendo especial énfasis en esa última palabra - …Es que tengas la decencia de salvarle la vida. Yo respiraría por él si hiciera falta, pero la única que parece poder ayudarle eres tú.

*

"La verdad es que al principio sí culpé a mi madre de la muerte de mi hermano, pero ella lo pasó muy mal también cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado. Estaba influenciada por un sacerdote perteneciente al Opus Dei, quien le decía cómo debía afrontar la enfermedad de mi hermano y ella le hacía caso en todo… Cuando Eddie se empezó a poner mal de verdad, cambió de idea, se ofreció para el transplante, pero mi hermano era joven y eso había propiciado que se le extendiera muy deprisa, ya no serviría para nada operarle. Ya no la culpo: la pobre perdió un poco el juicio tras la muerte de mi hermano, y casi que mejor… Yo no podría vivir con ese cargo sobre mi conciencia, así al menos no lo recuerda del todo… En fin, habían pasado unos cuatros meses desde entonces cuando murió mi hermano…"

*

Claire dormitaba en un incómodo sillón de hospital, hacía poco que había llegado para relevar a Emily, la novia de Eddie, que había estado con él toda la noche. La periodista no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, pero tampoco sentía sueño: tan solo se encontraba agotada. Casi estaba amaneciendo ya, y no se oía un solo ruido, excepto el piar de los pájaros. Eddie se encontraba acostado en su camilla, cada día que pasaba, a Claire le daba la sensación de que parecía que la cama lo estaba absorbiendo un poco más que el anterior. Durante sus visitas, normalmente estaba dormido, y ésa no era una excepción; pero cuando no lo estaba, seguía teniendo su carácter normal de siempre, únicamente algo minado por las obvias cuestiones físicas que padecía el chico, pero se esforzaba tanto por recuperarse como en intentar aparentar que se encontraba bien, aunque no lo estuviera ni de lejos. Habían llegado a interrumpirle la quimioterapia hacía unas dos semanas, cuando sufrió un paro cardíaco en una de las sesiones, aunque habían conseguido reanimarlo.

- ¿Emily? - preguntó Eddie con voz ronca, pero sin abrir los ojos.

Claire sonrió y dijo:

- Se acaba de ir, ahora le toca dormir a ella

- Voy a casarme con ella - dijo el joven de cabello rubio tostado con convicción, provocando una risita de Claire.

- Ok, vuelves a ser Eddie… - murmuró la joven - ¿Y yo también me voy a casar?

- No, tú quedarás en tía Claire, haciendo calceta para los niños - dijo Eddie con una media sonrisa, aún con los ojos cerrados y marcadas ojeras bajo ellos.

De repente, el joven tuvo una ligera convulsión. Sobresaltada, como si la hubieran despertado de golpe de un sueño profundo, Claire se incorporó y miró a Eddie: el joven había entreabierto la boca buscando aire desesperadamente. Y, de repente, Claire volvió a ser la niña asustada de seis años que lloraba porque su hermano se había hecho daño jugando al fútbol y sangraba mucho por la nariz, sólo que esta vez no podía ni siquiera llorar, tenía el corazón encogido y la sensación de que ella no estaba allí, que estaba viendo una película, que no estaba pasando, y si estaba pasando era en una dimensión distinta a la suya… Pero sólo la realidad es tan cruda.

- Eddie… - le llamó Claire con la voz quebrada.

El joven, pálido y ojeroso, trataba de abrir los ojos con la misma insistencia con la que trataba que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. Como un autómata, ella se apresuró a inclinarle levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitar la entrada del aire, y repetía frenéticamente, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía:

- Tranquilo, Eddie, tranquilo. Te vas a poner bien, ya verás, esto es una tontería, se te pasa enseguida. - dijo mientras buscaba prácticamente a tientas el interruptor para avisar a la enfermera.

La mano temblorosa del joven se dejó caer sobre la muñeca derecha de su hermana, deteniéndola como podía en su intento de avisar a alguien.

- Claire… Déjalo - murmuró Eddie sin apenas aire, con la frente perlada de sudor frío y con los ojos, por fin abiertos. - Déjalo…

La susodicha, más asustada de lo que nunca recordaba haber estado, se volvió sin atreverse hacia su hermano: ya era tan sólo la mitad de lo que había sido, y sin embargo, seguía viendo esa pequeña chispa en sus ojos verdes que le recordaban continuamente que era el mismo chico inquieto y entusiasta que siempre había conocido. Eddie no quería que avisara a nadie, su hermana lo entendía en parte: en tres semanas había sufrido dos paradas cardíacas, y siempre que lograban reanimarlo Eddie parecía decepcionado de que lo hubieran conseguido, realmente lo estaba pasando muy mal. Claire tragó saliva y se sentó en el borde de la cama, entrelazando sus manos con las de su hermano, que yacían prácticamente inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se mordía el labio inferior, conteniéndose para no echarse a llorar de forma irrefrenable ahí mismo, no quería asustarle, no quería que supiera lo que era ya una evidencia. Eddie la observaba, sereno a pesar de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tragando saliva de vez en cuando para intentar de forma desesperada que pasara algo de aire a sus pulmones, pero como siempre estaba siendo inútil.

- Eddie, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo - balbuceó Claire, sin saber ni qué decir - No quería que esto pasara, hubiera dado mi vida porque no pasara…

El susodicho negó débilmente con la cabeza:

- Lo sé… Claire - casi susurró con voz ronca el joven.

- Dime, Eddie - se apresuró a contestar ella, ignorando el tiempo que les quedaba.

El joven dio una bocanada de aire, el cual parecía entrar a ratos, alargando la agonía del chico, antes de seguir hablando:

- Q-quédate conmigo - logró pronunciar al final el chico.

A pesar de las pocas palabras que le había dicho, Claire entendió perfectamente su significado. Con sumo cuidado, la joven se sentó más adentro en la cama hospitalaria e incorporó a su hermano, hasta quedar prácticamente acunándolo en sus brazos. Eddie había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, respirando todo lo hondo que le permitían sus cansados pulmones y temblando ligeramente. Claire le abrazó, apoyó su mejilla contra la frente de él y así permanecieron unos instantes. La joven suspiró, apretando los ojos para dejar caer las lágrimas que quedaban bailando en sus pestañas, besó la frente de su hermano, y murmuró:

- Te quiero muchísimo, Eddie.

Oyó un sonido ronco, y Claire pensó que su hermano quería decirle algo, pero poco después sintió la cabeza de Eddie, que estaba apoyada en su hombro, deslizarse hasta quedar colgando hacia atrás, rozando el brazo que Claire tenía situado en la espalda de su hermano, y el monitor que controlaba las constantes vitales del chico comenzó a emitir un sonido estridente y uniforme. Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron horas, los hombros de la chica comenzaron a agitarse de modo incontrolable, paralelos a los sollozos de la joven: una vez había comenzado que no podía parar.

- Eddie… - le llamó Claire como pudo, ahora pronunciar su nombre le causaba un dolor inimaginable.

Al contrario de lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, Eddie no abrió los ojos, no advirtió que su hermana le llamaba, debía ser la primera vez que no hacía nada teniendo a Claire llorando a su lado. Los médicos, alertados por el pitido constante del monitor que controlaba las constantes vitales de Eddie, entraron en la habitación y lo único que pudieron hacer fue certificar la muerte de Edmund Dilthey y llamar a los padres y a la novia del muchacho, y mientras tanto, un nuevo día amanecía, un día normal para cualquier otra familia que no fueran los Dilthey. Un día que Claire nunca olvidaría aunque viviera mil años.

*

Claire guardó silencio y se miró las manos por un momento antes de volver a mirar a los ojos al camarlengo McKenna:

- Desearía poder llorar, te lo digo en serio… Pero cuando pienso en Eddie me pongo tan triste que ni siquiera puedo llorar, es una sensación terrible… - murmuró la joven con los ojos algo enrojecidos.

El sacerdote agachó ligeramente la cabeza: aquella era una sensación parecida a la que Patrick sentía en ese momento, era una sensación terrible, la sensación de que gente como él era la culpable de que Claire y su familia lo hubieran pasado tan mal respecto a su hermano, quien tenía toda la vida por delante… No se lo esperaba, Claire Dilthey parecía ser la persona más valiente que había conocido. ¿Y quién era Edmund Dilthey? Una víctima del fanatismo religioso, cuya pérdida había roto el corazón de su hermana menor. El joven camarlengo se sentía desesperado: ¿qué era lo que había hecho? Pero, por desgracia, ya lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que el cardenal Baggia saliera con vida de todo esto…

- No pretendía desanimarte, lo siento - oyó decir Patrick a Claire, a la vez que notaba cómo le apretaba ligeramente el hombro de manera reconfortante.

El camarlengo miró a la joven y, casi por primera vez desde que la conocía, entendió todo lo que su padre le había querido hacer comprender, todo lo que sentían sus compañeros de aeronáutica, todo sobre el sentimiento que supuestamente movía el mundo… La quería, ahora sí podía decirlo con total seguridad, la quería como no había querido nunca a nadie en toda su vida, pero a la vez, esa sensación le asustaba un poco: sabía que ella no estaría allí siempre, y que él tendría que volver a su vida normal, si es que lo lograba…

Claire esbozó una triste sonrisa y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, a la vez que apartaba con cuidado algunos mechones castaños que habían caído sobre la frente del camarlengo, rompiendo su similitud con los otros perfectamente situados. Le miraba y se daba cuenta que, mientras durante toda la tarde había pensado que sus ojos eran de color azul, en realidad también eran verdes, o incluso grises, dependía de la luz que se reflejaran en ellos: podía jurar que eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás. Tenían algo casi hipnotizante, ahora al mirarlos sentía como si tuviera el corazón en un puño, pero no era una sensación desagradable.

- Claire… - murmuró Patrick, saliendo lentamente del casi trance en el que se encontraba - Tu hermano tendrá que esperar… No vas a morir esta noche, te prometo que no…

La reportera dejó escapar una risita incrédula, provocando que un par de lágrimas que bailaban en las pestañas de la joven cayeran por sus mejillas, y, negando con la cabeza, se incorporó, dirigiéndose al ventanal del despacho papal. El camarlengo se levantó también y la siguió hasta donde se encontraba Claire, quien finalmente se volvió y dijo:

- No puedes prometerme eso, Patrick. Recuerda lo que te dijo ese psicópata sobre hacer promesas que no se pueden cumplir…

Por alguna razón en la que el sacerdote no se paró a pensar no podía verla tan infeliz, era, simplemente, lo peor a lo que podía enfrentarse en ese momento. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Claire y empezó a secarle las lágrimas con el pulgar, mientras la chica le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos, pero a la vez parecía recuperar la compostura por momentos, respirando pausadamente. Una vez que hubo secado las lágrimas de la periodista tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas levemente para confortarla y darle ánimos. La susodicha levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Patrick: no recordaba haberle visto con tanta seguridad en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, y eso que el camarlengo parecía una persona muy segura de sí misma.

- Entonces te lo juro. - dijo Patrick poniendo énfasis en sus palabras - Claire, te juro por lo que más quieras que ésta no será tu última noche… Daría mi vida porque no lo fuera…

La joven sonrió conmovida y se abrazó a Patrick, quien respondió de inmediato, estrechando a Claire con cariño hacia sí, como si lo estuviera esperando desde hacía mucho, una vez más en lo que llevaban de esa tarde apocalíptica. Era curioso, cada vez pensaba menos en él como el camarlengo McKenna, habían llegado a un punto que ninguno de los dos pensaba en el otro de esa manera: habían dejado de ser el camarlengo y la reportera de la BBC para ser simplemente Patrick y Claire, dos personas a las que la adversidad parecía haber unido todo lo que se puede llegar a unir a dos personas en una situación límite. A pesar de encontrarse en dicha situación no estaba asustada, sabía que mientras Patrick estuviera ahí todo iba a salir bien.

Por su parte, el joven camarlengo no podía pensar. Tan simple como eso, no podía pensar. Mientras sentía el cuerpo de la joven y el dulce aroma a vainilla que desprendía su cabello rubio apenas podía pensar en sus votos, en las promesas que había hecho y que no debían romperse por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por ella.

Fue entonces cuando Claire se giró un poco para besar con cariño al camarlengo en la mejilla, pero el susodicho parecía haber pensado lo mismo y terminaron dándose un brevísimo e inesperado beso en los labios. Patrick McKenna dio un leve respingo, casi tuvo que contener el aliento debido a la sorpresa y sintió que el corazón, que antes latía como si se le fuera salir del pecho, ahora se le detenía por un instante. La periodista no sabía cómo reaccionar: sabía que había sido un beso tonto y ni tan siquiera pensado pero…

Casi inconsciente de lo que hacía, el joven acarició con cariño la mejilla de ella, y fue entonces cuando Claire tomó el rostro de Patrick entre sus manos y volvió a besarle en los labios, sintiendo como si se le parara el corazón. El camarlengo permaneció desconcertado un par de segundos, no podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso a él, pero, cuando sintió volver a latir su corazón, cerró los ojos y respondió con cuidado al beso de la chica. A pesar de no tener mucha experiencia, con Claire todo parecía fluir de manera armónica, todo parecía fácil: sus labios parecían encajar a la perfección, sincronizados, intuyéndose… Era una sensación que, simplemente, le llenaba: no recordaba haberse sentido tan querido en toda su vida. Tras unos momentos, Patrick agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el beso. Negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

- No… Lo siento, no he debido hacerlo

Ahora sí que la periodista no sabía dónde meterse: estaba avergonzada (jamás había sentido enrojecer tanto sus mejillas), pero al mismo tiempo no se arrepentía para nada de haber compartido ese beso con el joven camarlengo, al contrario, sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo besarle. El susodicho, aún con el corazón martilleando fuertemente contra su pecho, se apartó de Claire, dándose un paseo nervioso por el despacho papal: ¿qué había hecho? ¿Tan fácilmente rompía sus votos? ¿Cómo sabía que amor y no puro impulso? Él sentía que quería mucho a Claire, que quizás incluso fuera amor, porque era la personalidad de la chica lo que le había comenzado a nublar el juicio, después cada vez que la miraba la veía hermosa… No podía ni debía ser: él había elegido otro camino en su vida, y ése no incluía a la joven reportera, quien se mordió el labio inferior y murmuró:

- Dijiste que… Tu padre te dijo que la voz de Dios era la de tu corazón, ¿qué te dice ahora?…

Patrick se volvió hacia ella, quien permanecía en el mismo lugar donde se habían besado hacía apenas unos segundos, como si no terminara de creer lo que había dicho: Claire le sostenía la mirada, la encontraba decepcionada y a la vez ansiosa de que el camarlengo le diera una explicación, pero…

El incómodo silencio que reinaba ahora en el despacho papal se vio interrumpido por ligeros golpes en la puerta, solicitando la entrada a la estancia… Dios si tan solo hubieran llamado unos segundos antes… Finalmente, el camarlengo se pasó la mano por la frente y murmuró:

- _Avanti_

La puerta se abrió y el teniente Chartrand apareció por ella. Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y murmuró:

- _Signore, _hemos encontrado al cardenal Baggia…

Tanto Patrick como Claire casi contuvieron el aliento ante esa afirmación…

- Está vivo… - dijo el joven teniente sin poder disimular su entusiasmo.

Pasados unos instantes de sorpresa, Claire dejó escapar una sonrisa emocionada: había mantenido la esperanza de que, al menos, no todos los ancianos fueran masacrados y agradecía de corazón el esfuerzo que había hecho la guardia suiza por encontrarles a todos. El camarlengo McKenna también se alegraba de que el cardenal Baggia estuviera vivo, pero era una sensación menos entusiasta que la de Claire Dilthey, después de todo, había sido quien había llevado al anciano a esa situación, no podía evitar sentirse también completamente culpable. Carraspeó, llamando la atención tanto del teniente Chartrand y la periodista, de quien esquivó la mirada: Dios, ahora apenas podía mirarla…

- Teniente, ¿podría ocuparse ahora de la seguridad de la señorita Dilthey?

Claire no pudo evitar entreabrir un poco la boca ante esa petición: ¿ahora le iba a decir a otro que se ocupara de ella? ¿Era así como pretendía zanjar el asunto? Tras la indignación inicial, Claire recordó lo que estaba pasando, el verdadero motivo por el que ella se encontraba allí: habían encontrado al último cardenal, así que debían ser poco más de las once de la noche, ya apenas quedaba tiempo para la explosión de la antimateria… El lazo de unión que había surgido entre el camarlengo y ella era casi algo secundario sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaban. Dios, había sido una tonta al creer que… Podría ser algo más. Cuando el teniente Chartrand llamó a Claire, ella salió del despacho sin volver la vista hacia Patrick ni un solo momento: si esto tenía que acabar, que acabara cuanto antes, incluso antes de empezar siquiera. El joven rubio miró al camarlengo con desconcierto, quien negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

- Si pasadas las once y media de la noche no hemos encontrado nada, llévala lo más lejos que puedas de Ciudad del Vaticano, ¿entendido?

Chartrand asintió y esperó nuevas órdenes:

- Llama a los otros dos tenientes, tengo que informarles sobre la evacuación de los cardenales… - dijo el camarlengo McKenna.

- Si quiere, puedo yo llevar a cabo esa tarea, _signore _- dijo el joven teniente.

- Agradezco tu lealtad, pero esta noche tu prioridad es proteger a la señorita Dilthey. - subrayó Patrick McKenna.

El teniente inclinó la cabeza en señal de obediencia y salió del despacho papal, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El joven camarlengo cerró los ojos, apesadumbrado: de repente, toda esta situación se había vuelto una completa locura. No podía parar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, en lo que habían dicho los cardenales, en lo que le había dejado entrever el padre Simeón con respecto a Claire, el hecho de que acabara de besarla…

Y, sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba entendiendo a su padre, ahora sentía que empezaba a entender lo que le había dicho: que había amado a una mujer y tenido un hijo con ella, a pesar de sus votos, de sus promesas a Dios. Después de todo, ambos formaban parte de la naturaleza humana, pero se sentía tan asqueado consigo mismo de lo que le había hecho a su padre después de conocer esa información.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de rezar, de preguntarle a Dios por qué le estaba torturando de esa manera, si era ése su castigo por los crímenes que había cometido, se sentía como en un callejón sin salida y, por primera vez en esos últimos días, quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza, horrorizado de lo que había hecho, y lo peor era que, por mucho que se arrepintiera, no podría cambiar lo que había sucedido…

Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, tomó la caja de cerillas que había sobre la repisa de la misma, encendió una y la lanzó sobre la pila de leña que había dispuesta en el interior de la chimenea, que empezó a arder casi enseguida. Patrick apoyó un brazo en la repisa y se llevó la mano a la frente, para poco después revolverse levemente el cabello. ¿Ése era el castigo de Dios por lo que había hecho? ¿Hacerle enamorarse, comprender a su padre, para que después, simplemente, se viera obligado a alejarla de él?: sin duda se lo merecía.

Se apartó de la chimenea y se dirigió a un rincón, donde se arrodilló y comenzó a rezar con un rosario que había en una mesilla cercana. Aunque sabía que lo había hecho era imperdonable, le suplicaba a Dios ayuda y fuerzas para lo que pensaba hacer, ya no le importaba su propia supervivencia: ningún inocente más iba a morir por su culpa.


	16. Chapter 16

Recorría un tramo sin especificar del pasillo del Palacio Apostólico, llegado un momento se volvía sobre sus pasos y de nuevo paseaba de forma inquieta por la misma ruta, bajo la atenta mirada del teniente Chartrand, quien sólo parecía apartar su mirada desconcertada de la joven para comprobar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, mientras aguardaba a las puertas del despacho papal.

Claire Dilthey se encontraba inquieta, terriblemente inquieta… De repente sentía que todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido a lo largo de esa tarde-noche la estaban desbordando por completo: el Hassasin de los Illuminati, su herida de bala en el brazo izquierdo, los tres cardenales muertos… Era de locos, ¿quién se había imaginado que algo como la elección del nuevo Papa se vería envuelta en esta clase de hechos? Por no hablar de la antimateria, la maldita antimateria. Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde las once de la noche, quedaba menos de una hora para la explosión que se produciría a medianoche… A pesar de que pensaba que no estaba asustada, empezaba a sentir el pánico: no por ella misma, desde que murió su hermano Claire había perdido el miedo a la muerte. No podía ser tan terrible: un breve sueño y despertar en un lugar precioso en el que Eddie estuviera. Pero toda esa gente que estaba allí, los medios de comunicación, el personal de seguridad, los cardenales, Patrick McKenna…

La reportera cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si ello pudiera borrar el recuerdo que había estado repitiendo de manera tanto consciente como inconsciente en su memoria.

Le había besado. Dios santo, le había besado: ya podía contar con no atravesar las puertas del cielo si esa noche todo acababa de la peor manera posible. Toda ella era ahora un hervidero de dudas, tenía sentimientos contradictorios: se sentía mal por haber puesto en un compromiso al camarlengo, pero a la vez no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho; una parte de ella no le daba importancia a lo que había pasado y la otra parte, con una voz mucho más fuerte en la conciencia de la joven, prácticamente gritaba que sí le había importado lo que había pasado ahí dentro… Aunque era obvio que Patrick McKenna no sentía lo mismo: él se había dejado llevar por un impulso, puede que al igual que Claire…

Ella suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente: seguro que él no se estaba torturando mentalmente tanto como ella por lo que había pasado, seguro que no le había dado importancia y ahora estaría prestando atención a cosas más importantes que un beso tonto en una noche casi apocalíptica. Ya estaba hecho: había echado a perder todo lo que habían vivido juntos esa tarde por un estúpido beso, por olvidar que él era quien era… Pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

- ¡Para! - se ordenó mentalmente Claire - No puedes quererle, es sacerdote, y además ni siquiera le conoces lo suficiente…

Claire resopló y golpeó con rabia una de las paredes del pasillo que conducía al despacho papal, donde se encontraba, haciendo que el teniente Chartrand se sobresaltara y mirara en dirección a donde se encontraba la periodista, a quien vio apoyarse en la pared y cubrirse el rostro con las manos, pero no parecía llorar, simplemente se sentía muy insensata al pensar que… Casi por primera vez desde que se había reencontrado con el camarlengo McKenna, Claire sintió miedo: sabía que a ella serían de las primeras personas que evacuarían de la Basílica de San Pedro, por ser un civil y cosas de esas de protocolo, pero al ver que Patrick seguía recluido en su despacho no pudo evitar pensar si no pretendería emular al capitán del Titanic y hundirse con el barco.

* * *

_Mea culpa. Mea culpa. Mea maxima culpa._

Esa vieja letanía en latín no paraba de repetirse en la mente del camarlengo Patrick McKenna. Por mucho que Claire Dilthey pensara que era la única que tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar, no sabía lo mucho que se equivocaba. Mientras intentaba rezar con los ojos cerrados y un rosario entre sus manos entrelazadas en la soledad que ahora le proporcionaba el despacho papal, el camarlengo McKenna apenas podía concentrarse en ni una sola de las oraciones, a la vez que oía el crepitar de las llamas a su espalda.

Los pensamientos que agitaban su mente eran más o menos los mismos que habían empezado a manifestarse tras besar a la joven periodista, a la vez que algunos antiguos cobraban más fuerza debido a cómo se habían ido sucediendo los acontecimientos. En ese momento se sentía como si tuviera que enfrentarse a una prueba de vital importancia y no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de cómo afrontarla: sentía casi pánico, de buena gana habría agarrado la puerta y salido corriendo de allí. Eso quizás podía haberlo hecho de niño, cuando aún era monaguillo, pero no ahora que sobre sus hombros descansaba el poder de la sede vacante.

Todo ese absurdo plan de los Illuminati había llegado demasiado lejos, recordaba cómo había empezado todo, Dios, sentía que nunca jamás podría olvidarlo: estaba con su padre y acababa de volver del CERN, allí un científico llamado Leonardo Vetra le había mostrado los supuestos prodigios de lo que él llamaba "la partícula de Dios", hasta el nombre era atrevido. Dicha partícula, en las dosis correctas y adecuadas podía causar un efecto similar a los que se narraban en el Génesis: crear materia de la nada, mediante opuestos… Cielo y tierra, luz y oscuridad, materia… Y antimateria.

A Patrick ese avance le había llamado poderosamente la atención, puede que hasta el punto de asustarle un poco: si algo como el Génesis era explicable mediante la ciencia, ¿qué necesidad tendría la gente de, simplemente, tener fe en aquello que ya estaba escrito? La verdad ya estaba dada, lo único que había que hacer era comprenderla, sin necesidad de ponerla continuamente en duda. Así se lo había hecho saber a su padre, quien para su sorpresa, parecía tener una opinión totalmente distinta.

Y por otra parte, aunque en absoluto menos importante, estaba Claire Dilthey. Ahora que la había traído de vuelta a su memoria, sentía que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba levemente. ¿De dónde había salido la periodista? ¿Por qué en un momento en que la necesitaba tanto, aunque no la conociera entonces? A lo largo de esa oración casi interminable, muchas veces se había cuestionado si no sería en realidad un ángel enviado para reconducirle por el buen camino. Pero no, ella era una persona real de carne y hueso, una persona que había dejado su trabajo aparte para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, a pesar de que muchos medios matarían por una noticia semejante, y apoyarle en todo lo que había podido.

Dejó el rosario a un lado y se puso en pie, paseando nerviosamente cerca de la chimenea: no podía concentrarse en rezar ahora, por mucho que lo necesitara. Empezaba a replantearse de verdad todo lo que había pasado con el tema de los Illuminati: la Guardia Suiza había llegado a tiempo de salvar al cardenal Baggia, pero no habían tenido la misma suerte con los tres. A medida que iba conociendo las muertes de los cardenales Ebner, Lamassé y Guidera había ido sintiendo un cierto pesar… Quizás ahora empezaba a entender que el fin no justifica los medios… Oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta del despacho, el camarlengo dio permiso para acceder a la estancia, rezando todo lo que sabía porque no se tratara de cierta reportera: ahora no podría ni mirarla. Se abrió la puerta y aparecieron dos hombres trajeados, a los que identificó como los tenientes de la guardia suiza a los que había pedido a Chartrand que avisara:

- ¿Sí, padre? - dijo uno de ellos adelantándose, mientras el otro cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Patrick tardó unos breves segundos en contestar, por mucho que lo viera a diario, nunca se acabaría de acostumbrar a la predisposición de la guardia suiza a cumplir órdenes a rajatabla. Sin dejar que se percibiera esa pausa antes de contestar, dijo con voz calmada:

- A las once y cuarto, si la iglesia permanece acechada… - hizo una ligera pausa, Richter le iba a matar cuando se enterara - Dé la orden de evacuar a los cardenales, pero con dignidad: que salgan por la Plaza de San Pedro con la cabeza bien alta, que no les recuerden como unos viejos asustados huyendo por la puerta de atrás…

Sin necesidad de oír más razonamientos, los tenientes hicieron una leve reverencia y se fueron por donde habían venido. El camarlengo McKenna se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir a los tenientes que el plazo máximo de espera para evacuar a los cardenales eran las once y cuarto de la noche; pero el que le había dado a Chartrand para sacar a Claire de Ciudad del Vaticano era a las once y media de la noche. Pensándolo bien, visto lo que ella le había demostrado, iba a ser mucho más fácil alejar a los cardenales del Vaticano que a Claire Dilthey.

* * *

Miró las puertas del despacho papal, hacía unos minutos que habían salido dos guardias suizos vestidos con traje oscuro, como el que llevaba Chartrand, por lo que Claire dedujo que ellos debían poseer un rango similar al del joven suizo. Al parecer, el camarlengo quería darles unas últimas instrucciones sobre la evacuación de Ciudad del Vaticano, especialmente la relativa a los cardenales que aún seguían encerrados en la Capilla Sixtina. La joven rubia no podía entender cómo ese grupo de ancianos seguían aferrándose a seguir con ese viejo rito cuando todos estaban a punto de volar por los aires.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Claire alzó la cabeza: era el teniente Chartrand, había abandonado brevemente su posición junto a las puertas del despacho papal para preocuparse por su salud. La reportera sonrió como pudo, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y murmuró:

- Muy bien, únicamente me preocupa que salgamos todos volando a medianoche…

- Eso no va a pasar - dijo el teniente Chartrand con ese característico acento suizo.

- Te agradezco que me mientas - dijo Claire con una media sonrisa - Sé que están empezando a pensar en evacuar a la gente… El camarlengo me dijo que si abandonaban la búsqueda de la antimateria ustedes podrían evacuar el Vaticano en media hora… Y es obvio que han dejado de buscar…

El joven suizo no dijo nada, sino que observó si la puerta a los despachos papales seguía sin nadie al acecho y contestó en voz baja, como si se tratara de algo confidencial:

- Tengo órdenes de encargarme personalmente de evacuarla a usted a las once y media si el explosivo no ha sido descubierto, no se preocupe por nada.

Claire tardó un momento en procesar lo que Chartrand le había dicho, aunque le había entendido perfectamente. Pasado ese momento, la reportera suspiró y murmuró para sí misma:

- Madre de Dios…

- ¿Cómo? - inquirió Chartrand.

- ¿Y él qué piensa hacer? - dijo Claire señalando con la palma de la mano a la puerta del despacho papal - ¿Quedarse, en plan capitán del barco?

- No debe preocuparse por el camarlengo, sabe cuidarse él solo…

- No, mira - dijo la reportera incorporándose de la pared donde estaba apoyada - Lo que hay que hacer a las once y media o antes, es entrar ahí, reducirle si hace falta y sacarlo a rastras de aquí.

El teniente Chartrand miró a la joven durante unos segundos, luego la puerta del despacho, y luego otra vez a ella:

- Entiendo que le tenga estima, es una persona muy cercana y sociable… - dijo el joven suizo - Pero tengo la seguridad de que sabe cómo manejar esta situación… Hará lo más conveniente.

Claire asintió sin apenas darse cuenta, meditando lo que le acababa de decir el teniente: sabía lo que decía y, sin duda, conocía a Patrick mucho más que ella, lo había tratado durante más tiempo y sabría qué se disponía a hacer el camarlengo en esta situación. Sintió que el miedo disminuía un poco.

- Gracias - musitó la periodista, agradecida.

Chartrand sonrió, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento apareció el padre Simeón avanzando a zancadas hacia el despacho papal. Tanto el teniente como la periodista estaban perplejos, el viejo sacerdote destilaba rabia e irritación, como nunca le había visto en toda la tarde, mientras parecía dispuesto a irrumpir en la estancia donde se encontraba el camarlengo McKenna. Cuando reaccionó, el teniente Chartrand se dirigió con paso firme hacia la entrada al despacho papal, situándose delante de la misma antes de que el padre Simeón la alcanzara:

- Quiero ver al camarlengo - exigió el padre Simeón, al ver que Chartrand y un compañero que había a su izquierda se colocaban, uno al lado del otro, impidiendo el acceso al despacho papal.

- No puede recibirle - dijo el joven teniente con cabeza bien alta, Claire apenas podía creerlo: el padre Simeón tenía edad como para ser el abuelo del joven suizo, y sin embargo, éste último no se dejaba intimidar.

- ¡Exijo ver al camarlengo! - exclamó el viejo sacerdote repentinamente, provocando que Claire diera un leve sobresalto, pero Chartrand prácticamente no se inmutó.

- No puede recibirle - repitió el joven suizo haciendo especial énfasis en cada una de esas tres palabras, encarándose con el padre Simeón.

El sacerdote fulminó con la mirada a Chartrand durante unos instantes que a Claire se le hicieron eternos, realmente el teniente debía de tener un carácter muy fuerte, aunque no lo aparentara, para hacer frente de esa manera tan firme al sacerdote, quien miró a Claire brevemente y luego contestó al joven suizo:

- Ya lo veremos

Dicho esto abandonó el lugar con la misma rapidez y furia con la que había llegado. La periodista miró al teniente Chartrand, quien no parecía en absoluto perturbado, ni siquiera ahora que el viejo sacerdote se había marchado dio ninguna muestra de que le hubiera cohibido lo más mínimo su discusión con él.

- Guau… Puedo entender por qué Patrick confía tanto en ti… - murmuró Claire, perpleja, acercándose al teniente.

Chartrand se volvió hacia ella:

- Bueno… Por algo me confió su seguridad, señorita Dilthey.

La periodista esbozó una breve sonrisa, para luego inquietarse preguntándose interiormente si el joven suizo no había observado más de lo que debía la relación entre Patrick McKenna y ella, y por eso deducía cosas tan raras… Claire notó cómo le ardían las orejas, siempre le pasaba cada vez que se azoraba… Tomó aire e intentó que su mente volviera a donde estaba antes de que el padre Simeón irrumpiera en la estancia. Cuando lo logró, casi se arrepintió de recordar: la sensación de rechazo la inundaba, le entristecía pensar que… Dios, qué tonta había sido. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a que todo saliera de la mejor manera posible.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que el padre Simeón se marchó cuando apareció el comandante Richter, se ve que el sacerdote había acudido a él en busca de refuerzos, aunque no tenía la misma firmeza de Simeón. El comandante Richter parecía más cansado y decepcionado que furioso, por un momento, Claire olvidó que ese hombre había tratado de endosarle un crimen que no había cometido de forma desesperada. La periodista también percibió que Chartrand si parecía intimidarse ligeramente ante la presencia de Richter, quien era su superior en la Guardia Suiza. El hombre se dirigió al teniente, sin advertir aparentemente que Claire también estaba allí, y prácticamente musitó:

- Chartrand, hazte a un lado, voy a entrar

El joven suizo pareció tomar aire a la vez que decía:

- El camarlengo ha dicho que no entre nadie…

- Ha pasado algo, tengo que verle ahora - dijo Richter cortando las explicaciones del teniente - Soy tu superior, me debes más lealtad a mí que a él, créeme.

Chartrand intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Claire y, finalmente, se hizo a un lado para Richter pudiera entrar en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí:

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - preguntó Claire. - ¿Habrán encontrado la antimateria?

- No parecía algo así, parecía como si… Hubiera pasado algo terrible… - contestó el teniente a la vez que miraba con cuidado el reloj de pulsera y alzaba de nuevo la vista hacia la reportera - Son las once y cuarto pasadas… La evacuación de los cardenales debería de haber empezado ya…

- ¿Debería? ¿Siguen aquí? - se extrañó la joven.

- La plaza de san Pedro parece muy tranquila para haber contemplado la procesión de cardenales saliendo de la basílica… - murmuró Chartrand, mientras se situaba de nuevo en su lugar junto a la puerta.

Claire se cruzó de brazos y miró durante un momento la puerta del despacho papal, pensando qué demonios habría pasado para que fuera tan imprescindible ver a Patrick en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Desde el mismo momento en que oyó la puerta abrirse, supo quién era, supo que no tardaría mucho en llegar tras enterarse de sus planes. Alzó la cabeza con cuidado, pero no dijo nada hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo. Aún con el rosario entre las manos, Patrick McKenna murmuró:

- ¿Viene para convertirme en mártir?

Se giró hacia la entrada a la estancia, el comandante Richter estaba situado junto a la puerta, sin decir nada. Con un movimiento del pie, echó el cerrojo por dentro para asegurarse de que nadie le interrumpía. El camarlengo dejó el rosario a un lado y se puso en pie, observando cómo el comandante Richter paseaba por la estancia aún sin decir nada, era una imagen poco menos que inquietante, pero Patrick McKenna no le tenía ningún miedo: había llegado la hora de poner las cosas en orden.

- Cuando parecía que todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, pides la evacuación de Ciudad del Vaticano… - terminó diciendo Richter paseando la mirada por la decoración del despacho.

Patrick guardó silencio, quería que el comandante Richter dijera todo lo que tenía que decir. Entonces hablaría él, ya era hora de que hablara él.

- ¿Sabes lo que está pasando ahí fuera? - continuó Richter señalando el ventanal de la estancia - La gente está más unida que nunca, su fe les hace fuertes…

- No es la primera vez que lo digo hoy, pero su fe no les protegerá de una explosión… - afirmó el camarlengo con seguridad sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

- No serían los primeros que se sacrifican por la Iglesia, ni mucho menos los últimos. Obtendrán su recompensa. -dijo el comandante asomándose ligeramente por la ventana.

El camarlengo McKenna, finalmente, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el comandante:

- No hablamos ya de fe sino de fanatismo, la línea que los separa es demasiado fina. Puede que la finalidad sea buena pero… El fin no justifica los medios. Es demasiado tarde para los tres preferiti, pero aún podemos parar todo esto…

- ¿Pararlo? ¿Eso crees? - exclamó Richter, encarándose con el camarlengo - Tu padre está muerto, el cardenal Ebner también lo está, y el cardenal Lamassé, y el cardenal Guidera… Y me jugaría el cuello a que Baggia no pasa de esta noche…

- Ya ha muerto bastante gente, hoy no va a morir ningún inocente más - replicó Patrick al comandante de la guardia suiza.

- ¿Inocente? Pues eso te excluye a ti, _signore_ camarlengo - murmuró Richter - Te recuerdo que eres tan responsable de esto como Jano y yo mismo. La iglesia se va a pique, tú parecías entenderlo tan bien como nosotros, nuestro deber es salvarla.

- No así, no con las manos llenas de sangre… - volvió a replicar el joven camarlengo - ¿Dónde está la antimateria? Aún estamos a tiempo de enmendar nuestro terrible error…

- ¿Error? - inquirió el comandante Richter - No pensaste que fuera ningún tiempo de error cuando nuestro añorado santo padre te dijo toda la verdad…

El comandante Richter le estaba intentando sacar de sus casillas, pero no lo iba a conseguir: ya había conseguido bastante cosas del camarlengo Patrick McKenna en menos de un mes. Sí, era verdad: el papa Celestino le había confesado que había tenido un hijo, eso había sido algo que había volado por los aires todo en lo que Patrick siempre había creído. Recordaba haberse sentido enfermo cuando lo supo: no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, abandonó el despacho papal antes de que su padre le pudiera dar siquiera una explicación.

Fue entonces cuando se había topado con Richter, quien le había preguntado el motivo de su desasosiego. Y no sabía si era por la desesperación, si había sido por el shock, pero había terminado contándoselo a él… Enseguida, la mente ultraconservadora del comandante de la guardia suiza se había puesto en marcha. Ahora resultaba que la persona en la que más confiaba el mundo católico resultaba haber sido un traidor a sus votos, a la Iglesia… Algo inaceptable que debía que acabar cuanto antes. Cuando se hubo calmado, Patrick murmuró casi sin darse cuenta que debía volver a los aposentos papales, que era hora de que le inyectara la tinzaparina…

No había sido muy difícil el resto: moldear el pensamiento del joven y traumado camarlengo, luego hacer pasar la sobredosis de tinzaparina por una apoplejía… Con la ayuda de Jano el resto había sido un juego de niños. Incluso se hubieran coronado en el cielo y en la tierra si hubiera sido capaz de acusar a esa reportera de la BBC como cómplice del asesino a sueldo que Jano había contratado, pero no, todo se había empezado a ir a pique en el momento en que el camarlengo McKenna insistió en demostrar que esa Claire Dilthey era inocente:

- Ya sé lo que pasa… - murmuró Richter mirando de reojo al joven sacerdote - Te has enamorado de esa reportera…

- No - se apresuró a decir Patrick sin perder la firmeza, sintiendo de nuevo el mismo peso sobre el pecho que había sentido cuando el cardenal Strauss le había advertido sobre ella.

- Claro que no, pero las mujeres saben muy bien cómo utilizar esos cantos de sirena, Patrick no hay que confundir el amor con los deseos humanos, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, eres tú quien lleva el alzacuellos… - insistió el comandante.

- Lo que estamos tratando aquí es que han muerto tres cardenales esta noche… Eran ancianos, ya no les quedaba mucho, ¿por qué tanta brutalidad en…? - protestó el camarlengo.

- La letra con sangre entra, Patrick. Esa gente de ahí fuera no se iba asustar porque tres viejos estiraran la pata de forma natural… Tenían que verlo, ver lo que supone alejarse de Dios y condenarse con ello… - volvió a insistir Richter.

- No, no ha salido bien… Porque no podía salir de ninguna otra manera, no así… La Iglesia tiene que ser aceptada por la fe y no por miedo al castigo. - afirmó Patrick, intentando convencer al comandante - Aún no es tarde para nosotros, podemos ser perdonados algún día, ¿dónde está la antimateria?

Richter bufó y se volvió hacia Patrick McKenna:

- ¿Perdonados? Tú fuiste el que inyectó la sobredosis de tinzaparina a tu padre, Jano y yo engañamos a los cardenales y lo sabías, tú estás igual de condenado que nosotros, pero al menos fortaleceremos esta iglesia en vida…

- Lo de mi padre es… - comenzó a decir el camarlengo, pero calló al instante: no debía mostrar la menor flaqueza ahora - Sobre lo de los cardenales, no sabía que pretendíais matarles, tú y ese Jano…

- Sí sabías perfectamente lo que iba pasar, que lo quisieras creer o no es cosa tuya, y todo estaría más que solucionado si me hubieras dejado endosarle el crimen a esa dichosa reportera y luego haber acabado lo que no supo acabar ese incompetente… - exclamó el comandante.

Ese era otro dato digno de mención: Claire Dilthey podría perfectamente estar muerta ahora mismo, el Hassasin podría haber acertado el primer disparo, y el segundo, pero sin embargo ninguno de ellos resultó ser mortal… Era como si, Patrick no creía en cosas del destino, pero parecía como si la periodista tuviera algo que decir en esa historia, y claro que había tenido que decir: había hecho que Patrick se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser el fanatismo, le había hecho darse cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de la situación. El simple hecho de imaginar que, si no hubiera tenido tanta suerte, Claire Dilthey hubiera muerto en cualquier callejuela de Ciudad del Vaticano… No, era algo que no quería ni pensar.

- El respeto por la vida humana no parece ser uno de sus mayores dones, comandante - replicó Patrick - Ahora dígame, ¿dónde está la antimateria?

A lo largo de la tarde, el camarlengo McKenna había ido adivinando que la intención de Richter nunca había sido localizar la antimateria. Probablemente lo que más buscaba era una catástrofe que uniera como nunca a los católicos que se encontraban perdidos en diversas partes del mundo. Quizás lo que siempre había buscado era la destrucción del Vaticano, algo que no se olvidara nunca. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos. El comandante Richter pareció darse por vencido, paseó brevemente por la estancia hasta quedar situado en frente de la chimenea. El hombre no decía nada, si no que parecía estar meditando profundamente:

- Es curioso… De tal palo tal astilla, eso dicen al menos. Quizás es que tenía que ser así.

Patrick McKenna le observaba, pero no entendía una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo:

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, es bastante obvio: tu padre rompe sus votos porque se enamora y desea tener un hijo, y ahora la historia se repite de modo casi similar: su hijo rompe sus votos porque cree estar enamorado de una fulana de tres al cuarto…

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - replicó el joven camarlengo, no recordaba haberse sentido tan furioso en mucho tiempo.

- Dime Patrick, ¿qué es lo que se siente exactamente al saber que has matado a tu padre?… En todos los sentidos en los que se le puede llamar padre… - dijo Richter girando la cabeza hacia el camarlengo.

Patrick McKenna sintió como si el corazón dejara de bombear por un instante y dejara de oír, de pensar… No era posible lo que el comandante Richter estaba dejando entrever.

- Sí, ése era el único secreto que escondió ante todos menos ante el cardenal Strauss. Al principio apenas veía al niño, por supuesto. Fue entonces cuando "el amor de su vida" murió en un atentado y, fíjate cómo son las cosas, el único superviviente de esa masacre es un niño de diez años… Su propio hijo. - continuó diciendo Richter contemplando cómo la expresión de Patrick iba cambiando por momentos - Le protegió y cuando fue elegido sucesor de san Pedro le hizo su camarlengo… ¿Necesitas algún dato más?

El joven camarlengo agachó la cabeza y abrió ligeramente la boca buscando aire: no era posible lo que estaba insinuando Richter, ¿o sí? Eso explicaría mucho el carácter su padre con él en algunos momentos de su vida, algunas cosas que su madre le había contado sobre él… Poco a poco, las piezas empezaban a encajar. Temblando ligeramente, Patrick McKenna se llevó las manos a la cabeza:

- Dios mío…

- ¿Qué, acaso había mucha diferencia entre un padre adoptivo y uno biológico? ¿O es saber que eres hijo de la ciencia lo que te atormenta tanto? - replicó Richter.

Patrick McKenna apenas podía oírle ahora: lo único que podía oír era el latido de su corazón rebotando violentamente contra sus tímpanos y su respiración casi entrecortada: Dios santo, ¿qué había hecho?

- Como decía… - oyó decir de lejos al comandante - De tal palo, tal astilla… Padre e hijo cometen los mismos errores… Quizás padre e hijo deben servir al mismo propósito.

Dicho esto, sin que el joven camarlengo se diera apenas cuenta debido al shock, el comandante extrajo con un cuidado un hierro ornamentado del interior de la chimenea.

* * *

- Las once y media…

Claire Dilthey dejó de pasearse de un lado a otro del pasillo, mordiéndose las pocas uñas que le quedaban, para mirar con desconcierto al teniente Chartrand:

- ¿Cómo?

- Son las once y media, la hora en la que el camarlengo me ordenó llevarla lo más lejos posible de Ciudad del Vaticano… - dijo el joven teniente mientras se dirigía hacia ella mirando de nuevo la hora en el reloj de pulsera.

La joven periodista dejó escapar una sonrisa de incredulidad para después murmurar:

- No pienso moverme de aquí, he hecho una promesa…

- Y a mí se me ha dado una orden que debo cumplir - insistió Chartrand - No quiero que desee estar aquí cuando explote la antimateria.

- Créeme, le seguiría a través del propio infierno… - afirmó Claire con sinceridad - Y sé que tú también…

El teniente Chartrand fue a contestarle, pero la joven le hizo un gesto señalando que guardara silencio, mientras parecía escuchar con atención el silencio.

- ¿No oyes eso? - preguntó la periodista.

- ¿Oír qué? - dijo el joven suizo mirando a su alrededor.

- Son como golpes… - murmuró Claire - Por allí

Señalaba entonces la biblioteca contigua al despacho papal, Chartrand miró a la reportera con incredulidad, preguntándose si no sería una treta para ganar tiempo, pero habían pasado unos pocos instantes cuando él también lo oyó. Tras intercambiar una mirada de asombro con Claire, se apresuró a ir hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, abriendo la puerta de par en par, pero allí no había nadie. La periodista se asomó tras él y observó la oscuridad de la estancia: no había nada, pero los ruidos seguían y ahora distinguía también como voces amortiguadas. El teniente Chartrand entró en la habitación y se dirigió una cortina, que apartó de inmediato, dejando ver lo que parecía ser una especie de puerta secreta que tenía tres llaves encajadas. Giró las tres en un orden específico y la puerta se abrió.

Dos personas salieron de ella, para asombro de Chartrand y Claire, y esas dos personas sofocadas no eran nada más ni nada menos que Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra. Ambos parecían exhaustos, como si hubieran recorrido una maratón alrededor de Roma.

- Por Dios, ¿qué os ha pasado? - dijo Claire acercándose a ellos.

Robert se incorporó dando bocanadas de aire y acertó a decir con dificultad:

- El camarlengo está en peligro


	17. Chapter 17

Como venía siendo casi normal en la recta final de esa tarde-noche, Claire escuchó perfectamente lo que el profesor Langdon había dicho, pero parecía como si lo hubiera dicho en un idioma que ella desconocía, porque no alcanzaba a entenderlo…

- ¿Cómo? - casi musitó Claire, a la vez que la expresión de su rostro se tornaba más preocupada, si era posible estarlo.

La biblioteca era una estancia contigua a la del despacho papal, habían pasado apenas décimas de segundo cuando se comenzaron a oír gritos y golpes en la habitación de al lado. No hizo falta mucho más para que el corazón de la reportera diera un sobresalto y se apresurara a salir corriendo de la biblioteca junto al teniente Chartrand, Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra. Conforme se iban acercando a la entrada del despacho papal, los gritos y los golpes iban haciéndose cada vez más audibles, hasta que el punto de que Claire pensara que jamás iba a poder sacarlos de su cabeza.

- ¡Chartrand, por favor! - exclamó de forma desesperada la periodista al ver que el joven teniente, ya con el arma reglamentaria en la mano, se paraba unos segundos frente a las puertas del despacho papal.

El joven teniente esperó durante unos microsegundos a que llegaran sus compañeros que hacían guardia en distintas zonas del pasillo, dos de ellos abrieron la puerta a la fuerza y otros entraron en la estancia apuntando con las pistolas a un objetivo aún desconocido. Robert, Vittoria y Claire apenas pudieron asomarse por encima de los hombros de los guardias suizos para poder ver lo que estaba pasando: el camarlengo estaba tirado junto a la chimenea, con la sotana abierta por el pecho, en el cual se veía una herida en carne viva como… Como una quemadura con algún tipo de símbolo… Junto a él, de pie y con una pistola en la mano se encontraba el comandante Richter, a sus pies había un hierro al rojo vivo con la misma marca que tenía Patrick McKenna en el pecho.

- ¡Es él, tiene un arma! - acertó a gritar el camarlengo señalando al comandante Richter.

Sin mediar palabra, el resto de tenientes allí congregados abrieron fuego contra Richter, quien cayó al suelo junto al joven sacerdote después de recibir varios impactos de bala en el cuerpo. Claire parecía no poder reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía como en shock, apenas podía pensar con claridad: tenía el corazón como si se hubiera subido a la garganta y la respiración contenida. Habían matado al comandante Richter delante de sus narices, pero él había tratado de matar a Patrick… Fue entonces cuando la periodista se llevó una mano al rostro y contuvo un sollozo, mientras Vittoria le pasó brevemente la mano por el hombro.

Este gesto se vio interrumpido por el padre Simeón, que apareció de la misma forma en que se había marchado anteriormente: parecía terriblemente enfadado. Se abrió paso a empujones entre los tres civiles y los guardias suizos que han permanecían en la puerta hasta lograr entrar en el despacho papal. Contempló el cadáver de Richter y su rostro enmudeció para luego volver a la más profunda rabia, a la vez que miró a Patrick McKenna.

El susodicho padecía tal dolor en el pecho que sentía que iba a partirse por la mitad, se apoyó como pudo en el suelo y miró a Simeón, a través de una vista que se nublaba cada vez más. Entonces, en un instante, relacionó ideas: había oído antes al padre Simeón solicitando con vehemencia la entrada a los despachos papales para hablar con él, pero al no haberlo conseguido llamó a Richter para que entrara él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de la acusación tan grave que estaba apunto de anunciar, pero en esos momentos, el camarlengo no podía pensar con claridad:

- Illuminatus… - murmuró apuntando con el brazo tembloroso a viejo sacerdote.

- ¡Hijo de puta! - exclamó el padre Simeón con rabia, casi arrastrando las palabras, bajo la desconcertada mirada de los allí presentes.

- ¡Illuminatus! - volvió a gritar Patrick McKenna mientras seguía señalándole.

El viejo sacerdote agarró el hierro aún al rojo vivo que yacía junto al cadáver de Richter y, gritando algo en lengua italiana, se dispuso a golpear con él al joven camarlengo, dispuesto a acabar lo que el comandante de la guardia suiza no había podido concluir.

- ¡No! - chilló Claire desde la entrada al despacho, saliendo bruscamente del estado de shock en que se encontraba.

Fue lo último que se oyó antes de que los guardias suizos volvieran a abrir fuego una vez más, esta vez contra el padre Simeón que, tras ser impactado varias veces por las balas, cayó al suelo indudablemente muerto. La periodista de la BBC comenzó a sentir las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, a la vez que entraba en la estancia sin apenas saber lo que hacía. Patrick estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo mientras no paraba de quejarse en italiano, el teniente Chartrand y otro compañero se apresuraron a acudir en su ayuda, incorporándole como podían sin hacer que la herida le doliera más aún.

- Padre… - murmuró Chartrand mientras le llevaban hasta un sillón que había en la estancia.

- Ordenen la evacuación… Faltan 19 minutos… - acertó a decir el joven sacerdote entre múltiples quejidos de dolor en su, prácticamente, lengua materna, a la vez que se dejaba caer el asiento mientras se miraba con cuidado la marca del pecho.

Aún impresionada, Claire miró los cadáveres del comandante Richter y el padre Simeón: no alcanzaba a comprender lo que había pasado. Ninguno de los dos le había caído especialmente bien, pero de ahí a verlos muertos había un gran trecho. Richter había tratado de asesinar al camarlengo, había tratado de hacer algo horrible, por algún motivo que la joven desconocía aún…

Apartando la mirada de los dos cuerpos tirados en la estancia, la periodista se apresuró a ir hacia el sillón donde se encontraba un dolorido Patrick McKenna, un guardia suizo estaba tratando de limpiar la herida con alcohol, pero eso sólo hacía que el joven camarlengo se quejara aún más fuerte en italiano.

- Patrick… - murmuró la asustada joven a la vez que se disponía al lado del guardia suizo que estaba arrodillado junto al sacerdote.

El camarlengo McKenna tenía la frente empapada de sudor y, por el movimiento de los ojos, la periodista juraría que estaba luchando enormemente por mantenerlos abiertos. Se fijó en la herida que tenía en el pecho: sin duda, era una quemadura, muy similar a la que había visto en el cuerpo del cardenal Ebner, cuando ese lunático le había enviado un documento de vídeo para que lo entregara en la RAI, pero no idéntica. La que Patrick tenía eran algo mucho más concreto: eran dos llaves cruzadas, el símbolo del Papa, lo reconocía de haberlo visto últimamente mucho por la plaza de San Pedro. Pero sin embargo, el que estaba en el pecho del sacerdote estaba a la inversa… De cualquier modo, eso importaba poco, lo que importaba era que el salvaje de Richter le había hecho eso con un hierro al rojo vivo, por Dios, ¡había intentado matarle! Claire no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si llegan a entrar unos segundos más tarde. Al ver que el sacerdote dejaba caer la cabeza a un lado con aspecto agotado, la reportera se apresuró a moverle el hombro:

- No, Patrick, eh, mírame - insistió Claire, a la vez que el camarlengo parecía espabilar y abría levemente los ojos - Estás bien, no ha pasado nada, estás bien, tranquilo…

El susodicho parecía sorprendido de que la periodista aún se encontrara allí, no sabía con exactitud la hora que era, pero habría jurado que Claire ya tendría que estar lejos de Ciudad del Vaticano. Parecía que de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a alejarse de allí, y ni siquiera sabía a lo que realmente se enfrentaba.

- Claire, tienes que irte… - acertó a decir el joven sacerdote, mientras seguía sintiendo el agudo dolor de la quemadura en el pecho.

- No pienso dejarte, y menos ahora - le contestó la periodista negando con la cabeza, a la vez que tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

El teniente Chartrand irrumpió en la escena antes de que Patrick pudiera contestar a Claire:

- Acabo de comunicar la orden de la evacuación, no tardará mucho…

El camarlengo asintió con dificultad: sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, también casi náuseas y la sensación de que cada vez le costaba más contemplar las cosas con claridad, por no hablar de inmenso dolor que sentía en pequeñas oleadas cada vez más intensas. Miró a Claire, pensaba que no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero alarmantemente sí podía, es más, en esos momentos casi lo necesitaba. Desde que se había tropezado con ella cubierta de sangre en mitad del pasillo del segundo piso del Palacio Apostólico, Claire había intentado por todos los medios mantener la esperanza del sacerdote viva, hacerle creer que todo saldría bien, y lo hacía con una naturalidad y un encanto que era imposible no creerla. Quizás por eso necesitaba tanto mirarla ahora, cuando sentía que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, que todo se volvía más oscuro…

Finalmente, el camarlengo dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho, agotado, para sobresalto de la joven:

- Patrick… - le llamó una vez más ella, para intentar despejarle.

- Está inconsciente - afirmó Robert Langdon, haciendo que Claire se volviera hacia él por primera vez desde que habían entrado en el despacho papal.

Vittoria Vetra contemplaba la escena en estado de shock, así como dos guardias suizos trajeados de negro que parecían no saber muy bien cómo actuar, incluso ella misma se había quedado paralizada ahora: el tiempo se acababa de una forma terriblemente fugaz, ¿cuántos minutos habían dicho que quedaban para las doce de la noche? Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar eso ahora. El único que parecía mantener la cabeza en su sitio, frente a todo el caos y adversidades en el ambiente, era el teniente Chartrand:

- … Hay un helicóptero en la plaza, lo han traído para evacuar a los cardenales más ancianos. - explicó el joven suizo, atrayendo la mirada de todos los allí presentes - Si nos damos prisa, quizás podamos hacer que lo trasladen junto a ellos al policlínico Gemelli.

Brillante. Era increíble cómo alguien podía pensar con claridad en toda esa locura. El teniente Chartrand ordenó a los dos guardias suizos que esperaban tras él, que se apresuraran a salir a la plaza de San Pedro y comunicar al piloto del helicóptero que no se marcharan aún, que esperaran hasta que llegaran con el camarlengo. Claire volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Patrick y supo la repercusión mediática que tendría ver aparecer al camarlengo McKenna en ese estado, después de haber lanzado al mundo un mensaje de esperanza y conciliación: el pánico cundiría entre la multitud con la misma rapidez que lo había hecho en el corazón de la joven.

Pero, ¿cómo iban a trasladarlo? Lo ideal sería tener una especie de camilla, así el sacerdote estaría tumbado y no sentiría más molestia en la quemadura por rozaduras que la que ya debía tener. Claire se incorporó, soltando la mano de Patrick sin apenas darse cuenta, y miró a su alrededor: tenía que haber algo que les sirviera para poder trasladarlo de forma cómoda.

- Quizás podríamos usar esa mesa de allí - dijo Vittoria Vetra con cuidado, que parecía haber oído los pensamientos de la periodista, señalando brevemente una mesa estrecha que había situada cerca de la puerta de entrada al despacho.

Todos se giraron hacia la mesa en cuestión, sobre la cual reposaban unos cuantos libros y un jarrón de aspecto caro: parecía perfecta, quizás algo pesada, pero si la llevaban entre los cuatro allí presentes no sería tanta carga. Chartrand asintió, aprobando la sugerencia de Vittoria:

- Démonos prisa

Cuando Robert Langdon y el teniente Chartrand se echaron los brazos del aún inconsciente camarlengo por los hombros para llevarle hasta la improvisada camilla, Claire se dirigió hacia la misma y con un golpe de su brazo sano, barrió todo lo que había encima de la misma, haciendo que los libros y el jarrón cayeran al suelo, éste último haciendo un gran ruido al estrellarse contra el suelo y romperse en pequeños pedazos. Durante unos segundos, Chartrand la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero Vittoria Vetra dijo, a la vez que ayudaba a Claire a acercar la mesa:

- Si esto vuela por los aires, no importará un jarrón roto

Mientras Langdon y Chartrand tumbaban al camarlengo con cuidado encima de la mesa/camilla, Claire se mordía el labio inferior y miraba con disimulo su herida de bala: no creía que le fuera nada bien cargar una mesa, le daba la impresión de que ese pequeño movimiento que había hecho al desplazarla, ya había hecho que la herida se abriera un poco. Eso le asustaba, sabía que no era así como tendría que cuidarse una herida de ese calibre, pero no le quedaba otra opción, de todos modos, todo estaba a punto de acabar.

Cada uno de los cuatro se dispuso a agarrar una pata de la mesa para levantarla y salir de allí lo antes posible con el sacerdote herido, Claire tomó la pata superior izquierda, de modo que podía sujetarla con el brazo sano y, a la vez, estar pendiente del estado de Patrick: si despertaba o algo así, poder calmarle, decirle que todo saldría bien, como había estado haciendo desde principios de aquella tarde tan extraña.

Salieron del despacho papal cargando la mesa que llevaba a Patrick McKenna con cuidado, sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Sabían que si iban demasiado deprisa, por las escaleras y demás, podrían hacer que el camarlengo se despertara y volvería a seguir sintiendo el tremendo dolor de la quemadura hecha con un hierro al rojo vivo en el pecho; pero a la vez no podían detenerse ahora que parecían quedar tan pocos minutos para la medianoche.

El palacio apostólico parecía haberse quedado prácticamente vacío tras la orden de evacuación que había hecho cumplir el teniente Chartrand, después de que el camarlengo McKenna lo solicitara encarecidamente durante esa tarde-noche. Pasaron por enfrente de la Capilla Sixtina: las puertas estaban cerradas, pero el sello que la cerraba en cónclave no estaba, aunque pensándolo bien, Patrick McKenna lo había retirado al entrar en la misma para anunciar a los cardenales las nuevas noticias sobre la supuesta responsabilidad de los Illuminati en la muerte del Papa.

Cuando llegaron al baldaquino de san Pedro, Claire miró una vez al sacerdote, mientras sujetaba como podía la mesa: parecía estar muy mal, no sabía si sería la herida en sí, en estrés, no lo sabía… Lo único que sabía es que eso la asustaba más de lo que cualquier bomba pudiera hacerlo en ese momento. Por eso quería que conseguir llevarle hasta el helicóptero para que Patrick pudiera descansar por una vez en toda esa dichosa tarde. A medida que avanzaban de forma presurosa hacia la entrada, Claire pudo ver cómo la gente que se había reunido en la plaza de san Pedro era desmesuradamente mayor a la que probablemente podía albergar dicho lugar: parecía que nadie quería perderse ese acontecimiento, aunque eso significara poner sus vidas en peligro.

Apenas hubieron atravesado la gran entrada de la Basílica de San Pedro del Vaticano, distinguió la imagen de Robert Langdon, Vittoria Vetra, el teniente Chartrand y la de ella misma llevando en una mesa al camarlengo Patrick McKenna malherido en las distintas pantallas gigantes de televisión que habían sido dispuestas en la plaza para que los fieles pudieran seguir la elección del nuevo Papa y los acontecimientos inesperados que habían ido surgiendo a lo largo de ese día. Comenzó la lluvia de flashes y los murmullos caóticos de la gente ahí reunida aumentó considerablemente, la periodista esperaba que eso no fuera un impedimento para llevar a Patrick hasta el helicóptero y así ponerle a salvo, pero se equivocaba.

- Procedan con cuidado - dijo Chartrand a sus tres ayudantes gritando por encima de la lluvia de flashes.

Fue entonces cuando Claire vio acercarse a toda velocidad a sus compañeros de la BBC, Gunther Glick y Chinita Macri, cruzando la zona de prensa a toda velocidad, irrumpiendo en los grandes escalones que conducían a la Basílica.

- ¡Alto, retrocedan! - exclamó el teniente suizo a los dos periodistas - ¡No pueden estar aquí!

Los dos hicieron caso omiso, y prácticamente se arrojaron encima del sacerdote inconsciente, ávidos de noticias e exclusivas en directo, el espíritu ambicioso de Gunther parecía haberse contagiado un poco a Chinita. En pocos segundos, mirara donde mirara, veía el derrumbado cuerpo del camarlengo en altísima calidad y en primer plano. Con rabia, Claire soltó la pata de la mesa que le correspondía, haciendo que Patrick McKenna se tambaleara ligeramente, siendo sujetado por sus otros tres escoltas. La joven rubia se dirigió hacia Gunther, más enfadada de lo que sentía haber estado nunca, y le empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que su compañero se tambaleara también:

- ¡Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa?! - gritó la joven rubia a Gunther Glick. - ¡Está herido, hay límites!

- Claire, apártate un momento, por Dios, ¡que te metes en el encuadre! - dijo Chinita desde detrás de la cámara, con la cual seguía enfocando y grabando sin pausa.

Claire dio un manotazo a la cámara que llevaba Chinita, haciendo que perdiera por unos momentos el enfoque y la conexión en vivo. La afroamericana dejó de mirar a través de la cámara y miró cara a cara a su compañera: no parecía muy contenta.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué? - exclamó Chinita, totalmente enfadada, haciéndose oír por encima del, cada vez mayor, murmullo de la gente. - ¿Quieres que te despidan?

- ¡Hay que llevarle a un hospital! - gritó Claire de forma más fuerte que su compañera - ¿Qué queréis? ¿Una muerte en directo?

Podría haber sido por los fuertes gritos de la periodista en la discusión con sus dos compañeros, podría haber sido por la lluvia de flashes, o podría haber sido por el murmullo caótico que reinaba en la plaza de san Pedro, pero el caso es que Patrick McKenna abrió los ojos, para asombro de todos los allí presentes. Tan pronto como Claire giró la cabeza y le vio, dejó de discutir con Chinita para quedarse prácticamente paralizada, como parecían estarlo también Robert, Vittoria y Chartrand. Patrick McKenna se deslizó por la mesa inclinada, Chartrand se apresuró a sujetarle por si caía al suelo, pero, inexplicablemente, el camarlengo fue capaz de sostenerse de pie, mientras miraba confuso a su alrededor. Claire le miraba con una preocupación que aumentaba por momentos, Patrick parecía desconcertado, como si no entendiera que hacía allí, desorientado. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar a tiempo de evitarlo, el camarlengo McKenna, tambaleándose, se precipitó hacia la cámara de Chinita Macri:

- ¡No! - exclamó Robert Langdon, volviendo a la realidad.

- Patrick… - le llamó Claire, que estaba junto a su compañera, con cuidado, intentando agarrarle el brazo para que no se acercara más, pero el aturdido sacerdote la rehuyó.

El teniente Chartrand se dirigió hacia el camarlengo, intentando detenerle, pero éste se revolvió contra él:

- ¡Déjenme! - exclamó Patrick McKenna con la frente perlada de sudor y sin mirar apenas al joven suizo.

Claire se llevó las manos al rostro, enmudecida y a la vez conmocionada: conforme a lo que estaba presenciando, la joven periodista se estaba cuestionando si el camarlengo no habría perdido algo el juicio después del ataque que había sufrido por parte de Richter. Todos los objetivos de las cámaras se cernían sobre él, captando a la perfección la marca de las llaves cruzadas en el pecho del sacerdote. Consternado, al entender quizás lo que llamaba tanto la atención de los medios, Patrick se abrió un poco más la sotana observando la quemadura que tenía, parecía tan asustado como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Respirando de forma agitada, el joven camarlengo miró a su alrededor y para desconcierto de todos los allí presentes, soltó una carcajada. Chartrand retrocedió unos pasos, desconcertado; Gunther sujetó a Claire por el brazo por si la joven, que contemplaba esa escena horrorizada, sentía el impulso de volver a intentar hacerle entrar en sí. Unos escalones más arriba, Vittoria Vetra insistía en que había que llevarle a un hospital y Robert Langdon afirmaba que el camarlengo se había vuelto loco. El susodicho volvió a mirarse la marca de las llaves ensangrentada, aún reciente, y exclamó a la muchedumbre que contemplaba la escena en riguroso silencio:

- ¡Sobre esta piedra edificaré mi Iglesia!

Dicho esto, para horror y desconcierto de todos los allí presentes, con un arrebato final de júbilo, el camarlengo McKenna dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo corriendo la Basílica de San Pedro:

- ¡¡Patrick!! - chilló Claire, zafándose de Gunther, y echando a correr tras el sacerdote.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, internándose de nuevo en la monumental Iglesia, buscando a Patrick McKenna con la mirada entre las sombras de la Basílica. Poco después oyó al teniente Chartrand tras ella:

- ¡Señorita, no puede estar aquí!

Parecía ser que el joven suizo consideraba que Claire ya debía permanecer fuera de la Basílica de San Pedro mientras ellos resolvían la situación. La periodista se volvió hacia él con aspecto irritado:

- ¿Cuáles fueron sus órdenes?

- Mantenerla a salvo, señorita Dilthey - dijo Chartrand poniendo especial énfasis en las tres primeras palabras - Usted…

- Si se queda aquí, morirá - afirmó con convicción la joven rubia - Si ésas fueron sus órdenes, manténgame a salvo, pero ni la Guardia Suiza en su totalidad harán que me aleje de aquí.

Dicho esto, la periodista avanzó con velocidad a través de la oscura estancia, poco después oyó los pasos acelerados del joven suizo, Claire creyó que iba a detenerla, pero no. Avanzaba a su lado, parecía haberse convencido de que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar hacer que la periodista abandonara el lugar. Robert y Vittoria también estaba allí, con ellos, en mitad de esa oscura y magnífica estancia, buscando con la mirada algo que les mostrara el paradero del camarlengo Patrick McKenna.

- ¡Por ahí! - exclamó Vittoria Vetra, angustiosa, señalando la entrada a la cripta vaticana.

Robert Langdon, Chartrand y Claire se volvieron hacia el punto que señalaba la científica del CERN: había una figura tambaleante allí que parecía tomar una de las luces que se encontraban allí dispuestas para internarse en la cripta vaticana. Sin perder el tiempo y apresurados por alcanzarle, las cuatro personas echaron a correr hacia allí, Robert Langdon, de complexión más atlética, le alcanzó en pocos instantes: el camarlengo tenía esa lámpara de aceite en una de sus manos y miraba al recién llegado, desconcertado:

- Padre, no puede bajar ahí, tenemos que evacuar el Vaticano, ¡ya casi no queda tiempo! - llamó Robert al camarlengo McKenna.

- Profesor Langdon, creo que sé dónde está la antimateria… - murmuró el sacerdote con voz pausada, como tratando de explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Signore!

Habían llegado Chartrand, Vittoria y Claire también a donde se encontraban los dos hombres, Patrick McKenna les miró y detuvo su mirada en la periodista:

- Claire…

Vittoria miró al camarlengo y luego a Claire, como si estuviera contemplando un partido de tenis… Creía empezar a entender lo que estaba pasando. Claire, por su parte, no podía decir nada, simplemente parecía haberse quedado muda a la vez que le miraba con ojos cristalinos. Patrick se giró hacia Chartrand, indignado:

- Te dije que la alejaras lo más posible de aquí…

- ¡Maldita sea, Patrick, no voy a irme! - exclamó Claire, haciendo que el sacerdote se girara de nuevo hacia ella - ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!

- No… - musitó el camarlengo, levantando la trampilla metálica que daba a la cripta - Sé dónde está la antimateria…

Dicho esto, se abrió un poco más la sotana, dejando ver la quemadura en forma de llaves cruzadas:

- Son el símbolo del Papa, bocabajo… San Pedro fue el primer Papa y fue crucificado cabeza abajo porque no quería morir del mismo modo que su Señor…

- Su tumba - afirmó Robert Langdon, comprendiendo la situación a la vez que Patrick McKenna asentía con la cabeza. - No hay tiempo que perder.

- No, voy solo - insistió el camarlengo.

- Vamos con usted, _signore. _- afirmó de forma rotunda el teniente Chartrand.

Patrick les miró, sabiendo que no quería que fueran con él, pero estaba perdiendo el tiempo y eso no era algo a contemplar en esa situación. Asintió y les agradeció de corazón la lealtad que le profesaban. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, con ayuda del teniente Chartrand, Claire sintió que comenzaba a encajar todas las piezas de ese peligroso puzzle: Patrick había dicho ahí fuera "sobre esta piedra edificaré mi iglesia"… Pedro significa "piedra". De repente, vislumbró una cierta esperanza, quizás no fuera demasiado tarde…

No se dirigían a la cripta en sí, sino a una planta que había más abajo, que no estaba apenas construida. Parecía un tortuoso laberinto de rocas, como catacumbas... Hacía frío, mucho frío, tan pronto como Claire pasó allí unos instantes empezó a ver el vaho brotar de cada una de sus respiraciones. Miró a sus compañeros para comprobar si sentían la misma sensación de aprisionamiento que sentía ella: parecía ser un sentimiento compartido. Una vez que estuvieron todos abajo, Patrick echó a correr a través de los numerosos pasillos subterráneos de fría roca. Parecía saber por donde iba, pero de todas maneras lo hacía de un modo tan apresurado que a veces resbalaba al doblar una esquina.

Llegaron a una reja, tras la cual veían una gran puerta de seguridad de cristal blindado, Patrick ya estaba introduciendo la clave en un panel de control que había dispuesto justo al lado de la puerta, la cual se accionó de inmediato. Era una estancia pequeña y cavernosa, iluminada por luz artificial, el joven camarlengo estudiaba la estancia, buscando el escondite de la antimateria:

- Tiene que estar aquí… A la fuerza - musitó Patrick McKenna.

Fijó la mirada en un punto que estaba más excavado en la superficie, cubierto por una especie de sábana blanca raída. El camarlengo, con una mano sobre el pecho, saltó en el interior del agujero y levantó la tela. Al fin, ahí se encontraba: la antimateria. Parecía mentira que un artilugio tan pequeño e insignificante fuera capaz de causar tanto daño.

- No lo toque - dijo Vittoria Vetra al camarlengo, bajando también con la ayuda del teniente Chartrand - Voy a cambiar la batería.

Claire dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio a la vez que se llevaba las manos al rostro, podía oír que las reacciones en la diminuta cámara en la que se encontraban eran similares: no iba a pasar nada, Vittoria Vetra cambiaría la batería, tendría el suficiente tiempo para devolver la antimateria al CERN, todo había acabado. Apartando las manos de su rostro, contuvo una sonrisa emocionada y abrazó al teniente Chartrand, que era quien se encontraba más cercano a ella, quien le devolvió el abrazo, con entusiasmo contenido: era genial cuando las cosas van bien, sobre todo cuando parecen terriblemente destinadas a salir mal.

Vittoria Vetra había sacado el contenedor de la antimateria fuera del hoyo, y se encontraba examinando las cargas y la batería, el camarlengo McKenna también estaba saliendo de ese agujero con ayuda del profesor Langdon. Una vez que estuvo fuera, y mientras el profesor de Simbología discutía algo con Chartrand, la periodista se acercó al sacerdote, prácticamente eufórica ante la perspectiva de que habían logrado salvar el cuello:

- ¿Ves? Te dije que todo iba a salir bien, y tú no me hacías ni caso - dijo Claire con una sonrisa emocionada.

Patrick McKenna hizo un gesto con la cabeza, seguía cubriendo la quemadura del pecho con la sotana de forma cuidadosa, y contestó:

- Bueno, yo te dije que no ibas a morir esta noche, y tampoco es que tomaras mi palabra muy en cuenta

La joven rubia sonrió una vez más y se encogió de hombros:

- Tú me has dado un susto terrible en el despacho y ahí fuera, creo que estamos en paz

De repente se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que realmente hablaban, mantenían una conversación, desde que… Bueno, desde que se habían besado en el despacho papal, Dios santo, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo aún. Claire sintió enrojecer algo sus mejillas y murmuró:

- Escucha, siento… Siento haberte molestado antes… Ya sabes, no sé en qué pensaba…

El camarlengo se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a agachar levemente la cabeza y hacer como que observaba cómo Vittoria Vetra manipulaba el contenedor de la antimateria. Claire se mordió el labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos: si él no le daba importancia, tampoco debía dársela ella, punto final. Pero la periodista se equivocaba en parte: a Patrick le importaba lo suficiente como para que el corazón le volviera a latir de forma martilleante, pero se resistía pensando que sería una sensación que desaparecería con el tiempo.

- Aquí hace mucho frío - se oyó decir a la voz de Vittoria.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, quien sostenía en sus manos el contenedor con la antimateria con expresión nada tranquilizante.

- ¿Y qué? - preguntó Robert Langdon.

- El frío disminuye la duración de la batería… Podrían quedar menos de cinco minutos - siguió explicando la científica con voz débil.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Patrick, aun creyendo saber lo que eso significaba.

- Si la extraigo quedando menos de cinco minutos la carga residual no mantendrá la suspensión… - añadió Vittoria.

Claire permaneció paralizada unos segundos: habían cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Miró las paredes rocosas de la estancia, nunca pensó que moriría en un lugar así. Porque era eso lo que iba a pasar: iba a morir. La joven creía que si quedaban tan escasos minutos ni siquiera les daría tiempo a salir de la Basílica. Aunque durante toda la tarde había creído que iba a morir, no era lo mismo teniendo ese momento tan cerca, empezó a pensar en muchas cosas: que no volvería a ver a sus padres, ni vería crecer a su sobrino, ella misma no se casaría, ni tendría hijos… Dios, se preguntaba si sus padres soportarían perder a Eddie y a ella con apenas dos años de diferencia… Sus dos únicos hijos muertos: no, no creía que pudieran superarlo. Todos los que se encontraban allí compartirían ese destino: la gente de la plaza, los guardias, los cardenales, Robert Langdon, Vittoria Vetra, Chartrand y también Patrick McKenna. Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas fugitivas: sabía que iba a pasar, pero no quería que sus últimos minutos de vida estuvieran dominados por el pánico.

- Dejémoslo aquí y alejémonos, al menos hasta que… - sugirió Vittoria Vetra mirando a los allí presentes.

- ¡No!

La joven alzó la vista: el camarlengo McKenna había agarrado el contenedor de la antimateria, arrancándolo de las manos de la científica del CERN y había echado a correr saliendo del lugar a toda prisa. Tanto Robert como Vittoria le gritaban que no lo hiciera, tras unos instantes de oscura sorpresa, Claire salió corriendo tras el camarlengo: no sabía qué era lo que se proponía, pero estaba segura de que era peligroso llevando ese trasto, que ni siquiera sabían si era estable, y por nada del mundo quería que cometiera una locura.


	18. Chapter 18

Hacía frío, muchísimo. Frío que parecía llegar hasta los mismos huesos de la periodista, frío que hacía que cada una de sus respiraciones fueran acompañadas de vaho. Pero la joven no estaba pendiente de eso ahora, Dios santo, ¿cómo podría estarlo? Miraba aquí y allá en los oscuros pasillos de esa cavidad subterránea, buscando algo de forma casi desesperada en ese laberinto de rocas y viejas tumbas que la ayudara a orientarse, pero era en vano: lo que hubiera dado por poseer ese hilo de oro de la mitología griega. Pero ni ella era Ariadna, ni la perseguía el minotauro del laberinto de Creta, aunque vistas las cosas no estaba nada segura de que su situación fuera mejor que aquella.

Los acontecimientos se estaban sucediendo de manera demasiado atropellada como para que pudiera procesarlos y aceptarlos de modo natural: una situación sucedía a otra, más increíble si cabía ser que su predecesora sin que Claire tuviera tiempo de acabar de comprenderlos. Lo que había pasado ahora es que el camarlengo McKenna había arrebatado de las manos de Vittoria Vetra un peligroso explosivo, que ni siquiera conocían si era estable, al que podrían restar menos de cinco minutos para que hiciera explosión y se había perdido entre los fríos y rocosos muros de esa cripta subterránea.

Bueno, realmente era ella quien se había perdido intentando seguirle, ahora que lo pensaba. Hacía rato que había dejado atrás los gritos de protesta de Robert Langdon, Vittoria Vetra y el teniente Chartrand, pero tampoco había conseguido alcanzar a Patrick McKenna. Se llevó la mano al costado a la vez que se apoyaba con la otra en un muro rocoso cercano mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento: ¿dónde se había metido? Y sobre todo: ¿qué era lo que se proponía hacer? Ella sabía que no podían hacer nada, que lo más sensato era dejar la antimateria donde estaba y recurrir al siempre socorrido "sálvese quien pueda", pero el camarlengo parecía tener otra opción en mente.

Entonces oyó pasos cerca: no sabía exactamente de dónde venían, pero estaban cerca, puede que en su mismo pasillo o en el de al lado como mucho:

- ¿Hola? - murmuró la periodista con algo temor, aunque sabía que las únicas personas que se encontraban allí eran Robert, Vittoria, Patrick y el teniente Chartrand, una cripta oscura y fría llena de huesos olvidados de los primeros cristianos no dejaba de serlo por ello.

Al final del pasillo vio una figura asomándose, y acudir rápidamente hacia ella, pero sólo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo identificarla como el joven teniente suizo. Parecía también tener mucha prisa, tomó a Claire por el codo del brazo derecho y la instó a que avanzara lo más rápido posible, lo cual hizo de manera algo torpe debido a la sorpresa:

- Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí

Sin parar de andar todo lo deprisa que podían, la periodista miró a Chartrand:

- ¿Dónde está Patrick?

Chartrand intercambió una mirada con ella que no quería decir nada, pero a la vez lo decía todo: estaba viendo claramente más allá. Sin hacer caso de ello, la periodista se apresuró a repetir su pregunta, realmente necesitaba saber si conocía algo más de lo que ella sabía:

- … ¿El camarlengo McKenna?

- Él conoce estas criptas como la palma de su mano, estará al salir de ellas, aún podemos alcanzarle si nos damos prisa… - contestó el teniente doblando una esquina, a cada paso que daba, el camino se hacía más reconocible para Claire.

- ¿Y el profesor Langdon, y Vittoria…? - siguió inquiriendo la joven.

Pero no hizo falta una respuesta propiamente dicha, apenas habían dado otro par de pasos cuando divisaron la escalerilla por la que habían bajado: estaba viendo subir las piernas de Robert Langdon mientras tanto él como Vittoria Vetra, que ya debía de haber subido antes que él, llamaban de forma desesperada al joven camarlengo, quien ya debía de estar claramente en la parte superior y más conocida de la cripta vaticana. Claire miró la escalerilla de mano: no estaba segura de que pudiera subirla, no con el brazo así; al bajarla momentos antes, el teniente Chartrand la había ayudado a bajar y el resto había sido dar un breve salto, y esta vez, cuando se encontraban angustiados y con prisa por alcanzar al sacerdote, no iba a ser lo mismo.

- Déjame aquí - murmuró Claire sin dejar de mirar la escalerilla, mientras Chartrand ya estaba dispuesto a subirla.

Éste último se volvió y miró a la reportera como si se hubiera vuelto loca, exigiendo una explicación sin pedirla de forma directa:

- ¡Tienes que alcanzar a Patrick, y yo no puedo subir esa escalera! - exclamó ella de forma nerviosa, gesticulando mucho con el brazo sano.

- No pienso dejarla aquí, se me ha ordenado mantenerla a salvo - contestó firmemente el joven teniente, extendiendo su mano hacia ella - Si se hace daño, sólo será cuestión de un momento, pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

La rubia suspiró, tratando de recuperar una tranquilidad que parecía haber desaparecido hace mucho, y, tras echar un último vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba, buscando una alternativa, tomó con fuerza la mano del teniente Chartrand. El susodicho comenzó a subir la escalerilla, tirando levemente de Claire para ayudarla a subir tras él. Cuando el joven suizo hubo salido a la parte superior de la cripta, hizo que la reportera le diera también la otra mano y tirando de sus brazos, hizo que saliera por fin de ese agujero subterráneo. Claire salió de forma cansada, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior y los ojos enrojecidos, el brazo izquierdo le dolía horrores, incluso llegaba a un punto en que no sentía otra cosa.

- Lo siento - oyó decir al teniente Chartrand.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la frente, que estaba ardiendo igual que sus mejillas ¿por qué de repente se sentía como si tuviera cuarenta de fiebre?, sin poder evitar temblar ligeramente. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante de manera torpe y murmuró:

- Hay que encontrarle, vamos…

* * *

Ajeno a todo lo anterior, el camarlengo Patrick McKenna caminaba a través del interior de la Basílica de San Pedro dando grandes zancadas con una ligera torpeza debido a que el dolor de la herida de la quemadura en el pecho no se había esfumado ni mucho menos: las quemaduras son las heridas cuyo dolor tarda más en desaparecer, más si es reciente, más si está hecha con un hierro al rojo vivo. Pero no era eso lo que cruzaba por la mente del sacerdote. Entre sus manos se hallaba el contenedor de la antimateria, no mucho mayor al tamaño de una botella de agua, pero sin embargo mucho más peligroso y mortal.

La antimateria no era exactamente lo que uno podía tener en mente, aunque pensándolo bien su propio nombre lo indicaba: antimateria. Todo lo que conocemos en este mundo está compuesto por materia, así que la antimateria no debía ser nada similar a lo que estamos habituados a ver en nuestra vida cotidiana. Era como una pequeña canica envuelta en un halo de neblina celeste que flotaba entre dos polos totalmente opuestos. Si se acercaba demasiado a cualquiera de los dos, invadiéndolo, las consecuencias serían terribles de imaginar.

Pero Patrick McKenna estaba pensando frenéticamente en una solución, a pesar de que el tiempo jugaba absolutamente en su contra: Vittoria Vetra había dicho que podrían restar incluso cinco escasos minutos de batería, y apoyaba la idea de abandonar la antimateria en el interior de la Basílica. Mientras el murmullo constante que se oía proveniente de la plaza de San Pedro iba aumentando conforme se acercaba a la gran entrada (o en este caso, salida) del templo. La gente allí congregada estaba totalmente confundida, había un grave aviso de bomba y sin embargo seguían allí, incluso había más gente que antes: o eran increíblemente devotos, o increíblemente estúpidos para permanecer de tal modo en la zona de peligro.

Todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de esa tarde había conducido irremediablemente a esta situación en la que ahora se encontraba: los hechos podrían haber sucedido de una forma u otra, pero de cualquier manera le hubieran arrastrado sin remedio a ese momento, a ese lugar, a esa situación.

Por otra parte, todo su ser era un hervidero de sentimientos contradictorios e inmensamente molestos. La revelación del comandante Richter antes de morir le había causado una gran impresión, Dios santo: ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Días después de que ocurriera, Patrick supo que la muerte de su anciano padre era algo con lo que iba a tener que cargar el resto de su vida, pero si ese sacrificio contribuía al bien de la Iglesia, ¿qué mal podía suponer? Su padre se había equivocado, había traicionado lo que era por… ¿A quién quería engañar? No podía culparle por lo que había hecho, no al menos ahora que él mismo no era el más apropiado para condenar las acciones de su padre.

Ahora oía voces tras él, pudo distinguir con cierta facilidad la angustia en la voz del profesor Langdon y de la científica Vetra, quienes les instaban a que volviera, que no debía sacar la antimateria a la superficie: la explosión mataría a toda la gente congregada en la Plaza de San Pedro. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta? Él nunca había tenido la más mínima intención de mantener la antimateria en la superficie y, como había dicho, ningún inocente más iba a morir esa noche.

Cuando finalmente atravesó la entrada de la Basílica de San Pedro sintió perfectamente cómo todas las miradas de tanto fieles, como equipos de televisión, como de telespectadores de todo el mundo se centraban en él, como ya lo habían hecho a lo largo de esa tarde. La lluvia de flashes comenzó y el murmullo creciente del gentío se hizo más que palpable para convertirse en gritos y desconcierto común cuando distinguieron el objeto que el camarlengo portaba entre sus manos.

Había agentes de la Guardia Suiza allí también, junto a algunos miembros del Servicio Vaticano de la Policía Italiana, quienes parecían igual de confusos. Ellos estaban allí para contener a la gente que, hasta hace unas horas, no habían dado demasiados problemas. Sin que les diera tiempo a reaccionar al ver las intenciones del camarlengo McKenna, no pudieron hacer otra sino facilitarle el paso a través de la exaltada multitud, a la que contenían como podían. La palabra bomba empezaba a extenderse por la plaza como fuego que sigue a la pólvora, haciendo que el pánico cundiera entre la multitud.

Ya sin ningún tipo de impedimento, Patrick McKenna alcanzó el helicóptero caminando contra el viento veloz que provocaba el movimiento de sus hélices. Abrió la cabina del piloto y gritó al interior, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido del motor:

- ¡Roberto, es una emergencia, tengo que ir yo solo!

El desconcertado piloto saltó de la cabina de inmediato ante la extraña petición del camarlengo, quien subió al helicóptero portando la antimateria. Cerró las puertas, tomó los mandos… Y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

En ese momento, las cuatro personas que habían tratado de detener al joven sacerdote en su aparente huida a ninguna parte con un peligroso explosivo entre las manos, aparecieron en la Plaza de San Pedro tras cruzar el umbral de entrada de la Basílica. Tardaron unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vieron al helicóptero empezar a elevarse y, sobre todo, cuando lograron distinguir al piloto, la sensación que les invadió no fue otra sino estupefacción:

- Dios mío… - murmuró Robert Langdon, impresionado.

Sus tres acompañantes también miraban al cielo con la boca abierta, pero la diferencia entre ellos era que no podían ni siquiera articular palabra. Las imágenes que estaba viendo se sucedían en la mente de Claire, pero por alguna razón, sentía como si lo estuviera contemplando desde una pantalla de televisión, no allí, no en vivo y en directo.

* * *

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis; sanctificetur nomen tuum…_

El camarlengo McKenna, a pesar de que debería concentrarse totalmente en los mandos del helicóptero con el que acaba de empezar a sobrevolar la plaza de san Pedro, no podía evitar observar a cada instante, entre oraciones en murmullos, al contenedor de la antimateria que estaba situado en el asiento del copiloto: era una imagen simple, pero que pondría los pelos de punta al más valiente.

Quedaban escasos minutos para que la antimateria hiciera explosión y él se encontraba justo a su lado, intentado elevar ese dichoso helicóptero lo más que pudiera… Pero, ¿y si no lo conseguía? ¿Y si erraba en su intento de alejarla de la plaza de san Pedro y no sólo moría él sino también toda la gente que había allí abajo?

Mientras se persignaba una vez más ante tal pensamiento, Patrick McKenna no pudo evitar pensar que quizás había oído durante esa tarde dos frases de dos personas distintas, y no quería asimilar ninguna de ellas. Una era del comandante Richter, él había dicho que hicieran lo que hicieran estaban condenados, y Patrick sentía que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, hiciera lo que hiciera no podría cambiar ni negar lo que había hecho, y si algo sabía sobre Dios era que era infinitamente bueno, pero también infinitamente justo: no perdonaría a unos asesinos.

Y la segunda era lo que le había dicho el Hassasin sobre hacer promesas que no se pueden cumplir. En principio no le había dado importancia, sabía que ese hombre desarrollaba un papel y por mal que estuviera causando, sólo estaba haciendo su papel, después de acabar con los cardenales esperaba que desapareciera sin más, pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaban los planes de Jano y Richter. Quizás no debería haberle prometido a Claire Dilthey que no iba a morir esa noche, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Ella no sabía nada de lo verdadero de la situación pero la afrontaba como podía sin titubear, con lealtad, y sólo por eso Patrick pensaba que la joven periodista era mejor persona que él: una buena persona no acaba con la persona a la que más quiere en el mundo, por mucho que le hubieran moldeado el cerebro. Si tan sólo él no fuera quien era… No, él no merecía estar cerca de una persona como ella.

Con decisión, tomó una vez el mando de control, haciendo que el helicóptero ascendiera con más velocidad: quizás ya no pudiera hacer nada por su padre, ni por los tres cardenales, quizás hasta ya no pudiera hacer nada por salvar su propia alma… Pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa.

* * *

- ¿Qué está haciendo, adónde pretende arrojar la antimateria? - exclamó Vittoria Vetra, haciendo que los tres se volvieran hacia ella.

- Tal vez, si consigue llegar al Tíber… - dijo Robert Langdon sin estar muy seguro de que la explosión de la antimateria fuera a tener menos efecto en el agua.

- Dios santo - murmuró Claire, con el corazón en un puño, sin poder dejar de mirar el cielo - Se ha vuelto loco, ¿y si no lo consigue?

Durante unos momentos no supo entender por qué Robert Langdon agachaba la cabeza con aire apesadumbrado tras procesar las palabras de la periodista, ni tampoco por qué Vittoria Vetra parecía limpiarse una lágrima que acababa de caer recorriendo su rostro. Pero viendo la expresión del teniente Chartrand, Claire se pudo hacer una idea de lo que pensaban y descubrir lo que rondaba por sus mentes la sobresaltó más que todas las situaciones de peligro en las que se había encontrado esa tarde-noche:

- No, de ninguna manera va a hacer eso - murmuró la joven inquieta, negando con la cabeza.

No obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de los allí presentes, que se encontraban mirando al cielo, sobrecogidos, viendo cómo la luz del helicóptero desaparecía poco a poco entre las oscuras nubes del cielo italiano, sin ningún movimiento que indicara que se dirigía a otra parte que no fuera hacia el cielo. Chartrand tragó saliva y murmuró, bajando la vista hacia la joven:

- Señorita, yo…

- ¡Pero si no puede ser! - exclamó ella de forma nerviosa nada más empezar a explicarse el teniente Chartrand, conocía muy bien ese tono de voz en una persona, por algo era periodista: era el mismo tono que se usaba cuando alguien quería decir que había pasado algo muy malo y no encontraba las palabras para hacer que el golpe fuera menos doloroso.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad… - continuó diciendo el joven suizo, visiblemente conmocionado.

Claire se llevó las manos al rostro y volvió a mirar la zona del cielo por la que había desaparecido finalmente todo rastro posible del helicóptero en el que se hallaba el camarlengo McKenna. Durante unos momentos de incertidumbre, había llegado a pensar que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para gastarle una broma horrible, pero sólo en el primer momento de negación, luego las piezas habían comenzado a encajar en un rompecabezas que ella nunca hubiera querido ver resuelto.

- No… - musitó la joven, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se abrían paso a través de sus ojos sin que apenas pudiera controlarlo - ¡No puede hacerlo, tiene que haber otra solución!

Lo que la desesperaba de verdad era entender que quizás no había otra solución, que quizás ése era el único modo de que la gente que había en la Plaza de san Pedro se salvara (quienes habían llegado ya a la misma conclusión y comenzaban a orar en silencio conmocionados), quizás era el único modo de salvar la Basílica de San Pedro… Pero, Dios mío, ¿a qué precio? Claire se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza, intentando aceptar lo que iba a pasar de un momento a otro, pero tan pronto como la idea apareció de nuevo en su cabeza, volvió a negar: Muerto… Él iba a morir y ella no. Sentía tal dolor dentro de sí misma que hasta preferiría no haberle conocido nunca para ahora no sufrir tanto su pérdida. Dios santo, ¿muerto? No podía estarlo, no podía creerlo…

- No - añadió entre sollozos mientras se cubría los oídos - No puedo oír eso cuando explote, no puedo oírle morir, no puedo…

Chartrand se apresuró a rodearla con los brazos bajo la mirada de Langdon y Vetra, con el fin de calmarla y, a la vez, de protegerla: sabía que la explosión ocurriría allí arriba, pero estaba seguro de que algún impacto tendría en la superficie. De repente, la gente allí congregada empezó a intercambiar murmullos de sorpresa mientras iban señalando al cielo. Robert, Vittoria, Chartrand y Claire miraron hacia el cielo: veían a algo moviéndose entre las nubes, pero no estaban muy seguros de qué era…

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - murmuró el teniente Chartrand, mientras la periodista se secaba los ojos para poder ver con más claridad.

Pero en ese momento, el cielo se iluminó como si acabara de estallar una tormenta que liberara todas las luces celestiales que se abrían paso a través de las nubes, iluminándolas como si de relámpagos se tratase. Claire agachó la mirada apretando los ojos, aún sabiendo que todo el mundo estaba pendiente del cielo italiano mientras contenían la respiración, en lugar de eso, se aferró entre lágrimas con más fuerza al teniente suizo para cerciorarse de que no lograba ver nada que le indicara que el joven camarlengo había muerto en ese acto heroico a la par que suicida.

Entonces se oyó un estruendoso estallido que hizo temblar con fuerza toda la plaza de san Pedro, provocando un aire huracanado y polvoriento proveniente de la reciente explosión en la bóveda celeste. Claire se tambaleó bruscamente junto a Chartrand y acabaron cayendo al suelo de bruces, como la mayoría de gente que había en la Plaza de san Pedro, algunos de los cuales casi salían volando por los aires.

Nada más chocar contra el suelo bajo el peso del joven suizo, la periodista notó un crujido en su brazo que hizo que emitiera un grito de dolor que quedó ahogado entre los muchos de terror y dolor que se oían en la plaza. El aire venía con muchísima fuerza, oía cómo las pantallas gigantes que habían sido dispuestas en la plaza de San Pedro parecían ceder ante el poder del viento. Ella misma apenas podía evitar ser arrastrada por la corriente de aire, por mucho que intentara sujetarse a las baldosas saliente del suelo empedrado del lugar. De repente, sintió como si una segunda explosión, o más bien una nueva onda de la primera y única, llegaba con más fuerza aún a la plaza y ahí sí que no pudo hacer nada por mantenerse donde se encontraba.

Al llegar la nueva y brusca oleada de viento huracanado, la joven sintió que se separaba de Chartrand, no podía encontrarle por mucho que lo intentara, a la vez que era arrastrada por el suelo hasta chocar de espaldas con una pared y de repente, oscuridad.

* * *

- ¡Señorita Dilthey!

Le oía, claro que le oía, pero no podía verle, ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera alzar la voz para contestarle. Oía voces a su alrededor: murmullos, gente yendo aquí y allá, caos… Intentó abrir los ojos, lo que llegó a conseguir durante unos segundos, pero no le dio tiempo a ver nada con claridad, tan sólo un juego de luces y sombras que se confundían entre sí y de nuevo oscuridad.

Intentó poner todos sus esfuerzos en escuchar lo que el teniente Chartrand quería decirle. ¿Era Chartrand? Sí, era él. Ese acento que le caracterizaba era fácilmente distinguible entre mil voces, pero sin embargo seguía sin poder escucharle con claridad. Entonces se esforzó en distinguir en lo que sentía ella: el dolor de cabeza continuaba, casi sentía que ardía, sin embargo sentía los pies fríos y como inmovilizados… ¿Qué había pasado, dónde estaba? Cuando la confusión comenzó a abandonar su mente, sintió que estaba apoyada en una pared, pero como si la hubieran lanzado contra ella, y estaba tumbada de lado contra la misma, sin embargo no era ni mucho menos una situación cómoda.

Olía muy mal, era como óxido, era… Era sangre. Reconocía ese olor ahora que también sentía un liquido espeso y caliente en la cabeza y en el lado de su cara que tenía apoyado contra el suelo, empapando aún más parte de su camisa. La herida del brazo le dolía más que nunca, era como si se le hubiera paralizado y no pudiera moverlo de ninguna manera sin sentir un dolor agudísimo en el mismo… Intentó volver a abrir los ojos, con más éxito que la última vez.

Al principio sólo veía la misma confusión de luces, sombras y colores, pero poco a poco esas manchas fueron tomando formas cada vez más nítidas: eran personas que caminaban aquí y allá, parecían compartir su confusión, y también vio a gente herida, muchas de ellas aún no se encontraban en pie, al igual que ella. Divisó a un hombre que apoyado en una columna con una mano sangrante en la cabeza, una mujer en el suelo a la que estaban reanimando y otros tantos sufriendo un evidente ataque de ansiedad. Entonces vio al teniente Chartrand, con el rostro ligeramente tiznado debido a lo aparatoso de la situación, que se hallaba en cuclillas a su lado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Era una pregunta simple, de fácil respuesta incluso sin que ella tuviera necesidad de contestarla, y sin embargo no sabía responderla: no se encontraba exactamente bien, pero tampoco estaba segura de encontrarse realmente mal. Realmente le era indiferente cómo pudiera encontrarse, se hallaba demasiado agotada como para pensar ni en ello, ni en nada. De forma involuntaria, cerró los ojos momentáneamente, ya que el joven suizo se encargó de hacer que los abriera de nuevo.

- ¿Puede oírme? ¿Moverse?

Podía oírle, y, aunque no acababa de entender la situación, intuía que no podría moverse con la misma facilidad con la que podía oírle. Intentó incorporarse, pero de sólo hacer un ademán sintió un dolor tan agudo y repentino que la hizo desistir del intento enseguida.

- No… - acertó a decir la reportera con los ojos entreabiertos, sintiendo que el aire entraba de nuevo en sus pulmones. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

El teniente guardó silencio por un breve instante:

- La antimateria explotó…

Los recuerdos, difusos, incompletos y mezclados con otros, llegaban a su mente con cuentagotas. Probablemente no fuera capaz de recordar nada en condiciones, por Dios, ¿cómo hacerlo con ese ardor en la cabeza que la hacía sentirse como si se fuera a partir en dos? Pero recordaba algunas cosas… Recordaba la antimateria, también que habían salido de la Basílica de San Pedro para llegar a la plaza, pero… Si la antimateria había estallado…

- Estoy muerta - murmuró la confundida joven, de forma cansada.

- No, no está muerta - se apresuró a decir Chartrand.

- Si no estoy muerta, ¿por qué me siento así…? - insistió Claire, alzando como podía la cabeza, con la voz apagada.

- …Porque sigue con vida. No se preocupe, hay mucha gente que también necesita ayuda, seguro que hay varias ambulancias de camino… Aunque la explosión propiamente dicha haya sido en el cielo… - dijo el teniente suizo.

Pero Claire ya no le escuchaba, había dejado la cabeza descansar de nuevo sobre el frío suelo de la plaza de san Pedro: era verdad, no estaba muerta. Si la muerte era eso, había estado muy mal informada sobre ella. Todo el mundo decía que el cuerpo se relajaba y entraba en un estado de paz y calma en el que ella, claramente, no se encontraba… No, esa angustia y desasosiego sólo podía pertenecer al mundo de los vivos.

Pero lo que sí parecía cierto era que la antimateria finalmente había estallado. Si había sido así, ¿cómo es que no estaban todos muertos? No tenía muchos conocimientos sobre Física pero si los suficientes como para saber que si estás tan cerca de una bomba a punto de explotar lo más probable es que mueras sin apenas darte cuenta, en cuestión de segundos: de forma inmediata, sin dejar tiempo para el dolor. Bueno, ella se encontraba peor de lo que nunca había recordado sentirse antes, quizás no fuera la muerte en sí, pero la antesala de la misma… No estaba tan segura de poder negar aquello.

A pesar de no saber exactamente lo que había pasado y cómo había llegado ella a estar allí, podía intuir que había sido un golpe tremendo a juzgar por el hecho de que se sintiera incapaz de moverse lo más mínimo, el dolor de cabeza rozaba lo insoportable, cada vez había más sangre y todo esto ya ni siquiera le importaba. Perdía el sentido por momentos, ya casi no podía ver… Pero también recordaba que le habían prometido que no moriría… Dios, ahora sí que lo recordaba todo perfectamente: recordaba al camarlengo Patrick McKenna, y también verle ascender sin detenerse ni girar hacia lo más alto del cielo italiano en ese helicóptero… Para luego verlo estallar en mil pedazos, haciendo que el cielo pareciera en llamas contemplado desde abajo. Sentía que el dolor volvía con fuerza y ya no se trataba únicamente del físico.

- Sé que se siente agotada, pero debe mantener los ojos abiertos, me han comunicado que enseguida vienen las ambulancias… - dijo el teniente suizo con el walkie en la mano, al ver que la joven volvía a cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante el doloroso recuerdo del episodio del helicóptero.

En ese preciso instante se empezó a oír de nuevo un murmullo de asombro entre la multitud allí congregada. Desde luego estaba visto que esa noche estaba destinada a ser inolvidable, en cualquier sentido que se pudiera describir esa palabra. Aún a elevada altura, por encima de la silueta de los santos que encabezaban la balaustrada de la Basílica de San Pedro, con Jesús en medio de ellos, un paracaídas apareció volando con fuerza ligera, como si se hallara en la fase final del vuelo. De él pendía un cuerpo inmóvil que, incluso de lejos, era reconocible, principalmente por sus ropas.

Se trataba sin duda del camarlengo Patrick McKenna, al que todos habían dado durante unos segundos por muerto al verle ascender portando la antimateria con el helicóptero siniestrado a través de las nubes oscuras de esa noche. Y verle ahora era… Poco menos que espectacular debido a lo totalmente inesperado del suceso, a lo heroico de su acción y por el hecho de que verle descender, casi planeando, con ese paracaídas a través de ese conjunto de luces, sombras y colores que ahora formaban el cielo romano era casi como… Como si Dios hubiera dicho que aún no era su momento y lo enviara de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

Sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, un visiblemente emocionado teniente Chartrand murmuró:

- ¿Ha visto lo que yo?

Lo extraordinario hubiera sido que hubiera visto algo, no por su situación en la plaza, ni por el hecho de apenas pudiera moverse, sino porque Claire Dilthey no podía ver nada. Al no obtener respuesta, el joven suizo se giró hacia la accidentada: estaba exactamente igual que hacía unos minutos, la única diferencia era que ahora la periodista de la BBC tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Señorita Dilthey - murmuró el joven suizo, alarmado, situándose más cerca de ella.

Claire no respondió a ninguna de las llamadas de Chartrand, ni siquiera cuando éste zarandeó levemente su hombro herido para intentar despertarla. El joven suizo se volvió, buscando con la mirada a los miembros de la unidad de emergencias del Policlínico Gemelli, el centro hospitalario más cercano a Ciudad del Vaticano, de hecho solía atender a los Papas. Entonces comenzó a distinguir a algunos de ellos, paralizados ante la visión del paracaídas, que acababa de aterrizar, chocando entre los fieles entre la plaza de san Pedro. ¿Era posible que el camarlengo hubiera sobrevivido a semejante proeza?

- ¡Eh! - llamó Chartrand al ATS que se hallaba más cerca, haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento - ¡_Aiuta, c'è qui una giovane ferita!_

El aturdido joven pareció volver a la realidad y corrió hacia donde se encontraban. Se acuclilló al lado de la periodista, e intentó hacer que despertara pero lo único que consiguió fue que la cabeza de la joven se moviera de forma inanimada sobre el cada vez más grande lecho de sangre que había bajo ella, tiñiendo parte de sus cabellos rubios de un inquietante tono granate. La gente volvió a gritar, pero esta vez no era de miedo, sino de júbilo. Un estupefacto teniente Chartrand se incorporó y se abrió paso entre la multitud, que empezaba a romper a aplaudir mientras veían cómo el camarlengo McKenna era llevado, con ayuda de los fieles, quienes muchos de ellos alargaban la mano intentando tocarle, como si fuera una reliquia, hasta un lugar donde pudieran atender sus heridas.

Porque sí. No tenía el aspecto más saludable del mundo, tenía heridas y cortes que hacían pensar que, al ser el paracaídas sacado de su rumbo, el sacerdote podía haber chocado con alguna estatua de la balaustrada de la plaza de san Pedro, o incluso con el tejado de la Basílica a juzgar por donde había aparecido. Pero de lo que nadie dudaba era de que el camarlengo Patrick McKenna había salido con vida de su heroica proeza, y si eso no era una prueba de la existencia de Dios que convencería hasta a la persona más atea, no sabía qué lo sería.


	19. Chapter 19

El teniente Chartrand recorría precipitadamente los oscuros y majestuosos pasillos de la Basílica de San Pedro, provocando que el eco de sus pasos se oyera en todos los rincones del lugar. Aún sin poder creer lo que habían presenciado sus ojos, no sólo cómo el camarlengo McKenna se había sacrificado a sí mismo para salvarles a todos, sino que lo más increíble era que había sobrevivido… Sí, había sobrevivido porque había saltado en paracaídas poco antes de la explosión, pero teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de sus heridas, el joven suizo estaba cada más vez más seguro de haber presenciado un milagro: uno de verdad, en vivo, una de esas cosas que no olvidas jamás y te enorgulleces de haber sido testigo directo de ella.

Por eso tenía que ser el primero en informar a los cardenales de la situación: quería ver su reacción, saber si ellos iban a ver la hazaña de Patrick McKenna como él la veía, o si iban a seguir negando lo ahora innegable: que el joven camarlengo siempre había actuado por el bien de su Iglesia, y no había prueba más clara de ello que lo que acababa de acontecer hacía escasos momentos.

Cuando al fin llegó a la entrada de la Capilla Sixtina, donde pese a todo, aún se encontraban los cardenales, vio que no era ni mucho menos el primero en llegar allí: muchos compañeros suyos entraban y salían con pequeñas botellas de oxígeno, hablando frenéticamente en italiano, el idioma común entre ellos. Se preguntó si los cardenales estarían bien, si a él mismo le costaba reaccionar físicamente después de lo que había pasado, ¿qué no les costaría a unos ancianos que ni siquiera habían sido testigos de ello?

Finalmente, tomó aire y entró corriendo en la capilla, donde se oían (pese a toda barrera arquitectónica) los cantos y alabanzas en la plaza de san Pedro, evitando a los cardenales que se hallaban en el suelo, siendo atendidos por sus compañeros y por otros cardenales más jóvenes; pudo ver que uno de ellos estaba apoyado en una pared mientras un guardia suizo le decía inhalara con cuidado la pequeña botella de oxígeno que le estaba ayudando a sostener. Habían muchos cardenales allí, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre Guardias Suizos; Chartrand se situó en medio de ellos:

- ¡Cardenal Strauss! - llamó mientras alzaba la cabeza, buscando al viejo prelado al que nombraba.

Tras visualizar a muchos ancianos, vestidos de rojo, transcurrir de allí a allá sin prestarle demasiada atención, el teniente Chartrand divisó al gran elector, quien se acababa de girar hacia el joven, junto al altar y, como todos los allí presentes, ávido de noticias de lo que había ocurrido en el exterior: cómo era posible que siguieran con vida y a qué se debían esas alabanzas.

- _È il camarlengo! Ci hai salvati! _- continuó diciendo el joven suizo, haciéndose oír por encima de los murmullos curiosos de los cardenales y los guardias suizos allí presentes, hasta llegar a encontrarse cara a cara con el cardenal Strauss, quien escuchaba con inusitada atención todas las noticias que le estaba proporcionando - _Ed egli sta bene, è vivo._

- ¡Alabado sea el Señor! - exclamó el anciano cardenal, elevando las manos al cielo y cruzando entre sí dando gracias.

El joven rubio asintió, se santiguó y tomó aire, conteniendo la emoción: sabía que lo acababa de pasar esa noche era un antes y un después en la vida de todos los que se encontraban allí, pero especialmente iba a ser un antes y un después en la mente del cardenal Strauss con respecto al camarlengo Patrick McKenna: sabía que, desde que murió el papa Celestino, el gran elector de este más que accidentado cónclave siempre había cuestionado las decisiones del joven sacerdote y su capacidad para llevar las cosas a buen puerto. Esperaba que ahora esa situación cambiara, mientras contemplaba al anciano cardenal pasear la mirada por la Capilla Sixtina con aire pensativo mientras oían a la plaza de San Pedro aclamar el nombre de Patrick McKenna. No era para menos, todos ellos se habían salvado gracias a la intervención casi divina del joven sacerdote. Eso le recordaba… Chartrand se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar la Capilla Sixtina, donde ahora oía el nombre del camarlengo en todas las conversaciones de los cardenales, cuando uno vio su camino cortado por un par de cardenales a los que luego se unieron otros dos y luego otros dos más:

- ¿El camarlengo se ha sacrificado por nosotros? ¿Y está vivo? - preguntó el primer anciano a Chartrand, sin poder salir de su asombro.

El joven suizo asintió de inmediato y comenzó a narrar con todo detalle a los asombrados cardenales lo que había ocurrido en la Plaza de San Pedro. Pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz y emocionado de comunicar a alguien una noticia.

* * *

Como había pasado con anterioridad esa noche, parecía que el primer sentido que despertaba era el oído: oía a gente andar de aquí a allá, algunos quejándose, otros intentando calmar al personal… Sin embargo, aún con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir que el espacio estaba mucho más iluminado que antes, y la situación era infinitamente más cómoda. No le gustaba estar en estado casi cataléptico, no era agradable, así que dejó que esos ojos azul claro se abrieran poco a poco y comenzaran a pasear la mirada por el lugar en que se encontraba, pero aún sin moverse. Por un momento le pareció estar en el limbo, todo era de color blanco: las baldosas del suelo, el color de las paredes, la cortina que separaba una camilla de otra… Durante unos breves instantes, la joven no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba: desde luego no era la cómoda habitación de su hotel a la que se había mal acostumbrado… Fue poco a poco recordando… Y, al contrario de lo que suele pasar cuando despiertas después de vivir algo horrible, no había sido una pesadilla…

Se miró a sí misma y pudo ver que tenía el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo sobre el pecho: estaba roto. No podía decir que no se lo esperaba, bastante había aguantado ya durante esa tarde. Estiró los dedos de dicho brazo con cuidado tanto como pudo y luego cerró la mano sobre sí: no le dolía, ni sentía molestias al mover la mano… Bueno, al menos eso era buena señal. Hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho y con las piernas, recordaba que antes no había logrado moverse nada sin sentir un dolor punzante terrible. En ese momento se debía de encontrar sedada o algo así, porque no sentía la misma mínima molestia, tan sólo le dolía un poco la espalda y sentía un leve mareo.

Apoyándose en el brazo que le quedaba disponible, se incorporó como pudo hasta quedar sentada en la camilla, con cierta dificultad debido a las heridas que tenía y algo mareada, pero se sentía mejor que hacía… ¿Unos minutos, unas horas? Ni siquiera sabía eso, y la verdad, tampoco le importaba demasiado. No se cansaría de repetirlo: todo había sucedido con demasiada rapidez como para que pudiera asimilarlo, pero parecía que al final, todo había acabado… No de la manera perfecta, pero debía… Tenía que creer que había terminado de la mejor manera de la que disponían esa noche.

Si giraba la cabeza a la izquierda, podía ver a los médicos, enfermeras yendo de aquí a allá de forma frenética y ordenándose cosas en italiano… No había visto tanto personal sanitario junto nunca, pero suponía que la ocasión lo requería y mucho: no sabía con seguridad todo el daño que podía haber causado la explosión de la antimateria en la plaza de san Pedro. Pasó por el pasillo un nuevo grupo de enfermeras, y una de ellas, al ver que había despertado, hizo señas a un compañero y entraron en la habitación con un portafolios y una linterna plateada de bolsillo. Mientras el chico comenzaba a decir no sabía qué, la enfermera empezó a hacerle muchas preguntas mientras enfocaba con cuidado a su ojo izquierdo, luego al derecho, provocando que parpadeara de forma ligera. Toda esa conversación que traían le estaba martilleando la cabeza, pero no era el hecho de que hablaran tanto, que también, si el hecho de que no entendía una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo:

- Disculpen - intentó hacerse oír con cuidado por encima de la voz de los sanitarios - Yo… No les entiendo

La enfermera intercambió unas palabras, que una vez más no consiguió apenas descifrar, con el joven auxiliar que la acompañaba. Este último asintió y tras murmurar algo a su compañera, le dijo:

- ¿Me entiende ahora?

- Sí - murmuró la joven, aliviada al ver que el auxiliar sanitario abandonaba el italiano para dirigirse a ella.

- Mi compañera quiere saber cuál es su nombre, están llegando muchos heridos esta noche y tenemos muchísimas llamadas de gente preguntando si sus familiares o amigos están aquí, tenemos que identificarlos a todos - explicó de forma calmada el sanitario, con ese acento que tanto distinguía a los italianos.

Tras asentir y poner las ideas en orden en su cabeza, dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró:

- Claire Dilthey. Me llamo Claire Dilthey.

El joven repitió el nombre a la enfermera, quien tomó nota del mismo en el portafolios que llevaba, así como del lugar donde se encontraba. Una vez acabado ese simple proceso, el auxiliar sanitario se volvió hacia ella de nuevo con esa dichosa linterna plateada que llevaban, paseándola de nuevo entre cada uno de los ojos azules de la reportera:

- ¿Para qué es eso? - preguntó ella mientras seguía con la mirada aquel dichoso instrumento.

- Verá, los pacientes que han sufrido un grave traumatismo craneoencefálico suelen registrar pérdidas de visión, de reflejos o de memoria en mayor o menor medida… Y usted se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, hemos tenido que darle puntos - dijo el joven, a la vez que, finalmente guardaba la linterna plateada en uno de sus bolsillos - Recuerdas tu nombre, dime que más recuerdas…

Esa no era la pregunta que quería oír en ese instante, la verdad es que sentía que no quería que le recordaran nunca más lo que había vivido en la fase final de esa tarde-noche. Recordaba cada uno de los hechos claramente, sin perder ningún detalle, por doloroso que fuera.

- ¿Qué más recuerdas, Claire? - insistió con tacto el enfermero, mientras examinaba una herida que la joven tenía en la cabeza.

- Todo… - acabó diciendo Claire, a la vez que tomaba aire - El helicóptero, la explosión, el camarlengo…

La periodista se mordió el labio inferior ante este último dato: al igual que le había pasado en su día con su hermano mayor, ahora el hecho de nombrar el nombre o algo que hiciera referencia directa a Patrick McKenna le causaba una angustia y un desasosiego que difícilmente podría comprender otra persona que no se hallara en su situación. ¿Por qué, por qué había hecho eso? De alguna manera sabía que el joven sacerdote haría cualquiera cosa por salvar a los cardenales, a la gente de la plaza, a la Iglesia… Pero por muy egoísta que sonara, Claire no podía evitar preguntarse si había merecido la pena, aunque sabía que la respuesta era clara: sí había merecido la pena. Esa noche había muerto una persona, en lugar de las miles y miles que podrían haberlo hecho en su lugar, pero esa persona había resultado ser la que más importaba a la joven de todas ellas.

- ¿Sientes nauseas, somnolencia, estupor…? - continuó inquiriendo el auxiliar.

- Me encuentro bien, gracias - se apresuró a contestar ella, la verdad era que no le apetecía nada tener esa conversación sobre su salud ahora. - ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?

El sanitario transmitió la pregunta de Claire, en italiano, a su compañera, quien le dio la respuesta tras consultar brevemente los folios que llevaba con ella:

- Poco más de tres cuartos de hora…

La joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse: ¿tan sólo unos 45 minutos? Había estado segura, durante toda esa tarde-noche, que cuando por fin pudiera dormir sería capaz de despertar años después, nunca se había sentido tan cansada. Pero simplemente unos minutos… Suponía que debían ser los nervios, siempre tenía dificultades para dormir como es debido cuando estaba preocupada por algo. Y se suponía que no debía preocuparse: todo había acabado ya, para bien o para mal. No tenía sentido angustiarse por algo que ya no podía cambiarse: no tendría sentido, pero le era totalmente inevitable.

- Necesito ir al baño, ¿pueden decirme…? - empezó a decir la periodista.

- Justo detrás - señaló el auxiliar sanitario, mientras hablaba no sabía qué con su compañera.

Se veía que las diferentes camillas dispuestas esa noche para llegada en masa de heridos por la explosión de la antimateria eran separadas por las típicas cortinas blancas de los hospitales, pero la suya debía ser la primera de la fila, puesto que se encontraba entre la pared y una cortina que la separaba del enfermo de al lado. Claire suspiró levemente y se incorporó totalmente, quedando en pie al lado de la camilla, de forma algo torpe. Ahora podía comprobar que, a parte de la chaqueta, también ha perdido los zapatos, estos últimos en la plaza de san Pedro, puesto que los había llevado durante toda la tarde. Se sentía rara, por un lado sabía que había sido un día de pesadilla, uno de esos días en los que es mejor no levantarse de la cama, pero por otra parte… Estaría dispuesta a vivirlo de nuevo, con todos sus contras, sólo por volver a verle.

A pesar de haberle dicho lo contrario al sanitario, sí que tenía angustia, por ello la necesidad de ir al cuarto de baño, pero no creía que fuera sino por el estrés, a parte que quería estar sola, sin aquellos dos haciéndole preguntas sobre su estado de salud. Pero nada más cerrar la puerta del baño tras de sí y apoyarse en ella, la sensación de angustia empequeñeció un poco frente al dolor que volvía a manifestarse por el modo en que había acabado la noche. Casi no podía respirar, lo hacía de forma entrecortada. Si se miraba al espejo del lavabo que había enfrente de ella, podía ver que de la reportera que había retransmitido las últimas noticias en Roma esa mañana quedaba más bien poco: estaba muy pálida, casi demacrada, con pequeños restos de sangre seca cerca de la cabeza; el cabello, antes limpio y cuidadosamente recogido, caía enmarañado sobre sus hombros, por no hablar del brazo en cabestrillo y la ropa llena de sangre. Pero al menos no estaba muerta… Alguien era realmente bueno cumpliendo promesas. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha y contuvo la respiración para evitar echarse a llorar de nuevo. Pero lo que ella desconocía era que realmente no tenía razones para encontrarse tan abatida.

* * *

En el mismo Policlínico Gemelli, el héroe responsable de que la noche no hubiera acabado en una inmensa tragedia, como ya comentaban todos los informativos de prácticamente todas las televisiones del mundo, incluso las que no habían enviado unidades de reporteros a Ciudad del Vaticano, se encontraba recuperándose de sus heridas. Patrick McKenna había estado oyendo, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba consciente en el Gemelli, junto a su nombre ese dichoso y desafortunado adjetivo: héroe. Él no era ningún héroe. Si habían llegado a esa situación era por su culpa, si habían muerto tres ancianos esa noche era por su culpa, bien podía rezar todo lo que pudiera porque Baggia fuera lo bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir después de su rescate en Piazza Navona.

Y sin embargo, le trataban como a un héroe… Nada más despertar en la Plaza de San Pedro lo primero que había visto eran multitud de fieles aplaudiéndole, coreando su nombre, intentando acercarse a él y tocarle, como si fuera algún tipo de reliquia viviente… Era consciente de que lo que esa gente había acabado de presenciar era poco menos que un milagro, pero… Dios, nunca llegarían a entender lo enormemente equivocados que se encontraban respecto a ese _milagro_, respecto a él, y tendría que acostumbrarse a una fama y a una devoción que ni le correspondía ni merecía.

Incluso en el mismo Gemelli, los heridos que se hallaban conscientes, al enterarse de que el camarlengo Patrick McKenna se encontraba allí, habían intentado acercarse hasta el lugar, donde estaba siendo atendido de sus múltiples heridas causadas por la caída, para lo mismo: intentar tocarle, rezar con él o simplemente darle las gracias en medio de un ataque de histeria. Por suerte, el personal sanitario se había dado cuenta de ello y no dejaban pasar a nadie que no fuera personal del hospital o del Vaticano.

Aunque no había perdido el sentido desde que había despertado en la Plaza de san Pedro, el joven sacerdote aún se preguntaba, confuso, cómo era posible que hubiera sobrevivido a semejante caída conforme a lo que recordaba: cuando había saltado en paracaídas, la onda lo había desviado de su lugar de caída, haciendo que se golpeara violentamente contra las estatuas de Bernini que rodeaban la plaza de san Pedro, así como con el tejado de la propia Basílica… Y después recordaba abrir los ojos bajo la enorme balaustrada de la plaza de san Pedro.

Con cuidado, levantó las manos y se palpó la cara: tenía varios cortes y heridas en el rostro, había una zona en la frente que se había hinchado un poco pero nada que fuera grave. Aún llevaba la sotana negra, aunque parcialmente rasgada y ensangrentada por los golpes de la caída, y pudo verse en el pecho la quemadura de uno de los hierros de los Illuminati: las llaves cruzadas que representan al Papa. Estaba en carne viva y enrojecida, aunque parecía que estaba empezando a cauterizar. El dolor parecía venir en pequeñas oleadas, sea cual fuera el sedante que le habían administrado, estaba empezando a desaparecer. Pese a que no le habían dejado apenas moverse, Patrick notaba que debía tener la rodilla seriamente dañada, porque cojeaba mucho cuando andaba y sentía un dolor agudo en la misma cuando lo intentaba.

Pero, después de todo, no había salido tan mal parado como podía haberlo hecho. Cuando le habían sacado de la Plaza de San Pedro, había su alrededor muchísima gente herida, aunque la explosión en sí se hubiera producido en el cielo, la onda de la misma parecía haber causado serios daños también en la superficie. Dios bendito, incluso había gente a la que estaban reanimando con desfibriladores… En la Plaza de San Pedro había muchas personas de avanzada edad, personas de las que no estaba seguro si serían capaces de soportar lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Ni siquiera sabía qué había sido de Robert Langdon, Vittoria Vetra, Chartrand o Claire Dilthey.

- La testaruda Claire Dilthey - pensó Patrick, ¿tan difícil le resultaba simplemente dejarse proteger?

Su punto de vista era distinto porque él sí sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero ella, al igual que el resto de la gente, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar y por consecuencia tampoco sabía cómo afrontarlo. Pero no se le había dado del todo mal, al menos hasta dónde él sabía… Pero al parecer no se había preocupado lo suficiente por ella misma. Y… ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si era ella una de esas personas que tenían que llevarse en camillas con su vida pendiente de un hilo? Si ese fuera el caso, no debería importarle: no la conocía de nada, pero…

A lo largo de la tarde no había podido evitar pensar en ella como un obstáculo, en todos los sentidos en que una persona puede resultar un obstáculo. Claire le estaba apartando de lo que hace unas horas estaba totalmente seguro de hacer, conocer a una víctima del fanatismo religioso le había hecho pensar que quizás ése no era el modo en que Dios deseaba que se hicieran las cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para los tres cardenales y sobre todo, y para enorme pesar suyo, había sido muy tarde para su padre…

Pero, ¿y si en vez de un obstáculo la reportera hubiera sido todo lo contrario? Sí, era demasiado tarde para las vidas de los cardenales, pero ¿qué había de él, de su vida o qué iba a hacer con ella? Quizás la joven periodista había sido enviada para salvarle, para reconducirle por el buen camino, y más que en un obstáculo o estorbo, eso la convertía en un ángel, como uno de los tantos que había visto pintados en los frescos del Vaticano, pero ella era real. Dios santo, era tan real que casi asustaba… O simplemente estaba buscando la respuesta que más le agradaba, lo más probable es que fuera una persona como podría haber sido otra cualquiera. Pero entonces, ¿por qué demonios le angustiaba tanto no saber de ella, saber que, probablemente, nunca más sabría de ella?

Esa desesperación ahogaba cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera tener en ese momento, aprisionando su corazón como si lo aplastaran contra el suelo. Entonces el camarlengo McKenna se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que le pesara, todo encajaba, siempre en todo momento de la historia había sido lo mismo, todos los personajes ilustres que se le veían a la magullada cabeza tenían algo incondicional: los músicos tenían sus musas, los filósofos tenían sus ideales… Y él tenía a Claire Dilthey.

* * *

En esos momentos, la susodicha se encontraba sentada de nuevo en la camilla del abarrotado policlínico Gemelli. Oía llover afuera: normal, con lo que había provocado la explosión de la antimateria entre las nubes y también en la superficie… Era curioso, sonaría a tópico, pero también llovía el día del funeral de su hermano. La lluvia golpeaba con tal violencia los ventanales de la iglesia que llegó a asustar a algunos de los allí presentes. Y ahora también llovía, como si el cielo llorara, como si fueran lágrimas de ángeles. Pero no tenía ningún sentido, el cielo no tenía motivos para llorar ni en el día en que murió su hermano, ni ese día tampoco: menudas dos personas había ganado el cielo, tendrían que estar celebrándolo; eran los que se quedaban en la Tierra quienes tenían todo el derecho del universo a llorar. Pero en vez de eso llovía, minando aún más si cabía el ánimo de la joven periodista.

Claire permanecía cabizbaja deslizando la punta de los dedos de los pies por el frío suelo de la habitación de forma distraída, procurando no pensar, simplemente sentía que si volvía a pensar en algo de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, la cabeza se le partiría en dos, ahora lo único que pensaba hacer era dejar que su mente asimilara a su tiempo lo que había pasado, sin presiones, sin miedo… Ya no tenía nada que perder, ni que temer. El mismo enfermero con el que había hablado antes le había dicho que hacía unas horas había aparecido muerto un hombre de apariencia árabe: al parecer se había desnucado al caer desde una de las ventanas del Castel Sant'Angelo y aterrizar sobre unas pesadas balas de cañón. Tanto el Servicio Vaticano de Policía Italiana como los Carabinieri pensaban que él era el autor de los tres asesinatos cometidos esa noche. El hospital tiene la obligación de dar parte a la policía cuando llega un herido de bala, por eso el auxiliar le estaba explicando eso a Claire: quería tranquilizarla, hacerle saber que ya ese animal no podría hacerle daño, pero a la joven reportera, en ese momento, en esa situación, la noticia le resultó casi indiferente.

En ese momento, la joven rubia sintió cómo depositaban una ligera manta sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su espalda y sus brazos. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio al ya familiar rostro del teniente Chartrand. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, sin tan siquiera preguntarse por qué, pero ver un rostro conocido, y sobre todo aparentemente ileso, en aquella situación tan extraña se le había hecho casi impensable:

- Las están repartiendo entre los heridos, no paran de llegar - murmuró el joven suizo con respecto a las mantas, sentándose al lado de la periodista - Me alegra ver que está bien, he venido en cuanto he podido.

Claire sonrió agradecida, recordaba que, probablemente debía haberle dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza al teniente Chartrand, ella no había resultado ser la persona más fácil de proteger, no cuando no hacía más que exponerse continuamente al peligro siguiendo al camarlengo McKenna. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que hacía.

- Gracias… - acabó diciendo Claire, aclarándose un poco la garganta - Por todo, sé que debo de haber sido insoportable, corriendo de aquí a allá y tal… Y tú intentando cumplir con tu obligación… Lo siento de verdad.

- No tiene por qué… - empezó a decir el joven suizo.

- Sí tengo por qué - corrigió la chica asintiendo rotundamente con la cabeza - Todo hubiera sido mucho más cómodo y fácil si la rubia loca no hubiera estado correteando de aquí a allá, de todas maneras mi presencia no ha contribuido mucho a nada… Lo siento mucho.

Se encontraba ligeramente avergonzada por eso: por el hecho de haber complicado el trabajo del teniente Chartrand sin conseguir nada que lo compensara, si le hubiera hecho caso desde el primer momento y hubiera dejado que la llevara lejos de Ciudad del Vaticano habría estado más a salvo, no tendría que haber visto lo que había visto y el joven teniente habría cumplido su palabra de forma completa. Pero, al pensarlo se sentía orgullosa de pensar que permaneció al lado del camarlengo Patrick McKenna hasta el final… Aunque ahora ese hecho no la consolara demasiado.

- … Bien, entonces acepto sus disculpas - acabó diciendo el teniente Chartrand tras asentir con la cabeza. - Pero no puedo culparla… Demasiado - se apresuró a decir el joven cuando vio la cara de indignación que había puesto la periodista - Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Lo sé - murmuró Claire mirando al suelo, aún no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación. - Aún no puedo creer lo que ha pasado…

Dios, sentía que las lágrimas volvían de nuevo de sólo pensar en el destino del camarlengo y le daba rabia no poder controlarse, aunque sabía que era normal: no había pasado mucho desde que Patrick McKenna había muerto, el dolor era muy reciente. Parpadeó varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pero algunas de ellas cayeron rodeando su rostro, algo que percibió el teniente suizo, quien entonces recordó que la reportera desconocía lo que había ocurrido de verdad con el joven camarlengo:

- Señorita Dilthey… - comenzó a decir Chartrand.

- Mira, sé que… - volvió a decir ella, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manta que tenía sobre sus hombros - Esto es muy raro, ni siquiera le conocía, tan solo de unas horas… Tú debes de estar pasándolo muy mal, debería darte el pésame y todo: tú le conocías desde hace más tiempo que yo, erais amigos…

- … Pero usted le quiere más que yo

Claire le miró con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos: sabía que el teniente Chartrand la estaba instando a hablar de forma casi imperceptible, y en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera negado mil y una veces, pero en ese momento, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, seguía con esa sensación de indiferencia, cualquier problema le parecía poca cosa al lado de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La periodista tomó aire:

- ¿Puedes creer…? - comenzó a decir Claire con un hilo de voz, bajo la atenta mirada del teniente suizo - ¿… que he sido tan estúpida como para enamorarme de él? …Lo sé, no tiene ningún sentido y probablemente sea lo menos importante que ha pasado hoy, pero… No pude evitarlo.

Chartrand asintió con cuidado y continuó mirando a la periodista sin ninguna expresión en particular, aunque había imaginado algo por el estilo debido al modo en que la periodista se había comportado respecto al camarlengo, con un afán casi autodestructivo por protegerle y mantenerle a salvo de todo lo que le pudiera ocurrir esa noche. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Claire Dilthey:

- Dios, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó dentro de ese despacho… Que no fue nada, nada - se apresuró a decir ella al ver el cambio de expresión en el teniente Chartrand - Sólo me refiero a que… No nos viste juntos casi en ningún momento…

Chartrand se encogió levemente de hombros y murmuró, bajo la atenta mirada de la joven:

- Sólo comparando con la doctora Vetra - Claire ladeó un poco la cabeza; se estaba empezando a cansar de las comparaciones con Vittoria Vetra, la hacían sentirse muy inferior - Ella nunca le ha llamado por su nombre de pila, ni ha dejado de tratarle de usted, ni tampoco se ha mostrado tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tan angustiada ante la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo al camarlengo…

La periodista asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se miraba las manos: ¿por esas cosas tan nimias era tan fácil de suponer? Ella creía que ser periodista y que Patrick le estuviera contando todo sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando esa tarde era el motivo por el que había despertado tanta animadversión entre el clero con el que se había encontrado en el Palacio Apostólico. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, sólo había tratado a dos personas del clero, y a la vez eran dos personas totalmente distintas una de otra: una de ellas era el padre Simeón y la otra era el camarlengo Patrick McKenna. Y a pesar de ser totalmente distintas, habían acabado la noche exactamente igual.

Si se hubiera encontrado sola, hubiera roto a llorar de nuevo, era una sensación que no podía evitar con la explosión de la antimateria tan reciente. Pero hizo un esfuerzo y no lo hizo, porque cuando miraba el aspecto cansado del teniente Chartrand pensaba que él tampoco estaba teniendo un gran día: se había ocupado prácticamente en persona de buscar y encontrar los cadáveres de los cardenales, habían muerto compañeros suyos, habían tratado de matarle, se había visto obligado a abrir fuego cuando descubrió lo que su superior había intentado hacer al camarlengo y, finalmente, ver morir a éste último. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba: no indiferente ni mucho menos, pero no parecía estar dispuesto a mostrar ningún signo de total abatimiento o desesperación por lo ocurrido, y eso que él conocía a Patrick McKenna más que ella. Claire sentía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse triste después de pensar lo que había pasado el teniente Chartrand.

Por otra parte, la mente del joven suizo era un hervidero de dudas: por una parte había tenido una ligera sospecha de hasta qué punto podían alcanzar los sentimientos de Claire Dilthey por el camarlengo, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse, aunque no lo exteriorizara demasiado. Aunque no lo entendiera del todo, sobre todo por el hecho principal de que Patrick McKenna era un hombre de Dios, y no cualquier sacerdote: era el camarlengo y una de las personas más devotas que había conocido nunca. Pero si se ponía en lugar de la periodista… Sabía que se había asustado mucho cuando el comandante Richter la había acusado de ser cómplice en el asesinato del cardenal Ebner y que el camarlengo había sabido hacer entrar en razón al jefe de la Guardia Suiza. Después de eso, Patrick McKenna y ella habían sido casi un apoyo mutuo esa tarde-noche, y no le extrañaba tanto que la periodista no hubiera podido evitar desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por el joven camarlengo.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que Patrick fuera el camarlengo, y los sentimientos que la periodista de la BBC parecía albergar por él, Chartrand planteó mentalmente lo siguiente: ella había permanecido leal al camarlengo, cuando cualquier periodista hubiera matado a su madre por conseguir una exclusiva como aquella, pero no Claire. La joven rubia ha sabido discernir entre su trabajo y lo moralmente correcto, con absolutamente todo en contra había permanecido a su lado, y lo más importante de todo: para bien o para mal, ella le quería, había llegado a querer muchísimo al joven camarlengo en tan poco tiempo, y no había nada peor en el mundo para cualquier persona que perder a alguien a quien se quiere tanto.

- Señorita… - comenzó a decir Chartrand pausadamente, haciendo que la reportera se girara hacia él - Hay algo que debe saber…

* * *

**NdA**: Lo sé, no puedo acabar un capi así, tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a cabrearos conmigo :P. Quería escribir más pero me he topado con que ya he escrito demasiado y si continuara os aburriríais con un capítulo exageradamente largo, así que lo he cortado. Pero eso tiene una parte buena, ya está parte del capi 20 ^_^. Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar del 19 al 20 como he tardado del 18 al 19. Besos! Os quiero! Gracias por seguir mi fic tan fielmente.

Y como siempre: lo que os gustado, lo que no os ha gustado o lo que me queráis comentar… En review o MP! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

La periodista de la BBC seguía esperando a que el teniente de la Guardia Suiza dijera lo que tuviera que decirle, pero al parecer, el joven suizo no sabía muy bien cómo, como si tuviera que decir ahora realmente terrible y no encontrara las palabras para que el golpe fuera menos fuerte, y menos en un idioma que Claire entendiera:

- ¿Y bien? - murmuró la reportera, secándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa y tomando aire - ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?… Puedes decírmelo sin miedo, no hay nada peor que lo que ha pasado ya…

Chartrand tomó aire y pensó decirlo de golpe; creía que nunca iba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dar una noticia así:

- El camarlengo está aquí…

Tras unos instantes de silencio, la confusión se apoderó de la periodista, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo ahora Chartrand? Sin entender del todo lo que el suizo había querido decir, instó al joven teniente a que hablara más:

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Claire, pero el teniente parecía seguir sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas - ¿Aquí, dónde?

Al ver que a Chartrand le costaba horrores hablar, la nerviosa periodista se pasó la mano por la frente y murmuró:

- Si vas a decir algo del estilo de que está vivo en nuestros corazones y tal cual... Nunca he creído que esa frase anime mucho a nadie…

- No, quiero decir que está vivo… De verdad - acabó diciendo el teniente suizo, para el desconcierto más absoluto de la joven periodista.

- …¿Qué estás diciendo? - murmuró Claire, sin ser apenas consciente de lo que había dicho; ahora se sentía como si volviera a estar en estado de shock, porque era como si viviera esa conversación en tercera persona. - Chartrand, ¿qué has dicho?

- Mire, el camarlengo está aquí, en el Gemelli y está vivo, está bien - dijo Chartrand con todo el tacto que pudo, temía el impacto que pudiera causar una noticia así en alguien que creía a Patrick McKenna totalmente muerto.

La periodista tomó aire y negó con la cabeza: si era una treta del joven suizo, no tenía ninguna gracia, pero ¿por qué iba a engañarla en algo así, que le hacía tanto daño? Intentó razonar, buscar algún significado que ella hubiera podido malinterpretar debido a las ansias que sentía por que el destino del camarlengo McKenna hubiera sido distinto al que había tenido. Quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- No… - comenzó a decir Claire, rememorando el episodio del helicóptero - Yo… Le ví… - la periodista calló porque sabía que no iba a ser capaz de terminar la frase, el nudo que sentía en la garganta se lo impedía totalmente.

- No, no le vio porque perdió el sentido antes de poder ver lo que pasó - insistió el teniente Chartrand mientras la periodista seguía negando con la cabeza - Él saltó en paracaídas antes de que la antimateria estallase…

- ¿Que saltó en paracaídas? - exclamó Claire, poniéndose en pie: esa situación estaba empezando a ponerla furiosa y a herirla de verdad, ¿para eso le había confiado al suizo lo que había llegado a sentir por Patrick McKenna? - ¿Crees que soy estúpida o qué?

El joven suizo se puso también de pie, intentando calmar los ánimos de la joven periodista y a la vez convencerla de lo que le estaba diciendo:

- Señorita Dilthey, cálmese…

- ¡No puedes decirme algo así y luego pedirme que me calme! - protestó ella, totalmente indignada. - ¿Cómo demonios puedes bromear sobre algo así?

- Sé que es difícil de creer, yo mismo no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto por mis propios ojos… - siguió diciendo Chartrand con cuidado, al ver que Claire vacilaba en su actitud, calmándose, quizás ahora estaría más dispuesta a creerle.

La joven se pasó la mano por el rostro, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el teniente Chartrand, aunque deseaba con cada fibra de su ser que lo que le estaba diciendo fuera tan cierto como que el cielo era azul. No creía que el joven suizo quisiera engañarla, sólo gente muy cruel bromearía con alguien sobre un hecho tan doloroso como la muerte de un ser querido… Y definitivamente no creía que Chartrand fuera una de esas personas. Esa inseguridad sobre el destino del camarlengo McKenna la estaba partiendo en dos.

- Yo… Yo ví esa cosa estallar - acabó diciendo Claire con dificultad, de nuevo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas - Le ví morir… ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- No, le aseguro que no, yo no le mentiría sobre algo así - aclaró el teniente Chartrand en tono conciliador, intentando calmar a la reportera, que cada vez se resistía menos a dudar de la palabra del joven suizo - Él está vivo, está a salvo…

La joven volvió a negarlo y se llevó las manos a la frente: las imágenes del camarlengo Patrick McKenna se repetían en su mente como si se tratara de un recopilatorio de los tantos a los que había dado paso a lo largo de esos días como reportera destinada a Ciudad del Vaticano. Por su mente pasó todo: desde la primera vez que le vio en esa rueda de prensa que convocó rompiendo toda barrera entre la Iglesia y sus feligreses, pasando por cuando volvió a verle en la capilla ardiente del Papa, cuando por fin logró hablar con él de tú a tú, cuando le habló de Eddie, cuando le besó… Para finalmente volver a oír el helicóptero estallar en mil pedazos con el camarlengo en su interior… La simple idea de verlo muerto, aunque fuera en su mente, de verle inmóvil, sin vida… Aquella imagen simplemente le partía el corazón, Claire sentía que literalmente le rompía el corazón. Chartrand decía que estaba vivo, que estaba bien… Pero la parte racional de su mente seguía sin poder creerle:

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? - acabó diciendo Claire, de nuevo entre lágrimas.

El teniente suizo negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

- Todos seguimos asombrados, es un milagro. Nadie habría logrado sobrevivir a semejante caída.

¿Caída? Sí, Chartrand decía que Patrick había saltado en paracaídas antes de que el helicóptero que portaba la antimateria hiciera explosión en medio del cielo romano. Aunque el paracaídas le protegiera, era una altura considerable. Dios santo, no podía ser cierto… Sentía que realmente necesitaba creer al joven suizo.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Cómo dice? - preguntó Chartrand no muy seguro de haberla oído.

- Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿dónde está Patrick? - insistió la periodista casi suplicante, abandonando todo rastro de racionalidad que pudiera quedar en su mente.

* * *

En la planta número diez del Policlínico Gemelli, más específicamente en el bloque E se encontraban el conjunto de diez habitaciones y una capilla destinados a recibir al Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica en sus momentos de enfermedad. Aunque mucho se había hablado de trasladar al camarlengo Patrick McKenna a dicha planta, el joven sacerdote se había negado cordialmente todas las veces que se lo habían sugerido. Pensaba que sería igual de bien atendido en la UCI que en ese descomunal despliegue sanitario destinado a recibir al Papa, y él no era el Papa, ése era un dato a tener en cuenta: no quería honores que no le correspondían, ya tenía bastantes con los que no merecía.

El principal motivo por el que el personal médico del Gemelli quería trasladar al joven camarlengo a la planta destinada a atender a los Pontífices era la misma por la cual, los susodichos tenían una planta reservada sólo para ellos: el resto de los pacientes. No es que lo hicieran a propósito ni mucho menos, pero dificultaban el trabajo de los auxiliares sanitarios que atendían a Patrick McKenna: los curiosos lo habían visitado frecuentemente, algunos de ellos en tal nivel de histeria que habían tenido que ser reducidos entre varios enfermeros, aunque éstos mismos no se libraban: muchas enfermeras que tenían que atender a otros heridos no podían evitar asomarse a curiosear y a ver por ellas mismas al héroe que les había salvado la vida esa noche.

Por ese motivo le habían trasladado a un lugar de la unidad de cuidados intensivos mucho menos ocupado, casi privado, a fin de poder trabajar mejor y poder hacer que la seguridad del camarlengo McKenna fuera mucho más impenetrable. Era curioso, le estaban protegiendo de gente que, en un estado o en otro, quería darle las gracias por haberles salvado la vida esa noche, pero Patrick McKenna no le había salvado la vida a nadie, más bien todo lo contrario.

En aquel lugar aislado de la UCI, lejos de todo el alboroto que reinaba en el resto de ella, mientras sus heridas mejoraban lentamente bajo las observaciones aleatorias de las monjas a las que habían designado sus cuidados, el camarlengo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar y pensar. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y ya no era únicamente por el dolor físico que iba y venía cada vez con más frecuencia sino por todo lo que había causado y por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Su padre había sido un hombre admirable, la persona más sabia que Patrick había conocido nunca, ahora que le recordaba parecía que era ayer cuando estaban discutiendo la jornada ordinaria en el Vaticano o de qué iba a hablar el Papa Celestino en el próximo encuentro con los fieles… Y ahora se encontraba allí solo, sin ningún derecho a lamentar su pérdida, pero sin embargo, ahora que volvía su memoria el cordial y siempre afable carácter de aquel que le había dado la vida, según la revelación de Richter poco antes de morir, sentía que de ninguna manera podría soportar mucho tiempo más sintiéndose así.

Él había querido a su padre, como cualquier hijo, le había querido más que a nadie en el mundo y sabía que el día en que el Señor se lo llevara sería un día muy doloroso para él, condenado por ley de vida a verle marchar para nunca volver, al igual que le ocurrió de forma temprana y repentina con su madre María, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a ser el mismo el que le arrebatara el don de la vida. Sólo Dios tenía ese derecho, ese honor tan cruel para los que se quedan atrás.

Pese a todo lo que había pasado, le echaba de menos, le había echado muchísimo de menos ya durante los funerales, a veces sentía que le había añorado desde el mismo momento en que dejó respirar… Había hecho algo imperdonable y que no tenía modo alguno de corregirse, y ¿por qué? Por un error que él mismo no estaba seguro de poder evitar. Eran casos distintos, su padre había tenido un hijo con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, los pensamientos de Patrick no habían llegado tan lejos, por Dios no, ni de lejos habían llegado a tanto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Claire, simplemente sentía que la quería, mucho, no como a nadie antes; y él no estaba hecho para eso, había renunciado a sentirse así mucho antes de la edad en la que uno empieza a fijarse en las chicas.

Puede que uno de los principales motivos por los que la periodista habían llegado a "conectar" tanto en tan poco era porque los dos estaban solos, de un modo u otro. Llegó a sentir que realmente ahora sólo la tenía a ella, un pensamiento del todo erróneo: a Claire Dilthey tampoco la tenía porque apenas sabía nada sobre ella, sólo la conocía de una tarde pero… Era una persona totalmente diferente de las que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, por eso sentía que era extraña y a la vez preciosa, en todos los sentidos en los que una persona puede ser preciosa. Y sentir eso le asustaba, ¿de verdad tenía una mente tan versátil? Tenía que convencerse de que si había llegado a sentir algo por ella, era porque la apreciaba como hija y criatura de Dios, en absoluto por nada más.

Quizás su padre y la joven periodista fueran dos de las personas a las que Patrick más había querido a lo largo de su vida, no iba a negar eso, y las dos tenían mucho en común: ambos le habían protegido contra viento y marea, le habían hecho olvidar momentos de angustia con su genuina y encantadora forma de ser… Y a ninguna de las dos volvería a verlas nunca más. Pero no podía decir que no se lo merecía, aquello era algo minúsculo en comparación con lo que realmente merecía. De no ser por la irritación en los ojos, ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar en silencio. Se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con la manga de la parcialmente destrozada sotana. Quizás habría sido mucho mejor no saltar del helicóptero, ser el mártir por el que ahora la gente le tomaba, ser la clase de persona, la clase de héroe que necesitaban. ¿Por qué había saltado? Por miedo al castigo, principalmente, por cobardía. Después de lo que había hecho, Patrick McKenna sabía que estaba condenado, de ningún modo las puertas de la gloria eterna se abrirían para él en el momento de su muerte. O quizás Dios, en su infinita sabiduría y misericordia, le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien… O quizás solo fuera lo que el camarlengo estaba deseando escuchar.

Repentinamente, comenzó a oírse un ligero alboroto ahí fuera, Patrick giró la cabeza pero a través de las cortinas sólo veía siluetas borrosas moverse de aquí a allá. Se puso en pie como pudo, intentando no apoyarse mucho en la pierna derecha, cuya rodilla seguía doliéndole de una manera casi punzante. Sería uno de esos feligreses que pedían verlo con una ansiedad y una devoción que casi asustaba, los guardias suizos habían impedido el paso a varios de ellos, incluso después de que al camarlengo le cambiaran de ubicación.

- ¡_Scusi, signorina, non può stare qui! _- oyó Patrick decir a uno de los guardias suizos que se habían desplazado al Gemelli, junto a algunos Carabinieri, para ocuparse de la seguridad del camarlengo tras el ataque Illuminati.

Por lo que podía oír parecía que aquella en particular se les escapaba, como si fuera un pez recién salido del río. En el interior de esa improvisada habitación de hospital, separada por cuatro cortinas blancas del resto de la estancia, el camarlengo retrocedió un par de pasos y se apoyó con una mano en la camilla al ver que le resultaba prácticamente imposible mantenerse en pie con ese dolor en la rodilla. Si el escándalo que estaba provocando ahí fuera era ése no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría al verle a él: esa pobre alma perdería los pocos papeles que le quedaban.

Tras escuchar unos gritos más en su idioma natal y pasos ir de un lado a otro, una silueta cada vez se hacía más grande conforme avanzaba hacia el lugar donde tras esas cortinas se encontraba el accidentado camarlengo. Ese carácter tan testarudo por parte de la persona que intentaba verle le recordaba horrores al de… Tan pronto como la imagen de esa persona vino a su mente, la vio también físicamente: para su enorme sorpresa, Claire Dilthey, a la que pensaba que no volvería a ver nunca, estaba allí, delante de él tras apartar con su brazo sano la cortina. Y, a juzgar, por la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro, ella tampoco esperaba verle.

- ¿Claire? - exclamó Patrick finalmente, sin poder salir de su asombro.

- Dios mío… - murmuró la joven sin apenas darse cuenta de ni siquiera lo que decía.

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes fuera capaz de impedirlo, antes incluso de que la susodicha llegara a terminar esa expresión de sorpresa, la periodista se precipitó en la improvisada habitación de hospital, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre Patrick McKenna, pasándole el brazo que le quedaba libre alrededor del cuello. Por unos momentos, el camarlengo perdió pie, sentía que se iba a partir en dos del dolor de la rodilla (sumado al de la quemadura en el pecho), pero se sujetó a la camilla con un brazo y logró mantener el equilibrio, a pesar de tener a la periodista casi colgando del cuello, a la que intentó sujetar poniendo la mano que le quedaba libre en la espalda. Por su parte, Claire sentía que no podía respirar, simplemente el nudo en la garganta parecía no dejar llegar el aire a sus pulmones. Abrazándose más al joven sacerdote rompió a llorar, sacudiendo violentamente los hombros sin poder controlarse, a la vez que sus lágrimas empapaban no sólo su rostro sino también el de Patrick, quien pasados unos instantes de desconcierto reaccionó:

- Claire, todo está bien, tranquila… - murmuró él intentando calmarla pasando con cuidado su mano por la espalda de la chica, aunque él mismo se encontraba en un estado en que no se veía capaz de tranquilizar a nadie

- Pensaba que estabas muerto - sollozó la periodista sin poder parar temblar - Ví esa cosa estallar y yo… Estaba segura de que… Dios mío… Gracias, gracias, gracias…

A la vez que sostenía a la conmocionada joven, el camarlengo hizo un leve gesto a la guardia suiza que había tratado de impedir el paso a la reportera indicando que todo estaba bien, que podía controlar la situación por sí mismo. El guardia suizo inclinó levemente la cabeza y desapareció de su campo de visión para volver a su improvisado puesto de vigilancia a las puertas del sector E de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Policlínico Gemelli. Patrick no podía estar más confundido: ¿ella estaba de nuevo con él? No es que le molestara ni mucho menos, pero no lograba entender cuál era el propósito de Dios poniéndola una y otra vez en su camino. Abandonó esas cuestiones para separarse con cuidado a la periodista para ver cómo estaba:

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó Patrick, viendo el brazo en cabestrillo de la joven.

Apenas había terminado la pregunta, de respuesta de fácil deducción según pensó Patrick segundos después de formularla, sintió un dolor ardiente en la mejilla y de repente se encontraba mirando a su derecha. Volvió la mirada hacia Claire, sin entender qué la había llevado a abofetearle así:

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca! - balbuceó la periodista, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, aún en estado de shock - ¿Sabes lo mal que…?

Sin poder siquiera terminar la pregunta, volvió a romper en llanto y se abrazó a él , escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del sacerdote y agradeciendo una y otra vez a Dios que todo hubiera sido un susto, pero un gran susto al fin y al cabo. En esos breves instantes, todos los fantasmas que atormentaban la mente del camarlengo parecían haberse esfumado de repente, ahora Patrick se preguntaba si era posible que el motivo de ese ataque de histeria de Claire fuera el creer que él estaba muerto; no lo veía posible, después de todo lo que se había torturado mentalmente, que alguien pudiera sentir tantísimo su desaparición. Tomó aire y pasó la mano por el cabello de la periodista, intentando calmarla y, al igual que ella, agradeciendo a Dios que el pensar que no volvería a verla sólo hubiera sido un gran susto.

* * *

La Capilla Sixtina no había albergado muchos momentos de tranquilidad en este cónclave, al que los medios ya tachaban irónicamente como uno de los menos accidentados de los últimos tiempos, pero era una situación a la que nunca antes se habían enfrentado y por lo tanto, la solución tradicional podría ser la menos indicada. Los cardenales habían abandonado de forma total sus asientos y hablaban entre ellos de forma frenética, a veces incluso usando sus lenguas maternas sin darse cuenta de que el resto de hombres a su alrededor podrían no entenderle, la emoción flotaba en el ambiente. El camarlengo, al que nunca habían tomado demasiado en serio, había estado dispuesto a entregar su vida por salvar su Iglesia, pero había sobrevivido a la explosión de la antimateria contra todo pronóstico: ¿qué iban a hacer ante una señal de Dios tan evidente? Muchos de ellos tenían muy clara en sus mentes cuál era el modo adecuado de proceder, pero al parecer el Gran Elector se oponía a las ideas de sus compañeros:

- La edad del camarlengo no debe ser un impedimento… - afirmó con convicción un anciano prelado que se hallaba discutiendo la cuestión con otros cardenales, entre ellos Strauss.

- _Signore_, _signore_ - dijo Strauss, atrayendo la atención de los cardenales cercanos de nuevo hacia su persona - Sin duda sabrán que en virtud de la ley sagrada es imposible que pueda ser elegido Papa, no es cardenal, es sacerdote, no tiene la edad reglamentaria…

- Tal vez haya alguna forma de que podamos considerar las posibilidades… - hizo saber un cardenal con fuerte acento italiano que se hallaba también dentro del corro de prelados que trataban de encontrar una forma de concederle al camarlengo lo que, a juicio de ellos, merecía.

- Sí - añadió presuroso un cardenal francés, que no cabía en sí de entusiasmo por lo vivido esa noche.

- Lo siento, los protocolos del cónclave no están sujetos a modificaciones, no pienso someterlo a votación… - dijo Strauss reafirmándose en su posición.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, un cardenal africano habló:

- Pero signore, no puede hacer tal cosa… - murmuró el hombre, aclarando ideas en su mente - Como recordará, ha renunciado a su cargo de Gran Elector…

La expresión de Strauss no podía ser más palpable: estaba indignado con lo que estaba oyendo, ¿tan fácilmente se abandonaban los cardenales a la histeria y desobedeciendo las leyes de la santa Iglesia de Roma? Si hubiera sabido que esa situación se podría llegar a dar nunca hubiera renunciado a su cargo de Gran Elector, aunque él no hubiera resultado finalmente elegido, cualquier cardenal, preferiti o no, sabría capaz de desarrollar mejor su misión que el camarlengo Patrick McKenna.

- ¡Lo que ha pasado esta noche trasciende nuestras leyes! - exclamó el cardenal francés.

- A lo mejor, ni siquiera tenemos que incumplir las leyes de la Iglesia… Signore, me viene a la mente: _Romano Pontifici eligendo, número 60... -_ explicó con cuidado el prelado italiano.

- Ah, elección por adoración… - murmuró Strauss casi arrastrando las palabras, no podía creer lo que la curia cardenalicia estaba dispuesta a hacer.

- Como por inspiración del Espíritu Santo, en voz alta proclamamos el nombre de una persona, que sólo tiene que ser un miembro ordenado del clero y hallarse en la capilla Sixtina en el momento de su elección… - continuó diciendo el cardenal italiano.

- Sí, es la elección por adoración… - afirmó con ánimo el cardenal africano.

- ¡Es la elección de Dios! - sentenció con autoridad el prelado francés.

Strauss no pudo evitar bajar la mirada mientras sus compañeros afirmaban entre sí que parecía estar todo arreglado: había estado tan cerca… Antes de la muerte de Celestino, nunca había pensado en sí mismo como un firme candidato a sucederle, pero ahora que había estado tan cerca… Le era extraordinariamente más difícil renunciar a esa idea. Aunque fuera pecado codiciar honor tan grande para uno mismo, el cardenal Strauss no pudo evitar rezar en silencio para que alguna noticia de última hora trastocara los planes del Colegio Cardenalicio.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos instantes más desde que Claire Dilthey había vuelto a ver a Patrick McKenna, y, sin embargo, ella seguía mirándole de reojo, como si pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro. Al final, el camarlengo había logrado calmarla, convencerla de que todo estaba bien, comprendía toda la confusión que debía padecer la periodista en un momento así. En ese momento, ambos se encontraban sentados en la camilla, uno al lado del otro, mientras los guardias suizos seguían vigilando el resto de la estancia. De lejos se oía el murmullo y ajetreo del resto de planta. La periodista parpadeó y murmuró, mientras miraba de arriba abajo al joven sacerdote:

- Dios mío, mírate, apenas son unos rasguños, estás prácticamente ileso… Es… - Claire negó con la cabeza, como escéptica aún - Es como si hubieras resucitado…

Patrick comprendió que lo que la joven quería decir: le había tomado por muerto, y había pasado el suficiente tiempo pensando que así habían finalizado los hechos como para que verle allí, frente a ella, no dejara de ser algo increíble.

- ¿No… no viste lo del paracaídas? - preguntó el camarlengo, haciendo que Claire le mirara a la cara y dejara de mirarle como si fuera algo que pudiera cambiar de forma en cualquier instante.

- No, después de que la antimateria estallara perdí el sentido, me han dado puntos - dijo ella, apartándose unos mechones rubios de un lado de la cabeza para mostrárselos - ¿Qué es eso de que saltaste en paracaídas?

Patrick cabeceó levemente y murmuró, mirándose las manos:

- A la antimateria le quedaba poco para hacer explosión, elevé el helicóptero tanto como pude y… Cuando recordé que había un paracaídas bajo el asiento del copiloto… - el camarlengo se encogió levemente de hombros y añadió sin mucho interés - No sé, fue casi un acto reflejo… Me lo puse y salté… Sin más…

- Dios santo, ¿qué clase de cura eres tú? - preguntó la joven, totalmente sorprendida del testimonio del sacerdote.

El accidentado camarlengo esbozó una breve sonrisa y negó con la cabeza:

- Un simple siervo de Dios, nada más

- Ni hablar. - afirmó Claire con rotundidad - Pilotas helicópteros, saltas en paracaídas… Y mira, apenas tienes una heridas superficiales… Es un milagro…

Tras unos momentos, la joven tomó con cuidado una de las manos del camarlengo entre las suyas: parecía examinarla, viendo los rastros de sangre seca o arañazos que tenía debido a la caída en el recién mencionado paracaídas, bajo la atenta y casi desconcertada mirada de Patrick. Tras pasar con cuidado la punta de sus dedos por los arañazos que tenían peor pinta, besó con cuidado en el dorso de la misma, para estupefacción del joven camarlengo. Claire sonrió y añadió encogiéndose de hombros:

- Cuando era pequeña, mi abuela me llevaba a confesar a la Iglesia… Y cuando salía del confesonario me besaba el dorso de las manos… - dijo la joven mientras seguía sosteniendo con cariño la mano de Patrick entre las suyas, acariciándola levemente - Me decía que, tras confesar, era una persona pura, una persona santa… Y me parece que hoy todas las papeletas de santo las tienes tú…

- Por Dios, no… Eso no es verdad - murmuró Patrick azorado, quitándole importancia: había muchas personas que ya le consideraban santo basándose en una mentira, no quería que Claire fuera una de ellas.

- ¿Quieres dejar de quitarte mérito? - protestó Claire, sin poder creer lo que el camarlengo decía - En serio, no sabes lo que significa para todos nosotros lo que has hecho… Nos has salvado la vida.

Patrick McKenna guardó silencio: estaba visto que sería totalmente imposible convencer a Claire de que él no era un héroe, y de ningún modo iba a contarle lo que había hecho. Ella, entre todas las personas que conocía, sería probablemente de las que peor recibiría esa dolorosa verdad, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no esperaba que nadie reaccionara realmente bien ante una noticia de ese calibre. ¿Podría mantenerlo en secreto para siempre? La verdad siempre acaba saliendo a la luz, tampoco estaba seguro de que tratar de esconder algo así no fuera una inmoralidad, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Por su parte, Claire no podía comprender ese punto de vista de Patrick por más que lo intentaba: sabía que prácticamente se había criado en un entorno en el que casi todo era tachado como pecado, recordaba que incluso el proferir halagos o recibirlos era visto como una falta de modestia y un signo de orgullo atroz… Algo que la joven creía que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar: una cosa era ser un prepotente, ir de Narciso por la vida y otra muy distinta, aceptar lo que era por sus propias acciones. Pero estaba visto que no podía cambiar eso, lo que en realidad le molestaba era el empeño que estaba poniendo el joven camarlengo en no mirarla cuando hablaba, con las mínimas palabras posibles.

- ¿Sabes qué? No importa demasiado - dijo la periodista pensando que, probablemente, el camarlengo ya estaría harto de toda esa situación de los Illuminati. Él también había estado muy cerca de no contarlo, quizás lo único que pasaba era que no quería recordar toda esa locura - Lo que importa es que todo ha acabado y… Parece que bien, dentro de lo que cabe, ¿no crees?

- Esa parece haber sido la voluntad de Dios… - murmuró Patrick McKenna, de forma distraída.

Claire recordaba que la primera vez que le vio, el joven sacerdote irradiaba seguridad y autoridad, por no hablar de su natural carisma. Ese aura que le envolvía, sinceramente, le hacía parecer llegado de otro mundo: era una de esas personas que son únicas en sí y no se parecen en nada a otras personas que hayas podido encontrar a lo largo de la vida. Y pese a todo a lo que había pasado, ese aura permanecía intacta, era seguir viéndole y preguntarse cómo era posible ser tan genuinamente especial.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - dijo Claire observando casi con temor la cauterizada quemadura en forma de llaves cruzadas que tenía el sacerdote en el pecho.

El sacerdote se cubrió con cuidado la herida, procurando que la sotana no le rozara la quemadura y murmuró:

- Me han administrado analgésicos bastante fuertes, el dolor ha disminuido mucho…

La periodista asintió y, tras mirar unos instantes al sacerdote, no pudo contenerse más y preguntó:

- Patrick, ¿qué te ocurre?… Sé que todo esto roza lo traumático, pero no eres esa clase de persona que se hunde fácilmente, lo sé, tú eres fuerte. - Claire tomó aire, no sabía que más decir para animarle - Y si es por mi culpa, lo siento, te pido perdón una y mil veces si hiciera falta…

- ¿Por tu culpa? - inquirió Patrick sorprendido y volviéndose, finalmente, hacia ella - ¿Por qué iba a ser tu culpa?

Ella se encogió de hombros, no sabía ni por qué había dicho eso, pero sabia menos aún por qué esa actitud del sacerdote, y añadió:

- No lo sé… Pero es que desde que estoy aquí te has esforzado mucho por no mirarme y hablar lo menos posible conmigo… Si tiene algo que ver con lo de antes, yo…

- Claire, escucha esto con atención… - dijo Patrick volviéndose totalmente hacia ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas: que él estuviera así no tenía nada que ver con ella sino con él, con todo lo que había hecho… No podía dejar que Claire pensara que era por culpa suya - No sabes lo confundida que estás… Esta tarde, aún teniendo todo en contra has estado apoyándome y te soy totalmente sincero cuando te digo que nunca te lo agradeceré lo bastante…

Aunque ella le escuchaba, el camarlengo estaba seguro de que Claire nunca llegaría a entender cuánto agradecía su presencia allí: tanto él como la joven parecían poder sacar lo mejor del otro con bastante facilidad. Verdaderamente era una lástima que su relación acabara ahí, teniendo en cuenta que venían de dos mundos totalmente distintos y que ni siquiera vivían en el mismo país. Pero esa calidez que sentía cuando estaba con ella… De veras le nublaba el juicio, sentía como si una batalla estuviera ocurriendo en su mente y no tenía muy claro cuál lado iba a ganar. La Iglesia había sido su madre, su familia, había sido toda su vida y no se sentía arrepentido ni mucho menos de formar parte de ella; pero, ¿realmente era tan incompatible todo eso con sentirse así por alguien? Sin poderlo evitar, Patrick volvió a pensar que quizás la decisión de su padre con respecto al celibato sacerdotal no hubiera sido tan desafortunada, aunque sabía perfectamente que la labor pastoral ocupaba muchísimo tiempo, que quizás no pudiera complementarse con... Dios santo, esa incapacidad para hallar la solución adecuada le estaba partiendo en dos. Y mientras tanto, Claire Dilthey pensaba que ella era la responsable de ese malestar que padecía, no sabía cuánto se equivocaba; a pesar de que, si lo pensaba, no estuviera bien, sentía que ella era lo único que había hecho bien desde hacía tiempo. Irguiendo la cabeza, el sacerdote besó con cuidado la frente de la periodista:

- Que el Señor te bendiga - murmuró el susodicho con más sinceridad de la que sentía haber hablado nunca.

Claire esbozó una triste sonrisa y bajó la mirada, haciendo como que prestaba atención a sus manos: no soportaba estar tan cerca de él, ver esos ojos entre azul y verde, más habiendo creído que lo había perdido para siempre y saber que no podía hacer nada, que no debía hacer nada. Así sólo estaba torturándose: nunca, jamás de los jamases podría ocurrir algo entre ellos. La culpa la había tenido ella por encariñarse demasiado con una persona que, probablemente, no volvería a ver después de que acabara la cadena de asesinatos Illuminati… Y esa cadena ya había acabado:

- Creo que ya estoy bendecida… - admitió la joven, tras unos momentos: era curioso, ahora era ella la que intentaba no mirarle, no al menos teniéndole tan cerca - Lo mejor que me llevo de Roma es saber que tú existes, en algún lugar de este ajetreado mundo…

Patrick McKenna no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esa afirmación de Claire: después de todo lo que se había condenado por lo que había pasado, le resultaba casi imposible que pudiera llegar a importar tantísimo a una persona. Esa frase de la joven periodista, simplemente, le había llegado al alma: había encendido una pequeña llama de esperanza en su corazón con tan pocas palabras... Inconsciente de lo que hacía, el camarlengo tomó con cuidado el rostro de la joven, haciendo que volviera su vista hacia él y, cerrando los ojos, presionó sus labios contra los de ella. No sabía por qué lo hacía, sólo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo, para bien o para mal. Ella significaba mucho para él y sentía que ése era el modo de hacerle saber cómo se sentía.

Por su parte, Claire, en cuanto sintió que los labios del camarlengo rozaban los suyos, aunque le desconcertó un poco el hecho de que fuera él quien había dado el paso de hacerlo, adelantó el rostro respondiendo al beso de inmediato. Al contrario que la primera vez que le besó, no sintió ningún tipo de duda: por el hecho de que hubiera sido él el que la había besado esta vez, porque había estado apunto de perderle, porque le había salvado la vida y, sobre todo lo anterior, porque le quería. Sabía que era un error, que muy probablemente no volvería a verle después de esa noche, pero eso la incitaba más a responderle el beso.

Cuando se separaron parecía que Patrick aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero, al contrario que la otra vez, no parecía estar preparando palabras de disculpa precipitada. Sin embargo, la culpabilidad que sentía era visible para Claire, y no sabía qué era peor: el hecho de arrepentirse o verle así, con tan confundido. Ésa era una situación en la que el camarlengo no sabía cómo actuar: ¿qué debía decirle a Claire ahora, después de esto? Dios santo, si ahora apenas podía mirarla, pero cada vez que lo hacía… No, no podía decir lo que sentía en voz alta, aunque fuera obvio, sentía que si lo hacía eso le destruiría: una cosa era pensarlo, sentirlo, y otra, decirlo en voz alta.

La joven suspiró, emocionada: no sabía lo que iba a pasar después de ese momento, pero tampoco quería pensarlo, que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. Besó al sacerdote en la mejilla y le abrazó con cariño pasando el único brazo que le quedaba libre alrededor de su cuello. Intentaba hacer ver que entendía su situación y le apoyaba fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara. Patrick respondió de inmediato al abrazo de la chica, le hacía sentirse tan bien saber que alguien le quería tanto sin apenas conocerle… Bueno, quizás fuera ése el motivo: que ella no le conocía, no sabía lo que había hecho. Pero por una vez, el camarlengo no pensó en eso, no quería hacerlo, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era estar con ella, al fin. Durante toda la tarde-noche los hechos se habían sucedido de manera precipitada, apenas habían tenido tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera pensar en cómo detener a los Illuminati, pero sentían que lo único que sabían era que, cuando todo acabara, lo único que querrían encontrar es el uno al otro, a salvo, inmune de toda esa locura.

Quién sabía, quizás fuera el modo correcto de equivocarse.

* * *

**NdA: **YAY! Por fin terminé el capi ^_^. Lo siento si me he demorado más de lo que esperabais, a pesar de tener medio capítulo escrito me ha costado :P. Bueno, éste es oficialmente el capi más largo del fic, hay muchas cosas y… En fin, que espero que os haya gustado *revieewww* =). Y si no, pues me lo decís por review o MP de cualquier manera ^_^. Lo dicho, el capi es MUY largo, no os cortéis a la hora de decir qué os ha parecido. Bueno, muchos besos a todas! Espero que todo os vaya genial =).


	21. Chapter 21

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el casi épico episodio del helicóptero y la antimateria en la Plaza de san Pedro en el Vaticano, pero ese espacio de tiempo no había minado ni mucho menos la histeria de la gente: aún no podían creer lo que había pasado, ese momento parecía más bien sacado de una película de Tom Cruise que de un diminuto estado en el que viven cerca de un millar de personas y el 90% de ellas dedicadas al sacerdocio. Definitivamente, tanto la gente congregada allí como los medios estaban de acuerdo en que el acontecimiento que acababan de vivir ya formaba parte de la historia del siglo XXI, que tendrían que pasar muchos años para que se olvidara lo que habían vivido esa tarde.

Los medios no daban abasto: el cónclave ya de por sí significaba un esfuerzo considerable, pero la cadena de asesinatos de los cardenales y la inminente explosión de la antimateria habían sido más que suficientes para que todos los enviados a Ciudad del Vaticano no hicieran otra cosa que retransmitir la última hora y dar pasos a especiales preparados de forma precipitada por las cadenas de emisión. Todo el mundo quería saber más de la persona que les había salvado la vida, la información era escasa y los problemas técnicos impedían las conexiones en directo la gran mayoría de las veces. Chinita Macri bufó, impotente, por más que lo intentaba no lograba permanecer mucho tiempo en conexión debido a los daños que la onda de la explosión había causado en las terminales electrónicas de los medios. Su frustración era compartida de manera patente por su compañero Gunther Glick, que maldijo todo lo maldecible cuando la conexión les volvió a fallar a la quinta vez que trataban de emitir en directo:

- Es inútil, no funciona - dijo Chinita dejando con rabia la cámara en el suelo y mirando al resto de reporteros en la plaza - Sólo espero que a los demás les vaya igual de mal que a nosotros o nuestras cabezas ruedan…

- ¿Por qué esta noche? - protestó Gunther, lanzando el micrófono dentro de la furgoneta - ¡Esta noche entre todas las demás no logramos mandar una maldita imagen!

- Es esta noche por lo de la antimateria, ¡la culpa no es nuestra, todo el mundo está igual! - se indignó la afroamericana al intuir un ligero reproche en las palabras de su compañero.

Gunther le dio una patada a la furgoneta, canalizando parte de su rabia. Se apoyó en la misma con las dos manos y, tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio entre Chinita y él, murmuró:

- Estábamos tan cerca…

- No, Gunther, no. - dijo Chinita de manera firme - No empieces otra vez con el Pulitzer de las narices, de todos modos no nos lo hubieran dado.

- ¿Por qué no? Con una oportunidad como ésta hasta nosotros tendríamos una opción… Pero con los reportajes que nos mandan en Londres vamos listos - refunfuñó Gunther - ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos mandaron a la inauguración de la residencia de ancianos?

- Vamos Gunther, eso no estuvo tan mal… Era un acto oficial… - dijo Chinita haciendo memoria.

- ¡Estaba lleno de seniles! - se indignó el reportero, gesticulando mucho con las manos - Seniles que desprenden ese olor a muerte inminente que les caracteriza…

Chinita puso los ojos en blanco, cuando Gunther se ponía así sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera: empezaba a quejarse y no paraba nunca, había que dejarlo desahogarse, pero otras veces había que animarle comparando su situación con la de otros con aún menos suerte que ellos. Con el paso de los años había aprendido muy bien cómo había que tratarle.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Chinita sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la furgoneta, situándose cerca de su compañero - Creo que tampoco nos va tan mal, ¿recuerdas cuando Claire tuvo que hacer un reportaje sobre un loro al que sus dueños habían enseñado a decir las primeras líneas de Peter Pan?

Gunther bufó y dijo:

- Claro que sí: cuando ese bicho murió me mandaron a mí…

La afroamericana maldijo entre dientes: no había tenido mucha suerte animando a Gunther, había elegido una comparación errónea, no se había dado cuenta. Pero eso la había hecho recordar a su otra compañera:

- Oye, ¿crees que estará bien? - murmuró Chinita mirando a Gunther.

- Uf, no creo, ya olía cuando llegué allí…

- El loro no, idiota. - dijo Chinita poniendo los ojos en blanco - Me refiero a Claire… No sabemos nada de ella.

El reportero de la BBC guardó silencio y tras dar unos ligeros puntapiés en el suelo, murmuró, bajo la mirada atenta de su compañera:

- No lo sé… Supongo que estará bien…

- ¿Supones? - inquirió Chinita, no muy convencida.

- Bueno, el tipo ése nos dijo que ella estaría bien, pero… No sé… - siguió Gunther casi como para sí mismo - Con todo lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Chinita asintió, como sopesando lo que había dicho su compañero y también estudiando algunas ideas que había en su mente. Finalmente, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia su compañero:

- Creo que debemos buscarla - dijo la chica, segura de sí misma - Si no vamos a poder retransmitir hasta nueva orden… Creo que lo más, digamos ético, es buscar a Claire.

El reportero de la BBC parecía resistirse a abandonar su puesto de trabajo, ya que miraba cada dos por tres la unidad móvil y la cámara de Chinita buscando algo que le dijera que podrían seguir con su trabajo y su carrera sin frenos hacia el ansiado Pulitzer, pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a pasar eso, con los daños materiales que la antimateria había causado… Pensándolo objetivamente, estaba seguro de que al día siguiente a primera hora, los jefes ya habrían movido cielo y tierra para hacer que sus unidades móviles funcionaran de nuevo como era debido: necesitaban como el respirar saber lo que estaba pasando en la Ciudad Eterna. Abandonando de golpe sus pensamientos, Gunther hizo un gesto con la mano:

- Vale, vamos a buscarla… ¿Por dónde empezamos?

- Ella estaba herida, ahora debe de estar en un hospital… - dijo Chinita tras pensarlo unos momentos.

- No estaba en un hospital… - comenzó a decir Gunther.

- Porque el tío que la amenazaba estaba suelto, pero ahora está muerto… - se giró sobre sí misma, mirando a los heridos que aún estaban en la plaza atendidos por el personal sanitario y, finalmente, se volvió hacia Gunther - Me ha parecido oír que a los heridos de la explosión los estaban llevando al Gemelli: es el hospital más cercano…

El reportero subió los hombros y los dejó caer de forma cansada. Se dirigió a la furgoneta, la cerró de golpe y murmuró:

- Pues al Gemelli…

* * *

Ajena a la discusión de sus compañeros, Claire Dilthey seguía en el espacio protegido por mamparas blancas que habían designado para los cuidados del camarlengo Patrick McKenna. Después de lo que había vuelto a pasar entre ellos, ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra: no creían que fuera necesario a hacerlo o simplemente no se les ocurría qué decir. De modo que habían permanecido en silencio, uno al lado del otro, mientras la joven pasaba con cariño su mano por encima del dorso de la del accidentado sacerdote: sabía que él debía estar pasándolo muy mal, por todo lo que había ocurrido con sus cardenales, el hecho de que los Illuminati hubieran asesinado a su padre delante de sus narices y lo que ahora parecía sentir por ella. Era una situación muy extraña, a Claire nunca le había ocurrido algo semejante y no sabía qué hacer, y él menos todavía.

Recordaba que, la primera vez que se besaron fue ella la que dio el paso y se arrepintió, quizás no en los momentos siguientes de hacerlo, pero sí a la larga, tras pensar y meditar sobre ello: había cometido un error, se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias y por el hecho de que se sentía muy atraída hacia él. Pero no era excusa, no debía haberlo hecho: el joven sacerdote ya tenía bastante con los problemas que estaban causando los Illuminati como para encima hacerle sentirse culpable de algo de lo que no tenía la menor culpa… Bueno, ella se arrepintió de haberle puesto en un compromiso y le pidió perdón en cuanto pudo, esperando que, si todo acababa bien esa noche, ellos podrían guardar esa relación de amistad que había surgido entre ellos a lo largo de esa tarde: incluso mientras lo recordaba, Claire echaba de menos hablar con Patrick de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera, sin ningún tipo de tensión entre ellos. Claire quería ser su amiga, sabía que ser cualquier otra cosa no era posible y ella era una completa ilusa de sólo pensar en ello.

Eso lo había tenido claro, se había hecho a la idea como había podido, no le quedaba otra alternativa… Entonces había vuelto a verle, después de que ya lo considerara muerto en la explosión de la antimateria. Había vuelto a verle después de creer totalmente que ya nunca volvería a verle, que ya no estaba en el mundo terrenal, y verle vivo, verle a salvo había significado tanto para ella, tantísimo que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo… Y eso la asustaba porque significaba, por mucho que se resistiera a creerlo, que lo sentía por Patrick McKenna era algo grande de verdad, aunque no le pusiera nombre por miedo a encarar del todo esa verdad.

Pero después de volver a verle, había vuelto a pasar, sólo que esta vez no había sido ella la que le había besado, sino que había sido él a ella… Y eso la había desconcertado por completo. A lo largo de toda esa tarde nunca se había planteado que el sacerdote pudiera corresponderla de verdad, simplemente pensaba que se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias, que en una situación normal nunca habría hecho algo así… Pero lo había hecho, cuando ella estaba tratando de no mirarle porque sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer por eso que estaba sintiendo hacia él, Patrick McKenna la había hecho alzar la mirada hacia él y, tras unos breves momentos de vacilación, la había besado en los labios.

Claire aún le miraba y se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho: había visto la culpabilidad y confusión en esos ojos entre azul y verde que ella adoraba tanto, pero a la vez había visto decisión, como si hubiera estado debatiendo mentalmente algo durante mucho tiempo y finalmente se hubiera decidido a hacerlo. Pero ella se resistía a pensar que el heroico camarlengo hubiera llegado a sentir por ella algo más que amistad. Él no debía haber vivido muchas situaciones así, puede que sólo estuviera confundiendo sentimientos… Pero fueran cuales fueran, parecían ser lo bastante fuertes como para hacerle romper sus votos. La joven esbozó una triste sonrisa y apretó con cuidado la mano del sacerdote, como animándole: sabía que su situación no debía ser fácil.

En ese momento, la periodista vio una sombra acercarse a una de las mamparas blancas y soltó con cuidado la mano de Patrick, haciendo que el sacerdote levantara la vista hacia ella:

- ¿Qué ocurre? - murmuró él.

Claire hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia la cortina, por la que apareció instantes después una de las monjas que cuidaban del camarlengo McKenna. Era mayor, pero no una anciana, iba vestida totalmente de blanco y empujaba un carrito de hospital con gasas, desinfectantes y demás. Dirigió su mirada hacia la joven y dijo con voz amable:

- _Buono, credo che sia ora che gli lasci riposare…_

La joven se volvió hacia Patrick, como pidiendo que le tradujera lo que la señora decía, pero el sacerdote aún parecía en tal estado de desconcierto que Claire murmuró:

- Quiere que me vaya, ¿no?

Volviendo parcialmente a la realidad, el camarlengo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dijo volviéndose hacia Claire:

- Más o menos…

La periodista asintió: sabía que Patrick tenía que descansar, debía ser muy tarde, había pasado por demasiado y ella allí sólo estaba dificultando el trabajo de las monjas que le cuidaban. Se puso en pie con cuidado y fue a despedirse, pero de repente se encontró con que no sabía cómo… Dios, no estaba segura de cómo despedirse de él estando con Patrick a solas, pues menos aún teniendo a una monja de cierta edad y creencias delante. Finalmente, el camarlengo tomó las manos de Claire entre las suyas, apretándolas con cuidado y volvió a murmurar:

- Gracias, de verdad

Tras esbozar una sonrisa de incredulidad, Claire le contestó:

- No tienes que agradecerme nada de nada… Agradécelo a ese alguien de arriba, le caemos bien…

El camarlengo sonrió brevemente ante el comentario de la chica, pero no dijo nada. Con amabilidad, la monja se hizo a un lado para que Claire pudiera pasar y así lo hizo ella, pero cuando tomó con el brazo sano las cortinas para salir de allí, pensó una cosa: ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Patrick? Durante toda la tarde habían estado unidos por una amenaza que ya no existía, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Se volvió una última vez hacia el sacerdote antes de abandonar la estancia; Dios, sentía que quería decirle tanto… Pero lo único que pudo decir, incluso pensando que no sabía cuándo volvería a verle, fue:

- Patrick, eres la mejor persona que he conocido…

Antes de que el joven camarlengo pudiera decir nada, Claire Dilthey había atravesado la mampara blanca y había desaparecido de su vista. No sabía si había tardado mucho en contestar o era ella la que no soportaba quedarse más tiempo, lo cierto es que sentía que debía haberle dicho algo antes de que se marchara y no había podido hacerlo. Sin que se diera cuenta, la monja que había entrado en la habitación estaba empapando desinfectante en una gasa y mirando con atención al camarlengo McKenna.

- Una persona muy devota… - murmuró la señora en la lengua materna de Patrick.

El sacerdote cabeceó: devota no era una palabra que definiera a la perfección a Claire Dilthey, al menos no en el sentido religioso. La joven sí había demostrado ser muy devota con la gente que quería: con sus padres, su hermano, sus compañeros de cadena y con él mismo. En ese sentido, Patrick podía jurar que era una persona devota, es más, aunque Claire le hubiera dicho que él era la mejor persona que había conocido nunca, el camarlengo sabía que eso era sólo porque ella sólo conocía su lado bueno, y él, conociendo tanto el bueno como el malo, podía decir que ella sí era una de las personas más extraordinarias que había tenido la suerte de encontrar en su vida.

- Sí que lo es… - acabó diciendo el camarlengo McKenna.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el teniente Chartrand apuraba un cigarrillo en las puertas del Policlínico Gemelli. Dios, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche sentía que de veras lo necesitaba. Tres cardenales muertos, compañeros de la Guardia Suiza muertos, numerosos daños personales y materiales debido a la onda de la explosión de la antimateria… Una completa y total locura. Lo único que le consolaba era saber que todo había acabado, pero aún así lamentaba no haber podido cumplir enteramente con su deber: podría haber salido todo bien, podrían haber rescatado a todos los cardenales y encontrar la antimateria antes de que el camarlengo hubiera cometido esa temeridad que por poco le cuesta la vida. Aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado, se persignó y miró al cielo: si eso no había sido un milagro, no sabía qué lo sería.

Al recordar al joven sacerdote, Chartrand no pudo evitar acordarse de la confesión que le había hecho la reportera de la BBC con respecto a él: aunque algo intuía, le había cogido de igual modo por sorpresa. Él conocía a Patrick McKenna desde hace varios años y sabía que era una persona admirable, distinto de cualquier otro sacerdote que vagara por el Vaticano: era cercana, carismática y abierta a los nuevos tiempos, justo todo lo que parecía necesitar la Iglesia Católica, quizás en estos tiempos más que nunca. Por todo eso, entendía que Claire Dilthey le admirara, pero ¿estar enamorada de él? Al joven teniente todavía le costaba relacionar ideas, le veía tanto como un hombre de Dios que a veces casi olvidaba que era también una persona humana, pero como sacerdote definitivamente la opción de que alguien se enamorara de él era más que limitada.

Sabía cuáles eran las obligaciones del camarlengo como sacerdote, pero también sabía muy bien cuáles eran las suyas propias como Guardia Suizo, y esos deberes se asemejaban demasiado. Uno de los requisitos para poder formar parte del ejército del mundo, a parte de ser ciudadano suizo, católico, que hubiera cumplido el servicio militar en Suiza… Entre todas cosas, también se exigía ser soltero, algo que Chartrand nunca había entendido. Sabía que la seguridad del Santo Padre era un deber muy importante y que exigía muchísimo tiempo, pero ¿qué pasaría el día que quisiera casarse? ¿Perdería su trabajo? Al joven teniente le encantaba su trabajo, era pura vocación, pero era muy joven y entendía que algún día querría sentar la cabeza…

Chartrand se pasó los dedos por los párpados, intentando eliminar el cansancio y esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Quizás el propósito de Patrick y el de él mismo fuera el mismo: dedicar toda su vida a la Iglesia Católica y nada más, algo que los dos harían una y mil veces sin dudarlo un momento y sintiéndose afortunados. Pero a veces, el joven teniente no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente merecía la pena.

* * *

Claire Dilthey volvía a la camilla que le habían designado en la unidad de cuidados intensivos aún sorprendiéndose de todo lo que había pasado: había creído que Patrick estaba muerto, Dios santo, lo había creído por completo y esa idea le había partido el corazón. Por esa razón, volver a verle, después de creerle perdido… Esa sensación no podía describirse con palabras, debía considerarse afortunada, seguramente era una de esas pocas personas que recuperan a un ser querido después de haberlo perdido… Y nunca estaría lo bastante agradecida, en todos los sentidos en los que podía estarlo: jamás había conocido a una persona tan genuinamente única. No sólo ya por lo que significaba para ella, sino también siendo objetiva: el camarlengo Patrick McKenna era una de esas personas sobre las que los niños escriben las redacciones; era una persona carismática, sabía bien cómo hablar y conectar con la gente sin un método estudiado, sino con una seguridad y una naturalidad extraordinarias… Se encontraba inmersa en estos pensamientos cuando oyó una voz bastante familiar, discutiendo con alguien que le respondía en italiano con igual vehemencia:

- Oye macarroni, no me toques las narices, ¿eh? Que te suelto un guantazo…

La joven rubia se asomó al conjunto de mamparas blancas en cuya camilla había despertado hacía una hora y media como máximo, y, para sorpresa suya, vio allí a sus dos compañeros de la BBC discutiendo con uno de los auxiliares sanitarios que únicamente hablaba en italiano:

- Vas haciendo amigos allá donde vas, ¿no? - murmuró Claire de forma divertida, haciendo que tanto Gunther como Chinita se volvieran hacia ella.

- ¿Se puede saber donde te metes? - murmuró Chinita, algo sobresaltada, para luego fijarse en el brazo roto de Claire - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La joven se encogió levemente de hombros y dijo:

- Un poco de todo… ¿No me das un abrazo?

Chinita caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con cuidado de no dañarle el brazo herido, gesto que la rubia respondió con cariño. El enfermero pasó entre Gunther y ellas maldiciendo por lo bajo en su lengua natal.

- Uy, qué mal le caes, Gunt… - murmuró Chinita, la única de los tres que se defendía con fluidez en italiano.

Claire sonrió y, mirando a Gunther por encima del hombro de su compañera cámara, murmuró:

- Tú también puedes, no te voy a matar…

El reportero paseó la mirada por la improvisada habitación de hospital, como haciendo que no la había oído. Aunque sabía que en el fondo se alegraba de verla, Claire conocía lo bastante a Gunther como para saber que nunca jamás de los jamases le daría un abrazo: habían tenido bastantes problemas en el pasado por la diferencia de caracteres, algo que ni siquiera un casi atentado podría solucionar. Chinita se separó de Claire y exclamó:

- ¡Cuando los jefes nos dijeron que veníamos al Vaticano nunca imaginé nada de esto! ¡Habríamos estado más seguros en el Líbano! - y añadió mirando a su compañera -Sobre todo tú, rubita.

La susodicha sonrió y se sentó en la camilla, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros:

- Pero nunca hemos estado tan cerca del Pulitzer, ¿no, Gunt?

El reportero gruñó levemente ante ese comentario. Claire miró a Chinita sin entender muy bien su reacción: sabía que Gunther odiaba sus comentarios, pero también sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad.

- Verás, la onda de la explosión de la antimateria ha acabado por inutilizar parte del equipo que traíamos…

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Claire, después de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, la periodista que era había terminado saliendo a flote - ¡No podemos quedarnos sin informar de esto!

- Créeme, nos tenemos que quedar - dijo Gunther, haciendo que Claire se volviera hacia él - Da gracias que pudimos retransmitir el aterrizaje de tu novio en la Plaza de San Pedro y después… Plof…

La rubia pasó por alto el hecho de que Gunther se refiriera al camarlengo como "su novio", el hecho de que no pudieran mandar ninguna señal a Londres la hacía angustiarse de verdad. Durante toda la tarde había mantenido su trabajo en segunda posición, pero ahora…

- No te preocupes, el resto de cadenas están igual, no tenemos competencia. Esto es una crisis en toda regla - sentenció Chinita con seguridad.

Claire sopesó las palabras de su amiga: era cierto que después de lo que había pasado, algo tan extraordinariamente inusual, la falta de información era algo que no debía ni contemplarse siquiera, pero el saber que no eran los únicos que se habían quedado sin señal la consoló un poco: no quedarían en evidencia delante de sus jefes, bastante tendría que responder ante ellos cuando llegara el momento.

- Que por cierto, menudo show el del camarlengo - añadió la afroamericana simulando que caía en paracaídas, para finalmente hacer un gesto de agotamiento con la mano - Es lo más valiente que he visto hacer a una persona en tiempo…

- Desde luego en Londres esto no se ve todo los días - dijo Gunther, y conociéndole, Claire sabía que quería decir mucho más de lo que quería que ellas supieran: a él también le había sorprendido esa escena.

- ¡Qué descaro, te tengo envidia! - murmuró Chinita, dándole un ligero toque en el hombro a Claire a modo de broma - Ni tiros ni nada, pasar toda la tarde al lado de semejante hombre no tiene precio. Si es que lo tiene todo: es guapo, inteligente, carismático, entregado, valiente… - terminó diciendo la afroamericana a la vez que contaba con los dedos - Me preguntó por qué se metería a cura…

- Yo te lo digo: gay - sentenció Gunther, a la vez que Chinita contenía una carcajada y Claire ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, la verdad, en gente tan religiosa que no quiere reconocerlo no es raro… - dijo la afroamericana en cuanto recuperó la compostura.

- Te puedo jurar que no es eso… - murmuró Claire negando con la cabeza, a la vez que trataba de no reír ante el comentario de Gunther.

Tan pronto como terminó de decir la frase, Claire supo que, al igual que había pasado en la rueda de prensa en la que conoció al camarlengo McKenna, había hablado demasiado. Lo supo por el silencio que siguió a su comentario y las caras de incredulidad y asombro de sus compañeros. La joven rubia se apresuró a negar con la mano:

- No es lo que estáis pensando…

- Por la boca muere el pez, Claire, ¡confiesa! - dijo Chinita en un arrebato de júbilo.

La susodicha negó con la cabeza e hizo como si le prestara atención a la escayola de su brazo, mientras sentía que las miradas insistentes de Gunther y, sobre todo, de Chinita seguían sobre ella: era una situación bastante incómoda.

- Ha habido acercamiento, ¿a que sí? - murmuró Chinita, tras unos momentos, al ver que la rubia no contestaba, añadió - Sólo tienes que decir sí o no.

No, no iba a seguirle el juego a Chinita. Tras todo lo que había pasado esa noche, el camarlengo ya no era un personaje en la sombra, sino que estaba en boca de todos, y no quería meterle en ningún lío: no se lo merecía.

- Quien calla otorga - oyó decir a Gunther.

- ¡Os habéis besado! - exclamó Chinita, fuera de sí.

Claire se sobresaltó ante el volumen que iba adquiriendo Chinita Macri y, temiendo que alguien del hospital se percatara de la conversación, se apresuró a intentar calmar a su compañera:

- Chinita, no grites - prácticamente suplicó en un murmullo.

- … Es decir, que sí… - añadió Chinita en voz más baja, con los ojos como platos.

Le incomodaba de verdad esa situación, Chinita siempre había sido muy buena leyendo los pensamientos de la gente, por eso se llevaba mejor con Gunther, pero el hecho de que le estuviera sacando toda esa información, algo que ella no quería que se supiese, la estaba poniendo en un compromiso.

- Chinita, para… Por favor - volvió a decir Claire en voz baja.

Su compañera pareció calmarse, pero Claire podía ver que también se había confirmado lo que ella había tratado de ocultarle en vano. Chinita podía ver eso, ciertamente, pero también veía que ya no era un juego del que reírse o comportarse como una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel: también veía que eso que había comentado casi en broma había pasado, y Claire no estaba pasando un buen rato por ello. La afroamericana intercambió una mirada con Gunther, que no decía nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo: estaba sorprendido, la reacción normal, pero también miraba a Claire con unos deseos de mayor información, de más detalles… Que el héroe de la noche hubiera tenido un desliz con una reportera de la BBC sería algo sonadísimo, una exclusiva que no se presentaba todos los días.

- Gunther, elimina eso de tu mente - dijo Chinita, casi adivinando la silueta del Pulitzer en la imaginación de su compañero. - Claire, ¿qué ha pasado?

La rubia no sabía cómo decirlo, si tan siquiera se había atrevido del todo a ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por el camarlengo, sólo sabía que ese sentimiento estaba ahí: no lo había buscado, ni lo había provocado, simplemente estaba ahí. Claire tomó aire y cabeceando ligeramente:

- Creo que… Me he enamorado de él - terminó admitiendo.

La afroamericana sopesó las palabras de su compañera antes de contestarle, sabía que la broma había terminado hace tiempo y no podía estar más sorprendida:

- Y no sé cómo ha pasado, os juro que no lo sé - añadió Claire, mirando a sus dos compañeros - Sé que vosotros sólo le veis como el camarlengo McKenna, pero os puedo jurar que es una persona extraordinaria…

- Eso también lo puedo jurar yo, Claire. - dijo Gunther asintiendo con la cabeza - Y he de reconocer que lo que ha hecho hoy es digno de admiración, ¿no será eso lo que…?

- No… - negó la joven de manera algo desanimada: ojalá no se sintiera así, de ese modo no tendría que estar triste cuando volviera a Londres - Me he sentido así antes, sé de qué va esto…

- Está clarinete - afirmó con convicción Chinita - Está colada por él… Cariño, lo siento mucho…

Normalmente estar enamorado de una persona no es algo por lo que los demás se tengan que solidarizar contigo ni mucho menos: es una sensación única, probablemente la mejor que hay en el mundo, pero también estar enamorado a veces significa que vas a pasarlo mal, que vas a sufrir… Y Chinita Macri sabía que dada la situación de su compañera y, sobre todo, la de la persona de la que estaba enamorada, Claire Dilthey pertenecía totalmente al segundo grupo. Lo más probable es que no volviera a ver a Patrick McKenna después de aquella noche.

- Claire, deberías dormir un poco… Ha sido un día largo, y el macarroni de antes nos ha soplado que no has dormido ni una hora… - dijo Gunther, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeras.

- Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente creo que Gunther tiene razón - afirmó Chinita - Recuesta esa cabecita en la almohada y duerme, te despejará la mente…

- …Gracias papá y mamá - contestó Claire tras unos instantes - Pero creo que os voy a hacer caso, prefiero no pensar en todo esto…

La joven se echó en la camilla y se cubrió como pudo con la manta que le había traído antes el teniente Chartrand: era extraño, a él también le iba a echar de menos; había sido un día terrible, pero a la vez había conocido a gente a la que iba a añorar cuando la situación acabara… Se encontraba pensando en todo esto cuando cerró los ojos y, pasados unos momentos, su respiración se volvió más lenta y pausada, indicando a sus compañeros que el cansancio no había tardado demasiado en vencerla.

- Hay que ver, la pobre no gana para disgustos… - murmuró Chinita, y miró de soslayo a Gunther - Y hablando de disgustos… ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Gunther, aunque sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba Chinita: habían hablado de eso durante esa tarde también.

- Por Dios, ¿el qué va a ser? - preguntó Chinita poniendo los ojos en blanco, haciendo un gesto de fastidio - Lo de Eddie…

- No voy a decírselo - sentenció el reportero de forma rotunda.

- Claro que se lo vas a decir - afirmó ella de forma contundente - Ya viste qué bien le sentó tu bromita de las llamadas, ¿en serio no se te ocurrió una mejor forma de fastidiarla?

- Chinita, ya sabes cómo es Claire cuando se enfada, ¡me va a matar!

- Pues no sería algo desproporcionado, Gunt. - dijo Chinita dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, medio en broma, medio en serio - Con esas cosas no se juega, menudo soponcio se debió llevar…

* * *

Mientras los reporteros de la BBC se encontraban discutiendo esta situación mientras Claire dormía, el camarlengo Patrick McKenna seguía en las dependencias que le habían sido asignadas en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del Gemelli. Las monjas que lo cuidaban no lo habían dejado ni un solo momento: iban de aquí a allá, con gasas, desinfectantes, llamándose unas a otras… Patrick había intentado caminar ante la petición de sus particulares auxiliares sanitarios, pero le resultaba muy difícil: la rodilla le dolía muchísimo cada vez que se apoyaba en ella para caminar, los médicos ya hablaban de hacerle unas cuantas radiografías para descartar heridas o fracturas graves internas. Pero ni en esa situación podía hacer que su mente descansara, por una vez en todo ese día: no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora. El comandante Richter era el que había llevado el cetro de poder en cuanto al engaño Illuminati, él y Jano se habían ocupado de todo una vez que él les había allanado el camino proporcionando a su propio padre una dosis mortal de tinzaparina.

Ese último dato había bastado para robarle el sueño varias de las noches siguientes, pero, como se dice, las desgracias nunca vienen solas. Richter parecía no tener límite en su plan, cuyos resultados servirían al propósito común de salvar la Iglesia Católica del arrasamiento al que se veía sometida por la Ciencia, y Jano… Patrick sentía ese nudo en la garganta siempre que recordaba al líder oculto en las sombras, la cabeza pensante de los Illuminati: él creía que era el padre Simeón, pero no podía jurarlo… Si de verdad eran una amenaza… ¿Qué harían ahora con los planes desbaratados? ¿Tomarían represalias o volverían a ocultarse? El camarlengo no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba desesperado, y estas cuestiones no eran las únicas que ocupaban su mente.

Aunque sabía que, si la comparaba con las otras, esa situación era la menos importante, no podía dejar de darle la importancia que su ser sentía que merecía. Aquella reportera cuyo nombre había llamado la atención de los Illuminati y había supuesto que se inmiscuyera de lleno en la cadena de asesinatos: Claire Dilthey, "Iluminada" Dilthey. Patrick se seguía sorprendiendo de que podría haber sido cualquier otro reportero destinado a Ciudad del Vaticano, podría haber llevado el archivo de vídeo a la _Radiotelevisione Italiana_, o en el peor de los casos habría acabado muerta en cualquier callejuela de Roma. Pero nada de lo anterior había pasado, y el camarlengo sentía que debía dar gracias todos y cada uno de los días que siguieran el resto de su vida porque no hubiera pasado, por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una persona tan única.

Porque puede que ella no fuera la mejor en su profesión, ni un miembro destacado del panorama actual, no estaba muy seguro de si era conocida más allá de la calle donde vivía; pero sentía que Claire era una de esas personas anónimas, personas normales y corrientes que luchan día a día con lo que les depara la vida, que cuidan de sus seres queridos y aún tienen tiempo y fuerzas para hacerlo con una sonrisa. Ella podría haber pedido a gritos que la llevaran a un hospital, podría haber entrado en un ataque total de histeria al enterarse de la trama Illuminati, y podría haber informado de ello a su cadena y conseguir todo lo que un periodista podía soñar. Pero no lo había hecho. A pesar de lo difícil que había sido todo, lo había superado con valentía y apoyándole hasta el final… Podía jurar que esa entrega, otorgada sin que él se la pidiera, no iba a olvidarla nunca.

Las cortinas blancas se abrieron una vez para dar paso a un Guardia Suizo trajeado seguido de otros vestidos con el traje oficial azul, en ese momento le estaba desinfectando una herida que tenía en la frente. El camarlengo les miró con aire confundido, al igual que las monjas y el médico que le estaba atendiendo: ¿qué estaban haciendo allí? Los guardias vestidos de azul le rindieron pleitesía haciendo el saludo militar y después uno de ellos habló:

- _Signore_ camarlengo…

- …¿Sí? - preguntó cordialmente el desconcertado sacerdote.

- Los cardenales solicitan su presencia en el cónclave lo antes posible - informó el guardia suizo sin perder la compostura en ningún momento: ahora Patrick volvía a sentir poco a poco lo que significaba ser el camarlengo.

- ¿Yo? - volvió a preguntar Patrick McKenna casi en un susurro.

- Sí, padre - contestó el guardia con ese monótono tono de voz.

El camarlengo entreabrió la boca, sorprendido: ¿para qué podían los cardenales solicitar su presencia en el cónclave? Ellos sabían lo que había pasado, que estaba en el hospital, que estaba herido… Debía de ser muy importante para que reclamaran su presencia de inmediato en la Capilla Sixtina. Tras intercambiar una mirada con las monjas y el médico que le atendían, el camarlengo asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Perdió pie por unos instantes al apoyar la pierna herida sin percatarse de ello, pero con un gesto cordial indicó que no le ayudaran. Si tenía que ir a la Capilla Sixtina, si los cardenales le necesitaban, iba a ir a pie, por sí mismo: muchos religiosos antes que él habían cumplido con su obligación con dolores peores, y él no iba a ser una excepción, menos aún en esa situación.


	22. Chapter 22

El Palacio Apostólico nunca había estado tan a oscuras: las luces estaban apagadas, de no ser por las pequeñas velas dispuestas en los candelabros y en la tenue luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas, la Basílica de San Pedro estaría totalmente sumida en la más profunda oscuridad. Ese aura que envolvía ahora a la edificación más grande de la cristiandad acentuaba aún más la solemnidad del lugar, nada que ver con el frío y austero hospital en el que había permanecido hasta que había sido convocado por el colegio cardenalicio a la Capilla Sixtina.

Le escoltaban dos guardias suizos vestidos de azul marino, que parecían estar más pendientes de que el camarlengo McKenna no acabara en el suelo en vez de vigilar de que algún intruso o creyente exaltado se hubiera colado en la Basílica y acechara por algún rincón de la misma. Lo cierto es que a Patrick McKenna desplazarse hasta la capilla donde le aguardaban los cardenales, sin saber aún ni el propósito de su llamada, no era algo que le estuviera resultando particularmente fácil. Cojeaba mucho, sentía como si una de sus piernas estuviera totalmente rígida y no pudiera flexionar ni siquiera lo justo para poder caminar, y eso provocaba que tropezara levemente cada número indeterminado de pasos, y también tenía la impresión de que una de sus piernas se hundía muchísimo más que la otra sobre la rodilla al caminar, como si le clavaran una astilla afilada en la misma. Por otra parte, no podía evitar llevarse de vez en cuando en medio de ese trayecto el brazo izquierdo a las costillas: no siempre, pero cuando intentaba andar más deprisa sentía un dolor agudo y repentino en el costado, debía de haberse roto algo que los médicos aún no habían terminado de tratar en el Gemelli.

Los señores cardenales sabían todo esto, debían de saberlo: había sufrido una caída muy aparatosa tras la cual todo el mundo había pensado que sus días habían llegado a su fin, pero entonces despertó. Tan simple y extraordinario como eso: despertó, malherido por supuesto, pero al menos no estaba muerto. Todo parecía indicar que Dios le había salvado de una muerte segura y todavía no lograba entender por qué… No sabía cuál era el propósito que le quedaba por cumplir en el mundo terreno… Había estado muy cerca de contemplar el rostro de Dios por sí mismo, y los señores cardenales lo sabían: no le hubieran convocado si no fuera algo de extraordinaria urgencia. Patrick confiaba en que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo en la elección del nuevo Pontífice porque, dadas las circunstancias, seguir adelante con el cónclave no era lo más indicado para los días que venían después de toda esa locura.

Con cuidado, el joven camarlengo alzó la mirada hacia los frescos y pinturas que decoraban cada rincón de los muros y bóvedas del Palacio Apostólico: mirara donde mirara veía santos, ángeles, vírgenes, pasajes de la Biblia representados y hasta alguna que otra ilustración de cómo veían los pintores a Dios padre. Adoraba ese lugar; era distinto, seguramente muy diferente a cualquier otro lugar en el mundo; emanaba paz, espiritualidad, historia y arte miraras donde miraras, era un lugar extraordinario como pocos. Y le hacía sentirse en casa, ése era su hogar, siempre lo había sido y esperaba que siempre lo fuera: sentía que si tuviera que marcharse de ese lugar antes de la hora que Dios hubiera designado para él sería el alma más desdichada en la faz de la Tierra. Pero no podía evitar sentirse también un poco fuera de lugar, sentir que, de algún modo, ese emplazamiento ya no era para él, no después de lo que había hecho hace catorce días… Allí convivían almas imperfectas, que trataban de salvar a un mundo que navegaba sin conocimiento ni noción hacia su destrucción y les criticaban duramente por ello. Pero de ninguna manera albergaría a un asesino, a un parricida…

Observando de nuevo, mientras sentía una nueva molestia en el costado, al Dios padre representado en las alturas de la estancia, Patrick sintió que el simple hecho de mirarle le resultaba sacrílego: no era digno de estar allí, sabiendo lo que había hecho, probablemente no era digno de estar en ningún lugar del mundo que no fuera el infierno. Richter tenía razón, su alma estaba condenada, ya no había vuelta atrás, había hecho imperdonable e irreparable. Su padre siempre había estado a su lado, siempre le había brindado protección y afecto, siempre, desde que le vio por primera vez…

Aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, ahora al pequeño Patrick McKenna le daba auténtico terror estar dentro de una iglesia. Apenas habían pasado quince días desde el atentado que había acabado con todas las vidas de las personas que se encontraban en esa pequeña iglesia de Sicilia, incluida la de su madre, y desde entonces no había vuelto a entrar en ninguna, ni siquiera en una simple capilla, y para quien conocía al niño sabía que eso no era un comportamiento normal en él.

Sabía que, al contrario que la mayor parte de gente que iba a encontrar en el mundo, Dios nunca le abandonaría, su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces y, aunque sólo fuera por seguir su consejo ahora que ella se había ido, Patrick había intentado entrar en lugares que solía frecuentar con su madre, o que al menos se le parecieran, ahora que esa pequeña iglesia de Sicilia había sido, casi literalmente, tragada por la tierra. Lo primero fue la capilla del hospital, un lugar en el que había despertado creyendo que era el cielo, pero no lo era, nada más lejos de la realidad: era un lugar en el que todo parecía ser muy extraño y nada tenía sentido.

¿Cómo que su madre no iba a volver? ¿Por qué le decían eso? En sus diez años de vida, Patrick nunca había pensado en cómo sería su vida cuando su madre no estuviera, siempre había creído que era una de esas personas que siempre están, que sólo se marchan cuando eres lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarte tú mismo, pero definitivamente, no ahora, no en ese momento. Cuando por fin aceptó lo que había pasado, le invadió ese sentimiento de soledad y desconcierto: ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Recordaba que María, su bendita madre, le había dicho muchas veces que Dios era su padre y que debía acudir a él siempre que sintiera que lo necesitaba.

Pero no había podido, había sido ver la imagen del cristo crucificado al asomarse a la capilla del hospital y darle la impresión de que el suelo empezaba a temblar de nuevo bajo sus pies y a oírse el resquebrajar tronador de las rocas del lugar. Esa situación le angustió tanto que había evitado cualquier lugar que le recordara al lugar donde había muerto su madre, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie directamente, porque desde el día en que le dijeron que su madre había muerto, Patrick no había vuelto a hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, sí había escuchado todo lo que la gente le decía: había escuchado a todos los que habían ido a verle, a los que pensaban que el hecho de que el niño hubiera sido el único superviviente de la tragedia era un milagro, y los que no hacían más que preguntarle si había visto algo raro antes del terremoto en sí, seguramente analizando las posibilidades de un atentado terrorista. Pero en ese momento no era algo que a Patrick le importara especialmente, de ser sinceros.

Y ahora, pese a todo, se encontraba allí: muy lejos de lo que antes había sido su hogar, y la razón era sencilla, pero a la vez no imaginaba algo más complicado de creer. Su historia se había hecho bastante famosa, le llamaban "el milagro de San Francisco", pero no creía que lo fuera tanto como para que un obispo, que había ido a verle al hospital cuando el niño aún estaba inconsciente, se interesara tanto por él que decidiera adoptarle, más sabiendo que el niño se había quedado huérfano al perder a su madre.

Recordaba también que la primera vez que lo vio fue precisamente en una iglesia. Cuando el niño se hubo recuperado de las heridas del provocadas por el derrumbe de la iglesia, el jefe de la unidad donde había estado ingresado esos últimos días se había encargado de llevarle a la iglesia donde su "padre" terminaba de realizar sus quehaceres como sacerdote. Y mientras tanto, él esperaba sentado en una silla de mimbre que estaba cerca del confesionario, sin parar de estudiar casi frenéticamente todas las imágenes, bóvedas, paredes de la iglesia, temiendo que en cualquier momento fueran a empezar a salir grietas y caer sobre él: no era una sensación nada agradable y no podía evitar temblar ligeramente mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la silla, le costaba obedecer a lo que le habían dicho: su primer impulso habría sido salir corriendo y esperar a ese obispo fuera del templo.

Y cuando por fin vio a la persona que se iba a ocupar de él en adelante, al contrario de lo que el niño pudiera haber pensado, sintió que el miedo se iba, poco a poco, paulatinamente, pero se estaba esfumando. Era una persona afable y bondadosa que no miraba a Patrick con lástima, al contrario que toda la gente que había visto tras el accidente, sino con ánimo de seguir adelante, de seguir viendo la vida del modo que cualquier niño debería verla, pero siempre respetando el dolor que el niño sentía por la muerte de su madre. Esa persona, aunque nunca podría llegar a superar a su bendita madre, llegó a convertirse realmente en su padre, y lo quería y respetaba como tal. Se parecía mucho a su madre en el ahínco que hacía en hacerle saber a Patrick que la iglesia era su madre, en su adorada compañía… El niño sintió que ya no estaba solo, nunca lo estaría…

Y sin embargo esa relación de afecto padre-hijo incondicional se había acabado. Había acabado de la peor manera posible el día en que su padre se había sincerado con él, diciéndole que hacía unos años la ciencia le había otorgado un regalo precioso y que estaba en deuda con ella. Dios santo, si aún cuando lo recordaba sentía algo raro dentro de él, como angustia, se sentía enfadado con su padre por haberle engañado y también por haber traicionado a la Iglesia, pero… Sabía que era muy hipócrita culparle, más precisamente ahora. Comprendía que, probablemente, su padre se habría encontrado en el mismo dilema en el que él se encontraba ahora mismo. Patrick renegó inmediatamente ante tal pensamiento: no quería acabar de entender que, en el fondo, ambas situaciones eran muy parecidas.

Aún no sabía muy bien si realmente era capaz de discernir con cabeza lo que sentía por Claire Dilthey, lo único que sabía era que no había resultado ser lo que esperaba: lo que no podía negar es que ella ya no era una simple pieza más en su vida, lo sabía por el modo en que se hinchaba su corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella. Era un ser encantador que despertaba en el joven una forma de sentir que no había conocido hasta entonces: sentía que todo el tiempo que estaba con ella era poco, que quería cuidarla, quererla y asegurarse de que fuera todo lo feliz que se merecía, le gustaba más verla sonreír de lo que nunca sería capaz de admitir. Todo esto le dejaba sin palabras, nadie podría adivinar que había tanto detrás de una persona aparentemente normal y corriente, pero él, precisamente él, no podía evitar quedarse cautivado por todo lo que ella era…

Demasiadas cosas increíbles habían acontecido últimamente, sentía que si se paraba a pensar en cada una de ellas terminaría por perder el juicio, si es que no lo había perdido ya. Pero la situación de su padre, si Richter estaba en lo cierto, la situación de sus padres… No sabía si era comparable a su situación actual. Al verse en esa situación sentía mucha necesidad de hablar con su padre de ello, sentía que realmente necesitaba plantearle todos sus sentimientos, miedos y dudas. Pero, aunque viviera, el joven camarlengo no sabía si su padre querría hablar con él, después de que prácticamente huyera cuando el anciano intentó dialogar con su hijo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Patrick sabía en su interior que su padre siempre hubiera estado dispuesto a escucharle…

Antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, vio que se encontraba en el enorme y majestuoso pasillo en el que se encontraba situada la Capilla Sixtina, donde le aguardaban los cardenales, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el motivo por el que le habían convocado, sólo esperaba que no se tratara de ninguna desgracia provocada por la detonación de la antimateria, al menos ninguna más. Al entrar en el Palacio Apostólico, había observado que muchos de los frescos de los muros e incluso el techo habían quedado en mal estado, algunos incluso habían caído y decían que en la Basílica de San Pedro era aún peor: no habría dinero en el mundo capaz de restaurar aquello. Tomó aire levemente tras sentir un agudo pinchazo en las costillas, llevándose la mano al lugar herido y manteniéndola allí, no recordaba haberse sentido peor en toda su vida: en todos los aspectos en los que una persona podría encontrarse mal.

Cuando finalmente se halló frente a las puertas, cerradas con una hilera de guardias suizos vigilando de manera firme e incansable, Patrick dejó inmediatamente todos esos pensamientos atrás: él era lo que era, y tenía que cumplir con su obligación, aunque fuera en medio de esta situación tan límite, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría mientras le quedara un ápice de vida en su interior.

- Me ha convocado el Colegio Cardenalicio… - hizo saber de forma apacible y serena, el malherido sacerdote a los guardias suizos que impedían la entrada a la capilla.

Inmediatamente, los guardias se hicieron a un lado, dejando el paso libre al camarlengo, quien lo agradeció con un leve gesto con la cabeza. Juntó sus manos entre si y tomó aire: no iba a entrar en esa sala de modo cansado y débil… Debía hacerlo con fortaleza y entereza, no quería dar la impresión de que había sido derrotado por toda la vorágine Illuminati, de la que él mismo llegó a forma parte. Abrió las puertas con cuidado y finalmente entró en la Capilla Sixtina. Los cardenales estaban allí, todos levantados de sus respectivos asientos, parecía que ni ellos mismos habían encontrado la quietud necesaria para elegir un nuevo Pontífice. Al advertir la presencia del joven, dejaron inmediatamente de hablar entre ellos y se volvieron lentamente hacia él, pero no dijeron una palabra, sino que parecían estudiar al camarlengo con la mirada. El susodicho no entendía la situación, se encontraba tan físicamente agotado y magullado que podría desmayarse ahí mismo ahora que sentía que el efecto de la morfina lo abandonaba poco a poco, el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable, pero continuaba esperando el veredicto de los prelados completamente firme y todo lo erguido que podía; y los cardenales no hacían otra cosa que mirarle durante lo que le parecían siglos. Podía distinguir entre ellos el rostro de reproche e indignación de Strauss… De repente, un pensamiento que cruzó su mente hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón, retrocediendo de manera imperceptible un par de pasos… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Policlínico Gemelli. Cinco menos cuarto de la madrugada. Los auxiliares sanitarios no daban abasto a todos los heridos que estaban recibiendo: no sólo los que habían estado en la Plaza de San Pedro, o los que estaban heridos físicamente, también habían muchas personas que habían llamado al centro hospitalario con crisis de ansiedad ante el hecho de que la destrucción de Ciudad del Vaticano y parte de Roma también hubiera estado tan sumamente cerca. Los que trabajaban allí no recordaban haberse enfrentado nunca a una crisis semejante, era casi como si hubiera habido un atentado, y, en cierto modo, lo había habido.

Chinita Macri tapó un poco más con una manta que habían repartido a los heridos de forma cuidadosa a su compañera de cadena, que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente en la camilla de ese área de urgencias del hospital italiano. Por mucho que hubiera bromeado con ella, quitándole importancia al asunto, la afroamericana sabía que la joven rubia se había librado por los pelos de lo peor que le podía haber pasado esa tarde-noche: debía de haber sido algo realmente agotador y por ello quería que descansara todo lo que fuera posible. Intercambió una mirada con Gunther, quien parecía estar algo aburrido de estar allí, pero de ninguna manera iba a hacerlo notar:

- En cuanto se despierte, le dices lo de Eddie… - dijo Chinita, como si temiera que Gunther pudiera aprovechar la situación para librarse.

El reportero bufó y exclamó:

- ¿Por qué quieres que se lo diga?

La afroamericana se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio de forma inmediata y se volvió ligeramente hacia la camilla: Claire seguía durmiendo sin haber notado nada en la elevación del tono de volumen de su compañero. Todo lo que había vivido ese día había propiciado que la joven se sumiera en un sueño profundo y tranquilo, ajena a todo lo demás.

- Porque no quiero ni pensar qué habrá pensado al ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla… - protestó ella en voz baja - Sé que no os lleváis del todo bien, pero hay límites, con la familia no se juega…

Gunther parecía levemente avergonzado ante la reprimenda de Chinita, sobre todo porque venía de ella, una de las pocas personas con las que se llevaba plenamente bien y conocía su carácter: sabía muy bien cómo tratarle. No obstante, el reportero irguió levemente la cabeza: antes muerto que reconocer que se había equivocado.

- Con los muertos no se juega… - añadió finalmente Chinita, al contrario que Gunther, ella había llegado a conocer al hermano mayor de Claire y había sufrido cuando el chico murió; Gunther sólo había oído hablar de él, pero nunca le llegó a conocer en persona.

Ambos parecieron dar por acabada la conversación: eso era lo bueno de conocerse desde hacía tanto, mucho antes de que coincidieran en la BBC, que los dos sabían cuando una conversación se había acabado sin necesidad de decirlo: Gunther le diría a Claire lo que había pasado en cuanto se despertara, sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para pensar cómo lograr que la reportera no se enfadara demasiado. El reportero soltó un bufido al pensar de nuevo en el hecho de que todas las fuentes de emisión en la Plaza de san Pedro no hicieran más que fallar después de la explosión de la antimateria: se estaban perdiendo uno de los acontecimientos más importantes del siglo… Los pensamientos de Gunther se vieron interrumpidos cuando un chico de unos veintipocos años apareció atravesando las mamparas blancas que limitaban la camilla de Claire Dilthey con el resto de las demás, provocando que las miradas de los compañeros de la joven se posaran sobre él. El joven trajeado de negro y el cabello perfectamente engominado parecía sorprendido de que Gunther y Chinita estuvieran allí, realmente no les esperaba, como tampoco esperaba que la joven rubia estuviera durmiendo profundamente en la camilla, tapada con la manta que él mismo le había llevado hacía unas horas. Carraspeó levemente y murmuró, alzando levemente la cabeza:

- Teniente Chartrand, del servicio vaticano de seguridad…

- La guardia suiza… - murmuró Gunther a Chinita, con un leve fastidio en la voz.

- Ya sé que es de la guardia suiza, creo que le he visto antes, cuando lo del discurso del camarlengo, ¿no? - preguntó la afroamericana al rubio con interés.

Chartrand asintió:

- Así es, _signorina_

- Y… No creo que venga a pedirnos un autógrafo - dijo Chinita, bajo la mirada atenta de Gunther.

El joven suizo no dijo nada ante el intento de Chinita de poner la nota de humor en un momento tan caótico, sino que posó levemente su mirada en Claire, que continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Quería hablar con la señorita Dilthey, pero veo que no es posible… - acabó diciendo Chartrand a Chinita Macri.

- Otro… Dios mío, esta chica no pierde el tiempo… - murmuró Gunther, provocando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Chinita - Vamos a tener que decirles que cojan número a la entrada…

- Olvídale, es idiota - dijo la afroamericana con un leve gesto de la mano, intentando quitar hierro al asunto - Ahora le conviene descansar un poco, pero… Si quieres, podemos decírselo nosotros cuando se despierte…

El joven teniente se negó firmemente y respondió:

- Ha pasado algo que… - dijo Chartrand, como si le costara encontrar las palabras para describirlo - Realmente es algo que, al menos de momento, sólo debería saber la señorita Dilthey…

La expresión de los reporteros cambió: sabían que esa noche estaban pasando muchísimas cosas que se salían de lo normal, que habían estado informando de todo lo mejor que habían podido conforme se habían sucedido los hechos. Pero eran periodistas, el hecho de que el teniente Chartrand de la Guardia Suiza dispusiera de información de última hora, que sólo estaba dispuesto a confiar a Claire, les inquietaba sobremanera: una vez más, resultaba que eran ellos los que necesitaban ser informados.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? - murmuró Gunther sin apartar la vista del joven suizo.

Chartrand no dijo nada, cabeceó levemente procurando permanecer inexpresivo y acabó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Chinita iba atando cabos de forma prudente en su mente: había pasado algo y ese suizo sólo quería decírselo a Claire, ante de que la prensa con mayúsculas se enterara… No hacía falta ser un genio…

- Es… ¿El camarlengo? - preguntó la reportera cámara, al ver que la expresión de Chartrand cambiaba levemente al oír referirse al sacerdote, se apresuró a formular una segunda pregunta - …¿Le ha pasado algo?

El guardia suizo tomó aire una vez más, ante la impaciencia e inquietud de los reporteros de la BBC, que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero dadas las circunstancias, sabiendo que el héroe de la noche había llegado al Gemelli muy malherido, podían imaginarse lo que había pasado…

- Ella debería ser la primera en saberlo - acabó diciendo el joven suizo con resignación - Yo… Creo que podría explicárselo, antes de que los medios empiecen a…

- Sí… - murmuró Chinita de forma casi automática - Claro, nosotros… No le diremos nada, ¿verdad?

Gunther cabeceó como dando a entender que sí, pero no de manera total porque no quería sentir como que se rebajaba ante una persona que no le quería dar información sobre algo con lo que podría arrasar en los premios Pulitzer hasta el día de su muerte. La cámara asintió, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y maldiciendo mentalmente a la vida por ser tan terriblemente injusta.

- Vendré más tarde - hizo saber el joven suizo, que tras hacer un breve gesto de saludo, salió del lugar con aire confundido.

Gunther y Chinita se miraron: la situación se pasaba de increíble, ambos estaban seguros de que no volverían a vivir algo similar por muchos años que continuaran en la profesión. La afroamericana miró levemente a su compañera de cadena, que se removió ligeramente en sus sueños, pero siguió sin despertar: no quería ni imaginar que pasaría cuando Claire se decidiera a abrir esos ojos azul claro para enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo real. Y hablando de realidades…

- ¿Qué crees que pasó entre ellos dos? - murmuró Chinita, de manera que únicamente Gunther la oyera.

El reportero se volvió hacia ella:

- ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo?

- Gunther, por Dios, deja de ser un crío por una vez en tu vida - replicó la afroamericana, entendía a Gunther mejor de lo que podría llegar a hacerlo nadie pero le desquiciaba cuando no parecía adaptarse a las circunstancias. - …Ella le quería, eso lo puedo ver y, de ser sincera, lo entiendo… ¿Y él?

Gunther hizo una pausa y murmuró:

- No lo sé… Dada su posición, me cuesta pensar en qué tipo de relación tenía con Claire… Por eso mismo, creo que ella se ha dejado llevar por las circunstancias y… Ya está, creo que para él ella no ha sido nada…

- Vale, Claire no ha significado nada para él pero han estado cerca de dos horas en la UCI hablando - dijo Chinita mientras hacía el signo de las comillas con las manos.

- Chinita, no hagas eso, que se me vienen unas imágenes a la cabeza… - dijo Gunther apoyando su frente en la palma de la mano.

- ¿Y si ella le hubiese querido de verdad? Y digo de verdad de la buena… - volvió a murmurar la afroamericana, poniéndose más cerca de Gunther. - No sé, Claire se ha encontrado con muchos idiotas en su vida… Puede que alguien como él fuera lo que de verdad necesitaba.

Gunther puso los ojos como platos y exclamó levemente:

- Chinita, por Dios…

- Olvida por un momento quién era - insistió ella, intentando que algunos de sus pensamientos fueran entendidos por su compañero - Todos hemos visto de qué pasta estaba hecho Patrick McKenna y… Sinceramente, olvidándome del hecho de que era cura… Creo que les podría haber salido bien, encajaban bien…

El reportero no dijo nada y, pasados unos instantes, murmuró:

- Eso ya da igual… No tuvieron ninguna posibilidad desde el principio de todo esto, y ni mucho menos la tienen ahora… Algunas cosas no pueden ser y ya está, no hay que buscarle tres pies al gato…

Chinita Macri sopesó brevemente las palabras de su compañero y acabó asintiendo levemente: lo mejor era no pensar en ello, aceptar lo que ocurría y en el futuro haberle lo menos que pudieran a Claire de todas sus conjeturas y teoría sobre un futuro alternativo, eso sólo la heriría aún más… Era mejor no pensar en ello.

* * *

_Unas horas antes…_

El camarlengo Patrick McKenna no podía creer lo que estaba pasando: era una locura, no tenía ningún sentido… No esperaba que fuera para algo así para lo que los cardenales le habían convocado, de ningún modo… Y el efecto de la morfina parecía haber desaparecido por completo, dejando al sacerdote enfrentándose tanto al dolor físico como al conflicto moral que se le presentaba.

- … No puedo hacerlo - murmuró finalmente Patrick McKenna, intentando controlar el dolor que sentía, aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil y eso era algo de lo que los cardenales parecían estar advirtiendo.

- Claro que puedes - afirmó con buen ánimo el cardenal de París, con su característico acento - Todo el mundo cristiano, católico o no, está unido tras lo que ha sucedido esta noche, lo que has hecho es un auténtico milagro…

El camarlengo negó levemente con la cabeza mientras apretaba con más fuerza la sotana sobre la quemadura que tenía en el pecho: ardía, dolía cada vez… Apenas podía prestar atención a los razonamientos del prelado, tenía bastante con tratar de mantenerse en pie. Cuando una de sus piernas flaqueó, los cardenales que se encontraban más cerca de él, independientemente de su edad, se acercaron a socorrerle y a ofrecerle asiento mientras se decían unos a otros que buscaran alguna mascarilla de oxígeno que les había traído la guardia suiza a ellos tras la explosión de la antimateria.

Patrick McKenna no pudo evitar un gruñido de dolor mientras temblaba ligeramente debido a todo el dolor de las articulaciones que había ignorado debido a los sedantes volvía a él de forma nueva y apabullante. Con cuidado, le pusieron la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la nariz y boca, a la vez que le indicaban que respirara hondo y tratara de adaptarse momentáneamente a esos dolores.

- Hijo mío, no tengas miedo… - murmuró a su lado uno de los cardenales con más edad de ese cónclave, mientras le apretaba ligeramente el hombro en señal de apoyo - Dios da la carga pero también la fuerza para llevarla…

Sabía que lo que habían hecho por él al pronunciar su nombre tres veces en voz alta en su presencia en la Capilla Sixtina sólo significaba una cosa, y era un honor sí, pero… No era merecedor de ello, probablemente era el menos indicado de las personas que se encontraban reunidas en la famosa capilla de Miguel Ángel. Aceptar lo que le ofrecían era el honor más grande que se le podía conceder a un sacerdote, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo veía como una especie de castigo… Él no estaba preparado para ser Papa.

- No puedo… Soy muy joven aún - murmuró el camarlengo como pudo, a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Algunos cardenales sonrieron levemente:

- Dios santo, ¿cuándo ha sido eso algo nocivo? - murmuró un cardenal africano - No te preocupes, es una imperfección de la que te verás liberado antes de lo que ahora crees…

Patrick negó con la cabeza, mientras se quitaba con cuidado la mascarilla de oxígeno: no quería ni pensar en la imagen que debía de estar dando frente a los cardenales, una personas sabias que habían vivido muchísimo más que él. Pero sin embargo, ellos le veían como una bendición, un milagro hecho humano, como alguien a quien Dios había señalado entre todos ellos… ¿De verdad veían en él los señores cardenales a quien debía conducir la Iglesia?

"…_tu padre te eligió a ti porque vio algo especial en ti, como lo veo yo…"_

De repente, Claire Dilthey reapareció en su confusa mente. El sacerdote alzó levemente la cabeza mientras estudiaba frenéticamente sus posibilidades, a la vez que se esforzaba por contener el dolor físico: no sólo debía decidir si aceptaba ser Papa, también debía elegir si quería perderla a ella… La sola idea de pensar en ello… El joven camarlengo tomó aire pesadamente y negó con la cabeza:

- No puedo… - murmuró Patrick de forma cansada, mientras oprimía levemente la sotana contra la quemadura en forma de llaves cruzadas.

Los cardenales se miraban entre sí, sin dar apenas crédito a lo que oían sus oídos: cualquiera de ellos hubiera aceptado sin miramientos ese puesto, incluso los mayores, porque significaba ser inmortal después de acabar tu vida terrena, entrar en la Historia… Pero todo eso no parecía ser importante para Patrick McKenna, que parecía totalmente desbordado por la situación.

- Quizás este no sea el mejor momento para tomar una decisión así… - dijo con cuidado uno de los cardenales.

No era el mejor momento, ni Patrick sentía que lo fuera nunca… Sabía que él había elegido servir a Dios durante el resto de sus días, pero no podía pensar en la idea de que Claire Dilthey desapareciera de su vida de forma total, como si nunca la hubiera conocido. Tembloroso debido al dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, Patrick McKenna tomó aire con cuidado una vez más: era ahora o nunca, todos esos pensamientos, todo lo que había vivido y sentido esa tarde con la periodista de la BBC debía aclararse.

Si no podía admitirlo ante ella, ni ante él mismo debía tener el valor de admitirlo ante Dios, a Él no podía ocultarle nada: sabía que sería la persona más feliz sobre la tierra si pudiera decirle a la joven lo mucho que había significado para él el conocerla, que ella le hacía sentirse mucho mejor persona, pero a la vez también se sentía un hipócrita cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho, todo lo que ella desconocía… También sabía que una parte de su ser deseaba dejar de sentirse mal por sentir algo tan único y especial, que quería poder sentirse libre de quererla, sin más, sin miedo a los fantasmas que lo atormentaban; de demostrarle que, como bien sabía Dios y él mismo, estaba enamorado de ella, por mucho que en su interior hubiera tratado de negarlo y que eso era algo que por mucho que le pesara ya no podía cambiar.

* * *

**NdA:** Buenoo, el fin se acerca! :P Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar (casi un mes!): tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a querer matarme. En fin, no puedo decir con exactitud cuántos capis quedan porque me enrollo mucho y siempre me salen más capis de los que había pensado. Como siempre, lo bueno, lo malo, lo regular… en review!


	23. Chapter 23

Ninguno de los allí presentes recordaba que la elección de un nuevo Pontífice hubiera sido tan accidentada y prolongada: primero desaparecen los cuatro preferiti, luego mueren tres asesinados salvajemente, ni siquiera sabían si el cardenal Baggia podría sobrevivir a esa eterna madrugada, y ahora el hombre al que ellos consideraban el más apropiado, teniendo en cuenta cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos esa noche, para ser el digno sucesor en el trono de San Pedro parecía resistirse, y no por falsa modestia como hicieron muchos antes que él, a la tarea que Dios le había encomendado a través de ellos mismos.

A fin de que el joven camarlengo pudiera aceptar finalmente lo que le había deparado la vida, le habían regalado cierto retiro y soledad en la llamada "sala de las lágrimas", que no es sino un pequeño vestidor amueblado situado directamente detrás de la Capilla Sixtina. Allí es donde se lleva a los recién elegidos como vicario de Cristo en la Tierra, para que disfruten de unos momentos de reflexión personal y oración antes de embarcarse en una ardua tarea que perduraría por el resto de sus días.

Era una irregularidad que hubieran permitido el paso al aún camarlengo, puesto que todavía no había aceptado su nombramiento, pero los señores cardenales creían que quizás el hecho de que Patrick McKenna se encontrara allí, recogido en oración, con las sotanas blancas de diferentes tamaños y el anillo del Pescador esperando al nuevo Papa, propiciara la final aceptación de lo que, en apariencia, estaba destinado a ser.

- No sé por qué le damos tanto margen de tiempo para analizar la situación, es inadecuadamente inhabitual - afirmó Strauss rompiendo el silencio que habitaba en la Capilla Sixtina y haciendo que los cardenales se volvieran hacia él.

- Bueno, no es una decisión fácil… - comenzó a decir uno de los cardenales más jóvenes, proveniente de Latinoamérica.

- Es que no existe tal decisión: un hombre no puede negarse a la tarea que Dios le ha encomendado. - dijo con convicción un anciano cardenal italiano - Todos sabemos muy bien que sólo existe una respuesta cuando eres señalado por el Espíritu Santo… Y esa respuesta no es "no".

Eso era cierto, cuando un cardenal es llamado a ser el vicario de Cristo en la Tierra, no había negación posible. La fórmula latina con la que te preguntaban si aceptabas el cargo de Sumo Pontífice no era sino una mera formalidad, casi una pregunta retórica. Patrick McKenna no era el primero ni sería el último en rechazar inicialmente el cargo de sucesor de San Pedro, quizás el caso más remarcable fuera el de León XII. Cuando el anciano cardenal della Genga comprendió que los votos le señalaban como favorito, rompió en llanto y, mostrando a los cardenales sus piernas hinchadas, exclamó que estaban eligiendo a un cadáver. Pero aceptó y gobernó la Iglesia durante seis años de pontificado, nunca podría haber dicho que no, nunca había tenido otra opción, como ahora tampoco la tenía Patrick McKenna, pero su problema era exactamente el contrario.

- Es joven, muy joven… Probablemente el sacerdote más joven que se encuentre ahora mismo en Ciudad del Vaticano… - comenzó a decir el mismo cardenal francés que había insistido en que la elección por adoración era la elección de Dios - Los ancianos cometemos un gran error al olvidar lo que significa ser jóvenes: tener toda la vida por delante, y la tarea que le ha sido asignado no es fácil y es de por vida… Creo que sólo debemos de darle un poco más de tiempo para que finalmente lo acepte.

El resto de prelados pareció coincidir con el anciano, asintiendo levemente o comentándolo entre ellos, mientras el cardenal Strauss estaba visiblemente molesto: por la misma razón por la que sus compañeros creían que el actual camarlengo era el más indicado para ser elegido como digno sucesor de Celestino, Strauss pensaba que ésa misma una excelente y comprensible razón para rechazar tal propuesta; comparándolo con la edad media de los habitantes de Ciudad del Vaticano, Patrick era sólo un niño, por muy capaz que hubiera demostrado ser, su edad jugaba en su contra. Strauss pensaba firmemente que alguien con más experiencia sería mucho más indicado para tal honor, y ponerle un rostro al candidato que tenía en mente sería pecar de soberbia… Pero si esa era la decisión de la Curia Cardenalicia, el decano de la misma lo único que podía (y debía) hacer era asegurarse de que los señores cardenales no se arrepintieran de su decisión sumidos en la vergüenza: si Patrick McKenna estaba destinado al trono de san Pedro, él se encargaría de que el joven no hiciera nada equivocado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la situación en el Policlínico Gemelli no era mucho menos tranquila: seguían recibiendo a heridos o afectados que, aunque no habían estado en la zona más dañada, habían sufrido algún ataque de histeria debido a lo cerca que se habían encontrado de sufrir una masacre, estaba siendo una noche de locos y no sabían qué hacer con tanta gente. Pero, al ver pasar por delante de ellos a la no-se-cuánta camilla en lo que llevaban de noche con algún paciente nuevo, Gunther y Chinita se lo imaginaban:

- Esto se llena, ya verás lo que tardan en darnos la patada - murmuró el reportero, mientras daba un pequeño paseo por la estancia donde se encontraban.

Chinita Macri guardó silencio por unos momentos, sabiendo que lo que su compañero decía era verdad y totalmente comprensible: el último al que habían visto llegar era un anciano que había sufrido un infarto, había gente que estaba mucho peor que Claire, quien sólo se había roto un brazo y le habían dado puntos en un lado de la cabeza.

- O quizás deberíamos irnos por nuestra cuenta - dejó caer Chinita - Es decir, sin esperar a que nos lo digan…

- Vaya, ¿te ha dado hoy por ir de buena samaritana por la vida? - dijo Gunther, sorprendido y también algo molesto: realmente no soportaba cuando alguna de sus compañeras hacían un gesto que probablemente no sería correspondido - Ella ha estado en la zona cero, también tiene derecho a estar aquí.

- Es que… - comenzó a decir la afroamericana para convencer a su compañero - Aquí no estamos haciendo nada. Podemos dejar a Claire en el hotel y volver a la Plaza de san Pedro y grabar aunque sea con una videocámara barata…

Tocado y hundido. Algo que siempre funcionaba con Gunther era mencionarle su trabajo y la posibilidad de sobresalir por encima del resto en una situación que pudiera darle fama y renombre mundial. Gunther Glick era alguien un poco tosco y puede que hasta pesimista, pero no cuando se trataba de la BBC.

- Tranquilo, después de lo que ha pasado, estoy segura de que Claire dormirá hasta el mediodía o más… - afirmó Chinita al ver que Gunther no respondía.

- No me lo estaba pensando, estaba pensando en cómo vamos a sacarla de aquí sin que la prensa italiana se nos eche encima - refunfuñó el reportero.

Eso era verdad: puede que los equipos de información del resto de cadenas extranjeras estuvieran paralizados debido al daño causado en sus equipos, pero los periódicos y los medios de comunicación italianos, que podían obtener nuevo material sin demasiado esfuerzo, eran otra cosa y tenían enviados en la puerta principal del Gemelli, informando de las últimas novedades.

- Voy a hablar con el jefe de la unidad, quizás él pueda decirnos qué podemos hacer - dijo Chinita - Vuelvo en un momento…

Dicho esto, desapareció con aire decidido entre las enfermeras que deambulaban aquí y allá en los pasillos del Gemelli. Gunther pensaba que realmente tenía gracia que la cámara del equipo destinado a Ciudad del Vaticano fuera la única capaz de defenderse en italiano: Claire era capaz de hablar tres idiomas con bastante fluidez, pero ninguno de ellos era el italiano, y algo parecido le pasaba a él, sólo que, al tener más años de experiencia en la profesión, sabía hablar cuatro idiomas, sin contar su lengua materna.

Mientras esperaba a que Chinita volviera, Gunther recordó que cuando Claire llegó a Londres tenía un acento escocés espantoso: llamaba la atención, algo que incluso percibían los entrevistados, que siempre le preguntaban por su ciudad natal. Con el tiempo se le fue disimulando bastante más, ahora sólo las personas con un oído muy fino eran capaces de descubrirlo. El reportero de la BBC se giró a su compañera que seguía durmiendo apoyada en su brazo sano en la camilla del hospital: ahora que lo pensaba parecía que fuera ayer cuando llegó a la BBC y era objeto de las novatadas del resto de la redacción, y viéndola en ese instante, totalmente desbordada por los acontecimientos, se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y ella había cambiado mucho desde entonces, parecía mucho más adulta y responsable. Pero eso era algo que nunca le diría.

Hablando de cosas que nunca le diría… Tenía que decirle lo de Eddie, sabía que Chinita no le dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera y él sabía mejor que nadie que la afroamericana podía ponerse especialmente pesada hasta conseguir que él hiciera lo que ella quisiera. Vale, Chinita le había dicho que tenía que decírselo a Claire e iba a decírselo… Sólo que iba a aprovechar que ella no estaba consciente. Gunther se acercó un poco más a donde estaba la periodista y murmuró:

- ¿Claire?

Nada. Ninguna reacción, ni removerse en sus sueños, ni un ademán de despertarse… Nada, la joven no se había enterado para nada de que Gunther la había llamado, de modo que seguía durmiendo mientras respiraba pausadamente. El reportero carraspeó, pensando en lo ridícula que era la situación, y murmuró:

- Tengo… Tengo algo que decirte, ¿sabes?

Claire apretó un poco los párpados, sobresaltando a Gunther, pero finalmente la joven apoyó un poco más la cabeza en la almohada, parcialmente cubierta de mechones rubios, y continuó durmiendo, para alivio de su compañero de la BBC.

- Es… Es Eddie, ¿sabes? - dijo Gunther, era increíble lo mucho que le estaba costando sincerarse teniendo en cuenta que Claire no reaccionaría de ninguna forma, no quería ni imaginarse decírselo estando ella despierta - Es… Obvio que él no te llamó… Está en un sitio en que no puede llamar a nadie…

Gunther tomó aire un momento: a cada palabra que decía se iba dando cuenta de que se había pasado con ella. Claire y él nunca habían destacado por ser los mejores compañeros del mundo, que no se llevaban bien no era un secreto para nadie: la diferencia de caracteres hacía imposible una buena relación entre ellos. Pero no justificaba lo que había hecho, Gunther podía jurar que Claire nunca le hubiera hecho algo parecido.

- Claire, fui yo… ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos a Roma? Tú… Te quedaste dormida en la furgoneta, acabábamos de discutir y… Cambié los números en tu teléfono. - al confesar, Gunther se apresuró a auto disculparse - Mira, estaba cabreado, no creo que lo hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, pero… Sólo quería disculparme, Chinita se ha puesto particularmente pesada, ya sabes cómo es…

Ya está, lo había dicho: aunque la joven reportera no lo hubiera advertido, por lo menos le servía como "práctica" para cuando se lo tuviera que decir de verdad.

- Vaya, ¿interrumpo algo?

Gunther no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al girarse de nuevo hacia el pasillo, donde se encontraba una sonriente Chinita: al parecer esa situación le hacía mucha gracia.

- Gunt, no aproveches que está dormida para propasarte, que te veo venir… - dijo la afroamericana con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué graciosa! - murmuró Gunther sin demasiada gana- Si me dieran un penique por cada bromita que gastas sería rico…

- Bueno, pero parece que la gente las acoge mejor que las tuyas… - contestó Chinita sin perder ese aire despreocupado que la caracterizaba.

Tocado y hundido. De verdad, Gunther no podía explicarse cómo Chinita sabía siempre lo que tenía que decirle para dejarle KO, realmente le conocía muy bien, mucho más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

- Parece que contamos con ayuda, el jefe de la unidad dice que podemos llevarnos a Claire, que no tiene ningún tipo de herida interna ni nada, y también nos agradece nuestra comprensión con respecto a los otros pacientes… - dijo Chinita, adentrándose en la improvisada habitación de hospital y apoyándose levemente en la camilla - Y ese chico tan mono de la guardia suiza quiere ayudarnos también, me lo he encontrado de camino de vuelta e insiste en ayudarnos.

Gunther se aclaró la garganta levemente y asintió: parecía que esos suizos repeinados y vestidos de payasos realmente iban a servir para algo.

- Entonces, ¿dónde está?

- Esperando justo ahí fuera, cuando te acabe de decir cómo vamos a salir de aquí le diré que pase - murmuró Chinita, acercándose a Gunther de manera que sólo él pudiera oírla.

- ¿Cómo? - inquirió Gunther.

- Verás, parece ser que no somos los primeros y seguramente los últimos tampoco que quieren salir del Gemelli sin que su presencia sea advertida… - explicó la afroamericana - Tenemos un coche esperando en la puerta de acceso de urgencias, uno particular, la gente se está solidarizando mucho con lo que ha pasado y nos llevan hasta el hotel.

El reportero asintió y dijo:

- Pues voy a despertar a Claire… - haciendo ademán de levantarse.

- ¡No! Si la despiertas ahora, no pegará ojo lo que queda de noche y tiene que descansar… Vale, puedes entrar - dijo Chinita, llamando al teniente Chartrand.

El susodicho entró entre las cuatro mamparas blancas que separaban a Claire del resto de los heridos que se encontraban en urgencias en ese momento y se situó totalmente derecho justo al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba Claire, como esperando instrucciones. Chinita se mordió el labio inferior girándose levemente: sabía que el joven probablemente tendría edad como para ser su hijo, pero no podía evitarlo, adoraba los hombres con uniforme.

- Ok, ¿seguro que podrá solo con ella? - dijo Chinita, volviéndose finalmente hacia el joven suizo.

El trajeado muchacho asintió, ante la cara de pasmo de Gunther: ¿de verdad iba Chinita a dejar que ese desconocido les ayudara a llevar a Claire? Realmente Chartrand se había tomado muy en serio lo que le había dicho el camarlengo McKenna acerca de cuidar de ella, y se sentía algo culpable por no haber podido evitar que acabara en el hospital, por eso quería ayudar a sus compañeros lo más que pudiera.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba acostada la periodista y, con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, pasó su brazo sano por detrás de sus hombros y la sostuvo por la espalda y por detrás de las rodillas, entonces se incorporó pesadamente, y con ayuda de Gunther y Chinita, finalmente llevando a la accidentada en brazos. Claire parecía algo más consciente después del traslado, pero aún muy adormilada: seguramente estaría lo suficientemente agotada como para no despertarse durante todo el camino. Todos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos cuando la joven se removió ligeramente, pero finalmente continuó durmiendo sin percibir nada extraño a su alrededor.

- Vaya con Claire, ni Garfield… - murmuró Gunther con fastidio.

El teniente Chartrand le miró sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro y Chinita contuvo una sonrisa y, volviéndose hacia el joven suizo, murmuró:

- Gracias por su ayuda, está siendo muy amable - agradeció la afroamericana.

- Cumplo con mi obligación, señorita Macri - dijo el joven suizo, haciendo que Claire apoyara más la cabeza en él para que no se despertara al llevarla "colgando".

La cámara de la BBC sonrió y murmuró:

- Pues manos a la obra

Dicho esto, los tres desaparecieron por el pasillo de las enfermeras, mientras las mismas daban señales a otro grupo que llegaba con un nuevo herido a que ocuparan el espacio donde, hasta hacía pocos segundos se había encontrado Claire Dilthey.

* * *

La llamada "sala de las lágrimas", prácticamente en penumbra, invitaba al recogimiento y la oración, pero para alguien como Patrick McKenna, para alguien en su situación no dejaba de ser un lugar en el que el más pequeño detalle le llamaba la atención, pues todos estaban relacionados con el próximo sucesor de San Pedro… Realmente ahora entendía más que nunca por qué ése el primer lugar a donde dejaban a los recién elegidos para meditar sobre la tarea que les había sido asignada.

Alzando la cabeza una vez más del pequeño reclinatorio donde se encontraba en oración, el camarlengo dirigió su mirada a su izquierda: no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba estaban las tres sotanas blancas y el anillo del Pescador sobre un pequeño cojín rojo aterciopelado. Patrick siempre había pensado en los Pontífices como una especie de reyes elegidos por el destino, pero con mucha más espiritualidad que éstos últimos. Les envolvía un halo de pureza y santidad que era digna de admiración, eran personas capaces de gobernar la Iglesia, benévolos pastores que conducían con santidad a su rebaño a través de los valles más inhóspitos de la Tierra.

El camarlengo sabía muy bien que la figura de un Papa era una inspiración para miles de almas perdidas en el mundo, que debía ser una guía y un ejemplo para todas ellas, y él no debía ser ejemplo de nadie, mucho menos de una persona que se considerara cristiana: los cardenales estaban equivocados, no sabían cuánto, él no era el más apropiado para esta tarea. Pero él era católico, era sacerdote y sabía que no debía creer que su casi elección era meramente asunto de los cardenales, sino que, como en todas las elecciones papales, la fuerza del Espíritu Santo debía de haberlos iluminado para tomar esa decisión.

Ante ese planteamiento, Patrick McKenna se vio obligado a volver a concentrarse en la oración, apretando levemente entre sus manos ese rosario de madera y preguntar al Padre si ésa era realmente su decisión, debía saber cuánto de divino había en lo que había pasado, si los cardenales se habían abandonado a la histeria tras lo ocurrido esa noche. En ese momento de la madrugada, su madre volvió a su mente: ella siempre le había dicho que el Señor era su padre y tenía grandes planes para él… Pero no ahora, no así, de esa forma tan injusta y desproporcionada acorde con lo que había hecho…

El aún camarlengo se pasó las yemas de los dedos por los párpados pesadamente en un intento de ahuyentar el agotamiento que sentía: la noche estaba siendo muy larga. Los dolores de sus heridas no habían desaparecido ni mucho menos, al contrario, ahora que el efecto de los sedantes parecía haber desaparecido por completo, el dolor físico resultaba ser un incentivo más para aceptar cuanto antes y así poder volver al hospital… Pero sabía que ésa sería una decisión ilógica e inmadura, y por ello trataba de mantener el dolor en un segundo plano el mayor tiempo posible.

El chirriar de las puertas al abrirse hizo que el camarlengo volviera la cabeza hacia las mismas, por las que acababa de pasar el decano del colegio cardenalicio, que no era otro que Saverio Strauss, y lo más probable es que viniera buscando una aceptación final para terminar con esa situación.

- _Acceptasne electionem de te canonice factam in Summum Pontificem? _- preguntó el anciano solemnemente.

Sabía cuál era la respuesta que buscaba, sabía cuál era la respuesta que tendría que dar, no tenía otra opción, por eso mismo el trono de san Pedro era considerado honor y maldición al mismo tiempo: sabía que estaba siendo elegido para desempeñar una ardua tarea durante el resto de sus días, y si los acontecimientos se hubieran desarrollado de forma distinta lo hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces y sintiéndose afortunado. Lo hubiera hecho si su padre nunca hubiera muerto, si los preferiti no hubieran sido secuestrados y tres de ellos brutalmente asesinados, si no hubiera conocido nunca a Claire… Por todo lo que él había causado, Patrick se asqueaba de pensar en lo que terriblemente equivocado que estaban los cardenales respecto a su persona. Él no podía ser lo que esperaban.

- No puedo hacerlo - volvió a afirmar el camarlengo, apoyándose levemente en el reclinatorio.

Strauss parecía sorprendido y a la vez indignado: ¿a quién creía el joven camarlengo que estaba rechazando? Si bien el anciano no estaba conforme con la decisión de los señores cardenales eso no significaba que aprobara el comportamiento del elegido en cuestión. Tras echar un leve vistazo al exterior de la sala de las lágrimas, Strauss cerró la puerta tras de sí y se volvió hacia Patrick McKenna:

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - murmuró Strauss, mientras se acercaba al reclinatorio donde se encontraba arrodillado el camarlengo . - ¿Crees que esto es una propuesta que puedes rechazar? ¿Qué soberbia es ésa?

El joven sacerdote no dijo nada, pero siguió rezando sin apartar los ojos del cristo que tenía enfrente: le pedía que el colegio cardenalicio se diera cuenta de que él no la mejor opción, le suplicaba que le perdonara por decirle que no, por todas las veces que le había ofendido y faltado a su palabra en tan poco tiempo, suplicaba perdón a su padre y los cardenales que ya se encontraban reposando en la paz eterna contemplando el rostro de Dios. Hacía mucho que Patrick McKenna no tenía necesidad de suplicar nada a Dios en sus plegarias, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo: se estaba humillando ante el Creador, ante aquel al que había jurado lealtad durante el resto de su existencia, a aquel al que ahora mismo rechazaba al rechazar la decisión de los cardenales.

El decano del colegio cardenalicio se arrodilló pesadamente a su lado en el reclinatorio sin poder dejar de mirarle completamente atónito: estaba claro que el joven era mucho más de lo que le había parecido hasta ese momento. Por un momento, al verle tan derrotado por las circunstancias, tan entregado en su oración al Señor, pensó en él por primera vez como el elegido de Dios para desempeñar esa tarea… Quizás fuera su deber el mostrarle que ése y no otro había sido su camino, su destino, desde el momento en que abrió los ojos al mundo.

- Patrick, espero que la fuente de tu rechazo a la decisión del Padre no sea la cobardía… - volvió a murmurar Strauss al aún camarlengo.

El susodicho se volvió hacia él, apartando por fin la vidriosa mirada del cristo crucificado:

- La fuente de mi rechazo es que el colegio cardenalicio se ha equivocado…

- Y, ¿quién eres tú para cuestionar la elección del colegio cardenalicio? ¡Para cuestionar la elección de Dios! - exclamó Strauss, totalmente indignado, si bien el mismo creía firmemente que la elección de Patrick McKenna era un trágico error.

El camarlengo le sostuvo la mirada al anciano cardenal: sabía muy bien qué era lo que realmente pensaba de la decisión del resto de la curia cardenalicia, por eso el hecho de que Strauss se encontrara allí, reprochándole su negación era poco menos que curioso. El joven sacerdote tomó aire y contestó:

- Ambos sabemos que es un error…

- Dios escribe recto con renglones torcidos, ¡no sabes qué planes tiene el Señor para ti! Los senderos de Dios son inescrutables, y nosotros demasiado ignorantes para siquiera imaginar lo que nos deparará el futuro.

Patrick sopesó levemente las palabras del decano: había tanto que estudiar en sus palabras… Sabía que muy bien que los caminos del Señor eran inescrutables, que sólo Él sabía qué era lo mejor para ellos… ¿Y si lo mejor que podía hacer el joven sacerdote era aceptar? Si era así, y esa era la decisión que Dios le instaba a tomar, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así con respecto a Claire? El camarlengo no había creído nunca en las casualidades, por lo tanto tampoco creía que el hecho de que la reportera de la BBC se hubiera cruzado en su camino, el hecho de haberse enamorado de ella aun siendo quien era, fuera pura casualidad: ¿era ella otro sacrificio que debía hacer para salir adelante? De ser así, sería un castigo justo: él juzgó a su padre por el mismo "error" que él mismo no había podido evitar y aquello tuvo consecuencias terribles, Patrick lo sabía mejor que nadie porque, de hecho, ahora era la única persona viva que lo sabía.

Casi adivinando los pensamientos del joven y aturdido camarlengo, Strauss no pudo contener un leve gesto de sorpresa y murmuró, arrastrando las palabras:

- Patrick, en nombre de Dios, niégame que esa periodista tenga la más mínima cosa que ver en tu actitud… - dijo Strauss, temiendo totalmente la respuesta del camarlengo.

¿Que si tenía algo que ver? En el mismo instante de oírlo, Patrick pensó que Claire tenía todo que ver: ahora mismo sentía que, aparte del teniente Chartrand, ella era el único apoyo que le quedaba. Pero, ¿sólo un apoyo? No, ni de lejos, en su interior el joven sabía que ella, para él, era muchísimo más: era como si hubiera andado entre tinieblas por mucho tiempo y de repente hubiera visto luz. Patrick guardó silencio y bajó levemente la mirada: más que suficiente para que Saverio Strauss sintiera que le hervía la sangre.

- ¿Has perdido el juicio? - dejó escapar el indignado cardenal - ¿Estás dando la espalda al Señor por ella?

Una vez más, el camarlengo no dijo nada, no era una situación cómoda: el cardenal Strauss no era precisamente el que más quería que descubriera lo que sentía con respecto a Claire, por Dios santo, antes que él merecían saberlo otras personas, como la propia reportera de la BBC. El anciano cardenal siguió estudiando al sacerdote con la mirada: el hecho de que no le hubiera respondido a nada de lo que le estaba preguntando con respecto a la periodista era respuesta más que suficiente.

- Patrick, no puedo creer que estés en tu sano juicio… Sin duda el episodio del helicóptero en la plaza de San Pedro debe de haberte trastornado… - dijo el anciano con un clarísimo tono de reproche en la voz. - Y, ¿qué pretendes hacer? ¿Dejarlo todo y… Y casarte con ella?

¿Casarse con Claire? No, por Dios, sus pensamientos ni de lejos habían llegado a tanto, pero, alarmantemente, en el momento que la pregunta de Strauss había llegado a su cabeza, no le parecía una idea atroz: no le importaría pasar todos los días de su vida con una persona como ella, pero a la vez sabía que era demasiado pronto para hablar de matrimonio, si hacía menos de un día que la conocía, si apenas acababa de aceptar lo que sentía por ella.

- Sólo sé que ese sentimiento está ahí, y no puedo ignorarlo, ni hacerlo desaparecer tampoco… - terminó diciendo el camarlengo McKenna.

- ¿Acaso no te has detenido a pensar que ella es periodista? - dijo Strauss elevando un poco más el tono de voz - Lo más probablemente es que esa fulana de tres al cuarto te haya utilizado para conseguir la información necesaria para alimentar el fuego de los medios y probablemente la exclusiva de su vida…

- Ella no es nada de eso - afirmó Patrick, sin poderse contener: le molestaba enormemente que sólo la viera como algo dañino. Si bien el decano del colegio cardenalicio consideraba a la joven poco menos que un instrumento del demonio, el joven camarlengo no podía discrepar más: de los dos, sin duda alguna, ella era el ángel y él, el verdadero instrumento del demonio.

El anciano cardenal de veras sentía que tenía morderse el labio inferior para evitar reprender al camarlengo de la forma que sentía que el joven necesitaba, sentía la sangre literalmente hirviendo en su interior… Pero no debía hacerlo: si reprochaba duramente al joven sacerdote su indecisión, eso bastaría para acabar de convencerle de que su camino no era continuar con su labor pastoral y mucho menos como Sumo Pontífice. El anciano se aseguraría de que el camarlengo no hiciera nada que pusiera en peligro su Iglesia. Sabía que a Patrick le había molestado que hubiera hablado así de la chica, pero a la vez había dejado una ligera duda en su interior: pequeña sí, pero que crecería enormemente si dejaba que alimentara esa idea, lejos de ella. Strauss carraspeó levemente y murmuró:

- Supongamos que estás en lo cierto… Supongamos por un momento que, verdaderamente, es el ser virtuoso y encantador que ves ahora… ¿Crees que sería correcto anhelarla para ti, apartándola de una vida normal?

Patrick continuó sin decir nada, pero cada vez estaba más inclinado a ceder a los argumentos del anciano prelado: si, en el mejor de los casos, finalmente consiguiera estar con ella, siguiendo en la Iglesia o no, el mundo los condenaría (ya que, dados los acontecimientos de la tarde-noche pasada, la figura del camarlengo había dejado de permanecer en la sombra para convertirse en el protagonista absoluto de los hechos, para bien o para mal) y especialmente a ella más que a él, pues, por desgracia, aún existía mucha gente que pensaba de igual modo que el cardenal Strauss y la verían… Como la peor persona del mundo. Dios santo, mirando el cristo crucificado que tenía ante sí, el camarlengo pensó que Jesús había sido capaz de entregar su vida por el bien de la humanidad… ¿No sería el capaz de hacer un sacrificio, en apariencia, mucho menor? Patrick McKenna ya había perdido a su padre, y sabía que dadas las circunstancias de su muerte no tenía derecho a sentir pena por ello, y por nada en el mundo querría ahora perder a Claire Dilthey.

- No la necesitas, nunca lo has hecho: la Iglesia es tu mundo, tu familia. Todo lo que necesitas está aquí - siguió hablando el cardenal Strauss, ya hablaba con un tono menos duro, menos acusador: en verdad estaba poniendo todo su empeño en que el camarlengo no se sintiera atacado y se inclinara a hacer lo que verdaderamente debía hacer - Ella es muy joven aún, éste sólo ha sido un día más en su vida… Sólo uno más.

El aún camarlengo percibió que, con esa última sentencia, el cardenal Strauss no se refería meramente a un día en la vida de Claire Dilthey, sino que quería decir más de lo políticamente correcto en palabras. La reportera de la BBC no debía haber llevado ni de lejos una vida similar a la de Patrick, ella ya habría estado con otros hombres antes y podría ser que él mismo sólo fuera eso: sólo uno más, un capricho de la joven periodista. Pero algo en su interior que le instaba a no creer al anciano prelado, pero ¿qué opción le quedaba? Él volvía a estar en el Vaticano, su adorado hogar durante tantos años, y ella ya no estaba allí: Patrick tenía la extraña sensación de que nunca volvería a estar ahí…

- Pero yo… - dijo Patrick, casi sin darse cuenta.

- Detente antes de pronunciar una blasfemia - sentenció con autoridad el cardenal Strauss.

- Yo la quiero - afirmó finalmente el camarlengo, sin dejarse intimidar por el anciano: no era la persona a la que quería confesar lo que sentía por Claire, pero quizás eso pudiera liberarle del destino que se cernía sobre él - Y no deseo ser Sumo Pontífice de esta Iglesia, no soy digno de tal honor…

El cardenal Strauss se tomó unos segundos para responder: debía contener la rabia que sentía al oír a Patrick McKenna hablar como si hubiera perdido el juicio, y en cierto modo lo había perdido. Miraba al camarlengo y no soportaba ver que seguía envolviéndole ese halo de seguridad en sí mismo y autoridad: seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo una cosa había cambiado en su interior, pero era lo más terrible que podría haberle pasado nunca. Tomó aire de manera imperceptible y casi susurró:

- Ayer a esta misma hora ni siquiera la recordabas: ven dentro de un año, dime que amas a esa periodista y te creeré, pero ahora es a ti a quien han elegido los señores cardenales… ¡A quien ha elegido Dios!… No puedes dar la espalda a una llamada como ésta, Patrick, sabes que no puedes…

El susodicho sostuvo la mirada al anciano cardenal sin decir nada, sin querer dar muestra de que sus palabras habían tenido el mínimo efecto en él… Pero sabía que lo que estaba diciendo Strauss era cierto: enamorado o no de Claire Dilthey seguía siendo sacerdote, guardaba lealtad absoluta a aquel que le había otorgado el don de la vida en su infinita sabiduría… Tras unos momentos de incertidumbre interior, Patrick vio la luz: por eso había sobrevivido esa noche, para ser el vicario de Cristo en la Iglesia… Ahora todo tenía sentido, su madre le había dicho que la Iglesia era su casa y que estaba destinado a hacer cosas grandes por Dios: ése era el camino que debía tomar, el que siempre había sido su camino, el que ahora mismo le costaba tanto aceptar. Dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad al salvarle la vida: una oportunidad con la que podría redimirse de sus acciones pasadas… No podía decir que no…

- Deja que se vaya… - murmuró Strauss al ver que el pensamiento firme del camarlengo de renunciar se desvanecía por momentos: era hora de dar el toque de gracias - Si es verdad lo que has dicho, regálale a esa muchacha, que aún no es sino una extraña en el mundo, la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, lejos de aquí…

Patrick cerró los ojos con fuerza: el honor que le estaba siendo concedido era grande, de magnitudes enormes, un honor por el que muchos matarían y, si lo pensaba objetivamente, no era tanto a lo que renunciaba: el día anterior, a ese misma hora, ninguno de sus pensamientos estaban dedicados a la joven periodista de la BBC… ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto su vida en un único día? Tomó aire levemente, sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, sólo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Claire Dilthey encontrara a alguien que la viera durante el resto de sus días como él la veía ahora.

- _Acceptasne electionem de te canonice factam in Summum Pontificem? _- volvió a preguntar el cardenal Strauss.

El camarlengo McKenna le miró: Strauss había ganado, no en la manera en que se imaginaba, pero lo había hecho. Pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer no lo hacía por Strauss, ni siquiera lo hacía por sí mismo: lo hacía por Dios, lo hacía por sus padres… Y lo hacía por Claire.

- _Ita, accipio _- murmuró finalmente el ex-camarlengo.


	24. Chapter 24

Despertaba por momentos, pero aún no lo sabía. Lo primero que notaba era la espalda, algo dolorida, reposando contra el firme colchón de aquella habitación. Se removió un poco entre esas sábanas que abrigaban tanto, y al girar la cabeza sobre la almohada, Claire Dilthey abrió los ojos, separando poco a poco los párpados, cegada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación.

Eso era lo único que veía ahora mismo, una ventana por la que entraba la luz del sol, y por la intensidad con la que brillaba el mismo debía ser bastante tarde. Todo lo demás a su alrededor era borroso, y mientras recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia, el resto de la habitación tampoco le importaba demasiado. Cuando la visión se volvió más clara, y ya pudo visualizar por completo el lugar donde se encontraba, la joven no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, incorporándose levemente.

No era que el lugar donde se encontraba fuera desconocido para ella, al contrario, era el lugar donde dormía todas las noches desde que llegó a Roma, pero… ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí, en ese momento? Durante unos confusos momentos tuvo la sensación de acabar de despertar de un sueño particularmente largo y real, pero una ligera punzada de dolor que sintió al apoyarse sobre el brazo roto le recordó que, para bien o para mal, todo lo que había vivido el interminable día anterior había sido muy real, como había pensado Claire muchas veces, tan real que asustaba.

La periodista dejó escapar el aire y apoyó la palma de la mano en la frente: no lograba recordar por qué estaba allí, ella debía estar en el hospital, era allí donde había despertado la última vez. La habían llevado allí después de la explosión de la antimateria, podía recordar eso con relativa facilidad, pero ya no estaba allí… Dios, seguramente le habían dado el alta durante la noche y sus compañeros la habían traído de vuelta al hotel.

Pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí: ni Gunther Glick, ni Chinita Macri estaban allí, no tenía nadie a quien preguntarle lo que había pasado mientras ella había estado durmiendo. Dios, ahora sentía que demasiado, pero no iba a perder más tiempo lamentando haber dormido tanto y la falta de información con la que despertaba. Sin perder un instante: ahora que toda esa locura parecía haber acabado sólo tenía clara una cosa: que quería librarse físicamente de todo lo que había sufrido el día anterior, no quería llevar esa camisa parcialmente llena de sangre ni un minuto más, no quería que el dolor pasado fuera algo visible en el exterior, necesitaba sentirse como si todo lo malo no hubiera pasado nunca, ni siquiera quería recordarlo. Se incorporó con cuidado de no hacerse daño en el brazo, hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, y tras unos instantes de silencio, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Sabía que había tenido muchas oportunidades de morir en las últimas horas, pero en ese momento, quizás más que en otros en los que realmente había tenido más riesgo de muerte, Patrick McKenna sentía que se estaba muriendo.

Tras su precipitado nombramiento ni siquiera había podido salir al balcón a bendecir a los fieles que aún, a pesar de todo, seguían allí. No había podido, el dolor de la heridas lo estaba partiendo literalmente en dos, una vez pasado el efecto de los analgésicos que le habían proporcionado en el Policlínico Gemelli. Era incapaz de moverse sin sentir un dolor enorme en alguna parte de su cuerpo, por ello los cardenales habían decidido no hacer público su nombramiento hasta que el joven se encontrara con más salud de la que tenía ahora. De modo que cuando, finalmente, el ex-camarlengo había aceptado su nueva posición en la bien llamada sala de las lágrimas, el cardenal Strauss había avisado al Domus Sanctae Marthae (o la Residencia de Santa Marta), lugar donde se alojan los cardenales electores durante la duración del cónclave y también una casa de asistencia a enfermos, aunque hacía mucho que ese servicio era innecesario. Pero a pesar de aquello, el cardenal Strauss había insistido en que trasladaran al joven pontífice a aquel lugar, al que consideraba de confianza y donde Patrick McKenna estaría alejado de la histeria que había supuesto el hecho de que el joven se hubiera convertido en poco menos que el héroe de la jornada.

Así que había solicitado a las monjas que se encargaban del mantenimiento de ese lugar que prepararan al aún, a ojos de todo el mundo, camarlengo una de las 129 habitaciones de las que disponía la residencia de Santa Marta. Pero el principal problema era que esa residencia hacía mucho que no se encargaba exclusivamente de enfermos, y menos de la gravedad de las heridas que presentaba Patrick McKenna. Carente de sedantes y con la fiebre subiendo por momentos en esa habitación del convento, el joven sacerdote estaba seguro de estar llegando al final de su vida.

Y contra todo razonamiento posible, los cardenales estaban totalmente seguros de encontrarse ante un milagro moderno: era obvio que Dios estaba poniendo a Patrick McKenna a prueba, una prueba dura, pero una prueba al fin y al cabo. Algunos empezaban a dudar de que el joven sobreviviera mucho tiempo más sometido al dolor de esas heridas y el escaso tratamiento que le estaban proporcionando; otros ponían su fe en que el Señor, en su infinita misericordia, intercediera por su hijo, procurando que sufriera lo menos posible y que le diera fuerza suficiente para resistir esa ardua prueba. A decir verdad, algunos cardenales de los sectores más conservadores le envidiaban: no por el hecho de ser el nuevo pontífice de la Iglesia Católica, sino porque todo lo que estaba padeciendo era algo que podía ofrecer a Dios como muestra de amor.

- Deberíamos aceptar la colaboración del Policlínico Gemelli… - decía un cardenal alemán mientras los prelados salían de la Capilla Sixtina con la misma solemnidad con la que habían entrado hace unas horas - Después de todo siempre han servido bien a los Sumos Pontífices en el pasado…

Strauss abrió la boca para corregir a su compañero, pero de inmediato tuvo que volver a cerrarla: aunque aún le parecía increíble y aunque aún no estuviera de acuerdo, Patrick McKenna era el nuevo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica. Sabía que no era el más adecuado, pero también sabía lo que el joven hubiera hecho de no ser elegido… El anciano cardenal estaba convencido de haber elegido el mal menor. El hasta entonces camarlengo era muy joven y su pontificado prometía ser uno de los más longevos de la historia de la Iglesia Católica, siempre que ni la enfermedad ni los accidentes truncaran su camino…

- Su Santidad está afrontando su situación mucha entereza y serenidad, no creo que debamos molestar a nuestros amigos del hospital… - comenzó a decir Strauss, haciendo que los cardenales cercanos a él le dedicaran su atención - Es el don que la juventud posee, lo aguanta todo…

Pero el resto de prelados no parecía compartir la opinión del decano del colegio cardenalicio:

- Uno de nuestros deberes como cristianos es socorrer al enfermo - afirmó con convicción un cardenal italiano - Es un riesgo que no nos podemos permitir…

- Todos sabemos la importancia de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido esta noche: el hecho de que ese joven siga con vida es un verdadero milagro, no dudó en sacrificarse a sí mismo por salvar su Iglesia y la vida de los fieles… Ha devuelto la esperanza y la fe a la gente - añadió otro prelado, a quienes sus compañeros escuchaban mientras asentían levemente - No podemos dejarle desatendido…

- Por favor, nadie habla de dejarle desatendido, su Santidad se encuentra con nuestras queridas hermanas de san Vicente de Paúl… - comenzó a decir el cardenal Strauss.

- Pero ninguna de ellas es médico, Saverio, las heridas de su Santidad no son precisamente superficiales… Si muere es un peso con el que no podremos cargar - afirmó el cardenal italiano que había empezado a interceder por la salud del nuevo Papa.

El decano del colegio cardenalicio comprendió que la falsa modestia con la que había rechazado la ayuda del hospital se derrumbaba por momentos: sabía muy bien que una de las mejores cosas que le podrían pasar es que el recién elegido Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica muriera debido a las heridas internas consecuencia de su acción del helicóptero. Sería la solución perfecta a sus males: se haría la aparente voluntad de Dios al elegirle, pero su pontificado no sería de duración mayor a un día, entonces podrían elegir a alguien digno de verdad del trono de san Pedro. Pero no contaba con que el Policlínico Gemelli les ofreciera ayuda tras su traslado: si el joven moría sin asistencia sanitaria en la Residencia de Santa Marta sería una noticia que se extendería como la pólvora, algo que no sería olvidado jamás y sabía que los fieles no perdonarían a la Iglesia no haber socorrido al nuevo Papa cuando pudieron hacerlo.

- Os encontráis en lo cierto, queridos hermanos - comenzó a decir Strauss con afabilidad, quitándole importancia y tensión al asunto de forma que los cardenales no sospecharan sus verdaderas intenciones - Disculpad la confusa mente de un anciano… Decidle a las monjas de Santa Marta que acepten el ofrecimiento de nuestros amigos del Gemelli.

Pero, ajeno a todos los entresijos de los señores cardenales, Patrick McKenna no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía entender de ninguna manera cuál era el propósito de Dios con todo lo que le había mandado. Él sabía que había actuado pésimamente los días anteriores al cónclave, dudaba mucho de alguna vez poder obtener el pleno perdón del Creador, pero no podía evitar sentir, aunque fuera erróneamente, que el destino se estaba ensañando con él.

Y allí se encontraba, en aquella habitación de la Residencia de Santa Marta, tendido en la cama casi si como aquel fuera a ser su lecho de muerte. De vez en cuando dormía, y de vez en cuando despertaba, había perdido por completo el sentido del tiempo, ya no sabía si llevaba allí días, horas o minutos, pero tampoco era algo que le importara realmente en ese momento. Las monjas que mantenían ese lugar, las hijas de la caridad de san Vicente de Paul, entraban cada cierto tiempo en la habitación para comprobar si la fiebre había bajado, para limpiar sus heridas o para rezar por su alma por si el Señor decidía finalmente llevárselo con Él.

Totalmente inmovilizado, lo único que podía hacer Patrick McKenna en esos momentos era rezar, orar muchísimo, pero a pesar de su situación, nunca lo hacía por sí mismo. Sentía que si moría, iba a lamentar mucho no haber hecho las cosas mejor de lo que lo había hecho, haber llevado la situación de otra manera, con más tolerancia, una mente más abierta… Eso es lo único que había necesitado su padre con él y no lo había obtenido, de modo que no podía lamentarse porque el destino los hubiera juzgado a los dos casi por igual: pero su padre había tenido que renunciar a mucho más, no solo al amor de su vida, sino que en un principio a su propio hijo también.

Patrick no podía llegar a entender lo mucho que le habría costado a su padre tomar esa decisión, era algo que no podía ni siquiera imaginar, si el hecho de haber renunciado a Claire Dilthey sin poder despedirse ni darle una explicación era algo que, a la vez que el resto de heridas físicas, sentía que lo estaba matando. Y todo por una persona a la que conocía de apenas seis horas… En esos momentos de delirio, el joven se veía incapaz de afirmar que la periodista fuera una persona real o producto de su mente, o quizás un escarmiento divino para ayudarle a comprender a su padre… Fuera lo que fuera, ojalá la hubiera visto una última vez.

* * *

Aún se encontraba en el hotel Columbus, envuelta en una toalla azul mientras desenredaba con cuidado su cabello rubio, aún húmedo tras la ducha. Sentada en la cama, Claire Dilthey agradecía estar volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. Sabía que el día anterior había sido una completa locura, sentía que era una de las pocas personas que mejor lo sabía: le había pasado de todo, probablemente había resultado ser el día más intenso de toda su vida. Pero pese a lo bueno y lo malo, agradecía que ya hubiera acabado: al alzar la mirada y verse en el espejo ya casi se reconocía, seguía teniendo muy mala cara debido al agotamiento, pero al menos todo el rastro de sangre seca de su cuerpo había desaparecido, su ya inservible camisa estaba hecha un revoltijo en la papelera del baño… Sentía que volvía a ser ella, la que siempre había sido.

Observando la escayola que los médicos le habían puesto en el brazo, la periodista sintió que se había librado de una buena, en su momento había pasado muchísimo miedo, pensaba que no sería capaz de volver a salir a la calle sin temer la presencia de un francotirador en alguna azotea, pero cuando habían tenido que sacar al camarlengo McKenna sobre una mesa para que pudieran trasladarlo a un hospital ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en aquel tipo que la había amenazado de muerte. Y aunque le habían dicho en el hospital que creían que ese hombre había sido encontrado muerto a los pies del Castel Sant'Angelo, Claire aún no sentía que todo hubiera terminado: también habían tratado de matar a Chartrand y a Patrick McKenna, Dios sabría cuánta gente habría implicada en esa locura homicida…

Pero a la vez sentía que el hecho de que hubieran estado a punto de matarla no era lo más notorio que le había pasado el día anterior. Conteniendo una sonrisa, Claire pensó en lo muchísimo que significaba para ella el camarlengo McKenna… Lo primero que la joven quería hacer esa mañana era ir a verle al hospital. Dios santo, quién se lo hubiera dicho hace un mes escaso, que iba a enamorarse de una persona como él y en unas circunstancias tan extrañas. Pero a la vez, pensar así la desanimaba un poco: no sabía lo que iba a pasar, era lo bastante mayorcita como para haber dejado de creer en los príncipes azules (además, se había encontrado con bastantes ranas en su vida); sabía muy bien que era muy probable que nada saliera como ella esperaba y que, ante eso, no tendría más remedio que conformarse.

Un ligero "click" proveniente de la puerta de su habitación la sobresaltaron, haciendo que se girara hacia la misma: sin duda debían ser Gunther o Chinita, ¿quién iba a tener la tarjeta que abría la habitación si no? La joven oyó también cómo se abría la puerta y, unos instantes después, cómo se cerraba tras de sí. Los pasos de esa persona aún desconocida para Claire resonaron levemente en el pequeño pasillo que separaba la puerta del dormitorio de la habitación, pero finalmente, al doblar una esquina, el visitante apareció, pero no era Gunther Glick, ni tampoco era Chinita Macri… A decir verdad, Claire no sabía quién de los dos tenía los ojos más abiertos en ese momento.

- ¿Chartrand? - murmuró la joven aún sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Durante unos brevísimos instantes, el joven suizo parecía tan azorado que ni siquiera era capaz de reaccionar. Balbuceó algo y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, dando la espalda a la periodista:

- Señorita, lo siento… Yo no sabía que usted…

Al principio no lo entendió pero luego Claire se miró a sí misma, enrollada en su toalla del hotel: vale, no estaba desnuda ni mucho menos, pero sí encontraba esa situación un poco incómoda al darse cuenta de ello. Apretó más la toalla contra su cuerpo y dijo:

- No importa… Espera un segundo, no te muevas ni te gires - dijo Claire levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia su armario.

Durante unos interminables minutos, el teniente Chartrand oía desde el pasillo el zurrir de las perchas unas contra otras. Dios santo, ¿en qué hora se le había ocurrido venir? Finalmente Claire Dilthey asomó por la esquina del pasillo:

- Problema solucionado, puedes pasar.

Chartrand se giró y vio a Claire sentarse mirándole de forma expectante desde un sillón de la amplia habitación del hotel: vestía una camiseta sencilla y unos vaqueros. Era extraño, viéndola así parecía aún más joven de lo que había imaginado la primera que la vio. El joven teniente se sentó en una silla cercana a ella, esta vez la chica lo miraba sin poder contener una sonrisa:

- No sabes lo que me alegro de verte, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

Tras cabecear un leve instante, el suizo respondió:

- Sus compañeros se encuentran en la Plaza de san Pedro, y ahora mismo hay bastante tranquilidad en el cuartel… He venido cada dos horas para ver si había despertado y si se encontraba bien.

Claire abrió un poco más los ojos: estaba asombrada. De repente se dio cuenta de que Chartrand era ahora mismo la persona que mejor le podía decir lo que había pasado mientras ella había estado dormida, ya que Gunther y Chinita parecían estar en contacto con él, de otra forma no tendría la tarjeta que abre la habitación.

- Espera un momento, por partes… ¿Cuántas veces has venido?

- Incluyendo ésta, tres veces - contestó Chartrand con ese acento que le caracterizaba, con toda la formalidad que podía - Pero seguía usted durmiendo…

La chica asintió y apretó un poco la escayola contra sí, acomodándose mejor en el sillón, sin apartar la vista del guardia:

- Dices que Gunther y Chinita están en la Plaza de San Pedro, ¿debería reunirme con ellos allí, ya está el equipo arreglado?

- Ellos dicen que… - empezó a decir Chartrand, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas en un idioma que ella entendiera - Aún no, pero llega hoy: es una urgencia. Están grabando con una videocámara usual, y sus jefes están al corriente de su situación: no le piden que vuelva de inmediato al trabajo, pero sí lo antes posible cuando se encuentre mejor…

- Me encuentro mejor - dijo Claire con convicción - Necesito volver a la rutina y… Un momento, ¿por qué están grabando tan a la desesperada? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Con "algo", el joven suizo sabía que la joven se refería a si le había ocurrido algo al padre Patrick McKenna, podría jurarlo. Claire algo más inquieta ante la posibilidad que se había formulado en su mente.

- Verá… Yo, realmente, no debería decirle esto… - comenzó a decir el suizo - Es más, una parte de mí, aún se resiste bastante a lo que usted me confesó en el Policlínico Gemelli… Pero otra parte de mí con más voz me dice que tiene usted derecho a saberlo.

- Me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué ha pasado? - dijo Claire, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía: realmente temía lo que pudiera decirle el joven teniente.

Chartrand tomó aire ligeramente apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, como si quisiera crear un aire de confidencialidad entre la reportera de la BBC y él mismo:

- El camarlengo McKenna ya no se encuentra en el Policlínico Gemelli…

- ¿Le han dado el alta ya? ¿Se encuentra mejor? - exclamó Claire esperanzada de forma risueña.

- No exactamente… - contestó Chartrand mientras ponía las ideas en orden en su cabeza. - Le han trasladado a una residencia sacerdotal, donde está siendo asistido por una orden religiosa de monjas.

- ¿Y qué tal está? - preguntó la periodista, totalmente segura de no recibir una mala respuesta.

El teniente Chartrand se metió las manos en los bolsillos y, tras una breve pausa, comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

- En las últimas horas ha empeorado mucho.

La expresión de la periodista cambió: si antes miraba al teniente con una expresión totalmente tranquila y calmada, ahora parecía estar totalmente sorprendida.

- … ¿Por qué? - acabó preguntando la joven con ligera angustia en la voz - Yo… Yo estuve hablando con él en el hospital y, dentro de lo que cabe, le ví bien…

- Porque se encontraba en el Gemelli, con anestesia local… Pero al ser trasladado a la residencia sacerdotal, los cardenales rechazaron la ayuda del hospital… - explicó el suizo.

- ¿Están locos? ¿Por qué demonios hicieron eso? - exclamó Claire indignada, como si Chartrand hubiera soltado la blasfemia más enorme del mundo.

- Le aseguro que fue para no importunar al Policlínico Gemelli, están teniendo una noche muy difícil y ajetreada, pero al ver que la salud de su Santidad se resentía por momentos la acabaron aceptando… - se apresuró a decir el teniente Chartrand: por mucho que medio aceptara lo que la periodista sentía por Patrick McKenna, no podía consentir que insultara de esa manera a los señores cardenales y más de forma errónea.

Claire le miró durante unos instantes sin decir nada, algo más calmada y sobre todo, callada. Chartrand pensaba que debía estar avergonzada de la manera en que había hablado de los prelados, pero por la mente de la periodista de la BBC no divagaba precisamente esa idea… Parecía estar meditando algo que no lograba entender del todo. Alzando la mirada hacia el teniente suizo, murmuró:

- Le has llamado su Santidad…

Chartrand guardó silencio de forma absoluta: en ninguno de sus planes entraba informar a Claire Dilthey del cambio que había sufrido en la jerarquía de la Iglesia la figura del camarlengo. Era algo que aún no había trascendido a los medios, sólo se haría público cuando Patrick McKenna se encontrara lo suficientemente sano como para poder comenzar su pontificado sin problemas. El suizo solo quería asegurarse de que su ya ex-protegida se recuperaba gradualmente, también quería decirle que el sacerdote McKenna ya estaba bajo los cuidados de religiosas, porque… Aunque a su mente católica aún le costaba digerir los sentimientos de la chica hacia el sacerdote, no podía evitar comprenderla en parte, era joven y sabía que mientras se mantuviera soltero conservaría su trabajo como guardia suizo, por eso creía que la castidad no era realmente necesaria para servir a Dios, y lo más importante es que parecía ser que genuinamente quería a Patrick McKenna, de forma totalmente sincera.

- ¿Por qué lo sacaron los cardenales del Gemelli? - inquirió la periodista, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos: el tono de su voz indicaba que necesitaba, quizás más

que nunca, saber lo que rondaba la cabeza del joven suizo. - ¿Por qué le has llamado así?

El joven suizo tomó aire: dado que no había podido evitar mencionarlo, tenía que decírselo.

- Le convocaron a la Capilla Sixtina para elegirle como sucesor de san Pedro - dijo finalmente Chartrand.

La periodista no pudo evitar entreabrir levemente la boca en señal de sorpresa, pero no parecía poder reaccionar de otra forma: estaba recibiendo probablemente la noticia más asombrosa de su vida. Al ver que la joven no era capaz de articular palabra, Chartrand siguió hablando:

- Le trasladaron a la residencia sacerdotal en cuanto aceptó…

Claire se cubrió la boca con las manos, ahogando un grito: Dios santo, no podía ser verdad, no podía creerlo… Hace unas semanas recordaba haber comentado con Chinita, después de la rueda de prensa, que alguien como Patrick McKenna al frente de la Iglesia Católica era lo que realmente necesitaba el mundo. Sentía irritación en los ojos y ni siquiera sabía por qué… Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, Claire esbozó una leve sonrisa que, poco a poco, se fue ensanchando:

- No me lo puedo creer… ¡Eso es genial! - exclamó finalmente con ilusión la periodista.

El teniente Chartrand no pudo evitar sorprenderse: hubiera jurado que la joven encontraría esa situación de todo menos genial.

- ¿Lo dice de verdad? - inquirió el suizo.

- ¿Bromeas? - se sorprendió Claire - ¡Por Dios, si hasta he llegado a pensar que había muerto!… Es más, anoche durante casi una hora y media estuvo muerto para mí… Y no sólo está sano y salvo sino que es Papa…

Esta última frase la dijo con menos fuerza debido a lo increíble que sonaba, simplemente aún no podía terminar de creerlo. La joven dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos azules.

- Dios santo, no lo puedo creer… Es muy joven, jamás pensé que… Dios - dijo la periodista de manera atropellada, invadida por la emoción - Va a ser un gran Papa, lo sé, lo va a hacer muy bien… ¿En qué residencia está? Dios mío, necesito verle ahora más que nunca.

La expresión del teniente Chartrand decía que, al menos para ella, no todo era color rosa en las nuevas noticias.

- Dada la… nueva situación - comenzó a decir el suizo - Me temo que usted tiene el paso totalmente prohibido al lugar donde se encuentra su Santidad.

Esta afirmación hizo que Claire volviera a la realidad de la forma más brusca posible: que Patrick fuera ahora Papa, aunque todavía de forma no oficial, no sólo significaba un cambio tremendo en la Iglesia, sino también en su vida. Ahora de forma irrevocable e irremediable, Claire Dilthey sintió que nunca iba a volver a ver a Patrick McKenna en persona, ni mucho menos continuar la relación que había mantenido con él… Sentía que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran fruto de la emoción.

- ¿Alguien más sabe… lo que te dije? - murmuró Claire totalmente azorada, incapaz de creer que Chartrand hubiera traicionado su confianza de ese modo.

- He guardado silencio, señorita, se lo prometo… Pero su presencia en el Vaticano a estas alturas ya no es un secreto para nadie - explicó con tacto el teniente Chartrand - Además usted visitó al camarlengo en el hospital y a ningún civil más se le permitió el paso… Creo que eso no ha gustado a los cardenales…

La joven sentía que todo se desmoronaba por completo, sentía a Patrick más lejos, más inalcanzable de lo que le había sentido nunca… Y todo por unas suposiciones de los dichosos cardenales, aunque no dejaban de ser verdaderas, la periodista no podía creer que le estuvieran negando visitar a Patrick… Qué demonios: sí que podía creerlo…

- ¿No voy a volver a verle nunca? - musitó la joven con la voz quebrada, al borde del llanto - …Por el amor de Dios, ¿ni siquiera voy a poder despedirme?

El incómodo silencio de Chartrand fue más respuesta de la que Claire necesitaba. Tras morderse el labio inferior en un intento por evitar el llanto, la periodista cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando que varias lágrimas que danzaban en sus pestañas cayeran rodeando su rostro. Enterrando finalmente su rostro entre sus manos, la joven rompió a llorar sin poder contenerse un segundo más, como si se encontrara en la más absoluta soledad. A Claire Dilthey nunca le había gustado llorar en público, le daba mucha vergüenza, pero cuando la situación era muy fuerte, para pesar suyo, no lo podía evitar. La idea de no volver a ver a Patrick se le hacía terrible, y ahora que era una realidad, era insoportable de pensar. Ahora se daba cuenta por completo de todo lo que le quería, de todo lo que significaba para ella, tanto que sentía que estaría recordándole y echándole de menos durante toda su vida: estaba totalmente, y sin esperanza alguna, enamorada de él.

A pesar de todos las normas y creencias de la Iglesia que él admiraba desde niño y respetaba, Chartrand no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión por la joven periodista. Era verdad que lo que sentía por el nuevo Papa contradecía todas las enseñanzas con las que le habían adoctrinado desde siempre, pero lo que también era innegable era que el afecto, el amor que Claire Dilthey profesaba a Patrick McKenna era verdadero. Ni era una triquiñuela para conseguir una exclusiva, ni era un capricho propio de las adolescentes: ella era adulta y en ningún momento había buscado sentirse así por el entonces camarlengo. El joven suizo no quería ni imaginarse como debía sentirse Claire, por nada del mundo le gustaría ser ella en ese momento. Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar ante el llanto de la periodista, alargó la mano hacia su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente, intentando infundirle ánimos, pero ni siquiera la noticia de la paz mundial y el fin de las guerras podría alegrar en ese momento a Claire Dilthey.

* * *

El dolor volvía de forma gradual: ese era el primer síntoma de que Patrick McKenna estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, adaptándose al nuevo entorno en que se encontraba: la residencia de Santa Marta. Era infinitamente más acogedora que el Policlínico Gemelli, pero en esos momentos preferiría encontrarse en el hospital italiano, aunque sabía que quizás lo más conveniente debido a la histeria de los fieles fuera que permaneciera donde se encontraba. Girando levemente la cabeza sobre la almohada, Patrick vio a unos auxiliares sanitarios que portaban lo que parecía una bombona de oxígeno y otros utensilios médicos que había visto en el Gemelli.

Al intentar incorporarse, el dolor lo paralizó por completo haciendo que el joven apretara con fuerza los ojos, como si así el dolor fuera a irse más fácilmente… Una de las monjas de Santa Marta que hablaba con otra en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, se adentró inmediatamente en la misma para recostar de nuevo al sacerdote en la cama:

- Todavía tiene que descansar, no le conviene hacer esfuerzo alguno…

Patrick dejó que la religiosa lo tumbara con cuidado se nuevo sobre la cama: en el fondo sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa, él mismo no se encontraba con fuerzas para nada… El joven nunca había sido de esas personas que buscan ponerse enfermos para estar todo el día tirado en la cama, a Patrick siempre le había molestado mucho la idea de caer enfermo porque le apartaban de obligaciones que tenía que cumplir y que para él era un verdadero honor cumplirlas. Por eso llevaba tan mal esa nueva situación. Al recordar de nuevo su decisión sobre ser el sucesor de san Pedro, Patrick sintió que se mareaba ligeramente. Dios santo, su vida iba a cambiar tanto…

Sabía que había tenido un gran maestro, pero también que ni de lejos podría hacerle sombra… No mentía al pensar que no podía creer que fuera él mismo el que precipitó su encuentro con Dios, sabía que su padre nunca jamás hubiera hecho algo así, que hasta habría preferido morir antes porque le quería muchísimo, quizás mucho más de lo que era capaz de querer a nadie Patrick McKenna. El susodicho sabía que él no era así, pero… Se había visto cegado por sus creencias, mucho más conservadoras que las de su propio padre, y después de hablar con el comandante Richter, el joven camarlengo volvió a los aposentos papales totalmente convencido de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era por el bien común. Pero de sólo recordar los espasmos de su anciano padre sin entender muy bien por qué la inyección de tinzaparina le producía esa reacción, sin poder entender que se estaba muriendo de repente… Patrick se asqueaba totalmente de sí mismo al recordarlo, sentía verdaderas náuseas y sabía que eso era algo que no iba a perdonarse ni aunque viviera un millón de años.

Ese había sido uno de los principales motivos por los que el sacerdote había aceptado ser Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica: sabía que desde esa posición podría cambiar muchas cosas para bien a nivel mundial, podría redimirse… Podría hacer algo bueno por la gente, aunque lo que había hecho era imperdonable, Patrick McKenna sentía que podría vivir mejor con ello si dedicaba su vida a conseguir que el mundo en que vivían fuera un poco mejor. Aunque significara hacer ciertos sacrificios… Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que haber conocido a Claire Dilthey no era sino una especie de juego del destino: él había asesinado a su padre por esconder que había tenido un hijo con una mujer, y ahora, por circunstancias de la vida, él mismo no había podido evitar sentirse enamorado de esa periodista de la BBC.

Claire Dilthey era alguien a quien sentía ya como un capítulo más de su vida, uno que se había visto obligado a dejar atrás, por mucho que él mismo no hubiera encontrado voluntad para pasar página, otros sí lo habían hecho por él. Ahora que veía las circunstancias un poco más lejanas, Patrick pensó que quizás no sería tan difícil seguir adelante sin ella: siempre había seguido adelante sin ella, porque nunca había pertenecido realmente a su vida, nunca lo había hecho, nunca lo haría… El joven sabía que nunca hubiera reunido fuerzas suficientes para dejarla ir, seguramente no podría haberlo hecho si hubiera permanecido en el Gemelli con ella; pero el destino parecía haber jugado sus cartas bastante bien y había separado sus caminos a tiempo de que el sacerdote pudiera decidir qué camino seguir.

Y eso le dolía, Patrick McKenna no iba a negar que la idea de no volver a ver a esa periodista de la BBC le dolía de verdad, como si tuviera que renunciar a algo vital para seguir viviendo… Pero no era así, mejor que Claire Dilthey permaneciera sólo como su amiga, el nuevo Pontífice sabía que ella podría haber llegado a convertirse en alguien muchísimo especial para él, sentía que en algún momento de esa noche la periodista se había convertido realmente en ese alguien… Pero tenía que negárselo, si no el pensar qué hubiera podido ocurrir si él no fuera quien era, ni ella tampoco, si se hubieran conocido en cualquier otro lugar, momento y circunstancias… Pensar en cómo hubiera podido ser todo le partía en dos y era un pensamiento que tenía que abandonar si quería llevar a cabo de forma adecuada la tarea que Dios le había encomendado como redención a sus pecados del pasado. No debía pensar en Claire Dilthey, ni en lo que ella significaba para él, todo eso estaba fuera de lugar.

Pero en esa habitación de la residencia de Santa Marta, mientras los enfermeros enviados del Gemelli volvían a colocarle los sedantes y demás tratamientos que recibía en el policlínico, Patrick McKenna volvía a sentirse como estaba los días siguientes a la muerte de su padre: vacío. Y esta vez ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en el motivo. Y es que, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, ni siquiera pensarlo, Patrick McKenna no podía evitar pensar que quizás la persona a la que había conocido era la persona a la que más podría haber llegado a querer en el mundo… Pero ya nunca lo sabría.


	25. Chapter 25

Aunque el dolor en algunas zonas del costado persistía, el ex-camarlengo Patrick McKenna se iba encontrando mejor por momentos. No sólo por el efecto de los calmantes, que disimulaban el dolor, sino porque realmente parecía estar recuperándose de forma paulatina de las heridas causadas debido a su accidentada caída en la Plaza de San Pedro unas horas atrás. Desde el Policlínico Gemelli se habían trasladado un par de voluntarios elegidos por el equipo médico para que ayudaran al joven sacerdote en su rehabilitación en todo lo que pudieran. Le habían ayudado a caminar brevemente por la habitación, y comprobaban que no tuviera ningún hueso roto más en la zona de los brazos.

Pese a toda esta atención constante por parte de los auxiliares sanitarios y de las propias monjas de la residencia de Santa Marta, Patrick McKenna no podía evitar sentirse algo solo allí. Se avecinaba tanto a lo que tenía que hacer frente a nivel mundial, que el joven se encontró echando profundamente de menos los consejos de su padre: ahora los necesitaría tanto, tanto… Cuando apenas habían pasado quince días desde su muerte, Patrick seguía sorprendiéndose pensando en comentarle esto o aquello como si siguiera vivo, como si algún rincón de su mente se resistiera a creer lo que había pasado y, sobre todo, cómo había pasado.

Había logrado unos momentos de ansiada soledad en aquella habitación de la residencia de Santa Marta, argumentando que necesitaba un momento de oración: lo que era verdad tan solo en parte. No era oración lo que Patrick McKenna necesitaba en esos momentos: era meditación, era recordar, era poner las ideas en orden en su mente… Miraba por la ventana de la alcoba que daba a la plaza de San Pedro y al ver a toda la gente que había allí congregada no podía evitar preguntarse si a eso se refería su madre cuando de niño le decía que el Señor tenía grandes planes para él… María siempre había mencionado a su hijo que Dios era su padre y que una promesa hecha a él valía más que todas las demás, era una promesa que no debía romperse nunca por nada… Pero dudaba mucho que su madre siguiera apoyándole, dondequiera que estuviera, sabiendo todo lo malo que había hecho; estaría decepcionada, tristemente decepcionada si le estaba viendo desde algún lugar de las alturas.

El nuevo y joven Pontífice sabía que no sería fácil, que llevaba una carga sobre sus hombros que era mayor al hecho de ser Sumo Pontífice en sí, sino que llevaba también a cuestas el hecho de que, injustificablemente, había acabado con la vida de una persona que lo había dado absolutamente todo por él, que hasta hubiera respirado por él de ser necesario… Y eso ya no tenía enmienda posible, su padre no volvería nunca y por mucho que él se arrepintiera eso no cambiaría nada: tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Ahora sí, Patrick McKenna rezaba por ser perdonado algún día, pedía fuerzas para poder hacer cosas, cambiar cosas que necesitaban ser cambiadas en el sistema eclesiástico, rogaba claridad de pensamiento para ser capaz de discernir entre las cosas verdaderamente importantes… Pero en esos momentos, tampoco era capaz de dejar la mente en blanco, lejos de problemas y dilemas, para entrar en contacto con Dios, porque, por mucho que no lo entendiera del todo, seguía pensando en Claire.

Apartando la mirada de la abarrotada Plaza de San Pedro, Patrick McKenna dio como pudo un leve paseo por la alcoba mientras todos los pensamientos e ideas que concernían a la joven periodista de la BBC volvían a su mente… Sentía que nunca se habían ido del todo. No sabía discernir si ella era real o no, o si sólo era algún tipo de escarmiento divino por todo lo que había hecho, por las razones que lo habían movido a hacer lo que hizo… No sería descabellado pensarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que infravaloraba mucho a Claire Dilthey si la consideraba un mero producto de su atormentada mente: ella era real, tenía que serlo, a la fuerza…

- Dios santo… - murmuró Patrick McKenna, sin apenas darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

No acertaba a saber explicar lo que sentía por la periodista o quizás no quería saberlo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, el sacerdote no se había sentido tan confuso en toda su vida. Sabía que lo más fácil sería dejarlo pasar, de cualquier modo, estando donde estaba él ahora veía muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que volviera a ver a la joven que le había nublado el juicio. Pero no podía dejarlo pasar, sentía que no quería no volver a verla nunca, y a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Strauss: que el día anterior ninguno de sus pensamientos estaban dedicados a Claire Dilthey y era verdad… Él tenía su vida, y ella la suya, siempre habían ido separadas y ninguno de ellos había echado en falta al otro, pero de algún modo Patrick sentía que el hecho de que sus vidas se hubieran cruzado en ese momento, en ese lugar… Eso no podía ser mero producto del azar. Ahora que la había conocido sentía que quería saber todo sobre ella, que por mucho que supiera sobre lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, siempre querría conocerla un poco más… Por ínfimo e insignificante que pudiera resultar algún detalle de la vida de la periodista, él lo daría todo por conocerlo. Y el saber que eso no sería posible, le producía una sensación de malestar que difícilmente podría expresar con palabras.

Le empezaban a invadir recuerdos de cosas que nunca habían pasado, de cosas que nunca pasarían… Ya no únicamente a otro nivel, él la consideraba una amiga que no quería perder por nada del mundo, una amiga que necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Sabía que la echaría mucho de menos los días que siguieran, cuando todo hubiera acabado y la joven ya hubiera vuelto a Londres y a su vida normal, sabía que echaría de menos cualquier conversación con ella, o simplemente su presencia allí. Incluso ahora que Claire aún se encontraba en Roma echaba de menos cosas que nunca diría, conversaciones que nunca tendrían, pensamientos que nunca compartirían… O incluso sentimientos que podían haber ido a más, ¿por qué seguir negándolo? Y al meditar sobre todo esto, Patrick McKenna sentía la misma sensación de vacío que sentía desde que murió su padre, únicamente que este vacío parecía mucho más insoportable.

Unos golpeteos de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba de la residencia Santa Marta, hicieron que el ex-camarlengo se volviera hacia la misma, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- _Avanti_ - dijo Patrick, dando permiso a entrar a quien estuviera tras la puerta.

La puerta de la austera residencia se abrió dando paso a una de las hermanas de san Vicente de Paúl que llevaba la residencia, pero no era una monja cualquiera, sino que era la madre superiora, a la que Patrick llevaba viendo allí desde que tenía memoria. Era una señora que debía rondar ya los ochenta y tantos, llevaba unas grandes gafas cuadradas que hacían que sus ojos parecieran más grandes de lo que en realidad eran, y, a decir verdad, el joven sacerdote nunca había sabido cuál era su color de pelo, debido a que la señora siempre llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente oculto bajo su hábito, sin dejar escapar nunca siquiera un mechón. La anciana sonrió y dijo, entrando en la habitación con cuidado:

- ¿Se encuentra mejor su Santidad?

Patrick sabía lo mucho que debía significar para ella llamarle "su Santidad" porque lo había visto desde que era un niño y siempre le había tenido un cariño especial, pero el joven Pontífice no lograba imaginar a alguien que se mereciera menos ese apelativo que él mismo:

- Mucho mejor, pero es un protocolo innecesario que me llame "su Santidad"…

- Pero totalmente lícito, Patrick, no seas modesto: has aceptado y eso conlleva que se dirijan hacia ti mostrando respeto y pleitesía. - afirmó la anciana con convicción: por mucho que el joven se lo dijera, sabía muy bien que ahora en adelante siempre le llamaría como mandaba el protocolo.

El ex-camarlengo cabeceó y se apoyó en la pared, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior al sentir una nueva punzada de dolor en el costado: que tenía alguna costilla rota era innegable, y eso sólo podía sanar con reposo, un reposo que ahora mismo ni podía, ni quería tomar. Ahora que era Papa, su vida iba a cambiar totalmente de una forma drástica: además sabía que el peso de lo que había hecho, el peso de lo que le había llevado hasta donde se encontraba ahora lo atormentaría siempre, mientras los fieles le consideraban poco menos que un santo. Tendría que compensar todo lo malo que había hecho, pero Patrick sentía que por mucho bien que hiciera, nada podría compensar las pérdidas de esas vidas por una causa totalmente demencial.

- No tenga miedo, Dios no da ninguna carga al que no tiene fuerzas para llevarla - dijo la madre superiora, intentando infundir ánimo al joven.

Patrick McKenna esbozó una leve sonrisa en su aún magullado rostro y asintió: la pobre mujer creía que estaba asustado por el peso del nuevo cargo que ostentaba desde hacía apenas unas horas, la anciana no podía ni imaginarse lo que realmente inquietaba al joven.

- Bueno, venía a verle por esto: los señores cardenales me han pedido que se lo hiciera llegar…

Entonces por fin el joven sacerdote dirigió la mirada a lo que le traía la madre superiora de la residencia de Santa Marta: era una percha que ocultaba un traje tras una funda negra. Nada más verlo, Patrick McKenna ya supo lo que era… Su sotana negra seguía parcialmente rasgada y ensangrentada después de la caída desde el helicóptero y la explosión de la antimateria, pero el joven tuvo la sensación de que no era únicamente una sotana de repuesto. La monja le acercó el traje, dejándolo sobre la cama en la que había estado hacía poco el joven sacerdote:

- Supongo que ya sabe lo que es… Los cardenales han sido informados de su mejoría por los sanitarios del Policlínico Gemelli y creen que es mejor hacerlo público cuanto antes: los medios saben que algo pasa, pero aún no saben el qué… - explicó la anciana de modo apacible y sereno.

El joven asintió lentamente, procesando el giro que iba a dar su existencia en las próximas horas. Ya era Papa, eso lo sabía, pero Patrick McKenna creía que hasta que no fuese algo oficial no acabaría de creerlo. Alzó su vista hasta la monja y murmuró:

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

- Primero debe cambiarse de sotana al menos, luego debe volver a la Basílica de San Pedro, le acompañarán miembros del Gemelli si lo cree necesario… - continuó hablando la anciana.

- Ellos dicen que debo llevar muletas durante un tiempo, pero nada más… - afirmó Patrick, pensando en cómo se sentiría los próximos meses siendo la prueba andante de la cadena de asesinatos Illuminati, aquella en la que había estado involucrado de un modo inconfesable, aquella de la que él mismo había escapado gracias a la Providencia. - Creo que estaré bien.

La madre superiora sonrió afablemente, haciendo que su arrugado rostro se arrugara aún más:

- Me alegra mucho oír eso… El cardenal Strauss me ha hecho saber que ya se ha encontrado usted en la sala de las lágrimas y, a la espera de que traigan las muletas del Gemelli, cree que es mejor que el anillo del Pescador, la casulla y esas cosas sean traídas aquí - afirmó la mujer, conteniendo su emoción a cada palabra que decía.

Los Papas siempre eran ayudados a vestirse por unos miembros seleccionados de la Curia Cardenalicia y el nuevo camarlengo en la sala de las lágrimas, era casi un protocolo no escrito en la elección de un nuevo Papa. Patrick nunca olvidaría cuando ayudó a vestirse a su padre: había acabado de estrenar la veintena, y el hecho de estar allí, ayudando a una persona a la que admiraba tanto prepararse para cumplir con la voluntad de Dios, envuelto en ese aura de santidad… Era algo que el joven pontífice no olvidaría nunca, por mucho que viviera, pero también se preguntaba quién le ayudaría a él a acometer esa tarea que Dios le había encomendado: entre cosas, debía elegir nuevo camarlengo y Patrick no tenía muy claro quién debía ocupar ese puesto bajo su pontificado. Al aparecer la palabra "pontificado" en su mente, asociándola a él mismo no pudo evitar volverse a sentir sobrepasado por la situación, algo que debía notar la madre superiora, porque afirmó con la mirada llena de cariño:

- Su padre estaría muy orgulloso de su Santidad - afirmó la anciana con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro: había visto crecer a Patrick McKenna y verle como sucesor de su padre en el trono de san Pedro no dejaba de ser conmovedor para ella.

El joven sacerdote asintió, pensando en que la anciana no sabía lo mucho que se equivocaba: dudaba que su padre pudiera sentirse orgulloso de él en lo más mínimo, si le estaba observando desde algún lugar de las alturas. Sabía que después de lo que había hecho, era prácticamente una jugarreta del destino que él se encontrara allí, con ese nuevo cargo. Pero también sabía que su padre le quería, quizás mucho más de lo que él había sido capaz de quererle, que sólo quería lo mejor para él y que si Dios era infinitamente misericordioso al darle esa nueva oportunidad con la que redimirse de los pecados de su pasado, su padre no debía ser mucho menos. Patrick tomó aire: había hecho muchas cosas mal, pero ahora se iba a esforzar por hacer las cosas bien, y desde donde se encontraba podría hacer muchas cosas por el mundo. Ojalá así pudiera hacer que sus padres se encontraran orgullosos de él, ojalá así pudiera redimir su alma. El recuerdo de su padre, de su coraje y de lo extraordinario de su persona, dio a Patrick nuevos ánimos: sabía que podía conseguirlo.

- ¿Hago saber al cardenal Strauss que pueden desplazarse ya hacia aquí? - preguntó la anciana monja, sacando a Patrick McKenna de sus pensamientos.

El susodicho se volvió hacia ella y, finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

- Por favor

La anciana le devolvió la sonrisa y, tras hacer una ligera reverencia, tomó la mano derecha de Patrick y la besó con devoción antes de salir de la habitación, totalmente emocionada. Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, el joven sacerdote miró su mano derecha con un ligero desánimo en sí, había recordado algo que había pasado no hace mucho, en el Policlínico Gemelli… Y volvía a sentir esa sensación de calidez aunque ella ya no se encontraba a su lado: realmente le iba a costar mucho olvidar a Claire Dilthey.

* * *

Sentada con la espalda apoyada en una pared de la habitación del Hotel Columbus de Roma, la joven que ocupaba los pensamientos del nuevo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica permanecía en silencio mientras apoyaba su frente en la palma de la mano y notaba la irritación en los ojos debido a las lágrimas que había estado derramando desde que se encontrara con la aplastante realidad después de haberse hecho, inconscientemente, todas las ilusiones del mundo. Ni siquiera sabía definir muy bien cuál era su relación con Patrick McKenna, pero lo que si sabía desde que empezó a sentir una serie de cosas por él es que no tenía ninguna posibilidad: se había enamorado de una persona que jamás podría quererla, como si el joven sacerdote fuera un ente o algo no-terrenal, algo inalcanzable… Ese había sido su error: quererle aún sabiendo en su interior que su desafortunado romance estaba condenado a terminar desde el mismo instante en que comenzó. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Claire se limpió el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro: no debía de estar triste, la noche anterior Patrick McKenna había estado muerto para ella durante una larga hora y tres cuartos. La idea de pensar en que ya no volvería a la vida, después del sacrificio que había hecho por todos los fieles, la idea de verle en su mente sin vida se había hecho insoportable, casi traumática para ella. Pero, gracias a Dios, no había sido así, el teniente Chartrand le había dicho que el joven camarlengo vivía y que dentro de la gravedad estaba estable… Volver a verle después de que ella le creyera muerto… Fue casi como ver a un resucitado, una prueba más para Claire Dilthey de que el camarlengo McKenna no era de este mundo, no era posible que una persona tan extraordinaria como él hubiera crecido contemplando el mismo mundo que ella. Por eso, porque la noche podía haber tenido un final mucho peor, debía estar agradecida. El hecho de que no volvería a verle ya lo sabía, tan sólo había querido olvidarlo…

- Señorita…

La joven rubia alzó la cabeza y vio al teniente Chartrand a su lado, en cuclillas. Parecía examinar la reacción de la periodista a sus palabras, y a la vez pensar en un modo de contrarrestar esa tristeza que veía en sus ojos azules.

- Lo siento mucho, no quisiera que las cosas fueran así, pero son órdenes del cardenal Strauss… - intentó explicarse el joven suizo. - Ojalá pudiera ayudarla…

Tras esbozar una triste sonrisa de agradecimiento, Claire negó con la cabeza: eso ya estaba fuera de lugar… Claro que anhelaba ver a Patrick, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo en esos momentos, pero no quería tentar la suerte del teniente Chartrand. Sabía que se había saltado muchas reglas por ayudarla, se lo agradecería eternamente, así como su comprensión hacia los sentimientos que la periodista profesaba al joven camarlengo, Claire estaba segura de que ninguna persona en el Vaticano hubiera reaccionado igual de bien que él; pero no podía pedirle más a Chartrand, no sería justo para él, después de lo bien que se había portado con ella.

- Ya me has ayudado mucho, te lo digo en serio… - murmuró Claire apoyando la cabeza en la pared - No puedo imaginar qué habría sido de mí esta noche sin ti…

- El camarlengo me dijo que la sacara de Ciudad del Vaticano si todo esa noche acababa mal, cumplo con mi obligación, señorita… - empezó a decir un azorado Chartrand.

- No, es mucho más… - añadió la periodista mientras echaba un breve vistazo por la ventana de la habitación: la luz que inundaba el cielo romano parecía algo inusual teniendo en cuenta la lluvia de la noche anterior - Cuando te dije que… Que estaba enamorada de Patrick no me juzgaste como hubieran hecho otros… Te estaré siempre muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí…

El teniente suizo asintió levemente a las palabras de la joven, se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

- Pero podría haber hecho más, en especial ahora… Por su Santidad y por usted…

Claire volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el suizo: aún no podía creer lo bien que Chartrand había tomado la situación. No era que el teniente de la Guardia Suiza se hubiera puesto a lanzar confeti al enterarse, pero la había entendido, había tratado de ayudarla en todo lo que había podido y más para que pudiera seguir en contacto con Patrick McKenna… Pero todo tenía un límite.

- No puedes hacer más, Chartrand - insistió la joven, desanimada - Pero todo lo que has hecho te lo agradezco mucho…

Al sentir que una nueva lágrima volvía a caer por su rostro, la joven se apresuró a secarla y murmuró, quitándole importancia a su desánimo:

- Si lloro es porque soy muy feliz de que Patrick haya conseguido llegar hasta donde está ahora, y espero que él también lo sea… Es lo único que importa.

El teniente suizo asintió y afirmó:

- Le prometo que estará bien, a partir de hoy mis compañeros y yo estaremos encargados de su seguridad: va a estar bien…

La seguridad del nuevo Papa, teniendo en cuenta la matanza que habían llevado a cabo los Illuminati con los Preferiti era algo que preocupaba mucho a Claire: el comandante Richter y el padre Simeón habían resultado ser dos Illuminati en la sombra, de hecho ambos habían tratado de acabar con la vida del joven camarlengo la noche anterior, eso era algo que Claire nunca podría olvidar: hacía mucho que no había pasado tanto miedo. Por eso tenía miedo por él, por la posibilidad de que hubiera más infiltrados sin descubrir, y también la apenaba el hecho de cómo se pudiera sentir Patrick en el Vaticano sin su padre, sin ningún apoyo por parte de la Curia Cardenalicia, totalmente infravalorado por ellos… Al recordar aquello, la joven negó con la cabeza y murmuró a Chartrand:

- Cuídale, por favor…

Chartrand asintió y fue a decir algo pero le interrumpió el teléfono de la habitación del hotel con un sonido irritante e intermitente. La joven soltó un bufido de fastidio y se disculpó ante el teniente:

- Lo siento, ahora después me dices… - dijo incorporándose para atender la llamada telefónica.

El suizo asintió mientras la rubia descolgaba el auricular del teléfono que había encima de una cómoda del pasillo:

- ¿Sí? - contestó Claire apoyando el auricular entre su oído y su hombro.

- ¿Claire? Por fin, madre mía, empezaba a creer que habías palmado - oyó decir a su compañera de cadena al otro lado del teléfono.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de oírte, Chinita - contestó Claire, con ligera ironía - Aún no me he ido al otro barrio, así que dile a Gunther que guarde el cava…

- ¡Gunther, guarda eso! - dijo Chinita a Gunther al otro lado de la línea, para luego dejar escapar una leve risa - Es broma, sigue quejándose de su mala suerte, como siempre…

La joven esbozó una breve sonrisa, imaginándose la escena. Era increíble la gente como Chinita, esa clase de gente que sacan una sonrisa incluso en las peores circunstancias, Claire no sabía que habría hecho sin ella en momentos como éste o la muerte de su hermano, dos años atrás:

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora a Gunth? - inquirió Claire.

- Que el poco pelo que tiene se le está cayendo, tenemos muchos rumores sobre que ya han elegido a un nuevo Papa, pero no hay fumata ni nada… - contestó la afroamericana.

- ¿En serio? - dijo la rubia intentando parecer sorprendida, confiaba en que Chinita no percibiera el tono de falsa sorpresa en su voz.

- Tan cierto como que le voy a cortar a Gunth esa barba que tiene en cuanto aterricemos en Heathrow - sentenció Chinita de forma contundente.

Había varias cosas que mencionar en eso que había dicho Chinita: ella siempre estaba diciendo a Gunther que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad como presentador si no se quitaba esa barba rojiza que se estaba dejando y que ya era motivo de bromas en la redacción. Y por otra parte, que el hecho de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Heathrow no sonaba muy lejano, conforme al tono en que lo había dicho Chinita.

- ¿Es que nos vamos ya? - inquirió Claire, algo inquieta.

- Bueno, lo que sabemos es que los jefes ya nos están buscando sustitutos… - dijo Chinita al otro lado de la línea - Todavía no hay nada confirmado, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que tú hayas estado ingresada en el hospital y todo eso…

- No, ¡pero estoy bien! - afirmó la joven con convicción: realmente no quería marcharse de Roma sin ver a Patrick, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, no podía dar carpetazo así a alguien tan importante para ella - Si queréis me arreglo y voy ya mismo para allá, pero no nos pueden reemplazar…

Chinita guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea: sabía muy bien por qué Claire no quería volver a Londres, pero también sabía que no tenía ningún sentido estar allí sin esperanza alguna con respecto a Patrick McKenna.

- Claire, él y tú… Es totalmente imposible que… - empezó a decir Chinita con cuidado de elegir las palabras adecuadas - Sé que no es justo, pero tienes que pasar página… Esto es el mundo real…

Era verdad: era el mundo real, un mundo que sigue adelante, día tras día, pase lo que pase, un mundo que no se detiene para nadie, ni mucho menos por una veinteañera que rozaba los treinta, enamorada de casi un ideal imposible de alcanzar. Su vida normal, su mundo real la estaba esperando, y ella no podía retrasar más ese encuentro, aferrándose a algo que ya no existía.

- Ya lo sé, Chinita, pero no pienso dejar que me quiten mi puesto por eso… - terminó diciendo Claire, tras jurarse a sí misma que no volvería a pensar en lo que podría haber sido si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras - Escúchame, voy para allá, me arreglo y voy…

- Claire, para un momento, te digo que olvides al cura de ojos inolvidables, no que vengas corriendo a soportarnos a Gunth y a mí: que sigues estando convaleciente - contestó la afroamericana apresuradamente.

- Ni convaleciente ni nada, que ya están pensando en sustituirnos, voy para allá- dijo la joven colgando el teléfono para que Chinita no tuviera más oportunidad de intentar convencerla de que se quedara.

La periodista suspiró y se apartó unos mechones rubios de la cara, situándolos detrás de sus orejas y volvió a tomar aire: era hora de volver a la rutina. Se volvió hacia Chartrand, que miraba con aire distraído uno de los cuadros que decoraban la habitación, haciendo como que había estado ausente durante la conversación que Claire había mantenido con Chinita para darle más intimidad a la hora de hablar. Se dirigió hacia él y murmuró encogiéndose de hombros:

- Bueno… ¿Me toca despedirme de ti también?

- Eso parece, señorita, no creo que tenga oportunidad de volver por aquí… Su Santidad nos necesitará allí - contestó cortésmente el teniente suizo.

- Seguramente pasaré el resto del día en la Plaza de San Pedro, así que no se te ocurra volver por aquí - añadió la joven de forma divertida, intentando quitar dramatismo a la despedida.

El teniente Chartrand esbozó una leve sonrisa y, tras unos instantes de vacilación, se adelantó el par de pasos que lo separaban de Claire y la abrazó a modo de despedida. La periodista dejó escapar una leve risita y respondió al abrazo con todo el cariño del que se veía capaz: seguramente era la última vez que le veía y tenía que demostrarle todo lo agradecida que le estaba por haber sido de tanta ayuda para Patrick y para ella. Claire dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de Chartrand:

- Me vas a hacer llorar y todo - dijo Claire, medio en broma, medio en serio; pasados unos breves instantes, se separaron - Mucha, mucha suerte en todo, de verdad.

Chartrand asintió:

- A usted también, señorita Dilthey

El veinteañero guardia dio medio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, Claire se adelantó un par de pasos para abrirle la puerta.

- Muchas gracias - agradeció el suizo tras cruzar el umbral de la habitación.

La periodista se apoyó en la puerta y, tras unos momentos de vacilación, acabó diciendo:

- Escucha… Si ves a Patrick, dile de mi parte que lo va a hacer muy bien, que…

Claire se detuvo en seco al ver que Chartrand, quien parecía estar, de repente, dudando entre decir algo y no decirlo, pero finalmente tomó aire y murmuró, ante la sorpresa de la joven:

- Su Santidad tiene televisor en Santa Marta…

Al principio, Claire no entendió qué había querido decir con eso, pero cuando habían pasado unos segundos una bombilla se iluminó en su mente. La joven sonrió al joven teniente:

- Muchas gracias - murmuró, agradecida.

El suizo asintió a modo de despedida y desapareció finalmente por uno de los pasillos de la cuarta planta del hotel Columbus. La periodista cerró la puerta, tomó aire y paseó un poco por la entrada de la habitación donde se había despedido del teniente, poniendo las ideas en orden en su mente: estaba trazando un plan, tenía que trazar un plan. Acto seguido, en un arrebato de júbilo, la joven se volvió hacia el interior de su alcoba y abrió el armario empotrado que había en ella: tenía que volver a ser Claire Dilthey, corresponsal de la BBC en Ciudad del Vaticano, lo que siempre había sido antes de ese día de locura y muerte anterior. Era su vida lo que la estaba aguardando allí fuera, entre la multitud de fieles que se agolpaban en la Plaza de San Pedro viviendo un momento histórico. Su mente aún seguía luchando contra el hecho de que Patrick McKenna y ella tuvieran que llevar vidas separadas, pero lo menos ya sabía un modo de llegar a él. Estaba claro que el teniente le había dado una idea… Una muy buena idea..


	26. Chapter 26

La enviada a Ciudad del Vaticano por la BBC cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando salió de la habitación del Hotel Columbus, en Roma. Vale que no tenía el aspecto más saludable del mundo; vale que le había costado horrores vestirse con el brazo escayolado, pero era su profesión: un día de baja y ya querían sustituirla. De eso ni hablar, el puesto era suyo, y sobre todo, la próxima conexión la tenía que hacer ella sí o sí. Enfundada en un traje de chaqueta blanco y aún apoyada en la puerta que acababa de cerrar tras de sí, Claire Dilthey no sabía qué iba a decir ante las cámaras y qué no iba a decir, confiaba que en los pocos minutos a los que se encontraba la Plaza de san Pedro del Hotel Columbus se le ocurriera algo inteligente. La joven apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, tomó aire y se dispuso a salir de allí, antes de que Gunther y Chinita hicieran la próxima conexión con Londres.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de una habitación que estaba varias puertas lejos de la suya a la izquierda y salió una mujer más bien morena, con el cabello castaño muy oscuro, vestida elegantemente con una blusa blanca y una falda negra… Le resultaba enormemente familiar. La rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, procurando verle el rostro a esa mujer que se acercaba por el pasillo, estaba segura de haberla visto antes, en otra ocasión. Cuando la desconocida llegó a una altura considerable del pasillo, Claire Dilthey abrió un poco más los ojos en señal de sorpresa y la hasta entonces desconocida no pudo evitar hacer el mismo involuntario gesto.

- ¿Eres Claire Dilthey? - preguntó la mujer.

La periodista asintió y se llevó una mano a la frente, sin poder creer lo que veía:

- Vittoria Vetra, madre mía… - murmuró Claire, apresurándose a abrazar a la física del CERN como si se tratara de una vieja amiga de la infancia, a la que conociera de toda la vida: los hechos de la tarde-noche anterior, no sólo la habían unido a Patrick McKenna más de lo que se hubiera unido en circunstancias normales, sino también al teniente Chartrand, y en menor medida, a Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra.

Claire recordaba que, al principio, Vittoria Vetra no le había caído muy bien, es más, creía hasta haberse sentido celosa de ella por el hecho de que Patrick le dijera a la física cómo sentía con respecto a la muerte de su padre en cinco minutos y no a ella, que era con la que había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde. Pero en situaciones límite, de aquellas en las que te escapas por los pelos, esas cosas tan nimias dejan de tener importancia. Por esa misma razón, Claire Dilthey se alegraba tanto de ver a Vittoria Vetra: la última vez que recordaba haberla visto era poco antes de que estallara la antimateria en la Plaza de San Pedro.

- ¿Cómo estás? - dijo la reportera de la BBC, separándose de Vittoria para comprobar en qué estado había sobrevivido la física a la explosión: hasta en eso, Vittoria parecía ser mejor que ella.

La morena se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa:

- No me puedo quejar, todo se ha solucionado bastante bien… Mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad - terminó confesando la física del CERN.

Claire sonrió: se alegraba de poder compartir la experiencia de haber vivido la masacre Illuminati con alguien que también la hubiera vivido de cerca y, por tanto, pudiera comprenderla.

- Aunque, claro, me hubiera gustado pillar a ese cabrón vivo… - murmuró Vittoria, casi como para sí misma.

La periodista se mordió de manera casi imperceptible el labio inferior: creía haber oído en algún momento de la tarde que el primer asesinato de los Illuminati había tenido lugar en el CERN, y que había sido nada más ni nada menos que el compañero de laboratorio de Vittoria Vetra, un sacerdote que hacía las veces de científico en Ginebra.

- Lamento mucho lo de tu compañero… - dijo Claire, mientras esperaba que la conversación, iniciada desde el alivio porque todo hubiera acabado, no acabara en tristeza por los que no habían tenido tanta suerte como ellas.

- Era mucho más que un compañero… Voy a echarle mucho de menos… - dijo Vittoria sin mencionar a la periodista que el sacerdote asesinado por los Illuminati era su padre adoptivo: sabía que Claire Dilthey iba a callarse muchas cosas, ante las cámaras, de las que había presenciado esa tarde, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para darle ese testimonio. Además tampoco quería despertar su compasión, sólo quería pasar página de toda esa historia lo antes posible.

Tras permanecer callada unos momentos, intentando encontrar algo de lo que hablar que no fuera nada triste, Claire Dilthey decidió preguntar por alguien más:

- ¿Y qué hay de Robert Langdon?

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Vittoria Vetra, apartando en un instante la tristeza que parecía estar sintiendo de nuevo. Mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, murmuró:

- Creo que no le va mal…

Claire no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, sabía que Vittoria Vetra le estaba diciendo bastante menos de lo que sabía, había entrevistado a suficiente gente desde que entró en la BBC como para saber cuándo alguien estaba guardando información que no quería revelar. Quizás el tema de Robert Langdon podría haber acabado ahí, podrían haber seguido hablando de otra cosa o podrían haberse despedido deseándose la mejor de las suertes en la vida… Pero el hecho de que el profesor de Simbología apareciera después de cruzar la puerta de la misma de la que había salido Vittoria Vetra hacía unos minutos no invitó a abandonar el tema de conversación.

En cuanto Robert Langdon se percató de la presencia de las mujeres en mitad del pasillo, el susodicho parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra: seguramente no había contado con que Vittoria Vetra siguiera en el pasillo y, menos aún, en compañía de Claire Dilthey. Ésta última, procurando quitar un poco de tensión en el ambiente, le saludó brevemente con la mano, permaneciendo en el mismo sitio en que se encontraba. El experto en Simbología devolvió el saludo y, tras vacilar unos instantes algo azorado, se marchó hacia las escaleras por el otro lado del pasillo en lugar de coger el ascensor que se encontraba más cerca de donde se encontraban Vittoria y Claire: parecía querer evitar una conversación con la periodista de la BBC. La susodicha tomó aire, sin saber qué decir en ese momento, estaba realmente asombrada de haber visto a Robert Langdon salir de la misma habitación de la que había salido hace unos instantes la científica del CERN.

- Bueno, ya ves que no le va demasiado mal - terminó diciendo Vittoria con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Claire asintió lentamente con la cabeza, a la vez que se calmaba un poco: el hecho de que Vittoria hablara de ello sin darle demasiada importancia la invitaba a dejar de sentirse algo cohibida por tal inesperado descubrimiento.

- ¿Estáis juntos? - preguntó finalmente Claire, sin poder salir de su asombro.

- No lo sé… - murmuró Vittoria, mientras observaba las escaleras por donde había desaparecido de su vista el profesor Langdon con aire distraído - Vivimos demasiado lejos y llevamos vidas bastante distintas, de momento hemos quedado en reunirnos cada seis meses en una capital de mundo, a ver qué tal va…

La rubia asintió levemente: Robert Langdon y Vittoria Vetra reuniéndose cada seis meses… Sonaba muy raro, pero si llevaban vidas muy ocupadas, y para colmo, vivían en países distintos, Claire entendía que sólo pudieran quedar una vez cada seis meses. Y para qué engañarse, sonaba muy romántico. Fuera lo que fuera, la periodista esperaba que todo les saliera bien…

- ¿Y a ti qué tal? - preguntó la física del CERN, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Claire - ¿Ha habido suerte?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - se extrañó Claire ante esa pregunta de Vittoria Vetra.

Esta vez fue Vittoria Vetra la que arqueó una ceja, en expresión interrogante. Pasados unos instantes, la morena sonrió y murmuró:

- De acuerdo, me he metido donde no me llaman, lo entiendo…

- No, no, espera… - dijo la rubia, antes de que Vittoria cambiara de tema - ¿A qué te referías?

Vittoria cabeceó, pero en ningún momento se mostró nerviosa o azorada por lo que le estaba rodando por la mente: parecía bastante calmada, una virtud que Claire desearía tener más a menudo. Finalmente, la científica afirmó:

- Me refería a ti y al camarlengo Patrick McKenna…

Esa afirmación de Vittoria Vetra, dicha con tanta normalidad, sobresaltó a Claire mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero aún así trató de parecer extrañada: no era algo que debiera ir contando a todo el mundo ni mucho menos. Dijera lo que dijera a continuación la científica, iba a negarlo todo con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- Definitivamente no es lo que tienes en mente - dijo Claire negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro.

La científica del CERN podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era ciega: incluso el poco tiempo que había pasado en el Palacio Apostólico la tarde anterior habían sido suficientes para ver que la periodista de la BBC se había involucrado demasiado, que había llegado a tener el agua por el cuello por una persona a la que apenas conocía… Y no creía que el hecho de que el camarlengo McKenna fuera una persona tan poco común no influyera en el modo de verle de la periodista. Pero si era algo que Claire Dilthey no quería admitir, tampoco la iba a forzar. En el fondo, a ella aquel asunto ni le iba ni le venía.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Vittoria Vetra, procurando enmendar su "error" - Bueno, siento haberme equivocado, pero creí que… Bah, no importa…

- Ya… Bueno, yo tengo que irme - dijo la periodista señalando la acreditación de prensa de la BBC que llevaba colgada al cuello - Me reclaman…

Vittoria Vetra asintió:

- Sí, yo también he de volver al trabajo - afirmó la física - Vine a Roma para recuperar la antimateria y como ya no hay nada que recuperar… He de volver a Ginebra.

Era extraño cómo los caminos de tantas personas se podían cruzar en un solo día: Robert Langdon tenía un acento americano espantoso e imposible de disimular, Vittoria Vetra era también obviamente extranjera, aunque se defendía bastante mejor que ella hablando en italiano; por no hablar de Patrick McKenna, a pesar de que Chinita le hubiera dicho que era irlandés, Claire tenía la sensación de que de Irlanda, probablemente tenía sólo el nombre.

- Eso sí, te aseguro que nunca volveremos a jugar a ser Dios - dijo Vittoria con una media sonrisa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Claire.

Sí, lo más probable es que Vittoria Vetra no quisiera volver a oír hablar de la dichosa antimateria nunca más en su vida: no debía haber sido fácil para ella vivir la tarde-noche anterior sintiendo que el desastre que se avecinaba era por algo que ella había contribuido a crear, pero la culpa de todo ello no la tenían más que esos dichosos Illuminati.

- Bueno, no te distraigo más - dijo Claire, haciéndose levemente a un lado para dejarla pasar - No vayas a perder tu vuelo o algo…

- No te preocupes, me voy en helicóptero… Pero debería irme ya, así que… Bueno, me alegro de que todo haya acabado de la mejor manera de la que disponíamos - dijo finalmente Vittoria - Espero que te vaya todo bien

- Igualmente - se despidió la periodista.

La científica del CERN esbozó una sonrisa y finalmente continuó su camino pasillo arriba, dejando a Claire frente a la misma puerta de la que la reportera había salido hacía unos minutos. La susodicha tomó aire y miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. ¿Tanto había dormido? Claire maldijo entre dientes y se apresuró a recorrer velozmente el pasillo de la cuarta planta del Hotel Columbus: tenía que volver a la Plaza de San Pedro en ese mismo instante, no quería que se anunciara nada oficial y ella no hubiera llegado allí todavía.

***

A pesar de los peligrosos acontecimientos que había protagonizado la tarde-noche anterior, la Plaza de San Pedro estaba abarrotada, no cabía ni un alfiler. La explosión de la antimateria, lejos de hacer que los habitantes y turistas de la Ciudad Eterna decidieran mantenerse alejados de la misma, había conseguido hacer justo lo contrario: ahora todo el mundo que se encontraba en Roma esos días, parecía querer estar en la Plaza de San Pedro, además los rumores de que el nuevo pontífice ya había sido elegido (a pesar de no haber habido aún fumata blanca) no ayudaban nada a que en la Plaza de San Pedro se respirara cierta tranquilidad.

Claire Dilthey se abría paso como podía entre los fieles y curiosos que, portando pancartas o banderas de sus respectivos países, se habían acercado a Ciudad del Vaticano o realmente nunca se habían marchado. La periodista no podía evitar advertir que las personas a las que iba apartando con cuidado de que no le dañaran el brazo en cabestrillo, se le quedaban mirando de una forma muy rara, como si la conocieran de algo: bueno, ella salía en la TV, pero nunca había sido particularmente reconocida por la calle porque la BBC disponía de un gran número de reporteros y raramente podías recordar la cara de alguno de ellos. Por eso, la joven rubia no era capaz de saber por qué de repente la gente se daba codazos y murmuraban entre sí cada vez que la divisaban intentando llegar a la unidad móvil de la BBC.

Finalmente, tras cruzarse con hombres, mujeres y niños de todas las nacionalidades y razas posibles, divisó a las furgonetas/unidades móviles de la ABC, la RAI, la CNN… Todas las cadenas que, aunque Gunther pensara lo contrario, habían mandando reporteros a cubrir, si no la muerte del Papa, la cadena de asesinatos de cardenales que había tenido lugar la tarde anterior. Los Carabinieri también estaban allí, formando una especie de línea que atravesaba la plaza de San Pedro, impidiendo que los fieles se entrometieran en el terreno destinado a la prensa. Entre nuevos empujones y leves golpes en el escayolado brazo, Claire Dilthey llegó hasta los policías italianos que, confundiéndola con otro civil exaltado le impidieron el paso:

- _Scusi, signorina, non può stare qui _- exclamó un carabinieri, interponiéndose en el camino de la reportera, mientras trataba de impedir que los fieles se acercaran aún más.

- Oh, claro que puedo - afirmó Claire con convicción mostrando su acreditación de la BBC y abriéndose paso finalmente hasta el espacio designado a la prensa: bien era sabido que la joven rubia apenas hablaba italiano, pero había oído tantísimas veces esa frase a lo largo de la tarde-noche anterior, que ya era capaz de distinguirla, incluso entre el leve griterío que había en la plaza.

No le costó mucho divisar la unidad móvil de su cadena, la BBC, en esos momentos Gunther Glick estaba subido al techo de la furgoneta, tocando aquí y allá la antena bajo las instrucciones que Chinita Macri parecía estar dándole desde el suelo. La afroamericana se encontraba hablando por un teléfono móvil, presumiblemente con alguien que le estaba dando instrucciones de cómo terminar de reparar la antena. A juzgar por el grito de júbilo que dio Gunther, muy impropio en él, fuera lo que fuera había dado resultado: volvían a poder retransmitir de manera casi normal. Chinita Macri colgó el teléfono y cuando divisó a Claire abrió los ojos como platos:

- ¿Tú quieres que te nombren empleada del mes, no? - bromeó Chinita a la vez que le daba unas leves palmaditas en el hombro a su compañera - ¡Gunth, ya volvemos a estar los tres mosqueteros!

El susodicho irguió la cabeza ante el comentario de Chinita y saludó brevemente con la mano a Claire, algo azorado, actitud que extrañó a la rubia, ya que Gunther nunca había tenido ningún problema en actuar con Claire de la manera que él consideraba apropiada y viceversa. Aunque no fueran enemigos declarados, había muchas cosas en Gunther y Claire que desquiciaban el uno al otro: para bien o para mal, había cosas que difícilmente cambiaban y la relación amistad/odio que mantenían los reporteros de la BBC era una de ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora? - murmuró Claire a Chinita, mientras se acercaban poco a poco a la unidad móvil de la BBC bajo el sol italiano.

Chinita se encogió de hombros:

- Seguirá avergonzado por lo de Eddie, aunque no lo quiera mostrar…

- ¿Eddie? ¿Qué pasa ahora con Eddie? - preguntó la rubia, extrañada, a Chinita: realmente empezaba a hartarla que su hermano saliera hasta en la sopa desde que llegaron a Ciudad del Vaticano.

- Ya sabes, lo de las llamadas, Gunther me dijo que te lo dijo en el hospital… - dijo Chinita con poca seguridad al ver que las cosas parecían volver a torcerse

Había algo que no sabía, pero intuía que era algo que iba a enfadarla de verdad. Dando grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia la furgoneta de la BBC, en cuyo techo seguía Gunther, haciendo como que revisaba una y otra vez la antena:

- ¿Qué se supone que me dijiste en el hospital? - exclamó Claire, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

Tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio, Gunther se volvió hacia su compañera, quien lo sometía a un tercer grado con la mirada, y finalmente dijo:

- Mira, Claire, agua pasada no mueve molinos…

- ¿Qué demonios tienes tú que ver con las llamadas a mi móvil? - volvió a preguntar Claire, elevando aún más el tono de voz: no sabía qué le molestaba más, el hecho de que Gunther tuviera algo que ver con las supuestas llamadas de Eddie, o que Chinita tratara de quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Escucha, Claire - dijo Chinita, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañera - Entra en la furgoneta que yo te lo explico…

- Quiero me lo explique él - insistió la joven, volviéndose hacia Chinita.

- Es que tengo varias cosas que explicarte y no quiero montar una escena delante de todas las demás cadenas - murmuró Chinita casi al oído de Claire, de modo que sólo pudiera escucharla ella.

La reportera echó una mirada al resto de terminales de las demás cadenas: por supuesto todos parecían dedicarse a su trabajo en sus respectivas emisoras, pero también miraban de manera disimulada a la terminal de la BBC en cuanto creían que no les miraban. Era obvio que habían pasado más cosas de las que Claire estaba enterada, y necesitaba saberlas.

- Ok… - murmuró Claire, algo molesta porque Gunther se hubiera librado, entrando en la furgoneta, seguida por Chinita.

Una vez dentro, la afroamericana cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acomodó en el asiento de la furgoneta dirigiendo la mirada a su compañera. Claire esperaba que Chinita empezara a hablar de inmediato, pero no lo hizo, parecía estudiarla con la mirada, sobre el brazo en cabestrillo:

- ¿Vas a decirme lo que ha pasado o no? - insistió Claire, al ver que Chinita estaba reticente a hablar.

- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar demasiado

- Dios mío, si me dices eso que me voy a enfadar, pero de verdad - dejó escapar con enfado la reportera de la BBC: no quería imaginar a dónde iba a llegar a parar todo eso, pero uno de sus defectos era que era una persona muy impetuosa.

- Sí, te he visto enfadada y ni el increíble Hulk querría estar a tu lado en ese momento, así que prométeme que te vas a calmar - dijo Chinita firme pero amablemente.

- …Te lo prometo - dijo finalmente Claire Dilthey.

Chinita asintió, tomó aire y dijo:

- Gunther te cogió el móvil y cambió el nombre de su número por el de Eddie, lo hizo hace tiempo, cuando llegamos a Roma, pero se le olvidó volver a cambiarlo… Por eso cuando te llamó para ver dónde estabas salió el nombre de Eddie y no el suyo.

La afroamericana dijo todo tan rápidamente para dejar momentáneamente a Claire sin habla, y a juzgar por el silencio que invadió la unidad móvil de la BBC, había dado resultado. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban en la mente de la reportera, lo único que no era capaz de encajar era cómo Gunther había podido utilizar un hecho tan doloroso en su vida con el único fin de fastidiarla. Con rabia, Claire dio un fuerte golpe con su brazo sano en el techo de la furgoneta, haciendo un gran ruido y haciendo que Gunther se sobresaltara fuera de la misma:

- ¡Ya verás cuando te coja, hijo de…! - exclamó la joven, para asegurarse de que Gunther supiera que estaba enfadada.

- Claire, hay más - la interrumpió Chinita - El hecho de que pasaras cierto tiempo en el Palacio Apostólico ya no es un secreto para nadie…

De repente, toda la rabia y aversión que sentía repentinamente hacia el reportero parecían esfumarse de un plumazo: sentía que lo que iba a decir Chinita era, en esos momentos, más importante. Claire dejó de mirar el techo para mirar a su compañera:

- ¿En qué sentido? - preguntó finalmente la periodista.

- Bueno… Saben que estuviste allí porque cuando el camarlengo salió de la basílica de san Pedro malherido le ayudasteis a salir Robert Langdon, Vittoria Vetra, el teniente Chartrand y tú… - dijo Chinita, enumerando con los demás dedos.

Claire sintió cómo desaparecía todo el color de su rostro, al ayudar a sacar a Patrick de la Basílica de san Pedro para que pudieran llevarlo en helicóptero al hospital junto a los cardenales más ancianos había olvidado muchas cosas que debía haber tenido en cuenta como el hecho de que la persona que había intentado matarla seguía ahí fuera o el hecho de que cientos de cadenas de televisión de todo el mundo estaban en la Plaza de san Pedro y que, por lo tanto, su presencia allí dejaría de ser inadvertida para los medios.

- La gente no sabe muy bien qué hacías allí, y el hecho de que estuvieras con la camisa llena de sangre… - siguió diciendo Chinita.

- Por Dios, ¡un árabe loco intentó matarme! - exclamó la periodista.

- Lo sé, a estas alturas todo el mundo lo sabe, Claire - contestó Chinita con una serenidad que en esos momentos la rubia envidiaba más que nada - Leonard Head lo dijo desde Londres, ayer durante toda la tarde-noche, lo que te había pasado…

Toda esa situación era muy rara… Era como si hubiera estado fuera mucho tiempo y al volver todo fuera distinto, a cada palabra que decía Chinita, no podía evitar sorprenderse más aún que con la anterior. Empezaba a notar que el día anterior había sido un día de locos para todos.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe… - murmuró Claire sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Todo el mundo sabe que te libraste por los pelos, rubita - afirmó Chinita, intentando quitarle tensión al asunto - Por eso, Gunth y yo pudimos explicar más o menos lo que había pasado: que fuiste a la Guardia Suiza y que no querías salir por miedo a ese psicópata…

- Sí, eso es lo que pasó - se apresuró a decir la periodista, como si de repente Chinita hubiera dicho la verdad más grande del mundo.

- Y eso es lo que todo el mundo sabe, pero siguen queriendo saber tu punto de vista sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche, así que no te extrañe si de repente te conviertes en una pequeña parte de la noticia… - explicó la afroamericana serenamente.

Tras tomar aire, Claire apoyó levemente la frente en la palma de su mano: menuda se le venía encima. Sólo esperaba que los ánimos se fueran calmando poco a poco, entendía perfectamente que no iba a ser cosa de un día o de dos, sino de meses, puede que incluso llegara a durar años… Lo que había pasado la tarde-noche era algo que iba a ser difícil de olvidar, para bien o para mal. La periodista de la BBC estaba segura de haber vivido muy de cerca uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de lo que llevaban de siglo XXI, y eso era algo que sus colegas de otras cadenas iban a tener muy en cuenta.

- De lo tuyo con el camarlengo… - empezó a decir Chinita, para leve sobresalto de su compañera - Tranquila, que no sabe nadie nada… Vamos, ni se lo imaginan…

- Desde luego no creo que sea gracias a Gunther - murmuró Claire con cierto retintín.

Chinita se encogió levemente de hombros:

- Gunther tendrá sus defectos y sus manías, que las tiene, pero creo que no hubiera dicho nada de todos modos…

-… Puede ser - murmuró finalmente Claire, sin estar demasiado convencida.

Pasaron unos momentos en que ninguna de las dos dijo nada: Chinita estaba esperando que su compañera se decidiera a salir de la furgoneta para volver a la rutina de una forma normal, y Claire estaba aún estupefacta por todo lo que le había dicho Chinita. Igual eran cosas que, si las pensabas, no eran tan extrañas, pero en todo el día anterior, Claire no se había parado a pensar en esas cosas para nada: no había pensado por un momento en todas las consecuencias que tendría en su vida ver lo que había visto esa tarde-noche en Ciudad del Vaticano. Estaba claro que se le presentaba una época complicada, pero la rubia sabía que cuando una persona no dice nada, por más que la presionen el resto de cadenas, terminan aburriéndose de ella; entonces lo único que la joven tendría que hacer era esperar y ser paciente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - inquirió Chinita.

- …Bueno, diría que algo desbordada por todo lo que me dices - comenzó a decir la rubia - Pero lo de ayer fue mucho peor…

- Eso es, así me gusta: ¡piensa en positivo! - exclamó la afroamericana, como si Claire hubiera llegado a contestar la última pregunta de un concurso millonario - Cielo, te aseguro que lo peor ya ha pasado, ahora depende de las agallas que le eches…

- Voy a echarle muchas agallas, créeme - dijo Claire cabeceando ligeramente: podría echarle todas las agallas que quisiera, que ella pudiera poner de su parte, pero no sabía si eso sería suficiente.

- Así me gusta, venga, vuelta a la rutina - dijo Chinita con un buen humor que se contagiaba por el aire, mientras accionaba la manivela para salir de la furgoneta.

La periodista suspiró y salió también de la furgoneta: era curioso cómo veía el mundo después de todo lo que le había pasado, le daba la sensación de que el mundo no era igual… Pero sabía que no debía pensar en ningún instante el motivo por el cual el mundo no le parecía el mismo, no debía hacerlo si no quería acabar tirada todo el día en la cama, pensando y pensando. Gunther ya había bajado del techo de la furgoneta, lo supo porque cuando se dispuso a ir hacia donde se encontraba Chinita, rodeando el vehículo se encontró frente a frente con él: daba la sensación de que el pelirrojo no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero no lo aparentaba, le mantenía la mirada a Claire, sin procurar evitarla ni un solo momento, aunque sólo fuera por puro orgullo.

- Me pones enferma - acabó finalmente la rubia, pasando por su lado decidida a ignorarle el resto de tiempo que tuvieran que quedarse en Roma.

Chinita apareció por una de las esquinas de la furgoneta y murmuró, haciendo que los dos reporteros se volvieran hacia ella:

- Este es el plan: si después de todo lo que ha pasado, Claire hace la conexión… - a Chinita Macri le faltó poner los ojos en blanco - No es que nos coronen en la BBC, es que seremos Dios en la BBC…

Gunther intercambió una mirada con Claire, quien no parecía dispuesta a hacer las paces tan pronto como las habían hecho el día en que llegaron a Roma: esta vez para ella era mucho más imperdonable y sentía que no necesitaba para nada llevarse bien con él, si eso, por su trabajo, pero por nada más… El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos como si le estuvieran atracando:

- Por mí perfecto, he hecho todas sus horas esta mañana…

- Imbécil - le espetó la rubia sin poderse contener.

- ¡Claire, va! - exclamó Chinita - Vamos a dejar de tirarnos cosas a la cara, ¿ok? Esto va a salir, nos vamos a portar como unos niños buenos y la BBC nos pondrá la alfombra roja cuando volvamos. Gunth, igual cae el Pulitzer, ya no lo veo tan lejos…

Por mucho que la afroamericana quisiera pacificar el ambiente, se respiraba mucha tensión entre los dos reporteros de la BBC, así que decidió que, hasta que no se calmaran los ánimos, no iba a dejar solos a ninguno de los dos: tenía que mantenerles ocupados.

- Venga, conexión, vamos Claire - dijo finalmente Chinita, tomando a Claire de la muñeca y haciendo que la siguiera.

Nada más apartarla del campo de visión de Gunther, y a Gunther del de Claire, Chinita Macri sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecían ser como colorete en un tono muy claro y comenzó a pasarlo con cuidado por debajo de los ojos de su compañera:

- Que conste que estás muy mona, pero con esto se disimulan mejor las ojeras…

La periodista se dejó maquillar levemente por Chinita, quien siguió dándole instrucciones:

- Voy a pedir paso a Leonard en Londres, sales tú y dices: "¡Hola, estoy viva!" Y le sigues un poco el rollo en lo que te digan… Y anímate, ¿eh?

- Que sí… - insistió Claire: era increíble lo pesada que podía llegar a ponerse Chinita algunas veces, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una pelea entre Gunther y ella. Pero lo que no parecía advertir del todo la cámara de la BBC, era que su compañera seguía pensando en el hecho de que probablemente no volvería a ver en persona al hombre del que se sentía enamorada.

Chinita y Claire caminaron un poco hasta llegar al punto clave de la plaza desde donde siempre habían hecho las conexiones para la BBC, con la Basílica de san Pedro al fondo y en primera plana Gunther Glick o Claire Dilthey retransmitiendo para la BBC.

- Recuerda, anima esa cara, todo lo demás ya lo sabes - dijo Chinita, cargándose finalmente la cámara al hombro.

La joven periodista apretó un poco el micrófono con la mano derecha y tomó aire levemente: lentamente se iba sintiendo de nuevo en su lugar, en su ambiente, en su vida… Quizás toda la confusión que había sentido instantes atrás era producto del hecho de que no sabía cuánto podría cambiar su vida, pero en esos momentos, mientras Chinita Macri preparaba la conexión con Londres, Claire Dilthey sintió que su vida no había cambiado en absoluto: que puede que todo esto la hubiera hecho hacerse más fuerte, pero nada más, frente a las cámaras volvía a sentirse como pez en el agua.

- La señal está preparada - hizo saber Gunther, de nuevo, desde el techo de la furgoneta.

Chinita Macri enfocó la cámara y Claire Dilthey tomó aire una vez más antes de entrar en directo: volvía a su vida.


	27. Chapter 27

La residencia de Santa Marta era un gran edificio de cinco plantas, de apariencia austera por el aspecto de sus habitaciones, pero los grandes pasillos de dicha residencia poseían suelos de mármol, puertas de madera de roble y no había pared en la que no hubiera imágenes de vírgenes, santos, Cristo, San Pedro y anteriores Pontífices que habían sido elevados al rango de venerable. El teniente Chartrand recorría los pasillos de dicha residencia lo más rápido que podía mientras las monjas y demás guardias suizos que se encontraban allí le miraban, preguntándose interiormente qué haría al joven teniente desplazarse con tanta prisa por el lugar, y esperaban que no fuera una nueva mala noticia: con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, los guardias suizos aún no habían bajado la guardia ante el ataque Illuminati, y no esperaba que lo hicieran mientras el ex-camarlengo Patrick McKenna se encontrara en la residencia.

Tras recorrer pasillos y subir escaleras, el teniente Chartrand llegó finalmente ante las puertas del apartamento donde se encontraba alojado el nuevo Pontífice bajo los cuidados y atenciones de las monjas de Santa Marta:

- _Buona sera, devo vedere il nuovo Pontefice_… - dijo el joven suizo a los guardias suizo que estaban dispuestos a cada lado de la puerta de la habitación de Patrick McKenna - _Devo informarlo di qualcosa_

Sus compañeros empuñaron con fuerza sus alabardas en un gesto de obediencia y se hicieron levemente a un lado para dejar paso a Chartrand: era curioso, el joven teniente sólo tenía veinte años, era muy probable que muchos guardias suizos le superaran en edad, y sin embargo, era su superior, debían de obedecerle. Es más, después de la trágica muerte del comandante Richter, muchos murmuraban que quizás alguien como el joven suizo era el necesario para ocuparse del puesto del comandante, pero era algo que Chartrand no se había parado a estudiar: admiraba demasiado el trabajo de Richter, al menos hasta intentó asesinar a Patrick McKenna…

Chartrand entró finalmente a la austera habitación en la que el nuevo y joven Pontífice estaba siendo vestido con la sotana blanca y la casulla roja con ayuda de dos de las hermanas de la caridad de san Vicente de Paúl. Todo estaba siendo muy distinto en el inicio de su pontificado: normalmente, los cardenales debían acudir al nuevo Papa uno por uno a mostrarle su respeto y obediencia, pero el hecho de que todos y cada uno de los prelados se desplazara a la residencia de Santa Marta llamaría demasiado la atención de los medios, así que en su lugar Patrick McKenna estaba siendo ayudado por dos monjas que se ocupaban de la administración del lugar.

El joven suizo no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado por unos momentos al ver al ex-camarlengo con esa nueva imagen: como casi el 90% de gente que conocía que el joven había sido elegido Papa, no lo podía creer. Siempre lo había admirado mucho, siempre había sido su amigo, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases hubiera imaginado verle así, siendo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica, como antes lo había sido su padre, al que estaba tan unido. La casulla roja sobre la sotana blanca le daban un aire de majestad que difícilmente podría expresar con palabras, además el verle tan joven, tan magullado y con tanta fuerza interior… Realmente le inspiraba, le hacía saber que mientras él estuviera al mando todo iría bien.

Finalmente, cuando todo estuvo su lugar, incluso el Anillo del Pescador que ahora adornaba la mano de Patrick McKenna, las monjas besaron dicho anillo en señal de obediencia y, tras una leve reverencia, abandonaron la sala, dejando al teniente y al nuevo Pontífice a solas: parecía que ninguno de los dos terminaba de creerlo. Como por instinto, Chartrand hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a la vez que se arrodillaba en señal de profundo respeto y máximo honor: ya no debía tratarle más como el camarlengo.

- Su Santidad… - comenzó a decir Chartrand, aún aturdido por el nuevo cargo de su amigo - No va a haber ningún ataque más contra su persona, en nombre de la Guardia Suiza se lo juro.

Patrick asintió y se adelantó hasta tomar al joven suizo por los hombros para hacer que se levantara: no era digno de tal honor, y menos de que un chico que había tenido que abatir a su superior cuando creía que era un criminal tuviera que arrodillarse ante él cada vez que lo viera, como mandaba el protocolo.

- Confío profundamente en la Guardia Suiza, es algo que no he dudado en ningún momento- afirmó con convicción el joven Pontífice.

Chartrand asintió y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al Anillo del Pescador, que se encontraba en la mano de Patrick McKenna: tenía una imagen de san Pedro pescando en su barca y estaba bordeado por el nombre del Papa que ocupaba la sede en ese momento.

- Pablo VII… Ha elegido el nombre de Pablo - señaló el joven suizo dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo al sumo pontífice.

- Así es… - afirmó Patrick McKenna, mientras observaba con cuidado el grabado del anillo - Creo que Pablo de Tarso es una figura fundamental en la historia del cristianismo, y fue un hombre increíblemente valiente… Espero que me sirva de inspiración para esta nueva tarea que el Señor me encomienda.

El teniente asintió: estaba seguro de que todos los santos, de que todos los ángeles velarían por el nuevo Pontífice ahora que iniciaba pontificado en unos tiempos tan dolorosos y difíciles. Pablo VII saldría adelante con toda la ayuda que necesitara aparte de su propia fuerza interior, pero antes de que esa nueva vida empezara, Chartrand sentía que Patrick McKenna debía cerrar, al menos, un capítulo más.

- He ido a ver a Claire Dilthey - acabó diciendo Chartrand, sintiéndose incapaz de decirlo de otro modo más cuidadoso y, además, no sabía si tenía mucho tiempo para tratar el tema antes de que la periodista iniciara la conexión en directo si no la había comenzado ya.

Patrick parecía sorprendido y a la vez algo confuso ante el hecho de que el teniente suizo hubiera ido a ver a Claire y que, además, se lo dijera. Sabía que el joven había cuidado bien de ella, todo lo que humanamente había podido, pero aún le costaba creer que el chico hiciera por mantener un contacto entre Claire y él: no era lo que esperaba de nadie en el Vaticano.

- ¿Cómo está ella? - dijo el nuevo Pontífice tan pronto como dejó de preguntarse el motivo de Chartrand de ver a la periodista, de repente sentía que necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido con ella las últimas horas - ¿Sigue en la UCI?

El teniente suizo negó con la cabeza, más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado:

- No, ella ya no está en el hospital… Sus compañeros la llevaron al hotel, he ido a verla allí, está bien… - comenzó a decir el joven provocando aún más desconcierto en el ex-camarlengo.

- ¿Entonces se encuentra bien? - volvió a preguntar Patrick, desconcertado, mientras Chartrand volvía a asentir rotundamente con la cabeza - Y… ¿No te ha dicho nada?

El nuevo Pontífice quería saber mucho más de lo que era capaz de preguntar en ese momento: quería saber qué pensaba Claire de cómo había resultado todo… Aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que su relación no podía llegar a buen puerto, dado quiénes eran ellos dos (y sobre todo, quién era él), necesitaba saber si la joven estaba decepcionada o se sentía engañada de algún modo. En ese momento, Chartrand echó una leve mirada a la habitación, como buscando algo, y finalmente alcanzó el mando a distancia del televisor que acababan de traer las monjas de Santa Marta, ya que durante el cónclave estaban prohibidos cualquier tipo de aparatos que pudieran establecer contacto con el mundo exterior… Pero el cónclave ya había acabado, el trono de san Pedro ya no estaba vacío.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Patrick McKenna, aún aturdido por las inesperadas noticias de Chartrand y por su extraño comportamiento.

Pero no fue necesario que el teniente suizo dijera nada más, porque tras cambiar rápidamente de cadena, una tras otra, sin mirar apenas lo que estaban emitiendo se detuvo en la BBC, pero Pablo VII no se percató de que se trataba de la cadena británica por el logo en una esquina inferior de la pantalla, sino por la persona que había en la misma.

Resultaba extraño verla allí, en la Plaza de san Pedro, con un micrófono en la mano esperando que llegara a Roma lo que su compañero presentador le estaba diciendo desde los estudios en Londres en un pequeño recuadro de la pantalla. Claire Dilthey. No podía hablar, ¿cómo hacerlo si sentía que apenas llegaban los pensamientos a su mente? Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Intercambió una mirada con Chartrand, quien parecía estar prestando toda la atención del mundo a la pantalla de TV, como instando a Patrick McKenna que hiciera lo mismo.

No podía creer que la estuviera viendo de nuevo, y menos aún en el ámbito en el que se movía ella, su vida real, siendo reportera de la BBC. Hacía mucho ya de la rueda de prensa y sólo habló con ella unos segundos, prácticamente ya había olvidado esa faceta de Claire Dilthey. Y sin embargo allí estaba, mientras unos rótulos calificaban la conexión de exclusiva, visiblemente cansada, pero con mejor aspecto que la última vez que la vio en persona, más rubia que nunca debido al impacto del sol italiano en su cabello. Bien era verdad que la reportera de la BBC había vivido tiempos mejores y que no se encontraba en su mejor momento, pero Patrick no recordaba haberla visto tan preciosa nunca.

La voz del presentador de la BBC irrumpió en los pensamientos de Patrick McKenna y en el silencio de Claire Dilthey, sobresaltando levemente a ambos, cada uno en un lugar distinto de Ciudad del Vaticano.

- Volvemos a conectar con Ciudad del Vaticano, Claire Dilthey - afirmó usando la entonación adecuada el trajeado presentador de la BBC - Claire, ¿nos oyes?

Pasados unos cinco segundos, la joven esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió, mientras sostenía con firmeza el micrófono de su cadena:

- Sí, Leonard, te oigo

- Claire, en nombre de la redacción te digo que estamos muy contentos de verte otra vez al pie del cañón - dijo el tal Leonard, visiblemente aliviado de volver a ver a su compañera retransmitiendo de nuevo, lejos de la amenaza Illuminati.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Claire con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de nuevo tras una breve pausa - Yo también estaba deseando volver.

- Esto merece como mínimo un ascenso, ¿no? - bromeó Leonard Head, ignorando por un momento el hecho de la conexión en directo.

Tras la pausa habitual, la joven no pudo contener una breve risa, cabeceó y murmuró:

- La BBC no podrá compensar esto, tendrán que mandarme a entrevistar a George Clooney…

Chartrand no pudo contener una breve sonrisa ante el comentario de Claire y se volvió ligeramente hacia Patrick, que no parecía percatarse de nada más que no fuera el televisor en ese momento. El teniente suizo pensó que quizás debería salir fuera, no sólo para no entrometerse en esa despedida televisada, sino por dar alguna excusa a los cardenales que vinieran a buscar a Patrick para llevarle, finalmente al balcón de san Pedro. Salió de la habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí, rezando porque Claire Dilthey fuera lo más breve posible.

Por su parte, Patrick seguía sin poder creer lo que veía: era extraño, era como si hubiera conocido a una persona totalmente distinta, desde luego no a una que era periodista en la BBC… Pero era ella, aunque en las últimas horas hubiera llegado a dudar de su existencia, era Claire Dilthey, tan real como deseaba que fuera.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Claire? - inquirió el presentador de la BBC mientras se inclinaba levemente en la mesa del estudio.

Esta vez no sabía si era por la diferencia horaria o porque Claire Dilthey no sabía qué decir: de cualquier modo estaba tardando mucho en contestar. Finalmente la joven se encogió levemente de hombros y murmuró sin perder la sonrisa:

- No te voy a mentir, he estado mucho mejor otras veces… Pero también mucho peor, así que creo que estoy bien - terminó diciendo la reportera.

- Bien, Claire, no te entretengo más - dijo Leonard Head, poniendo en orden unos folios que había sobre la mesa del plató de los informativos en Londres - Puedes comenzar con tu crónica de lo que ocurre en estos momentos en Ciudad del Vaticano.

De nuevo, pasados unos momentos, la joven rubia asintió y tras tomar aire de manera casi imperceptible, Claire se hizo levemente a un lado para que Chinita pudiera mostrar parte de la Plaza de San Pedro, a rebosar de fieles y curiosos en esos precisos instantes; de modo que el nuevo Pontífice no sólo estaba viendo a la mujer por la que creía haber perdido los papeles en algún momento de la tarde anterior, sino también haciéndose una idea de lo que le esperaba fuera, una vez que tuviera que asomarse al balcón papal para impartir la bendición Urbi et Orbi.

- Como puedes ver, Leonard, la gente, lejos de permanecer en sus hogares a la espera de una seguridad mayor, ha acudido en masa a la emblemática plaza del Vaticano - afirmó Claire, poniendo énfasis en determinados y estudiados puntos para mantener la atención de la gente - Todos ansían conocer las nuevas noticias que surgen de primera mano, después de todo, los sucesos vividos la tarde-noche anterior se han convertido, sin duda alguna, en uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de este año…

El presentador parecía prestar atención a lo que la reportera le comunicaba desde Ciudad del Vaticano, pero si Claire hubiera podido verle como le estaba viendo Patrick ahora, hubiera jurado que sólo trataba de mantener las apariencias mientras pensaba qué más podía preguntarle a la joven periodista de los hechos que ella había vivido en primera persona la tarde anterior.

- Claire, perdona que te irrumpa - dijo Leonard Head, llamando la atención de la joven, quien se detuvo en su retransmisión - Desde primera hora de la mañana existen unos rumores que afirman que el cónclave ha sido suspendido y que el nuevo Papa ha sido elegido ya por los cardenales…

La chica escuchó con atención las palabras de su compañero y, pasados los tradicionales cinco segundos, se encogió de hombros, mostrando levemente su brazo en cabestrillo en pantalla.

- No lo sé, Leonard hace poco menos de media hora que estoy aquí, no he oído nada… - contestó la rubia a su compañero mientras entrecerraba los ojos con cuidado ante el impacto del sol romano.

El nuevo Pontífice no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa ante la respuesta de Claire: sabía perfectamente que un nuevo Pontífice había sido elegido y sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero no lo decía, no pensaba decirlo hasta que las pruebas oficiales lo demostraran por sí mismas… No se había equivocado al pensar que podía confiar en ella.

Poco satisfecho con la respuesta de la joven reportera, el presentador carraspeó levemente y volvió a comunicar:

- Los rumores señalan que el candidato elegido por los cardenales es el camarlengo Patrick McKenna, protagonista absoluto de la resistencia Illuminati…

"La resistencia Illuminati" pensó Claire sin poder disimular una breve sonrisa: estaba visto que se había perdido muchas cosas como periodista el día anterior. Seguro que ése era uno de los muchos términos que tanto la gente como los medios habían creado para referirse a los hechos que iban viviendo hora tras hora, mientras los asesinatos de los preferiti se sucedían en la Ciudad Eterna y el terror por una amenaza desconocida recorría las calles de Roma. No quería ni pensar cómo había sido vista la figura de Patrick entre la gente de a pie, seguro que sentían lo mismo que ella había sentido en un principio: sorpresa, una enorme admiración y una aún más enorme gratitud hacia su persona. Estaba segura de que la noticia de su elección como Papa sería muy bien recibida tanto por los fieles como por los curiosos que se encontraban en la Plaza de San Pedro. Se trataba, sin duda, de un líder perfecto.

- Claire, ¿qué opinas de estas habladurías?

La voz de Leonard Head sorprendió levemente a la periodista, que se había distraído momentáneamente en sus propias divagaciones, pero dado que sabía de lo que habían estado hablando recientemente, Claire tuvo la suficiente agilidad mental como para no quedarse en blanco.

- No me parecería una decisión descabellada… - afirmó finalmente la reportera de la BBC.

¿Que no le parecería una decisión descabellada? Claire se sintió enfadada consigo misma tras decir esas palabras: Patrick se merecía algo más que eso, y se sentía frustrada por no poder decirle en persona lo que pensaba de verdad. Si él la estaba viendo en ese momento, y deseaba de corazón que así fuera, no quería que esa respuesta tan vana y poco precisa fueran las últimas palabras que, probablemente, iba a obtener de ella. La periodista sabía que el tiempo en televisión era oro, que no podía desperdiciarse un instante y ella sabía lo suficiente de periodismo como para no quedarse callada: tenía que hablar, decirlo todo y a la vez no decir nada.

- Desde mi punto de vista, creo que es una de las mejores noticias que podrían recibir los fieles hoy… - continuó diciendo Claire tras esa breve pausa - La mayoría de las personas que se han desplazado a la Plaza de San Pedro lo han hecho por admiración hacia su persona: el día de ayer a esta hora había unas 50.000 personas en la Plaza de San Pedro y, según me han informado mis compañeros, esa cifra se ha doblado en tan sólo veinticuatro horas y sigue llegando gente a este emblemático lugar de Ciudad del Vaticano…

Ella hablaba y el mundo la escuchaba, Patrick McKenna la escuchaba. Desde su habitación en la Residencia de Santa Marta, el nuevo y joven pontífice estudiaba cada detalle que Claire Dilthey decía en pantalla: obteniendo nueva y valiosa información y a la vez reteniendo la imagen de la periodista en su memoria. Quería que el rostro de la joven rubia se guardara en sus recuerdos lo más nítido posible, y su carácter el más cercano a la realidad: sabía que con el paso de los días, meses, incluso años sin verla ni saber de ella, Claire Dilthey se convertiría en algo que no le haría justicia ni por asomo; se convertiría en un ente en su memoria, sólo recordaría vanas cosas sobre ella, una expresión, un sentimiento frustrado, pero poco más… Estaba seguro de que llegaría a olvidarla tanto que cualquier cosa sobre ella, ahora cotidiana y normal le sorprendería sobre manera.

- Y si se me permite no ser imparcial… - siguió la periodista, sacando a Patrick de sus pensamientos.

- Hoy se te permite todo, Claire - contestó Leonard Head amablemente desde Londres.

La joven asintió levemente y parpadeó un par de veces: genial… Como se echara a llorar en directo iba arreglada… Esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

- Soy reportera, y esta profesión me ha llevado a vivir situaciones y sensaciones muy diferentes, pero ninguna como ésta… Nos ha salvado la vida… - mencionó Claire, visiblemente emocionada - Muchos de los que nos encontramos aquí hoy, en este momento, no lo estaríamos de no ser por el increíble sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer por salvar a los fieles congregados en la Plaza de San Pedro…

En la residencia de Santa Marta, Patrick McKenna se llevó la mano a la barbilla: Dios santo, Claire no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando… Sí, había salvado la vida de los fieles que se encontraban en la Plaza, pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella… De forma intencionada o no, por su culpa Claire Dilthey había tenido muchas probabilidades de no contar lo que había pasado. Primero se salvó de los disparos del Hassasin, pero no hubiera tenido la misma suerte en las celdas de la Guardia Suiza; Richter había hecho saber al ex-camarlengo cómo todos los planes de salir inmunes del regreso de los Illuminati se fueron desmoronando en el momento en que Claire Dilthey salió con vida del cuartel de la Guardia Suiza.

Lo que importaba era el hecho de que si Claire no se hubiera atrevido a intentar escapar de ese lugar, no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de vivir: habría salido del cuartel en una camilla bajo una sábana blanca, con todas las pruebas en su contra y juzgada por todo el mundo como cómplice de los Illuminati. Por eso, y por muchas otras cosas que aún atormentaban al nuevo Pontífice, sentía que la periodista sólo tenía que agradecer su supervivencia a su propia persona, no a él, que había estado a punto de tolerar que se acabara con ella.

- En medio de toda la vorágine de atentados Illuminati, el camarlengo McKenna siempre ha permanecido firme en su postura contra los que se hacen llamados hijos de la ciencia sembrando el pánico mediante crímenes contra ancianos cardenales o fieles de la Plaza de San Pedro - siguió diciendo Claire, ajena a todo lo que Patrick pensaba de su intervención - …Creo que debemos estar agradecidos de haber tenido un líder que nunca se ha doblegado al miedo o la duda…

Claire hizo una pausa, intentando pensar qué añadir más, pero se veía incapaz de decir más diciendo menos de lo que le gustaría: maldita conexión, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que Patrick la estuviera viendo… De repente, ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse menos presionada: quizás debía seguir con la retrasmisión pensando que el nuevo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica no la estaba viendo.

- Si es ése su destino, bienvenido sea. Como podemos ver… - dijo la periodista haciéndose levemente a un lado para que Chinita pudiera hacer un barrido por la Plaza de San Pedro - Los fieles están reaccionando con vítores y aclamaciones a esta posible noticia, incluso los no creyentes. Si esta noticia llegara a confirmarse, todo apunta a que la Iglesia viviría un cambio muy significativo, un cambio que mucha gente ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Leonard, creo que estamos viviendo un momento histórico muy importante en este día, aquí en la Plaza de San Pedro.

Al escuchar hablar así a Claire, al ver a toda la gente que había en la Plaza de San Pedro, de repente Patrick se sintió mejor: sabía que no debía ocupar el puesto que ahora se cernía sobre él de forma inexorable hasta el fin de sus días, pero sabía que iba a contar con el apoyo de la gente, de gente que había vivido la amenaza Illuminati de cerca y que ahora contaban con su ayuda para salir adelante.

- Y, en el caso de que el camarlengo McKenna nos esté viendo ahora mismo… - comenzó a decir Claire, captando de nuevo la atención del sacerdote. - Quiero decirle que no tenga miedo, que cuenta con todo el entusiasmo y el amor de los fieles aquí presentes, y que le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, aunque estoy segura de que no va a necesitarla: Dios está a su lado.

Y una vez más, de repente todo encajaba: iba a dedicar su vida a reparar todo el daño que había hecho. Podía hacer tantas cosas por enmendar su error, por acercar la Iglesia a la gente y al siglo XXI… Sabía lo que la gente pedía a la Iglesia, sabía la razón por la que la Iglesia parecía haberse quedado estancada en la Edad Media, y él iba a cambiar eso, ahora que podía hacerlo, ahora que iban a escucharle…

- Bueno, Claire, te doy las gracias por esta conexión en exclusiva - dijo Leonard Head desde Londres, haciendo especial énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras - Volveremos a conectar cuando los rumores se confirmen o se desmientan… Despedimos la conexión con Roma, la ciudad eterna.

Tras unos segundos, la joven recibió las palabras de su compañero por el pinganillo y se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había terminado todo: ya había hecho la conexión, ya le había dicho a Patrick todo lo que había podido teniendo en cuenta que el mundo estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras… Y le sabía a poco. Sabía que no era la despedida que quería, ni tampoco la que probablemente mereciera, pero podría no haber tenido una despedida y sentía que eso era algo por lo que estar agradecida, aunque ahora le costara.

Finalmente asintió y murmuró, lamentando que las palabras que iba a decir podían muy bien ser las últimas que Patrick McKenna oía de sus labios:

- En directo desde Ciudad del Vaticano, Claire Dilthey, para la BBC…

Desde la residencia de Santa Marta, Patrick contemplaba el televisor sin saber muy bien cuál era la sensación que predominaba entre todas las que le estaban invadiendo: la emoción por todo lo que estaba apunto de comenzar, la confusión por cómo había resultado acabar el Plan Illuminati, la vergüenza por haber tenido una parte muy importante en el mismo y un sentimiento aún sin nombre que tenía ahora mismo, cuando miraba la imagen de la reportera de la BBC en la pantalla de la televisión.

Había pasado todo tan rápido, demasiado como para que el ex-camarlengo pudiera discernir aún bien lo que había significado (o significaba) para él el haberse cruzado en su camino esa periodista escocesa tan peculiar. Necesitaba tiempo, pero no lo tenía; necesitaba aclarar cosas, pero no tenía posibilidad de aclararlas… Sólo sabía que Claire había significado lo suficiente como para hacerle ver el mundo de otro modo, y podía jurar que eso era bastante… Pero no estaba seguro de que ésa fuera la sensación que iba a tener siempre sobre lo ocurrido la tarde-noche anterior.

De cualquier manera, lo único que tenía claro en su mente era que renunciar a Claire Dilthey, a que pudiera permanecer en su vida de cualquier modo, era el sacrificio más grande que podía ofrecer a Dios en ese momento para conseguir su perdón… Quizás fuera uno de los grandes sacrificios que había tenido que hacer en su vida… Contuvo la respiración y tragó saliva: era un sacrificio que ahora estaba dispuesto a pagar:

- Adiós, Claire Dilthey - murmuró el nuevo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica, apagando el televisor.

En el momento en que la imagen de la rubia periodista desapareció de la televisión, Patrick McKenna sintió en su corazón que nunca más iba a volver a verla, que esa etapa de su vida se cerraba ante sus ojos produciéndole un agrio sentimiento… Ojalá no la hubiera conocido nunca, así no tendría que sentirse así al perderla. Pero sabía que si no la hubiera conocido nunca, él no estaría donde estaba ahora. Todo hubiera sido muy distinto sin Claire, todo sería muy distinto sin ella.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación hizo a Patrick McKenna volver a la realidad, a su mundo, a su nueva vida, que aún no había hecho sino comenzar. La puerta de madera se entreabrió y el teniente… Más bien el nuevo comandante Chartrand apareció allí, preguntando con la mirada a su amigo, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa y murmuró:

- Estoy listo para salir ya…

Chartrand respondió con una sonrisa llena de emoción que, debido a su juventud y entusiasmo por lo que estaba apunto de suceder en el balcón papal, no pudo disimular.

- Excelente, lo haré saber de inmediato al cardenal Strauss - dijo exaltado el joven suizo, antes de volver a desaparecer cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Afuera una columna de humo blanco comenzaba a salir de la emblemática chimenea situada en la Capilla Sixtina, los gritos de júbilo de los congregados en la Plaza de San Pedro iban en aumento y entre todas esas personas había una que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque fue algo que nadie notó ya que acabó uniéndose a la alegría popular que la nueva noticia había despertado en los fieles.

Así fue como comenzó la historia de Pablo VII, un joven y carismático Papa que cautivó fácilmente los corazones de creyentes y no-creyentes con su actitud abierta y tolerante con las diferencias culturas y mentalidades del mundo. Alguien que arrancó la Iglesia de la Edad Media y la situó en pleno siglo XXI, acercándola a la gente de a pie como ningún Papa lo había hecho hasta entonces. Un pontificado que sería muy difícil de olvidar. Lo que ocurrió a Patrick McKenna la tarde antes de ser elegido Papa era algo que siempre sería un misterio, algo que sólo sabían de verdad dos personas.

En cuanto a ella, dicen que el tiempo lo curaba todo, pero Claire Dilthey había vivido lo suficiente para saber que esa afirmación no siempre era verdadera, pero esperaba que esta vez lo fuera. Al principio dolió, lloró por él a pesar de los meses pasados y los kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, que hacerlo era egoísta porque Patrick hacía mucho bien por el mundo en el cargo en el que se encontraba, y él era feliz así, como también sabía que ella y él realmente nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. Sólo le quedaba admirarle y apoyarle en la distancia, esperando que él se acordara de ella de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo lo que había vivido el día anterior realmente había pasado alguna vez.

Claire sabía que ése sería un secreto que se llevaría con ella a la tumba, nunca diría nada a nadie de lo que había pasado, eso era algo que guardaría sólo para ella en sus recuerdos. En ese rincón de su mente, el mismo que podría llegar a olvidar pasado un tiempo, es donde siempre le encontraría, y desde donde siempre, pasara lo que pasara, de una manera u otra, le querría.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:**

*se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo* Creí que este momento nunca llegaría**, **cuando empecé a escribir el fic hace ya casi nueve meses nunca me imaginé escribiendo el final... Y hoy, a la 01:44 lo he terminado =). Dios, parece que vaya a recibir un Oscar, pero es que no se me ocurre qué decir :P.

Que espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto o más como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, que me encariñado muchísimo con los personajes de Dan Brown y le he cogido un cariño que no es normal a mi Clarita del alma XD. Sé que este final no es el más apropiado para un fic canon/oc, pero creo que según las circustancias que han rodeado este romance no podia acabar de otro modo que no sea este, y si pudiera haber acabado de otro modo... No sería de un día para otro *maldice a Dan Brown por el hecho de que "Ángeles y Demonios" se desarrolle en un único día*. He pensado mucho en una posible secuela, ya que he cogido mucho cariño a este ship, pero no me gustaría que fuera una trama insulsa y carente total de sentido... Hablando en plata, de una leve excusa para que los caminos de Patrick McKenna y Claire Dilthey vuelvan a cruzarse. Tiene que ser una trama bien pensada donde lo principal no sea el romance Patrick/Claire, y pensaré mucho en ella, I promise.

Quiero agradecer de corazón a La muse venale, Invader-Criss, Isa Luna, AleaSlayer, lobitaderemus, GreenBlackDice, Amanda Beicker y a todas esas personas que han leído/puesto en favoritos mi fic sin haber hecho nunca acto de presencia, que hayan seguido mi historia desde el principio animándome con sus cariñosos reviews, me subía tanto la moral ver que la gente se involucraba tanto en el primer fic que escribía en serio... Es algo que siempre, siempre agradeceré de corazón, este fic ya es tanto mío como vuestro *se inclina ante los lectores*

Me toca agradecer también al señor Ewan McGregor (a quien el señor Brown debería agradecer que yo me comprara y leyera "Ángeles y Demonios") su participación en el film y hacer el personaje de Patrick tan creíble dentro del guión (en serio, en el libro el camarlengo es muchísimo mejor de lo que se muestra en la peli, y a esa faceta es a la que he procurado ser fiel), a Diane Kruger (Abigail Chase en "La Búsqueda") por ser mi Clarita e inspirarme con sólo verla en pantalla unos minutos y al resto de mi Dreamcast... Aunque ninguno de ellos tiene constancia de la existencia de esta historia, anyway...

A mi hermana, por ser mi lectora beta y aguantar que le diera la vara durante horas con dudas sobre los capis mientras los iba escribiendo.

A mi amiga Tani, de la que aprendí un montón a la hora de escribir fan-fictions.

Y a tí, siempre (o como diría Taylor Swift: forever and always).

*se cierra el telón*

¿Aplausos o tomatazos? Para eso están los reviews =)


End file.
